Maska Śmierciożercy
by Delta Niris
Summary: Znów obcy ludzie próbują Jamesa zaszczuć, zabić, a przynajmniej zaszantażować. Nocami śni o gnijącej wodzie i bestii przyczajonej w jej głębi. W ciągu dnia głównie ucieka, kłamie lub walczy. Jego matka nosi śmierciożerczy płaszcz i bawi się dobrze, siejąc grozę w imieniu Czarnego Pana. Oczekuje, że pójdzie w jej ślady. Jego ojcem jest Severus Snape – niestety. (AU do V tomu, OC)
1. Rozdział I

Od autora:

_Opowiadanie kręci się wokół postaci OC, choć paru bohaterów kanonicznych też się znajdzie. Rozpoczyna się w wakacje przed piątą klasą Harry'ego._

_Drastyczne sceny wolę raczej sugerować niż opisywać, więc rating określam na T. Być może w przyszłości pojawią się pojedyncze, mocniejsze sceny._

___Opowiadanie równocześnie publikuję na blogu: maska - smierciozercy . blogspot . com_

_Miłego czytania!_

**Rozdział I**

_Rozdział betowała Leleth._

– Panie Rainbow – Bones wypowiedziała te słowa niepewnie, po czym zamilkła. Zabrakło jej słów. Poprawiła monokl i spojrzała na leżące na biurku akta, szukając w nich natchnienia. Był to plik jednocześnie niepokojąco gruby i beznadziejnie niekompletny. Wyrównała pergaminy w roztargnieniu i spróbowała ponownie: – Panie Rainbow…

Siedzący przed nią chłopak przyglądał się jej wrogo. Nie ze strachem, skruchą, czy choćby niechęcią, do czego przywykła w ciągu wielu lat pracy. Rainbow zachowywał się tak, jakby lada chwila mieli stoczyć pojedynek. To była optymistyczna wersja. Ta mniej puchońska część jej umysłu zauważyła, że równie dobrze może kombinować, jak zadźgać ją spinaczem.

Wszystko przez Charlesa, pomyślała ponuro. Eskortujący chłopaka Auror zatrzymał ją, zanim weszła do pokoju. „To nieodrodny syn swojej matki", rzucił od niechcenia, drapiąc się po zarośniętym policzku. „Jakby co, będę stał tuż za drzwiami".

Charles był naprawdę porządnym mężczyzną i dobrym Aurorem, ale czasem nie wiedział, kiedy zamilknąć.

Teraz, zamiast skupić się na sprawie, myślała o Emily Rainbow.

W ciągu ostatnich paru lat jej sprawa odeszła w cień. Ucieczka Syriusza Blacka, afera związana z Turniejem Trójmagicznym… Aurorzy nie mieli czasu, aby przejmować się starymi przestępcami.

Kiedy Amelia usłyszała, że chłopak nosi nazwisko tej kobiety, znalazła stary list gończy. Wisiał na rogu tablicy, przysłonięty częściowo innymi wiadomościami.

Zdjęcie na nim było zrobione jakby niechcący, przypadkiem. Dziewczyna stała na barierce oddzielającej dach od przepaści, balansując na wąskiej, metalowej listwie. Ubrana była w śmierciożerczy płaszcz, narzucony niechlujnie na krótką, jasną sukienkę. Uśmiechała się i machała do Aurorów, którzy powoli do niej podchodzili. To był przyjazny gest, zapraszający. Bones wyraźnie widziała, że dziewczyna ma puste ręce. Później zdjęcie zapełniało się bielą, zupełnie nagle. Przez parę sekund nie było nic na nim widać, po czym cała sekwencja się powtarzała. Dziewczyna na krawędzi, obława. Chyba nigdy nie wytłumaczono, co stało się tamtej nocy.

List gończy pożółkł ze starości.

Nie chodziło o to, że przestała zabijać. Po prostu była daleko. Widziano ją głównie w Ameryce Południowej, parę razy na wschodzie Europy. Nikt przecież nie mógł oczekiwać od angielskich Aurorów, że będą włóczyli się za nią po całym świecie, tylko dlatego, że przez kilka lat była Śmierciożercą.

– Witamy w Anglii – powiedziała Bones, by przerwać niezręczną ciszę. Nie zabrzmiało to odpowiednio.

Chłopak parsknął śmiechem.

– Trochę to spóźnione, nie?

Nagle rozluźnił się. Usiadł na krześle wygodniej, uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, ręce rozkrzyżował. W jednej chwili przyjął postawę, która wskazywała na pełne odprężenie. Gdyby ktokolwiek wszedł teraz do pomieszczenia, uznałby, że prowadzą miłą rozmowę.

Bones zastanowiła się, co Rainbow chce tym osiągnąć. Pokazać, że dobrze się przy niej czuje? Na to zmiana była zbyt szybka, nienaturalna. Zaprezentować, jak dobrze kłamie? Bez sensu. Wzbudzić sympatię? Za późno.

Niby dlaczego: za późno? Skrytykowała się w myślach od razu. To było do niej zupełnie niepodobne – skreślać kogokolwiek za nazwisko. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że skrajnie nieprofesjonalne.

Wzięła się w garść i nawet lekko uśmiechnęła, akurat na tyle, aby pokazać, że nie jest jego wrogiem. Choć, jak na razie, przyjacielem również nie.

Przełożyła parę kartek i wyciągnęła zapis z przesłuchania. Pergamin był pokryty drobnym, bezosobowym pismem samonotującego pióra.

– Twierdzisz, że mieszkasz w Anglii od roku? – zapytała, poprawiając odruchowo monokl.

– W sumie jedenaście miesięcy. Mniej więcej. Zresztą nie mógłbym kłamać. – Uśmiechał się dziwnie, kiedy to mówił. Jakby z czegoś kpił.

– Miło to słyszeć.

– Podali mi Veritaserum. – Patrzył na nią z zaciekawieniem, oczekując reakcji. – Powiedziałem, że to nielegalne, wciskać takie świństwo nieletniemu.

Bones nie westchnęła tylko dlatego, że spodziewała się tych słów.

– Nasze prawo zezwala na podanie Serum Prawdy dziecku bez zgody jego opiekuna, jeśli podejrzewane jest popełnienie poważnego przestępstwa. Na przykład morderstwa.

– Nikogo, kurwa, nie zabiłem.

– Bardzo się cieszę z tego powodu. Wolałabym jednak, żeby wyrażał się pan kulturalniej – powiedziała powoli, dobitnie.

Problem polega na tym, pomyślała, że on naprawdę przypomina Emily. Ma jej rysy twarzy, zielone oczy. Patrząc na niego tak łatwo zapomnieć, że w gruncie rzeczy niczego nie zrobił.

Oczywiście oprócz tego, co zrobił. Bones dotknęła stos pergaminów końcówką pióra. Naprawdę była zaskoczona, kiedy dwa dni temu dostała je do ręki. Po prostu nie interesowała się sprawą Rainbow na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że Emily ma dziecko. Jakimś cudem ominęły ją też plotki. Wciąż chyba nie wyszła z szoku.

Czuła się zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś poinformował ją, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto dorobił się potomstwa, a później dodał, że od lat wszyscy o tym wiedzą.

– W ciągu roku powinien pan zapoznać się z przepisami obowiązującymi w naszym kraju – powiedziała, starając się brzmieć odpowiednio surowo. – Złamał pan również Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności Czarów.

– Żeby to raz. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się ujmująco. Tak samo jak matka, tamtej nocy, gdy wymknęła się obławie.

– Czy pana ta sytuacja bawi?

– Tylko trochę.

– Czy wie pan, że grozi panu nawet więzienie? – zapytała jedynie po to, żeby nieco go utemperować. Powoli zaczynał ją irytować swoją beztroską.

Rainbow wstał tak gwałtownie, że krzesło uderzyło o podłogę z hukiem. Pochylił się, opierając dłonie o krawędź ciężkiego biurka. Wyczuła jego wściekłość, jakby była czymś zupełnie materialnym.

– Naprawdę? I co jeszcze?

Amelia chciała go poinformować, że jeśli chce ją przestraszyć, powinien się zabrać do tego zupełnie inaczej, ale nie zdążyła.

Charles wparował do biura, od progu rzucając zaklęcie. Kobieta zobaczyła, jak chłopak w jednej chwili kamienieje. Wyglądał trochę śmiesznie, w tych swoich spłowiałych dżinsach i kurtce z naszywkami mugolskich zespołów, przede wszystkim zaś bardzo młodo.

Bones wiedziała, że w listopadzie kończy szesnaście lat, ale w tej chwili dałaby mu najwyżej czternaście. Po prostu zwykły, przestraszony dzieciak, który trochę narozrabiał.

Z jakiegoś powodu przypomniał jej się Harry Potter. Może dlatego, że obaj mieli czarne włosy, a może dlatego, że dopiero co wróciła z jego rozprawy. Zresztą to nie było ważne.

– Dziękuję, Charles, ale nie trzeba było – powiedziała, poprawiając po raz kolejny monokl. – Gdybyś mógł ściągnąć zaklęcie, byłabym wdzięczna.

– Rzuciłby się na panią. – Auror powiedział to tonem sugerującym, że właśnie takiej sytuacji się spodziewał. Nie opuścił różdżki, jakby Rainbow mógł coś zrobić pomimo zaklęcia Petrificus Totalus.

– Nie sądzę – odparła, chociaż nie była tego pewna. – Teraz jednak… naprawdę byłabym wdzięczna.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

– Zostanę w pokoju – zaproponował.

– To nie będzie konieczne.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, ale ostatecznie Auror się wycofał. Współpracował z Bones od dziesięciu lat, ale wciąż czuł się w jej obecności jak uczniak przyłapany na rzucaniu kredą w poltergeista. Jeszcze raz zapewnił, że pilnuje sytuacji. Zabrzmiało to jak groźba. Ostatecznie jednym ruchem usunął skutki zaklęcia.

Chłopak przez chwilę się nie poruszał, jedynie oddychał ciężko. Wreszcie bardzo powoli usiadł na krześle. Przez cały czas nie spuszczał wzroku z mężczyzny i Bones to skupienie nieco zaniepokoiło. Nie potrafiła jednak określić dlaczego.

Charles wyszedł, ale nie domknął drzwi.

– Nie rzuciłbym się – powiedział Rainbow po chwili – nie jestem głupi.

– Miło mi to słyszeć.

– O Panie, czemu to ciągle powtarzasz? Miło, cieszę się? Serio? A ja bym stąd najchętniej gdzieś… zwiał. – W ostatniej chwili zmienił przekleństwo na bardziej neutralny wyraz. Znów się uśmiechnął. Wyglądało to tak naturalnie, że aż przerażająco.

– Jak na razie jest pan jednak zmuszony ze mną porozmawiać. – Urzędniczka spojrzała na niego surowo, mając nadzieję, że nie zauważył dreszczu, jaki przeszedł jej po plecach. – Mogę zaproponować ci sok, herbatę albo kawę, niestety bez mleka.

Przez chwilę chłopak patrzył na nią absolutnie zaskoczony. Wreszcie jednak nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami, jakby uznając, że jej szaleństwo to nie jego sprawa.

– Kawa może być.

Wstała zza biurka i podeszła do szafki ustawionej pod fałszywym oknem, które pokazywało nieco deszczowy poranek. Trzymała na niej tacę z zabytkowym czajnikiem i całkiem zwyczajnymi kubkami. Przyklękła i otworzyła drzwiczki, aby wyciągnąć odpowiednią puszkę. Kątem oka obserwowała przy tym chłopaka.

Rozglądał się po biurze z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, co jakiś czas spoglądając na drzwi.

Bones przytknęła różdżkę do czajnika i czekała, aż zagotuje się woda, odwrócona do chłopaka bokiem. Z niesmakiem pomyślała, że nie potrafi się zmusić, aby stanąć do niego po prostu tyłem.

– Podoba ci się tutaj? – zagaiła w międzyczasie.

– Nie – odpowiedział krótko.

– Dlaczego?

Wzruszył ramionami, rozejrzał się jeszcze raz.

– Kto to projektował? Babcia Dumbledore'a? Serwetki i te, nawet nie wiem, co to za obrazki…

– Sielskie widoki.

– Przerażające. Szczególnie ten facet z widłami, wygląda, jakby właśnie odkrył uroki Ku Klux Klanu. Kolor ścian zresztą mnie wkurza – dodał po chwili namysłu.

– Nie lubisz zielonego? Ile kawy, a ile cukru? – spytała, najpierw sypiąc sobie.

– Dwie i dwie. Nie lubię, to jakiś grzech?

– Podobno uspokaja.

Postawiła przed nim żółty kubek z napisem „CUDA ZA DARMO". Zauważyła, że skrzywił się, kiedy przeczytał te słowa. Sama wybrała niebieski, z uproszczonym wizerunkiem Dziadka Mroza. Susan kupiła go na jej urodziny, dawno temu.

Przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie, ani nie pijąc, ani nie mówiąc. Oceniali. Bones zastanowiła się, czy to jej przewrażliwienie, czy też początkowa wrogość u chłopaka zmieniła się w lekką pogardę.

– Warto było? – spytała, próbując wziąć się w garść. Z szuflady biurka wyciągnęła zieloną chusteczkę i otarła spocone dłonie.

Rainbow znów wzruszył ramionami.

– Warto. Zawsze jest warto – powiedział, jakby rzucał wyzwanie, aby mu zaprzeczyła.

– Ja bym się bała – stwierdziła zamiast tego.

Znów wydał się zagubiony i to ją zastanowiło. Coś się nie zgadzało. Ostatecznie miała duże doświadczenie i nienajgorszą intuicję. Lubiła myśleć, że parę młodych osób wyprowadziła na ludzi. Oczywiście nie wszystkich, ale naprawdę radziła sobie w o wiele bardziej ekstremalnych przypadkach.

Jego reakcje wydawały się jej nieodpowiednie. Owszem, pasowały do pewnego schematu, ale...

Amelio, po prostu próbujesz znaleźć u niego szaleństwo matki, zganiła się w myślach.

– Nigdy nie lubiłam latać. Nawet, gdy oglądałam mecz quidditcha, ciągle zasłaniałam oczy. Miałam wrażenie, że wszyscy zaraz pospadają. Grałeś w niego kiedyś? – powiedziała, bawiąc się bezmyślnie chusteczką.

To było przeczucie, którego nie umiała uchwycić ani sprecyzować.

– Parę razy. Jest nudny. Zresztą i tak ustalaliśmy, że szukający nie dostaje punktów, bo inaczej to było kompletnie bez sensu.

Nie zapytała, kim są „my". Wątpiła, żeby teraz jej na to odpowiedział.

Chłopak ciągle zerkał na drzwi, więc w końcu domknęła je zaklęciem. Nie mogła jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy się ucieszył z tego powodu – cały czas grał odprężonego. Miała tylko nadzieję, że Charles nie wtargnie, aby sprawdzić co się dzieje.

– Cóż, za to całkowicie legalny. W przeciwieństwie do miotlarskiego wyścigu urządzonego na ulicach Londynu. Wczesnym wieczorem. W tym jedną z głównych arterii. Wiesz, ilu osobom należało zmodyfikować pamięć?

Nawet nie gest, nie grymas na twarzy, raczej bezruch, jakby próbował po sobie niczego nie pokazać. Trwało to jedynie chwilę, ale Bones zdążyła się zmartwić.

– To nie był wyścig… – chłopak urwał, przez chwilę milczał, jakby nad czymś się zastanawiał – po prostu zobaczyłem, że gdzieś lecą, to się przyłączyłem. Żaden hazard, gdzieżbym śmiał.

– Panie Rainbow, proszę nie kłamać. W czasie przesłuchania powiedział pan… – Zerknęła do akt. - …że ścigał się pan ze wszystkimi i wszystkim, a na końcu: oczywiście wygrał.

Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Bones mimowolnie pomyślała, że tak samo uśmiechałaby się jego matka, gdyby znaleźli ją nad ciepłym trupem.

– Okej, trochę zaszalałem. Chyba mnie pani za to nie przymknie? – pytanie zadał swobodnym tonem, ale wyczuła lęk. Prawie doskonale zamaskowany czaił się w głębi oczu. – Obiecuję poprawę.

– W normalnej sytuacji poinformowałabym dyrektora pańskiej szkoły, rodziców, ewentualnie przydzieliła kuratora – mówiła spokojnie, próbując uchwycić jego spojrzenie. – Dobrze pan jednak wie, że to nie jest typowa sytuacja.

Kiedy nie odezwał się, kontynuowała:

– Nie uczęszcza pan do żadnej placówki, a rodzice wydają się być nieosiągalni. Czy posiada pan jakiegokolwiek opiekuna?

– Jasne.

– Proszę nie kłamać.

– To po cholerę pani pyta? Nie mam, nie potrzebuję – powiedział, na chwilę tracąc opanowanie. W tej samej chwili, jakby w odruchu, spojrzał na drzwi.

Westchnęła, upiła kawę, dając mu chwilę na ochłonięcie.

– W tej sytuacji muszę panu przede wszystkim zapewnić opiekę.

– Poprawczak? – zapytał i znów wyczuła ten sam strach. Czemu się mu dziwiła? Większość osób boi się więzienia, zamknięcia. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego w pracy.

Mogła jednak postawić całą swoją wypłatę, że nie tylko o to tu chodziło. Poza tym miała wrażenie – co było już doprawdy głupie – że w pokoju zrobiło się odrobinę zimniej. Podniosła kubek, aby nieco rozgrzać ręce.

– Myślałam raczej o domu dziecka. Kuratora również pan otrzyma. Nałożymy Namiar – powiedziała powoli, obserwując jego reakcje.

– To zaklęcie? – zapytał tylko.

Skinęła głową. Zaklął.

– Proszę zachować wulgaryzmy dla siebie. Zresztą Namiar noszą wszystkie dzieci w Anglii. Fakt, że był go pan pozbawiony, jest jedynie drobnym przeoczeniem.

Patrzył na nią tak, jakby skazała go co najmniej na śmierć.

**xxx**

Znowu miał jeden z tych męczących koszmarów i dobrze o tym wiedział.

Właściwie to było najbardziej irytujące – przecież kiedy człowiek orientuje się, że śni, powinien natychmiast się budzić. To elementarne.

Brodził po kostki w mętnej, zielonkawej wodzie, powstrzymując mdłości. W słabym świetle widział pływające w niej strzępy skóry, sowie pióra, okładki książek, zgniłe szmaty. Co jakiś czas któryś z tych przedmiotów ocierał się o jego nogi. Wtedy się wzdrygał.

Najgorsze było jednak wrażenie, że w tej płyciźnie coś się czai. Dławiące, wręcz namacalne uczucie obcej obecności. Jak wraże spojrzenie na karku.

Próbował otworzyć oczy, a później uszczypnąć się, ale nic to nie dało. Pożałował, że od lat olewał naukę świadomego śnienia. Przynajmniej potrafiłby się obudzić. Chyba.

Najbardziej martwił się, że w realnym świecie może teraz krzyczeć. To byłoby… naprawdę żenujące.

Zacisnął pięści i przystanął. Nie widział ścian ani horyzontu, nie dostrzegał też źródła światła. Kiedy zadarł głowę i nieco się wysilił, mógł dojrzeć blade konstelacje, chyba rozmieszczone zupełnie przypadkowo.

Woda falowała lekko – a on bał się coraz bardziej, równocześnie coraz mocniej się złoszcząc.

Co za durny sen.

– Zdrzemnąłeś się? – usłyszał wesoły głos.

Nie otwierając oczu ocenił sytuację. Nadal siedział na krześle, więc pewnie się nie rzucał, oddech miał trochę przyspieszony, ale gardło go nie bolało. Wokół siebie słyszał normalne rozmowy, choć nieliczne. Poza tym był spocony, ale mógł to zrzucić na rozregulowany czar termoregulacyjny w kurtce. Czyli w miarę w porządku.

Dopiero wtedy udał, że się ocknął. Powoli otworzył oczy, przeciągnął się i uśmiechnął, ponieważ zawsze opłacało się robić sympatyczne wrażenie. Kątem oka zauważył, że Charles, siedzący obok, skrzywił się. Frajer.

– Trochę czekałem – powiedział, szybko oceniając stojącą przed nim dziewczynę. – Pani jest moją kuratorką? – zapytał po chwili z niedowierzaniem.

Przede wszystkim była zaskakująco młoda. Ile mogła mieć lat? Dwadzieścia? Ubrała się jak mugolska nastolatka, która naprawdę lubi punk, ale trochę boi się o tym powiedzieć rodzicom. Luźna, czarna koszulka bez napisów, podarte dżinsy i glany. Rainbow zauważył, że narysowała na nich kwiatki żółtym markerem, prawdopodobnie stokrotki. Nieco oszołomiony znów spojrzał w górę, na jej jaskrawozielone włosy, przycięte przy uszach.

Salazarze, wygląda jak moja matka, pomyślał. Nie było to przyjemne skojarzenie.

– Mów mi Tonks – przedstawiła się i wyciągnęła do niego dłoń.

– James – powiedział, ignorując gest. Wstał, nie wiedząc co robić. Ręce włożył w kieszenie kurtki.

– Podpisz papiery - wtrącił się Charles, podając dziewczynie pergamin. – Miałaś tu już być od godziny.

– Wiesz jak jest – rzuciła beztrosko, przysiadając się do stojącego na korytarzu stolika. – Coś mi wypadło.

Złożyła na karcie zamaszysty podpis i dmuchnęła na niego, aby szybciej wysechł. Podała dokument Aurorowi.

– Przechodzisz pod moją opiekę, młodociany kryminalisto – powiedziała, szybko się podnosząc. Kałamarz, który trąciła łokciem, przewrócił się, brudząc atramentem rozłożone ulotki. Czarownice na ich okładkach uciekły poza krawędzie rysunków. – Przepraszam – powiedziała, próbując nerwowo uporządkować bałagan.

Charles westchnął. Nie wydawał się zaskoczony.

– Tonks, zostaw. Zaraz to naprawię.

– Dzięki – uśmiechnęła się promiennie i skinęła na chłopaka. – No to co, wszystko masz?

– Nic nie mam – odpowiedział rozbawiony – nawet różdżkę mi zabraliście.

– Tak dla przyzwoitości pytam – stwierdziła – a różdżkę dostaniesz na dworze. To cześć, Charles.

– Do widzenia, Nimfadoro – odpowiedział, na co dziewczyna wyraźnie się skrzywiła. Chciała chyba coś powiedzieć, ale wreszcie machnęła na to ręką. Dosłownie.

James poszedł za nią do windy, zaciskając zęby. Wciąż czuł odór zepsutej wody.

– Nie macie tu jakiś schodów? – spytał, kiedy czekali, aż zjedzie.

– Co? – spytała, nieco nieprzytomnie. Wokół nich krążyły samolociki z informacjami. Chłopak spróbował jeden złapać, żeby zająć czymś ręce.

– Schody. Normalne, awaryjne, jakiekolwiek. Na wypadek, gdyby windę szlag trafił – starał się mówić normalnie, spokojnie, może nawet wesoło, choć wnętrzności mu się skręcały.

– Właściwie mamy – stwierdziła – chcesz się przejść?

– Jasne, przejść się, rozprostować nogi, te rzeczy.

Winda właśnie nadjechała i samolociki wpadły do środku. Zauważył, że stoi w niej jakaś starsza czarownica, czytająca w skupieniu opasłą księgę. Wyglądała jak anemiczna żyrafa.

Zmartwiał. Nie chodziło o to, że nie mógł tam wejść, w końcu już raz nią jechał. Stał wtedy całkowicie nieruchomo, naprawdę bardzo, bardzo spokojny. Głębokie równe oddechy, pozytywne myśli. Alternatywą była kompletna panika. Potrafił nad sobą panować, nie był już dzieckiem. Mimo wszystko jednak kiedy wysiadł, ledwo trzymał się na nogach.

Czarownica podniosła wzrok znad księgi i zmarszczyła czoło w grymasie dezaprobaty.

– Wsiadacie? Niektórzy ludzie tu pracują – powiedziała oschle.

– Nie, my już idziemy – odparła Tonks, rumieniąc się lekko. Drzwi zasunęły się z trzaskiem. – To była Gertruda, Departament Czarodziejskich Gier i Sportów – dodała konspiracyjnym szeptem.

– Merlinie, kogo zabiła za tę posadę?

– Śledztwo trwa.

Schody okazały się porośnięte kurzem i prawdopodobnie od lat nie używane. Tonks co jakiś czas rzucała chłoszczyść, w trosce o ich płuca i oczy. Poza tym dużo mówiła i często się śmiała. Jamesowi mimowolnie zaczął udzielać się jej dobry humor.

– Tylko dzięki niemu rok temu ukończyłam akademię – stwierdziła, mocując się z drzwiami. – Nie no… Alohomora!

– Jesteś Aurorką? – spytał, a cień sympatii, którą czuł do dziewczyny, ulotnił się.

– Ciężko w to uwierzyć, co nie? – powiedziała, otwierając. Zalało ich ostre, dzienne światło. – Ojej.

Stali na niewybrukowanym podwórku. Naprzeciwko mieli ceglaną ścianę upstrzoną niewybrednymi tekstami i nieanatomicznymi rysunkami. Po lewej smętnie kołysał się szyld hurtowni ryb, ale na drzwiach wisiała masywna, zardzewiała kłódka. Wymienili spojrzenia.

– Wyjście awaryjne – powiedziała Tonks niepewnie.

Rainbow zatrzasnął je starannie.

– O ile zakład, że ich otwarcie wywołuje jakiś alarm?

Dziewczyna drgnęła, obejrzała się. Drzwi – gdziekolwiek były – wtopiły się w szary beton.

– Teleportacja? – ni spytała, ni stwierdziła.

– Łączna? - James skrzywił się odruchowo. Sama myśl napawała go wstrętem. – Może po prostu pobiegnijmy?

Tak zrobili.

**xxx**

Najpierw pojechali autobusem do jego kawalerki. James stał naprzeciwko automatycznych drzwi, oparty nonszalancko o szybę, choć większość siedzeń była wolna. Tonks oglądała kasownik z umiarkowanym zaciekawieniem.

– Mogliśmy wziąć Błędnego Rycerza – zauważyła tęsknie, kiedy wlekli się rozgrzanymi ulicami. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

– Wybacz, nie mam forsy.

Wraz z różdżką odzyskał dobry humor. Włożył ją do tylnej kieszeni spodni, nie przejmując się ostrzeżeniem Tonks, że to podobno niebezpieczne. Ściągnął też kurtkę i przewiesił przez lewe ramię. Pod spodem miał wygniecioną, szarą koszulę.

– Właściwie nie powinniśmy zapłacić? – ocknęła się dziewczyna.

– Tylko jeśli nas złapią. – Uśmiechnął się.

Pogroziła mu palcem.

– Jamesie Rainbow – powiedziała grobowym tonem – ja mam zrobić z ciebie praworządnego obywatela.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, aby wreszcie równocześnie się roześmiać

– Jamesie Syriuszu Rainbow, jeśli mamy być dokładni. Po bohaterze i mordercy. - Tonks spojrzała na niego w taki sposób, że poczuł się niezręcznie. Jakby powiedział coś głupiego. - Chodź, to mój przystanek – rzucił.

Wyskoczyli na rozgrzany chodnik i Aurorka rozejrzała się czujnie.

– Naprawdę tu mieszkasz? – spytała i coś w jej głosie sprawiło, że poczuł złość. Jasne, to nie było najładniejsze miejsce na ziemi, ale właściwie je lubił.

– Trochę dalej, ale owszem, w bloku.

Zreflektowała się.

– Kurczę, nie o to mi chodziło. Po prostu czarodzieje zazwyczaj szukają miejsc… raczej daleko od mugoli – tłumaczyła niezręcznie, kiedy szli na ukos po zrudziałym trawniku. Banda miejscowych dzieciaków wlekła się za nimi z nudów.

– Serio? Nie zauważyłem – warknął.

– Naprawdę przepraszam – powiedziała i chłopak nagle jej uwierzył. Stanął jak wryty, przyglądając się jej z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem. Miała minę zmieszanego szczeniaka.

– Ludzie, kto cię zrobił kuratorem?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

– Jakoś tak wyszło.

James odemknął drzwi i wszedł na schody, nawet nie spoglądając na windę. Klatka cuchnęła moczem i kotami. Nagle zrobiło mu się głupio.

– W sumie odkąd Aurorzy niańczą bachory? – zapytał, żeby jakoś przerwać niezręczną ciszę. – Nie powinniście łapać czarnoksiężników albo coś?

Tonks wzruszyła ramionami i James sam sobie odpowiedział.

– Myślicie, że matka do mnie przyjdzie?

– Nie, co ty. Gdyby ktoś w to wierzył, przydzieliliby ci kogoś innego – powiedziała z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Czekaj, ty tu mieszkasz? - dodała, kiedy otworzył drzwi. Tym razem w jej głosie zdumienie mieszało się z zachwytem.

– Przepraszam za bałagan – wymamrotał.

Naprawdę lubił to mieszkanie. Skombinował je sobie z pół roku temu, kiedy obrzydło mu sypianie po melinach na Nokturnie. Było małe: tylko jeden pokój, w który dodatkowo upchnięto kuchnię, mikroskopijna łazienka – ale jakoś temu zaradził. Całą ścianę sypialni zajmowało okno. Sam je wyczarował, znaczy - na spółkę z Chupacabrą. W kącie pod sufitem miało pojedynczy lufcik, który dodał kiedy uznał, że widok to odrobinę za mało. Przede wszystkim jednak okno było przeźroczyste jedynie z tej strony, z podwórka widać było za to ślepą ścianę. Oraz lufcik, oczywiście.

– Nieźle – powiedziała Tonks, wchodząc. Prawie natychmiast potknęła się o leżącą na podłodze bluzę. Podniosła ją niepewnie.

– Rzuć gdziekolwiek. – Chłopak oglądał swoje mieszkanie starannie.

Cholera, ktoś naprawdę tu był. Jeszcze przed chwilą łudził się, że Aurorzy olali sprawę, ale widocznie jego matka miała świetną renomę w Anglii. Cudownie. Kolekcja książek była przetrzebiona, nie znalazł też amuletów, które trzymał upchnięte w dolnej szufladzie biurka. Dodatkową różdżkę diabli wzięli… chociaż nie, ją zgubił w czasie lotu.

Tonks usiadła na materacu, który służył mu zamiast łóżka, i wzięła do ręki gitarę. Chciał jej powiedzieć, żeby uważała, ale nie zdążył. Struna pękła pod palcami i strzeliła w górę, zostawiając jej na policzku czerwoną szramę. Zobaczył parę kropel krwi.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał nerwowo. – Nie dostałaś w oko?

– Nie. Ojej. Reparo. – Stuknęła różdżką w gitarę, która naprawiła się natychmiast.

– Jest felerna – powiedział Rainbow przepraszająco. – Od miesiąca mam ją odklątwić, ale jakoś ciągle zapominam. W łazience jest lustro i mam wodę utlenioną… - umilkł, czując się naprawdę niezręcznie.

Dziewczyna odłożyła instrument na wymięty koc i potrząsnęła głową.

– Naprawdę nie trzeba. – Zmrużyła oczy i chłopak zobaczył, jak ślad znika. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. – To taki plus bycia metamorfomagiem. Tylko przy poważniejszych ranach nie działa.

– Acha – stwierdził, bo nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

Otworzył lodówkę i włożył do reklamówki kawałek sera, karton z resztką mleka i zwiędłą rzodkiewkę. Żal mu było wyrzucać jedzenie, więc stwierdził, że zostawi je pod drzwiami sąsiadki z dołu. Ostatnio miała kłopoty finansowe. Dołożył jeszcze chleb leżący na blacie i uznał, że załatwił sprawę wszystkich łatwo psujących się produktów. Kwiatów w domu nie trzymał, więc to by było na tyle.

Znalazł plecak-kostkę i wpakował do niego parę ubrań. Tonks w tym czasie przeglądała jego książki.

– Lubisz mugolskie powieści – stwierdziła niepotrzebnie. – A to co? „Uzdrowicielskie zastosowanie legilimencji"?

– Pożyczona.

– W ogóle sporo masz książek o uzdrawianiu.

– Wszystkie pożyczone. Nawet do nich nie zaglądałem – spróbował możliwie łagodnie zasugerować, że to nie jej sprawa. – Idę do łazienki, nie patrz.

– Co?

– Drzwi się nie zamykają.

Pomieszczenie było tak małe, że nie odważyłby się w nim zamknąć – ale to również nie była jej sprawa.

Ukląkł koło prysznica i poluzował jedną z płytek, którymi obudowano brodzik. Wyciągnął paczuszkę owiniętą w folię i schował ją do kieszeni spodni. Była trochę wilgotna. Wstając uważnie przejrzał się w lusterku. Wyglądało na to, że czar maskujący trzyma dobrze, ale i tak powinien go niedługo odnowić. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, czy jakoś tak.

Spuścił wodę i zajrzał do pokoju, zastanawiając się, jakich zniszczeń zdążyła dokonać jego kuratorka.

Dziewczyna leżała na brzuchu, zaczytana w którąś z powieści. Po okładce poznał, że to coś Kinga. Świetnie, cudownie.

– Mogę odzyskać moją książkę? – zapytał uprzejmie. Uniosła głowę.

– A mogę pożyczyć?

**xxx**

Nigdy w życiu nie mieszkał w sierocińcu, tym bardziej mugolskim. Stał w niewielkim, bezosobowym pokoju, w którym upchnięto dwa łóżka, biurka i wypaczoną szafę. Było tu czysto - przede wszystkim. Schludnie. Tak inaczej.

Tonks chyba też czuła się niepewnie, przystanęła w progu i przygryzała wargę.

– Wpadnę za tydzień, w sobotę – powiedziała. Na plecach miała gitarę, którą zamierzała zanieść do Departamentu Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli. Z kwadrans kłócili się, czy akustyk jest naprawdę mugolskim wynalazkiem.

– Okej – powiedział ponuro, kładąc plecak na łóżku.

– Poza tym mogę ci zaczarować parę szuflad, żeby nikt w nich nie grzebał – dodała bez przekonania.

– Dzięki, ale nie trzeba.

– Uszy do góry. Pewnie zaraz załatwimy ci jakąś nową rodzinę. – Próbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale kiepsko jej to wyszło.

– A co? Znasz jakichś masochistów?

Rozejrzała się bezradnie.

– No to do soboty.

– Cześć.

Pożegnali się niezręcznie.

James odczekał jeszcze chwilę, nasłuchując trzasku aportacji. Kiedy stwierdził, że Aurorka na pewno zniknęła, wstał i otworzył okno. Do pokoju wszedł jego współlokator, wysoki chłopak o bardzo śniadej cerze i ciemnych włosach.

– Wiejesz? – spytał tylko.

James wzruszył ramionami. Miał pokój na pierwszym piętrze, szlag by to…

– Mam linkę holowniczą – zlitował się nad nim chłopak, wyciągając sprzęt spod łóżka. – Tylko, że ja ci nie pomagałem, jasne?

– Jak słońce. Ee…

– Steve.

– James. Dzięki.

Dryblas położył się na łóżku i westchnął ciężko.

– Wiesz, tu nie jest tak źle. No i belfrzy nie robią problemów, kiedy wracasz.

– Serio?

Spojrzeli na siebie znacząco i zaśmiali się, cicho i niewesoło.


	2. Rozdział II

**Rozdział II**

Dyżurka była zadymiona. Cuchnęły asfaltem szlugi Chupacabry, kopciła rzeźbiona w plugastwa fajka Dziadka, a Szejka właśnie przycinała końcówkę cygara grubszego niż jej kciuk. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, Rainbow sam zapragnął zapalić.

Pokój wielkością dorównywał przeciętnej sypialni, ale był niesamowicie zagracony. Pod ścianami upchano trzy biurka, nad nimi porozwieszano lustra. Sofa nieokreślonej barwy stała tuż przy drzwiach, zapomniany wieszak chylił się ku ścianie. Były tam też – między innymi - rogi łosia na parapecie, kwietnik bez kwiatów, stos brudnych talerzy, peleryna niewidka wypłowiała z czarów – i papiery oczywiście. W stosach na podłodze i na blatach, poprzylepiane taśmą i zaklęciami do ścian, upchnięte, pomieszane, koszmar biurokraty. Kryły się w nich raporty i grafiki rozpisane na odwrotach paragonów, czaiły notatki służbowe i czasopisma, odbitki notatek, zeszyty, książki.

Śmierdziało trochę zwietrzałym piwem i starymi frytkami, jak zwykle.

Trochę się spóźnił na swoją zmianę, tak ze dwa dni, ale na razie nikt tego nie komentował. Położył więc plecak na wytartej kanapie, ściągnął kurtkę i podszedł do otwartego na oścież okna. Wychodziło na tyły, mugolską ulicę senną gorącym, wczesnym popołudniem. Czarny samochód wlókł się po niej leniwie, a wszystkie szyby miał opuszczone. Stary jakiś, kanciasty, James nie rozpoznał marki.

Oparł się o parapet, wdychając dym i rozgrzane powietrze, nie bardzo wiedząc co chce i co może powiedzieć.

Gdyby to był chociaż inny skład…

Dziadka ledwo znał. Miał chłopiec jakieś trzynaście lat, w robocie siedział pierwszy miesiąc i zaczynało mu powoli odbijać. Nawet teraz co i rusz zerkał do tyłu albo pod biurko sięgał – i nagle martwiał, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć, po co to robi. Może i Jamesowi byłoby go żal, gdyby bachor nie roznosił plotek jak szczur zarazy. Jąkał się przy tym, połykał wyrazy albo całe zdania, ale i tak wszystko wywlekał i rozpowiadał. A teraz słuchał.

Chupacabra go wyciągnął z jakiegoś bagna, bo – jak twierdził – żal mu trzewia ścisnął. Nie pierwszy raz zresztą.

Na stanowisku po środku siedziała Szejka – James skrzywił się na jej widok. Dziewczyna była drobną Azjatką, parę lat od niego starszą. Twarz miała upstrzoną bliznami po Smoczej Ospie, a włosy ścięte na jeża. Pasowały jej zresztą – wiecznie nosiła się jak wojskowy jakiś, mugolski na dodatek, tylko dać jej karabin i rzucić w okopy…

Rainbow nie cierpiał jej z wzajemnością.

Chupacabra siedział najbliżej okna, w obrotowym fotelu obitym poplamionym, żółtym suknem. Nogi położył na biurku, oparcie nieznacznie opuścił. Co jakiś czas strzepywał popiół do postawionej na podłodze szklanki. Wydawał się zadowolony z życia jak nażarty kocur. Jasnowłosy, blady i chudy.

W półmroku, w blasku luster - wyglądał jak personifikacja głodu.

Teraz jednak zbyt dużo słońca przebijało się przez zasłonę dymu – więc był tylko zmęczonym, zbyt szczupłym człowiekiem. Nie jego czas.

Z tego, co Rainbow wiedział, mężczyzna pięć lat temu przyjechał z Ukrainy, aby studiować numerologię na Uniwersytecie w Edynburgu. Wyrzucili go po pierwszym semestrze.

Rok później przekonał właściciela kasyna, by zainwestował w nowe technologie i w niego samego przy okazji. Jak to zrobił, jak faceta w ogóle odnalazł – nikt nie wiedział.

Chupacabra uniósł prawą dłoń i pstryknął palcami. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, odruchowo, z nawyku.

– Szejka, Dziadek, przerwa – powiedział, nie wyjmując z ust papierosa. Miał schrypnięty głos i koszmarny akcent.

– Sam sobie nie poradzisz… – mruknęła dziewczyna butnie, choć bez przekonania. Łypnęła na nich jeszcze spod oka, przydusiła cygaro na plastikowej okładce zeszytu i wstała. Z szefem się nie dyskutuje, nawet tak dziwacznym.

– Ty, Rainbow, siadaj za nią – dodał.

James poczekał, aż Azjatka wyjdzie, ciągnąc za kark Dziadka. Chłopiec zamarudził przy drzwiach, mamrocząc coś nieskładnie. Ciekawe, co sobie myślał…

– Zasłonę też narzuć – usłyszał James, gdy usiadł w fotelu. Wzruszył ramionami, czując, że zasycha mu w gardle. Odwrócił się nieznacznie, rzucił zestaw zaklęć na drzwi, które miały uniemożliwić podsłuchiwanie. Dwa razy, bo za pierwszym mu nie wyszło.

– Zrobione – powiedział wreszcie. Spięty był, cholera.

– To obserwuj.

James wzruszył ramionami, próbując się rozluźnić. Mało to razy siedzieli we dwójkę? Mało, tylko rankami, kiedy nie było prawie ruchu. I to rzadko trafiał na mężczyznę – najczęściej szef ogarniał noc, kiedy czasem nawet trzech ludzi się nie wyrabiało.

Pierwszy raz też mu podpadł, tak na poważnie. Chociaż, niech to szlag, przecież to nie była jego wina.

Wbił wzrok w swoje lustra. Miał numery od dwunastki do dwudziestki dwójki, w tym cztery pokoje i korytarz na piętrze. Chupacabra narzekał, szczególnie koło północy, że trzydzieści dwie kamery to za mało, żeby upilnować całe kasyno – miał racje. James jednak myślał, że to i tak za dużo dla trzech osób.

Podobno stawanie między dwoma lustrami mogło odebrać człowiekowi odrobinę duszy. Wpatrywanie się w magiczne zwierciadła na pewno odbierało rozum.

Między sobą zawsze używali określeń takich jak kamery, ekrany, ochrona, personel, dyżurka, zmiana. Nawet ci, którzy nigdy nie opuścili magicznych dzielnic, a na szlamy najchętniej by splunęli.

Słowa miały moc – wszystkie, nie tylko zaklęcia. Dla własnego dobra nie należało nadużywać nazw. Nie tutaj.

Ta ich fobia przerzuciła się nawet na przydomki. Dziadek był dzieciakiem, Pajęczak brzydził się owadów, Szejka forsy w życiu się nie nawąchała, Mikrus przechodząc przez drzwi musiał schylać głowę…

Tylko do Chupacabry przezwisko pasowało.

James przeleciał wzrokiem wszystkie lustra. Miały różne kształty, mniej lub bardziej zbliżone do prostokąta, obramowania – proste lub wymyślne. Lśniły własnym blaskiem. Ekrany.

Widział, że jest niewielu klientów. Paru starych, sprawdzonych, którzy traktowali kasyno jak drugi dom. Oszołomiona dama - wiedział, że podano jej adres dopiero tydzień temu – pewnie przychodziła codziennie, aby się nacieszyć. Parę osób, których w ogóle nie rozpoznawał. Ruch był naprawdę mizerny.

Na personel nie zwracał uwagi. Powinien, oczywiście, ale jakoś nie potrafił przemóc się, aby kapować na swoich. Szejka wyrabiała za niego limit.

Pamiętał, że kiedy przyszedł tu po raz pierwszy, nie potrafił wykrztusić ani słowa. Brał nadgodziny, sypiał na kanapie w kącie tak jak Dziadek niedawno, mało jadł. Chupacabra wyciągał go na miasto, do różnych knajp, do kina, do parku, na ulice, ale wszystko wydawało się Jamesowi mdłe, szare, beznadziejne. Dopiero po jakimś tygodniu mu przeszło, widoki spowszechniały, a praca zaczęła nudzić. Szef stwierdził, że i tak szybko się otrząsnął.

Kasyno nasiąkło magią. Forsą. Adrenaliną. Pachniało nadzieją.

Ściany ociekały złotem, meble inkrustowano masą perłową i kamieniami szlachetnymi. Durne zasłony kosztowały więcej niż James mógł zarobić przez pół życia. Rzeźby i dywany, dzieła sztuki, miecze na ścianie, futra leżące przed kominkiem i gepard, pupilek barmana w diamentowej obróżce. Przepych. Jeszcze więcej, jeszcze drożej, jeszcze, jeszcze.

Chłopak mógł teraz powiedzieć, że gustu w tym za grosz, za to sporo snobizmu – ale przecież wiedział, że nie o to elegancje tu chodziło, nie o dobry smak.

Tutaj grało się o majątki. Zastawiało dwory i własne dzieci. Składało Wieczyste Przysięgi i traciło prawo do rodowych czarów. Przegrywało, prawie zawsze, ale przecież nie to było ważne.

Tylko karty na stole, tylko iluzja wież wyrastająca nad głową i barwne ścieżki magicznych gier, tylko zakłady, uśmiechy, łzy, przekleństwa, cholera jasna, adrenalina i endorfina, hazard, niech to szlag.

Noc była czasem tego miejsca – rzucała na ludzi czar-nie czar, któremu ani nie mogli, ani nie chcieli się oprzeć.

James nie pilnował, aby klienci nie kradli. Budynek naszpikowany był zaklęciami ochronnymi. On po prostu sprawdzał, czy nie oszukują.

…oczywiście, że oszukiwali. To też był element gry.

Na biurku, pośród śmieci, leżały komunikatory – małe dwustronne lusterka – służące do wydawania poleceń ochronie. W stosiku, związane wstążką, Szejka zostawiła karty. Na każdej naszkicowano rysunek czarownicy lub maga, który mógł w razie potrzeby przeskoczyć do prostego obrazka w kolczyku krupiera. Ludzie na portretach przekazywali informacje bardzo dyskretnie. No i tyle, nic trudnego: wyłapać dziwaczne zachowanie, szepnąć słówko komu trzeba.

Po niektórych nocach James wymiotował przez okno, a później kładł się na sofie albo na podłodze i spał kilkanaście godzin.

Czar-nie czar, magia-nie magia, światło luster-nie luster wypalało umysł do cna.

Przynajmniej wypłata była niezła.

– Spójrz na tego blondyna – powiedział mężczyzna nagle, strzepnął popiół i po namyśle podał jednego papierosa Jamesowi.

Chłopak przypalił natychmiast i wychylił się trochę, aby zobaczyć człowieka, którego wskazywał Chupacabra.

Mężczyzna stał przy barze, czekając prawdopodobnie na alkohol. Miał bardzo jasne, długie włosy spięte na karku. W ręku trzymał laskę, ale chyba się na niej nie opierał. Przynajmniej chłopak nie zauważył, żeby był kaleką. Prawdopodobnie arystokrata, możliwe, że nuworysz. Chłopak na pewno go nie znał.

– Co z nim? – zapytał ostrożnie. Szluga smakowała jak smoła, ale zaciągnął się łapczywie. Zaczął palić dopiero tutaj. To pomagało… trochę.

– To stary Śmierciożerca – Chupacabra uśmiechnął się, jakby żartował. – Podobno Voldemort się u niego zadekował.

Chłopak wzdrygnął się i odepchnął od biurka, ponieważ fotel przechylił się za bardzo. Kółka uderzyły ze stukiem o podłogę i dziwacznie to zabrzmiało, głucho jakoś.

Chupacabra czekał.

Po chwili Rainbow wzruszył ramionami, chociaż serce tłukło mu jak szalone.

– Podobno? A ty co myślisz? – Ucieszył się, że głos mu nie drży.

– Sądzę, że gdyby powrócił, znalazłby sobie lepszego sponsora – w głosie mężczyzny pojawiła się lekka pogarda.

– Przecież biedny być nie może – stwierdził niepewnie. – Znaczy ten o, blondyn.

Tutaj nie było ubogich ludzi. Do takich nie przychodził pan w eleganckiej szacie. Nie dostawali też bileciku z adresem wypisanym schludnym pismem. Nie patrzyli później na gmach, którego front pysznił się na skraju ulicy Pokątnej, rzucający się w oczy jak feniks w popiele – budynek objęty zaklęciem Fideliusa.

Oczywiście, jeśli zakładało się, że służący to nie ludzie.

James zapytał kiedyś, co się stanie, gdy umrze Strażnik Tajemnicy. Szef odpowiedział, że istnieją odpowiednie procedury. Więcej nie wracali do tego tematu.

Chupacabra wzruszył ramionami nieznacznie.

– Parę razy Aurorzy trzepali mu majątek, ale nie, biedny nie jest. Ostatnio nawet zyskał pewne wpływy w ministerstwie, znowu.

James czekał, kontrolując własne lustra bezmyślnie. Nie wiedział, o co mężczyźnie chodzi, ale miał złe przeczucia.

Tymczasem Chupacabra wygrzebał spod gazet dziennik, zwykły, szary, prawie że mugolski.

– To jego akta – powiedział, obracając go w dłoniach. – Przyznam, że byłem zaskoczony. Spodziewałem się bardziej arystokratycznej manifestacji. Pergaminu, jakiś zakrętasów, rysuneczków, tłoczonej okładki, sam wiesz, czegoś, co by pasowało do takiego czystokrwistnego dupka. – Rzucił dziennik Jamesowi.

Chłopak starannie go obejrzał. Równe, drobne pismo, głównie zielony atrament, cienki i tani papier.

– Może jakiś błąd w zaklęciu? – zapytał sceptycznie. Chupacabra nawet tego nie skomentował.

Jak dokładnie działał kontrolny czar, nie wiedział żaden ze znajomych Jamesa. To była jedna z tajemnic gmachu, stara i pewnie nieprzyjemna.

Z tego, co chłopak zrozumiał, wszyscy klienci mieli swoje akta, które powstawały, gdy pierwszy raz weszli do kasyna. Te mniej znaczące składowano w tej kanciapie.

Forma, jaką przyjmowały dokumenty, zależała od osobowości klienta – albo czegoś zupełnie innego, ciężko było mieć pewność przy tak skomplikowanej magii. Akta powinny zawierać fakty: kiedy człowiek wszedł do budynku, kiedy wyszedł, w co grał, ile wygrał, ile przegrał, o co się założył, ile postawił. Daty, godziny, krótkie notatki. Najczęściej tak było.

Z dziennika, który przeglądał chłopak wynikało, że L. Malfoy w kasynie bywał rzadko, a hazardu praktycznie nie uprawiał. Zapisano zaledwie kilkanaście stron.

Jedną, od góry do dołu, zajmowało nazwisko Jamesa.

**xxx**

Nie trzeba było być specjalnie spostrzegawczym, żeby zobaczyć, że stało się coś złego. Tonks, która siedziała na krześle, miała włosy koloru błota. Wpatrywała się w filiżankę herbaty ponuro. Molly za to stała przy kredensie i przygotowywała obiad. Zbyt gwałtownie przy tym machała różdżką i noże zamiast obierać, praktycznie odkrajały fragmenty ziemniaków.

Harry, który właśnie wszedł do kuchni, natychmiast się zasępił.

– Czy komuś coś się stało? – zapytał.

Pani Weasley drgnęła i jeden z noży wbił się w drzwiczki szafki. Wyciągnęła go i położyła na desce, szukając czegoś nerwowo.

– Nie, kochanie – powiedziała wreszcie.

Harry nie uwierzył.

Usiadł obok Tonks, przy stole z ciemnego drewna. Wzdłuż jego krawędzi wiły się cienkie węże, połykające ogony sąsiadów. Cóż, w tym domu nie miałby kłopotów z wężomową.

Pomimo ich starań budynek nadal przypominał cmentarzysko. Wpadające do kuchni światło zdawało się brudzić od stęchłego powietrza, meble wypaczały się wciąż na nowo, pajęczyny wyrastały w ciągu nocy. Nie mogli poradzić sobie z tym miejscem, pełnym węży i porzuconej magii. Jakby sam dom próbował im przeszkodzić.

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

– Kompletnie nawaliłam w pracy – mruknęła, a jej włosy pociemniały trochę.

– Zakon…? – Chłopak nie dokończył pytania. Nie musiał.

– Tak jakby…

– Nimfadoro. – Molly odwróciła się gwałtownie. – Ustaliliśmy, że nie będziesz wprowadzać młodzieży w szczegóły.

– …ale też tak jakby nie. W sumie to była normalna, aurorska robota, tyle, że Moody kazał mi się przy niej postarać. I Tonks, jeśli można, dziękuję – powiedziała rozzłoszczona. Zaraz jednak znów wlepiła wzrok w herbatę. – Tyle, że nie wyszło.

Molly zacisnęła usta, jakby siłą powstrzymywała się od wygłoszenia uszczypliwego komentarza.

– Co nie wyszło? – Ron wszedł do kuchni razem z Hermioną, był zaczerwieniony, jakby przed chwilą biegał. – Są tu jakieś szczury? – spytał i skulił się pod miażdżącym spojrzeniem matki. – Martwe, dla Hardodzioba – wytłumaczył.

Hermiona już dosiadła się do stołu, ściągając grube rękawice. Na sobie miała stare ubrania George'a - koszulę w szkocką kratę i dżinsy z łatami na kolanach – a włosy ściągnęła w ciasny kok. Pomagała Syriuszowi uporządkować jeden z pokoi na poddaszu. Ponieważ polegało to głównie na szorowaniu wszystkich możliwych powierzchni dziwnie pachnącymi specyfikami, Harry uciekł stamtąd przy pierwszej okazji. Ron, dla odmiany, pomagał z nietypowym dla siebie zaangażowaniem.

Tonks wzruszyła ramionami i westchnęła ciężko.

– Kuratorką wczoraj zostałam. Znaczy miałam pilnować takiego jednego chłopaka, a on mi wyparował.

Ron, który w międzyczasie zdążył zaopatrzyć się w talerz ciastek, usiadł na wolnym krześle z impetem.

– To chyba nie problem? Słyszałem, że jak ktoś dostaje kuratora, to nakładają na niego takie sprytne zaklęcie… – stwierdził, biorąc babeczkę.

– Lokalizacyjne – podpowiedziała dziewczyna grobowym głosem – tyle, że ono nie działa. I to cały problem. Zniknął, o tak. – Pstryknęła palcami. – Skoczyłam tylko oddać tę przeklętą gitarę. Moody mówi…

Pani Weasley chrząknęła znacząco.

– Moody jest odrobinę przewrażliwiony – powiedziała chłodno, wycierając dłonie o fartuch. – Przebierzcie się, zaraz będzie obiad.

Ron wymamrotał coś z pełnymi ustami, czym zasłużył na pełne nagany spojrzenie Hermiony. Wzruszył tylko ramionami.

Harry stwierdził, że nie da rady się tak łatwo spławić. Rozpaczliwie pragnął dowiedzieć się czegoś. Właściwie czegokolwiek.

– Kogo pilnowałaś? – zapytał ze współczuciem, nie zwracając uwagi na panią Weasley.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się słabo.

– Rainbowa. Fajny z niego chłopak w sumie, nie spodziewałam się…

– Dość tego. – Molly postawiła pomiędzy nimi talerze z trzaskiem. Naprawdę była zdenerwowana, ręce jej się trzęsły. Potter niechętnie przestał drążyć temat. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się też, czy przeprosić… ale z drugiej strony nie mieli prawa odcinać go od informacji.

Spojrzał ponad naczyniami na Hermionę, ale dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. Ronowi też to nazwisko niewiele mówiło.

**xxx**

Harry stwierdził, że jedyną osobą, którą może zapytać o Rainbowa, jest Syriusz. Jak na złość do wieczora jednak nie nadarzyła się żadna okazja. Molly, jakby przeczuwając jego zamiary, ciągle wynajdowała im nowe zadania.

Pod wieczór chłopak czuł się jak zgoniony pies i naprawdę marzył tylko o chwili spokoju. I rozmowie – oczywiście.

Usiadł na schodach w holu, starając się oddychać na tyle cicho, by nie obudzić portretu pani Black. Skrzacie głowy łypały na niego ze ścian złowrogo. Mieli je zdjąć razem z Ronem. Może jutro. Światło sączyło się spod drzwi wejściowych i zakurzonego okna umiejscowionego tuż pod sufitem. Niewiele, akurat tyle, by wydobyć z półmroku zarysy przedmiotów i zatrzeć szczegóły. Zasłona zaciągnięta przed obrazem, falowała delikatnie, choć nie było przeciągu. Zapatrzył się na nią, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć, dlaczego go niepokoi.

– Co tu robisz? – drgnął i spojrzał w górę. Syriusz schodził właśnie, niosąc przed sobą ze wstrętem jutowy worek. Materiał poruszał się niemrawo.

– Szukam ciebie – powiedział chłopak szczerze, choć cicho.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale i uśmiechnięty. Z jakiegoś powodu Potter poczuł się podle.

– Poczekaj chwilę, wywalę tylko to paskudztwo i wracam – wyszeptał mężczyzna, przeskakując ostatnie trzy schodki. Wylądował zaskakująco cicho i zręcznie, trochę jak pies. Dywan stłumił jego kroki.

Harry odprowadził mężczyznę wzrokiem, co jakiś czas nerwowo zerkając na drzwi do salonu, który właśnie sprzątali jego przyjaciele. Słyszał, że ktoś żartował – pewnie Fred albo George – ale nie rozróżnił słów.

Syriusz wrócił po chwili, niosąc dwa kubki z gorącą czekoladą. Jeden podał Harry'emu.

– Ciężki dzień? – zagaił.

Chłopak skinął głową, ale nie napił się. Nie miał ochoty. Przypomniała mu się Aurorka smętnie zapatrzona w herbatę.

– Szlabany w Hogwarcie są już lżejsze – spróbował zażartować i prawie natychmiast tego pożałował.

Mężczyzna spochmurniał, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się, chyba nawet szczerze.

– Nawet mi nie przypominaj. Kiedyś wyszorowałem cały zamek. – W jego głosie zabrzmiała tęsknota i jakiś niezrozumiały żal, źle skryty pod niedbałą wesołością. Przygarbił ramiona. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przypominał włóczęgę, który nie może wrócić do domu… bo przecież domem być nie mogła ta zatęchła nora, pełna wypchanych trucheł i szkieletów upchniętych po kątach.

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

– Wiesz, słyszałem ostatnio takie nazwisko, ale nie mogę skojarzyć, skąd je znam… – zaczął ostrożnie i nagle umilkł. Właściwie dlaczego nie zapytać wprost? Nie jest Ślizgonem, cokolwiek twierdziła tiara. – Tonks mówiła, że została kuratorem jakiegoś Rainbowa, ale go zgubiła. Wiesz kto to jest?

Syriusz zamyślił się, popijając czekoladę. W końcu odstawił kubek i oparł się wygodnie o szczeble.

– Znałem kiedyś jedną taką, Emily. Miała na nazwisko Rainbow, może to jakaś rodzina – powiedział. – Była w klasie niżej, też w Gryffindorze. Ciekawa dziewczyna.

– Ciekawa?

– Ciekawa. Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć. Miała głowę do wygłupów i rękę do czarów, trochę jak bliźniacy – uśmiechnął się do wspomnień – pewnie niezły byłby z niej huncwot, gdyby nie była dziewczyną oczywiście. Na pewno lepszy od Glizdka.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się cień, ale znikł zaraz. Syriusz starał się cieszyć tą rozmową, w sposób niepokojąco rozpaczliwy.

– Kojarzę, że byłem z nią nawet na jakiejś randce, w czwartej czy piątej klasie, ale nic nam nie wyszło. Miałem wtedy kompletnego hopla na punkcie innej. Wiesz, włóczyłem się, wciskałem czekoladki, pisałem beznadziejne wiersze. James się ze mnie nabijał, ale on wtedy jeszcze nie interesował się Lily… a ty kogoś masz?

Harry zaczerwienił się lekko i wzruszył ramionami.

– A co się z nią stało po szkole? Była w Zakonie?

– Raczej nie. Właściwie nie mam pojęcia, straciliśmy kontakt. – Rozłożył ręce w geście bezradności. – Przykro mi, Harry.

– Nie szkodzi – odpowiedział, starając się nie pokazać, jak bardzo rozczarowały go te informacje. – A ta dziewczyna, ta inna, to jaka była? – zapytał szybko.

Syriusz przymknął oczy.

– Cóż, wtedy mówiłem, że jest totalnie odjechana. Teraz, z perspektywy czasu i zdobytego doświadczenia, z czystym sercem i sumieniem… mogę to potwierdzić.

Zaśmiali się bezgłośnie, aby nie zbudzić jego matki.

**xxx**

Absurdalnie to wygląda, pozwolił sobie na jedną myśl. Drugą zdławił, uznając za zbyt niebezpieczną.

Klęczał na miękkim, mlecznym dywanie u stóp swego pana i wpatrywał się w osmalone kamienie kominka, smugi sadzy, popiół nie wygarnięty z paleniska, zdobienia nadproża. Kwiaty, liście – powykręcane, aż do przesady.

Voldemort siedział w głębokim, jasnym fotelu i milczał. Odkąd Severus wszedł do salonu i uklęknął, nie zaszczycił go ani jednym spojrzeniem lub słowem. Nie wydawał się jednak niezadowolony.

Gniew Czarnego Pana bolał.

Myśli Snape'a krążyły wokół książki, którą miał zamiar przeczytać wieczorem. Kupił ją okazyjnie, od kobiety, która wyprzedawała księgozbiór zmarłej babki. Białego kruka wepchnęła do pudła, pomiędzy romans w tekturowej okładce i podniszczoną książkę kucharską. Zresztą - czego się mógł spodziewać po Puchonce.

Drugi fotel zajmowała Emily. Półsiedziała, półleżała w nim. Jedną nogę przerzuciła przez orzechową poręcz, drugą na niej oparła. Lewą dłoń wsunęła pod kark i półdługie, jasne włosy. Czarna szata podwinęła się jej prawie do ud, odsłaniając szare szorty, zakasała też rękawy. Mroczny znak ginął pomiędzy innymi tatuażami. Zwierzęta, napisy, potwory. Nad przegubem wytatuowała nawet chevroleta.

Lata temu miała skórę czystą i włosy ufarbowane na rudo. Prócz tego prawie się nie zmieniła.

Lucjusz ostrzegł Snape'a, że wróciła, więc ten nie był zaskoczony, gdy ją tu znalazł.

Co nie znaczyło, że ta jej swoboda, ten uśmiech i odprężenie – były nie na miejscu, nie tutaj, nie przy Czarnym Panie. Salazarze, nawet ubiór miała praktycznie zmugolszczony.

Chociaż, oczywiście, nie należało się tym przejmować. Emily, podobnie jak Nagini, była jedynie zabawką. Zwierzątkiem Pana.

Tę myśl też zdławił.

Kobieta przeglądała album ze zdjęciami. Co jakiś czas śmiała cię cicho albo wzdychała teatralnie. Severus kątem oka dostrzegł, że zatrzymała się nad – prawdopodobnie – Draco we wczesnym dzieciństwie. Chłopiec latał na dziecięcej miotełce po rozświetlonym holu.

Voldemort powiedział parę słów w wężomowie i Nagini podpełzła do niego. Snape nie drgnął, gdy jej ciepłe cielsko otarło się o jego nogi.

– Twój syn sprawia problemy. – Czarny Pan spojrzał wprost na niego, ale nie zniżył się do legilimencji. W jego głosie brzmiała nie tyle złość, co zdumienie.

Snape wciąż klęczał nieruchomo, z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Postanowił, że emocjami zajmie się później, w dogodniejszych warunkach.

– Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, panie – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

Emily przerzuciła stronę, uśmiechając się kpiąco.


	3. Rozdział III

**Rozdział III**

– Wchodź, wchodź, co tak w progu stoisz? Ja ci nic nie zrobię, kochanieńki.

Rainbow sceptycznie przyjrzał się wiedźmie. Miała kurzajki i trzy zęby, za to żółte i wielkie jak u konia. Oczu nie widział, skrywało je rondo monstrualnego, szpiczastego kapelusza, opierające się częściowo na haczykowatym nosie. Brudne, szare, pozlepiane w strąki włosy opadały na chude, przygarbione ramiona. Wyglądała jak czarownica z książeczki dla dzieci.

– Chupacabra mnie przysłał. – James włożył ręce do kieszeni szaty. Miał nadzieję, że wygląda na rozluźnionego. Wiedźma uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Ha, hultaj. No nic, przecież cię nie wygonię.

– Mogłaby pani zdjąć iluzję? – spytał, starając się być uprzejmym. – Wolę widzieć osobę, z którą rozmawiam.

Kobieta zachichotała, przyciskając szponiastą dłoń do brzucha.

– Nie mogę, maleńki. I ty lepiej też nie próbuj – ostrzegła. Miała przyjemny, dziewczęcy głos, który zupełnie nie pasował do jej postaci.

Chłopak spojrzał tęsknie przez ramię na brudną, wąską klatkę schodową. Jeszcze przedwczoraj w tym momencie zawróciłby i poszedł do któregoś ze swoich sprawdzonych łamaczy klątw. Nie ważne, co polecił mu Chupacabra, on tej kobiecie nie ufał za grosz.

Parę rzeczy się jednak zmieniło, na gorsze.

Z ciężkim sercem wszedł do mieszkania. Na szczęście wiedźma nie kazała mu czekać w maleńkim przedpokoju ani nie zaprowadziła do wąskiej kuchni. Od razu wskazała drzwi do pokoju, a sama gdzieś zniknęła, mamrocząc, że musi się przygotować.

James obejrzał uważnie niewielkie pomieszczenie. Tonęło w półmroku pomimo wczesnej pory, ponieważ czerwone, ciężkie zasłony przepuszczały niewiele światła. Na środku drewnianej podłogi stał taboret, a pod ścianą wąska, długa ława i odrapany kredens. Leżały na nich zioła, inne zwisały w pękach z sufitu. Rainbow większości roślin nie rozpoznawał, wątpił zresztą, aby miały jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Kredens zapełniono słoikami, parę stało również na stole. Wypełniały je tajemnicze substancje, żabi skrzek, zakonserwowane szczury, a jeden na pewno zawierał dżem truskawkowy. Chłopak odkręcił pokrywkę i powąchał. Następnie stanął na palcach, aby dotknąć pajęczyny. Przekonał się, że nie jest iluzją. Ohyda. Zauważył też rzeźbioną półeczkę, na której pośród świec leżało parę czaszek. Wziął do ręki ludzką i odwrócił, szukając ceny. Albo wiedźma nie zapomniała jej zmazać, albo sama transmutowała przedmiot. Rainbow przyjrzał się również ścianom i spróbował odczytać któryś z napisów, ale prawie całkiem się zatarły. Śmierdziało, ale nienachalnie. Akurat tak, żeby człowiek zaczął myśleć o krwi, ale nie brały go mdłości.

W końcu usiadł na stołku, bawiąc się bezmyślnie gałązką kolendry. Wielki, czarny kocur wślizgnął się do pokoju i zaczął ocierać o jego nogi, mrucząc gardłowo. Podrapał go za uszami.

Właściwie wszystko było przygotowane całkiem profesjonalnie. Żadnej fuszerki, świeczek ze stearyny ani drewnianych kości. Pewnie na turystach robiło duże wrażenie.

Nie cierpiał czuć się jak obcy.

Nie lubił zresztą przez to ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Była do bólu komercyjna. Ludzie, którzy na niej mieszkali, nosili podarte i brudne ubrania, chociaż każdy znał zaklęcia Chłoszczyść i Reparo. Sprzedawali paskudne piwo w niedomytych kuflach za cenę dobrego i starali się, aby ich knajpy wyglądały na mordownie. Wszystko tu było brudne i ciasne, a dodatku karykaturalnie złe.

Najgorsze było to, że ludzie się nabierali. Nawet ci, dla których czarna magia była chlebem powszednim.

Poza tym musiał ubrać szatę. Czuł się w niej paskudnie, jakby założył sukienkę. W dodatku przetransmutował ją na odczepnego z jakiegoś kartonu, ale zapomniał nałożyć zaklęcie chłodzące, gdy był jeszcze osłaniany przez Zaklęcie Fildeliusa. Teraz spływał potem.

Oto potomek starożytnego rodu Rainbow, pomyślał zgryźliwie, który potrafi chodzić tylko w dżinsach. Nic dziwnego, że wujowie chcą mnie zamordować.

Tymczasem wiedźma wróciła, mamrocząc do siebie. Rzuciła na stół płócienną torbę i zaczęła wyciągać z niej narzędzia. Plik siedmiu grubych świec, w różnych kolorach. Skrzyneczki, miseczki, pędzle, noże… chłopak skrzywił się na widok ostatnich.

– Nie powiedziałem, czego chcę – zauważył.

– Nie powiedziałeś. Ale powiesz.

James wzruszył ramionami.

– Mam na sobie zaklęcie lokalizujące, Namiar, pewnie coś jeszcze. Ale te dwa pierwsze bym chciał zdjąć.

Kobieta odwróciła się tak szybko, że nie zdążył zareagować. Chwyciła go za lewą rękę, nad nadgarstkiem i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Szarpnął mocno, zupełnie odruchowo. Taboret przechylił się i chłopak wylądował na ziemi. Poderwał się natychmiast, wyciągając z kieszeni różdżkę.

Wiedźma roześmiała się bezgłośnie, gdy w nią wycelował.

– Nerwowy jesteś, kochanieńki. Przecież mówiłam, że nic ci nie zrobię.

– Nie dotykaj mnie.

– To będzie trudne przy tym rytuale.

James stał, próbując się uspokoić. Miał wrażenie, że coś w nim przebudziło się i teraz jest wściekłe. Dręczyło go to samo wrażenie czyjejś obecności jak w tamtym przeklętym koszmarze. Prawie czuł smród stęchłej wody.

Jego magia.

Cholera, prawie rok spokoju...

– Widzisz, maleńki, ja prosta wiedźma jestem – kontynuowała kobieta, wracając do pracy. – Co dam radę zdjąć, to zdejmę, czego nie, to nie. Nie mogę jednego pominąć, a drugiego nie. To nie ten rodzaj magii. Namiaru ci na przykład nie zdejmę i już.

– Taki mocny? – spytał sceptycznie, siadając na taborecie. Niechętnie schował różdżkę. Lepiej, żeby nie miał jej w ręce, gdy jest w takim stanie.

– To wariant bardzo starego uroku – odpowiedziała poważnie.

– Musi istnieć jakieś kontrzaklęcie. W końcu to tylko słowa.

– Ech, wy młodzi wszystko byście sprowadzili do gramatyki i matematycznych wzorów – prychnęła, ucierając w moździerzu nasiona. – Ja mówię o starożytnej magii, o zależności sprzed czasów łaciny. Takiego uroku żadnym słowem nie zbijesz. No, rozbieraj się do portek, maleńki. I powiedz mi jeszcze, czym ty chcesz mi zapłacić?

– Pieniędzmi? – Pomyślał, że będzie musiał pójść do Gringotta i zrobiło mu się słabo.

– Ja pieniędzy mam dużo.

James bezmyślnie położył dłoń na udzie. Pod palcami wyczuł charakterystyczny kształt paczuszki, ale stwierdził, że ewentualna zamiana zupełnie się nie opłaca. Miał jeszcze talizman rozpraszający narzucone na niego czary, ale pożyczył go od Chupacabry. Zresztą podejrzewał, że jest niewiele wart. W przeciwnym wypadku mężczyzna by mu go nie dał.

Niechętnie przejrzał w myślach arsenał swój i Emily.

– Mogę oddać zaklęcie, które sprawia, że człowiek się dusi. Efektywne, nie używane powszechnie. Moja matka je wymyśliła.

– Dziewczyna z Brazylii – powiedziała z zadumą.

Powstrzymał się przed stwierdzeniem, że jego matka pochodzi z Anglii. Po prostu wiedział, o co chodziło wiedźmie.

– Taa, właśnie ona – potwierdził, ściągając z siebie szatę. Była zupełnie przepocona. Rzucił ją w kąt i powoli rozpiął czarną koszulę. Ledwo złapał szklaną fiolkę, którą rzuciła mu kobieta. - Mam wyciągnąć wspomnienie przed robotą? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

– Kogo tu komu polecano?

Wzruszył ramionami. Zresztą to nawet nie było jego zaklęcie.

– Namiar nie wychwyci, że używam magii?

– Przy dorosłym, na Nokturnie? – Jej ton głosu delikatnie sugerował, że ma do czynienia z kretynem. James skrzywił się. Jego wina, że nigdy nie interesował się tym zaklęciem?

Niechętnie przystawił sobie różdżkę do skroni i zaczął szukać konkretnego wspomnienia. Swoją drogą pożyczona od Mikrusa książka jednak się przydała. Co prawda nadal nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi w oklumencji i legilimencji, ale łatwiej mu było się uspokoić i uporządkować myśli. Oczyść umysł… Jasne. Rainbow miał wrażenie, że umysł autora był czysty, myślą nie skażony.

Jest. Rozgrzana maska samochodu, na której siedział, czekając, aż zwolni się jedyny dystrybutor paliwa. Miał siedem lat, może mniej. Zakurzona, gruntowa droga. Papugi ścigające się nad dachem z falistej blachy. Emily oparta o otwarte przednie drzwi, wachlująca się kolorową gazetą. Gruby, czarnoskóry mężczyzna tankujący zdezelowanego dżipa. Tłuste muchy wiszące nad jego karkiem.

James skupił się na tym obrazie, pozwolił, aby wspomnienie spłynęło, zamieniło się w mleczną nić.

Matka mówiąca po angielsku: Chcesz zobaczyć co właśnie wymyśliłam? Potaknięcie. Łagodny ruch ręką. Murzyn wijący się na ziemi, próbujący rozdrapać własne gardło. Jego własna myśl: jakie to śmieszne. Krzyk kościstego sprzedawcy, benzyna oblewające ziemię. Formuła zaklęcia i dłoń Emily na ramieniu. Chodź mały, nic ciekawego już tu nie będzie.

Odsunął różdżkę od głowy i ostrożnie strącił wspomnienie do fiolki. Przelotnie zastanowił się, czy to zabójstwo przypisano jego matce, ale właściwie nie miało to znaczenie. Dla kobiety i tak przewidziano najwyższy wymiar kary.

Położył przedmiot na ziemi, zdjął koszulę. Dziwnie się czuł, odsłaniając skórę.

– Mam ściągnąć talizman? – zapytał, dotykając blaszki wielkości kapsla, wiszącej na piersi. Pokrywały ją arabskie napisy, które można było odczytać jedynie za pomocą lupy. Była lodowata.

– Nie teraz.

Rozstawiła w kręgu świece: dwie żółte, trzy białe, niebieską i zieloną. Pomiędzy nimi narysowała znaki popiołem zmieszanym z mlekiem. Rozpoznał Fałszywe Oko Morgany i Południową Wronę. Osłoń nas przed obserwatorami, zmyl szlak… Właściwie logiczne. Zapamiętał też resztę, postanawiając, że sprawdzi ją później w encyklopedii. Wiedźma rozsypała mu pod stopami jaśmin, bez i wrotycz. Rośliny zaczęły od razu się tlić. Zapachniało przyjemnie. Ruchem różdżki zapaliła świece. Dym spłynął z nich, przykrył znaki, kwiaty i stopy chłopaka. Nie wymknął się jednak z kręgu.

– Teraz go ściągnij.

Bez słowa protestu zdjął łańcuszek i schował do kieszeni spodni, koło paczuszki.

Wiedźma podeszła do niego i wyciągnęła palce umoczone w brązowej mazi. James wzdrygnął się, kiedy zaczęła kreślić mu znaki na piersi. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i bardzo starał się nie poruszać, choć najchętniej wycofałby się albo chociaż rzucił w kobietę klątwą.

To, co dotąd w nim drzemało, wyszczerzyło kły.

Z tego co wiedział, był jedynym człowiekiem, który własną moc traktował jak agresywnego pasożyta. Nie całą oczywiście. Część, którą wykorzystywał codziennie, była całkiem w porządku. Tylko czasami, gdy trafiał go szlag…

Wiedźma obeszła go, przesunęła ręce na plecy. Drżał, z całych sił powstrzymując się przed reakcją. To było obrzydliwe.

Kobieta odstąpiła o krok i zaczęła monotonnie śpiewać. Kołysała się lekko, zamknęła oczy. Cienie, które rzucała na ściany, nie należały już do niej.

Chłopak rozprostował dłonie. Ich wnętrza poranione miał do krwi.

**xxx**

Snape powoli zaczynał traktować Malfoy Manor tak, jak dom na Grimmauld Place. Bywał w rezydencji prawie codziennie, niekoniecznie na wezwanie Czarnego Pana. Korzystał z biblioteki, rozmawiał z dawnymi wspólnikami, przyjmował zlecenia na eliksiry. Przede wszystkim zaś słuchał.

Śmierciożercy pracowali gorączkowo, rozpaczliwie próbując wymyślić cokolwiek sensownego. Oczywiście nikt nie mówił tego głośno, ale sytuacja przedstawiała się nieciekawie.

Byli cieniem tej organizacji, która działała przed zniknięciem Pana. Brakowało im ludzi i pieniędzy, przede wszystkim zaś nieformalnego poparcia społeczeństwa, na którym wznieśli się przed laty.

Potęga Czarnego Pana traciła na znaczeniu wobec faktu, że nie posiadali zaplecza finansowego.

Niestety ich wysiłki zaczynały przynosić efekty. Powoli, krok po kroku, odnawiali stare kontakty i zawiązywali nowe. Drobni przestępcy, skorumpowani urzędnicy, handlarze trefnym towarem i przekupni Aurorzy – pracowali dla nich, nieświadomi, że Czarny Pan powrócił.

Jeśli Śmierciożercy utrzymają to tempo, będą mogli ujawnić jego istnienie i rozpocząć jawną wojnę za dwa, trzy lata. Oczywiście, o ile ludzie Dumbledore'a nie zaczną działać.

Snape czuł niesmak za każdym razem, gdy wracał ze spotkań Zakonu Feniksa.

Otworzył drzwi, nie zawracając sobie głowy pukaniem. Zaklęcia ochronne posiadłości traktowały go jak domownika.

Na schodach siedział Lucjusz, czytając Proroka Codziennego.

Severus zamknął za sobą drzwi. W wielkim holu panowała względna cisza, nawet portrety drzemały. Skrzat, wyjątkowo chudy i pokraczny, podlewał stojące w rzędzie iglaki.

Malfoy uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Niekiedy miewam wrażenie, że mój dom został oblężony – powiedział zamiast powitania. – Emily śpi w pokoju gościnnym, tym zielonym.

– Rozmawiałeś z nią wczoraj?

– Po tym jak uciekłeś?

Snape spojrzał na niego wzrokiem bazyliszka.

– Wierzę, że zostawiłeś wyjątkowo delikatny eliksir na ogniu. – Malfoy przewrócił stronę w gazecie. – To do ciebie wyjątkowo podobne.

– Tak czy nie?

– Nie. Mam nadzieję, że moja żona również nie – stwierdził z zaskakującą szczerością. – To zadziwiające jak krępujące jest jej towarzystwo, nie uważasz?

– Narcyzy? Nie zauważyłem.

– Severusie, wciąż oszałamiają mnie twoje maniery. – Lucjusz pokręcił głową ze zdumieniem.

Miał pod oczami głębokie cienie, a skórę wręcz szarą. Pomimo wczesnej pory wydawał się zmęczony. Snape zastanowił się, co tak naprawdę przegoniło arystokratę z własnego salonu.

Zielony, mniejszy pokój gościnny znajdował się na pierwszym piętrze. Mężczyzna spał w nim zaledwie parę razy. Zazwyczaj wolał po prostu aportować się do domu, ewentualnie skorzystać z kominka.

Zapukał do drzwi. Usłyszał zaspaną, nieco bełkotliwą odpowiedź, więc zdecydował się wejść.

Emily wciąż leżała w łóżku, tuląc do piersi puchatą poduszkę. Kołdra zsunęła się na podłogę, a prześcieradło owinęło wokół jej nóg. Ubrana była w kolorową, luźną piżamę.

Pościel, podobnie jak dywan, zasłony i draperia na ścianie, miała jadowicie zieloną barwę.

Kobieta przefarbowała sobie włosy na rudo. Severus nie spodziewał się, że ten widok tak go zaboli.

Emily w zasadzie nie przypominała Lily, lecz po latach twarz tej drugiej zatarła się w jego wspomnieniach. Oczywiście mógł wydobyć je i obejrzeć w myśloodsiewni, ale… cóż, nie był masochistą.

– Wstawaj, muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

– O tej nieludzkiej godzinie? – wymruczała, nie otwierając oczu. – Spadaj dzieciaku, ja chcę spać.

Przysunął do łóżka taboret, który stał przy wykwintnej toaletce. Przy okazji zauważył, że zdążyła rozstawić na niej własne kosmetyki. Maska leżała pomiędzy pudrem i buteleczką z perfumami.

Usiadł na nim, uniósł różdżkę i prysnął wodą kobiecie w twarz. W następnej chwili zgiął się z bólu, kiedy dosięgła go klątwa.

Rainbow niechętnie wycofała zaklęcie i wytarła się poszewką. Była całkowicie rozbudzona i czujna. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco po chwili.

Snape łapał oddech, powoli się prostując. Co to właściwie było? Na pewno nie Cruciatus, tyle dobrego. Miał wrażenie, że wypaliła mu żołądek.

– Jeśli zrobisz to jeszcze raz, zabiję cię – powiedział poważnie – a przynajmniej otruję.

Kobieta usiadła po turecku i ziewnęła, zakrywając usta dłonią.

– Marudzisz – zauważyła.

Jak określił to Lucjusz? Krępujące?

– Nie sądzę, aby twój syn był moim potomkiem – zastrzegł. Sama możliwość, szczególnie w świetle dnia, wydawała się mu absurdalna. Czy on wyglądał na dobry materiał na ojca?

– Nie wierzysz w swoje możliwości?

– Raczej ufam swej inteligencji.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem.

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi… o tym chłopcu? – spytał wreszcie. Skoro kobieta się uparła, równie dobrze mógł dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. Tylko imiona James i Syriusz nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło.

Emily wzruszyła ramionami, bezmyślnie przeczesała włosy palcami.

– Nie wiem. Po co bym miała? Nie chciałam, żebyś go wychowywał, a jesteś tak biedny, że i tak nic po tobie nie odziedziczy.

Severus nie zareagował. Jego wzrok błądził po przerażająco ślizgońskim pokoju, a ręce leżały bez ruchu. W końcu był cholernym mistrzem oklumencji.

– To pewnie ta słynna, gryfońska szczerość – stwierdził obojętnie. – Czy możesz mi jeszcze powiedzieć, dlaczego nie chciałaś, abym go wychowywał?

– Jesteś szlamą – odparła z prostotą.

Przymknął oczy. Oczywiście nie było sensu szukać logiki w działaniu kobiety, która obok Mrocznego Znaku miała wytatuowany samochód. Mimo wszystko spróbował jeszcze raz:

– Moja krew nie przeszkadzała ci w nocy. Zresztą dałem ci później odpowiedni eliksir, a ty obiecałaś go wypić. Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłaś?

– Pamiętam. Byłeś okropnie nieporadny – uśmiechnęła się z sentymentem. Kontynuowała, zanim zdążył zaprzeczyć. – Wiesz, problem ze starożytnym rodem Rainbow polega na tym, że jest naprawdę starożytny. Moja krew jest zgniła, przeżarta przez czarną magię i magiczne choroby. Kiepska, mówiąc szczerze. Zresztą, żeby przekonać się o urokach chowu wsobnego, wystarczy spojrzeć na moich braci. Możesz już się chyba domyślić, jaka jest odpowiedź na twe pytanie?

Milczał, zastanawiając się, czy przekazać słowa Emily Czarnemu Panu. Wątpił, aby to skłoniło go do jej usunięcia, ale prawdopodobnie przynajmniej kobieta wypadłaby z jego łask.

Chociaż ciężko było mieć pewność w tym przypadku.

Zresztą i tak musiał mu o tym wspomnieć, na wypadek, gdyby Emily specjalnie go prowokowała. Jego zadanie było zbyt ważne, aby wyłożył się na takiej głupocie.

– Czysta krew jest najlepsza – zaprotestował bez przekonania.

– Jasne. – Machnęła ręką, jakby opędzała się od much. – Tak czy siak byłeś jedyną osobą w okolicy, z którą nie miałam wspólnych przodków. Nawet Blackowie, ci nasi odwieczni antagoniści, są ze mną spokrewnieni. Wiesz, to widać. Metamorfomadzy. Ironia losu.

– Co? – spytał bezmyślnie. Z każdym jej słowem czuł się coraz bardziej brudny.

– Nazywamy się Rainbow, ponieważ kiedyś ciągle rodzili się u nas zmiennokształtni. Ta cecha zanikła przed jakimiś czterema wiekami, a u Blacków ciągle trwa. – Kobieta westchnęła i spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem. – To nie było nic osobistego, naprawdę.

Poderwał się z siedzenia, o mało je nie przewracając. Wycelował w nią różdżkę, ale w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie i rzucił zaklęcie w lustro na toaletce. Pękło, zasypując blat odłamkami. Kobieta spojrzała na nie obojętnie.

– Siedem lat nieszczęścia – zauważyła. Nie wydawała się przestraszona.

– Dlaczego, na Salazara, w ogóle chciałaś mieć dziecko? – spytał, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy.

– To był mój dar dla naszego pana – odpowiedziała.

Musnął umysł kobiety, ale wynik okazał się bezsensowny. Jakby równocześnie skłamała i powiedziała prawdę. Pewnie miał szczęście, że nie zaczęła mówić o głębitryskach.

Stanął koło okna, próbując się uspokoić.

Emily wstała i podeszła do szafy, zupełnie go ignorując. Odwrócił wzrok, kiedy ściągnęła górę od piżamy.

– Naprawdę byłam zaskoczona, gdy Lord kazał ci go odszukać – powiedziała, przebierając się. W jej głosie zabrzmiał smutek. – Nie sądzę, żebyś go polubił.

– Też w to wątpię.

– Nigdy nie miałeś ręki do młodzieży.

– Zgadzam się.

– Poza tym nie jest to syn Lily.

Spokojnie. Tylko spokojnie.

– Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Rainbow.

Stanęła tuż przy nim, uniosła rękę do jego policzka. Odruchowo złapał ją za nadgarstek. W zielonej, skromnej szacie wyglądała bardzo młodo. Prawie mógł uwierzyć, że nie minęło szesnaście lat, od kiedy ostatni raz stali razem w sypialni.

Uniosła drugą dłoń, w której ostrożnie trzymała wypełnioną wspomnieniem buteleczkę.

– Sprzed roku – powiedziała – nie mam pojęcia, gdzie teraz jest.

– Musisz być wspaniałą matką, Emily.

Puścił jej rękę, a ona cofnęła się o krok i dotknęła lewego przedramienia.

**xxx**

– Fuszerka jak fuszerka, ale się trzyma – powiedział James z urazą, nakładając sobie kolejną smażoną kiełbaskę. Siedział w wąskiej kuchni, okrakiem na parapecie. To sprawiało, że czuł się w miarę komfortowo. Talerz położył na kolanach, pajdę chleba trzymał w ręce. – Przecież nikt we mnie Finite rzucać nie będzie, a wieczorem zrobię coś trwalszego.

– Sama mogę ci nałożyć. Na iluzjach się znam – odparła wiedźma nieskromnie.

– E tam, nie stać mnie.

Kobieta stała się bardzo miła, kiedy już odzyskała względną przytomność. Spojrzała na niego tylko, załamała ręce i zaprosiła na obiad. Ot tak. Rainbow nie protestował, bardzo rzadko odmawiał jedzenia.

Najgorsze, że zobaczyła go bez zaklęcia maskującego – to było naprawdę koszmarnie krępujące. Jasne, szybko się pozbierał i narzucił cokolwiek na blizny, ale ona cały czas zachowywała się, jakby paradował z nimi na wierzchu. Czuł się jak zwierzątko w zoo.

Nie miało to znaczenia. Nie mogła nikomu o tym powiedzieć, bo musiałaby przyznać, że babrze się w nielegalnej magii. Nie znała też jego imienia. Przede wszystkim zaś nie zamierzał do niej wracać.

Ucierpiało tylko jego specyficzne poczucie intymności.

Wstyd jednak jakoś mógł przełknąć. Szczególnie, że zrobiła naprawdę dobre kiełbaski i własny keczup.

Jej kuchnia nawet mu się podobała. Owszem, była zagracona, ale nieporządek w niej wydawał się całkowicie naturalny. Taki robi się w mieszkaniach osób, które nie mają czasu, siły albo chęci, aby je regularnie sprzątać. Nie wisiały tu też żadne pajęczyny, co było niewątpliwym plusem, a zioła rosnące w doniczkach służyły jedynie do przyprawiania potraw.

Wiedźma na jej tle również wydawała się bardziej ludzka. Ściągnęła kapelusz i związała włosy w warkocz, ale nie zrzuciła iluzji.

Przełknął kolejny kęs i bezmyślnie podrapał się po lewej ręce. Prawie już zapomniał jak wygląda ten przeklęty tatuaż. Mały, czarny pies, zaledwie parę symbolicznych kresek. Nawet gdyby go nie ukrywał, nikt nie zwróciłby uwagi. Oprócz niego samego oczywiście.

Dokończył jedzenie, wytarł talerz resztką chleba i odstawił go na stół. Ostrożnie zeskoczył z parapetu, aby nie nadepnąć kocura drzemiącego na przybrudzonej poduszce.

– Ja już pójdę – powiedział. – Świetny keczup, swoją drogą. Mogłaby pani otworzyć sklep.

Kobieta patrzyła na niego tak długo, że poczuł się niezręcznie. To znaczy jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie.

– Jesteś dziwny, chłopcze.

– Jasne, dzięki. Często to słyszę. – Uśmiechnął się czarująco. – Do widzenia.

Skinęła mu głową, w zadumie maczając chleb w tłuszczu.

Kiedy wymknął się z mieszkania, poczuł się o wiele lepiej. Zbiegł po schodach, przeskakując po kilka stopni. Na progu zatrzymał się jeszcze, podciągnął szatę i wyjął z kieszeni talizman. Chwilę ważył go w dłoni, nim w końcu założył. Przecież nie zaszkodzi.

Życie wydawało mu się teraz o wiele lepsze niż dwa dni temu. Właściwie nawet nie martwił się tym, że ktoś chciał go zamordować. Do tego przywykł. Co innego podchwytliwe pytania przy przesłuchaniu. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Aurorzy od razu wiedzieli kim jest, chociaż miał przy sobie papiery na Antona.

Zajmie się tym wieczorem. Może jutro. Zresztą czego tu dowodzić? Rodzinka wzięła się do jego eksterminacji na poważnie. Za tydzień im przejdzie.

Trzeba być optymistą.

Ulica była wyludniona, prawdopodobnie z powodu upału. Blisko stojące domy dawały trochę cienia, ale niewiele chłodu. James po latach spędzonych na wschodzie Europy, praktycznie odwykł od gorąca. Wyobraził sobie pełną dezaprobaty minę Javiery, która zawsze twierdziła, że życie zaczyna się powyżej trzydziestu stopni. Parsknął śmiechem.

Odwrócił gwałtownie głowę, ponieważ usłyszał coś za sobą. Odruchowo wyciągnął różdżkę, ale zauważył tylko kundla grzebiącego wśród śmieci. Paranoja.

Ruszył przed siebie, w stronę nieformalnego przejścia na mugolską ulicę w SKLEPIE Z UŻYWANYMI SZATAMI MADAME SAWIEE. Różdżki nie chował. Z przyzwyczajenia rozejrzał się po ulicy, szukając jakiegoś miejsca, w którym ewentualnie mógłby się przyczaić. Jak na złość domy na Nokturnie stykały się ze sobą ścianami, a w pobliżu brakowało i pubów, i zaułków.

Nic się nie działo i pomyślał, że przesadza.

Wtedy zaklęcie uderzyło go w plecy. Poczuł ból, jak od dotknięcia ognia i poleciał do przodu. Talizman pękł z suchym trzaskiem. James odruchowo wystawił ręce przed siebie, zamortyzował upadek i natychmiast przetoczył się w bok, do rynsztoka. Jeszcze leżąc rzucił za siebie czar, od którego zapłonęła ulica. Poderwał się na równe nogi, a drugie zaklęcie rozłupało kamienie obok jego uda. Ktoś strzelał z przeciwnej strony ulicy. Rzucił na ślepo Drętwotę i zaraz po niej Patroszkę. Oba zaklęcia chybiły.

Następna klątwa musnęła jego ramię, ponieważ zdążył się uchylić. Rozcięła je, ale lekko. Gorzej, że padła z innego kierunku. Ilu ludzi go atakowało?

Nie dał rady się deportować. Zero, nul – i to na pewno nie z powodu braku motywacji. Strefa antyaportacyjna. Pełna profeska, niech ich Salazar pieprznie.

Drętwotę zablokował Protego. Ogień na ulicy zaczynał się dopalać – trzeba było od razu przywalić Szatańską Pożogą, a nie się rozdrabniać.

Zarzucił na siebie Kameleona i cudem tylko uniknął śmierci. Zgięty wpół dopadł do drzwi. Zamknięte porządnie, Alohomorą nie otworzysz. Kątem oka zobaczył ludzką twarz w oknie. Jakoś nikt nie kwapił się mu pomóc.

Udławcie się.

Jego magia wezbrała, gotowa wypełznąć poza ciało, niszczyć i miażdżyć. Metaforycznie chwycił ją za pysk i wepchnął głębiej. Na więcej nie miał czasu, dwa zaklęcia równocześnie uderzyły w mur o krok od niego. Cegły się stopiły.

Morgano, ratuj.

Tylko spokojnie, dasz radę. Po angielsku walczyć nie umiesz, więc trzeba spróbować po meksykańsku.

Rzucił zaklęcie burzące na budynek, który przed chwilą minął i na ten, o który się opierał. Równocześnie skoczył do przodu, pilnując, aby utrzymać tarczę nad głową. Pierwszy dom był dobrze zabezpieczony, drugi nie.

Najpierw pojawiła się rysa, pęknięcie od fundamentu po dach, która rozgałęziła się gwałtownie. W całkowitej ciszy odpadł pokaźny fragment ściany z oknem, firanką i doniczką. A później rudera runęła.

James nie zatrzymał się nawet, by podziwiać swoje dzieło. Odłamki z impetem uderzyły w osłonę, parę odbiło się od bruku i poharatało mu nogi. Zachwiał się i zatoczył na ścianę

Nagle poczuł nieprzyjemne ciepło, kiedy spływało z niego zaklęcie Kameleona. Ktoś jednak rzucił na niego Finite Incantatem...

Zaklęcie, pewnie zwykły Expelliarmus, wytrąciło mu różdżkę z ręki. Nawet nie próbował po nią sięgać, odtoczyła się za daleko. Uchylił się, potknął i przekoziołkował, unikając kolejnego ciosu. W dłonie wbiło mu się potłuczone szkło. Udało mu się nawet wstać, nim wreszcie oberwał.

Zaklęcie rozszarpało mu udo i uszkodziło brzuch. Kiedy odruchowo przycisnął do niego dłoń, odkrył, że szata przesiąkła krwią. Był zbyt przerażony, aby poczuć ból. Oparł się o krzywą ścianę, starając się nie zemdleć. Świat próbował stanąć przed nim dęba.

Z kurzawy, jaką spowodowały walące się ściany, wyszedł mężczyzna. Pył i tynk osiadły mu na ramionach i czarnych włosach. James spojrzał na jego twarz i pomyślał: psychol.

Cofnął się o krok, całkowicie odruchowo. Wtedy poczuł, że coś się zmieniło.

Mag uniósł różdżkę, a James ponownie się odsunął.

Dopiero wtedy odepchnął się od ściany, obrócił i deportował.

**xxx**

Severus powiedział hasło zaspanemu gargulcowi i wspiął po ruchomych schodach.

W okrągłym gabinecie dawni dyrektorzy jak zwykle udawali, że drzemią. Zignorował ich i otworzył jedną z szafek. Wewnątrz leżała myślodsiewnia, troskliwie obłożona starymi gazetami. Substancja, która ją wypełniała, lśniła lekko.

Severus stwierdził, że znoszenie jej do lochu byłoby karygodnym marnotrawstwem energii i czasu.

Uprzątnął więc biurko dyrektora, wszystkie dziwne przedmioty ostrożnie odstawiając na podłogę. Miał wrażenie, że większość to chińskie zabawki kupione na bazarze. Oczywiście nie był jednak potężnym czarodziejem, więc mógł się mylić. Wreszcie umieścił misę na środku blatu.

Rozejrzał się jeszcze, upewniając, że wszystkie portrety obserwują go spod przymrużonych powiek. Mógłby przysiąc, że czuje ich dezaprobatę.

Dumbledore zezwolił mu na korzystanie z jego gabinetu, co nie znaczyło, że był tu mile widziany.

Wyjął z kieszeni fiolkę, odkorkował ją i przelał wspomnienie do myślodsiewni. Oparł ręce o biurko i zanurzył haczykowaty nos w srebrzystej substancji, zamykając oczy. Nie lubił tego momentu, gdy świat tracił na realności.

Emily spotkała się z chłopakiem w knajpie udającej średniowieczną tawernę. Czy też raczej romantycznie wyobrażenie współczesnych ludzi o niej. Wielki kominek, miecze na ścianie i lichtarze z żarówkami w kształcie świeczek. Klientów było wielu, głównie młodych. Rozmawiali w języku, którego mężczyzna nie znał, podobnym nieco do rosyjskiego. Na oko – sami mugole.

Snape podszedł do stołu, przy którym usiadła Emily, i uważnie przyjrzał się jej dziecku.

Chłopak miał około czternastu lat, więc dobrze obliczył jego wiek. Przypominał matkę. Mężczyzna pomyślał, że przynajmniej pod jednym względem dzieciak miał szczęście. Poza tym ubrany był w dżinsy i ciemną kurtkę z naszywkami muzycznych zespołów, a Emily nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Widocznie nie przeszkadzało jej, że syn zachowuje się jak mugol. Interesujące. Sama ubrała się podobnie.

Dzieciak siedział przygarbiony i zaciekle atakował widelcem porcję pierogów.

– Po cholerę mam jechać do Anglii? – zapytał ze złością.

– Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Zawsze ten sam kraj – odpowiedziała ze zmęczeniem w głosie. – Ustąpiłam ci zresztą, jeśli chodzi o miasto.

– Wiesz, że z roku na rok nasza umowa robi się coraz bardziej absurdalna?

Kobieta westchnęła, przeczesała włosy palcami.

– Po prostu mi zaufaj, dobrze? Teraz to może być ważne.

Wspomnienie rozmyło się, a Snape przygotował się na następne. Nie pojawiło się. Wrócił więc do realnego świata zniesmaczony. Z tym miał pracować? Liczył na to, że Emily da mu choć wskazówkę, gdzie może zacząć szukać.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył Dumbledore'a jedzącego wielopiętrowy, lodowy deser. Brodę wokół ust ubrudzoną miał na pomarańczowo.

– Coś ciekawego? – zapytał dyrektor, odstawiając pucharek na biurko.

– Mam syna – odpowiedział z rezygnacją.

– Gratulacje. Ile waży?

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, w ciągu której Severus próbował zrozumieć swojego mentora.

– Podejrzewam, że około pięćdziesięciu kilo. Ma piętnaście lat.

Uśmiech Dumbledore'a nie zmienił się.

– Musisz mi go kiedyś przedstawić.

Snape gestem wskazał myślodsiewnię.

– Możesz obejrzeć. Nic specjalnego. – Odsunął się do biurka i usiadł w jednym z foteli. – Czarny Pan zażądał, abym go do niego przyprowadził. Przyznaję, że nieco mnie to niepokoi. Szczególnie, że dzieciak może być gdziekolwiek.

– Jak ma na imię? – Dumbledore zajrzał do myślodsiewni z zainteresowaniem, nie zanurzył się w niej jednak.

Słowo "James" nie przeszło mu przez gardło. Zamiast tego powiedział:

– Rainbow.

Dyrektor spoważniał natychmiast. Wyprostował się i przestał uśmiechać.

– Podejrzewam, że jeśli się pospieszysz, znajdziesz go w szpitalu świętego Munga.


	4. Rozdział IV

**Rozdział IV**

Tonks wpadła na oddział jak burza. Czerwone włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony, szata wyglądała jakby ją z psidwaczego gardła wydarła, a w dodatku złapała zadyszkę.

– Gdzie… jest… James... Rainbow? – spytała pierwszego uzdrowiciela, którego udało jej się wypatrzyć.

Siwy mężczyzna opierał się o drzwi z zamkniętymi oczyma i głęboką zadumą na twarzy. Kiedy usłyszał pytanie, powoli odemknął jedno ślepie i wskazał kciukiem za siebie.

– Czekamy, aż zemdleje – powiedział.

– Na Merlina, dlaczego?

– Bo nie pozwala się leczyć. – Ponieważ dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego w osłupieniu, zdecydował się rozwinąć myśl. – Ten Auror, co znalazł dzieciaka na ulicy, połatał go jako tako, kompletnie beznadziejnie swoją drogą… czego was na tym szkoleniu uczą?

– Ekhem.

– Cóż, wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby się w międzyczasie nie ocknął. Chłopak znaczy. Kopał, gryzł, jak zwierzątko, zaprawdę. Teraz zaczął nas straszyć sądem. - Mężczyzna bardzo powoli wyciągnął z kieszeni fartucha chusteczkę i otarł czoło. – Zasadniczo ma rację. Nie możemy go leczyć, o ile zgody nie wyrazi jego opiekun prawny, a w szczególnych wypadkach on sam. Cóż, dlatego czekamy, aż zemdleje i będziemy mogli podciągnąć działania pod ustawę o ratowaniu życia.

Tonks w międzyczasie doprowadziła się do porządku. Wygładziła szatę, pozwoliła, aby włosy wyprostowały się i nabrały bardziej eleganckiego koloru. Kiedy uznała, że jest gotowa, stanowczo powiedziała:

– Niech się pan odsunie i pozwoli mi pracować.

Uzdrowiciel uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

– Osobiście to nie radzę – uprzedził, otwierając przed nią drzwi. Wręcz szarmanckim gestem zaprosił Aurorkę do środka, po czym szybko je zatrzasnął.

Tonks nagle znalazła się w środku kameralnej apokalipsy.

Sala zabiegowa, umiejscowiona na czwartym piętrze, była niewielka i po brzegi wypełniona specjalistycznym sprzętem.

Stół operacyjny został przewrócony na bok. Runy wspomagające wyryte na jego krawędzi wciąż jeszcze lśniły. Szyba szafki, w której trzymano eliksiry, została zbita, a część cennych fiolek leżała na posadzce w stanie doprawdy różnorodnym. Dziwne metalowe i drewniane narzędzia, których przeznaczenia nawet się nie domyślała, porozrzucane były po całym pomieszczeniu.

Kiedy weszła, trójka ludzi zamarła na krótką chwilę. Rainbow przyczaił się w kącie, przyciskając do piersi metalowy stołek niczym tarczę. Chuderlawa uzdrowicielka, która przypominała oskubanego z piór ptaka, na chwilę przestała się wydzierać. Jej asystentka o sympatycznej, pokrytej piegami twarzy, właśnie ocierała łzy.

– Co pani tu robi? – Chociaż uzdrowicielka nie podniosła głosu, każde jej słowo wydawało się ciężkie jak skrzynia cegieł. Wypięła lichą pierś, na której pysznił się emblemat: różdżka skrzyżowana z kością. – Tutaj nie wolno wchodzić gościom.

Tonks straciła cały animusz.

– To mój wychowanek, tak jakby. To znaczy… – Spróbowała wziąć się w garść. – …jestem jego kuratorką.

– Właśnie. – Rainbow ożywił się wyraźnie. – Powiedz tym ździrom, żeby trzymały różdżki z dala ode mnie.

– Młody człowieku! – Uwaga kobiety całkowicie skoncentrowała się na chłopaku. Aurorce zrobiło się go żal. – Natychmiast przestań zachowywać się irracjonalnie!

– Jestem w szoku pourazowym. Dajcie mi, ludzie, spokój! – Następnie wyrzucił z siebie wiązankę przekleństw w różnych językach, za to z jednakową ekspresją.

Uzdrowicielka zapowietrzyła się, jej asystentka dostała czkawki, a Tonks stwierdziła, że powinna coś zrobić.

Cokolwiek.

Zrobiła krok w stronę chłopaka, nerwowo przełykając ślinę.

– Cóż, no wiesz, oni mają rację. Znaczy, wiem, że jesteś przestraszony i w ogóle, ale powinieneś dać się uleczyć. Rozumiesz, nikt nie chce cię tutaj skrzywdzić – mówiła, czując, że zupełnie nie panuje nad sytuacją.

Rainbow patrzył na nią, jakby wyrosła jej druga głowa.

– Ile ja mam lat według ciebie? Pięć? – zapytał poważnie.

Wypuścił z rąk stołek, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie miał siły dłużej go trzymać. Mebel uderzył o podłogę z łoskotem i odtoczył się do stołu. Asystentka podskoczyła na ten dźwięk.

Tonks mogła teraz lepiej przyjrzeć się chłopakowi. Szaty na sobie nie miał, za to jego koszula była poszarpana i przesiąknięta krwią. Brudne dłonie szybko schował w kieszeniach. Słaniał się na nogach, ale wzrok miał przytomny i czujny. Nie zauważyła jednak żadnej rany, która wymagałaby natychmiastowego uleczenia.

Świetnie się sprawdziła, pilnując go, nie ma co.

– Słuchaj – powiedział do niej, wyraźnie ignorując resztę osób – przed chwilą próbowano mnie ukatrupić. Nie pozwolę, aby ktoś machał mi różdżką przed nosem, cholera, po prostu nie. Chyba, że ty.

– Ja?

– To niedopuszczalne – wtrąciła się uzdrowicielka natychmiast. – Aurorzy nie mają odpowiednich kwalifikacji. – Jej głos przepełniony był urażoną dumą.

Tonks miała już zaoponować – przeszła dokładny i wyczerpujący kurs medyczny – kiedy drzwi otworzyły się, a klamka uderzyła ją w plecy.

Odskoczyła, potknęła się o leżącą na podłodze butelkę, cudem utrzymała równowagę. Obróciła się gwałtownie, ale słowa oburzenia zamarły jej na ustach.

– Profesor? – zdołała tylko wykrztusić.

Snape stał w drzwiach obleczony w czarną szatę. Wyglądał jak koszmar pierwszoklasisty. Jego złowrogie spojrzenie spoczęło na jej twarzy i poczuła się tak, jak wtedy, gdy wysadziła swój pierwszy kociołek. W pierwszej klasie, na pierwszej lekcji, dodając do wody pierwszy składnik. Zresztą usta nauczyciela wykrzywiły się w wyrazie dezaprobaty, identycznie jak tamtego feralnego dnia.

– Czy to pomieszczenie wygląda jak poczekalnia na King's Cross? Proszę natychmiast opuścić to miejsce! – Uzdrowicielka przestała celować różdżką w Rainbowa, widocznie uznając, że nieznajomy jest jeszcze bardziej irytujący.

Mężczyzna przeniósł spojrzenie na chłopaka i skrzywił się jeszcze mocniej.

– Jestem ojcem Rainbowa – powiedział.

Tonks zgłupiała, drugi raz w ciągu kwadransa. Jej myśli zakotłowały się jak szalone, umysł usilnie próbował nie wyobrażać sobie… blee…

Przecież to nie może być prawda! Zerknęła przez ramię na chłopaka i nagle doznała olśnienia. Oczywiście, że to nie jest prawda. Pewnie Dumbledore kazał Snape'owi tak powiedzieć dlatego, że mężczyzna był czarnowłosy, dyspozycyjny albo coś w tym stylu. To musiał być jakiś szczwany plan.

Odwróciła się, żeby zasugerować chłopakowi, że profesor stoi po ich stronie, ale nie zdążyła nic zrobić.

– Gówno prawda – stwierdził Rainbow. – Ten facet do mnie strzelał.

**xxx**

Kiedy Tonks w końcu udało się wyrzucić wszystkich za drzwi, Rainbow po prostu usiadł na podłodze. Nie chciał tego robić, ale za bardzo kręciło mu się w głowie. Potrzebował… cóż, lekarza albo uzdrowiciela. Może uda mu się to zorganizować później.

Kuratorka podeszła do niego i kucnęła obok. Jej włosy były szare i cienkie, jeden kosmyk nawinęła na palec bezmyślnie. Wyglądała strasznie smętnie i Rainbow prawie dał się nabrać. Jednak przypomniał sobie w porę, że nie zostałaby Aurorką, gdyby nie potrafiła kontrolować swych uczuć – jeśli wyglądała na załamaną, miała w tym jakiś cel.

Oni naprawdę myśleli, że jest małym dzieckiem?

Nie potrafił sprecyzować kim są oni i dlatego, częściowo, był wściekły i przestraszony. Na pewno na ulicy były przynajmniej dwie osoby, jedną widział. Na miotłach goniły go też dwie, ale nie był pewien czy te same. Zamieszany był również Auror, który zadawał mu pytania, kiedy James zażył Veritaserum. To był w sumie jakiś trop.

Właściwie wątpił, żeby Tonks też brała w tym udział. Pewnie wrzucili ją jako kuratora, ponieważ była przerażająco niekompetentna.

Oni.

– Nawet jeśli profesor Snape nie jest twoim ojcem, stoi po naszej stronie – powiedziała kobieta niepewnie.

Przez chwilę próbował przetrawić tą informację. Przede wszystkim zaś ustalić czym jest „nasza strona". On i Tonks? Tonks i ktoś jeszcze? Aurorzy?

Morgano, był taki zmęczony.

– Próbował mnie zabić – powiedział spokojnie, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

– Jesteś pewny?

Salazarze, czy ona była taka naiwna, czy tylko udawała? Jasne, że to nie on go zaatakował. W sumie chłopak pierwszy raz widział gościa na oczy, tylko co z tego? Pojawił się znikąd i akurat teraz, ogłosił jego, Rainbowa, ojcem. Nie trzeba być geniuszem, aby stwierdzić, że coś tu śmierdzi.

– Wiesz, tam musiało być dużo pyłu, mogło ci się coś przewidzieć – kontynuowała. – Znam profesora od wielu lat i jestem pewna, że nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Wiesz, uczy w szkole, w Hogwarcie, codziennie pracuje z dziećmi. – Jej głos coraz bardziej słabł, jakby próbowała przekonać przede wszystkim siebie i nie bardzo jej to wychodziło. – Jestem pewna, że ma świetne alibi.

– Nie uwierzysz mi, prawda? Nie ważne, co powiem i tak mi nie uwierzysz. Przecież to nie może być tak, że jakiś podejrzany gówniarz wie, co mówi. – Naprawdę zrobiło mu się przykro. Przecież akurat mógł nie kłamać, a ona od razu założyła najgorsze. Jak ma wyjść na prostą, jeśli ludzie traktują go jak kryminalistę?

Zauważył, że pokój zaczyna wirować i stwierdził półprzytomnie, że jego szanse na przeżycie drastycznie się zmniejszają.

– Po prostu daj mi swoją różdżkę i podaj mi… ten eliksir, taki żółty, jeszcze ten w takiej głupiej butelce, taki pod fiolet. I tamte korzenie – rozkazał, błądząc wzrokiem po półkach.

– To w zasadzie ja powinnam cię leczyć – zaprotestowała Tonks.

Zamknął oczy i sięgnął głębiej, do tej metaforycznej wody i istoty, która w niej się kryła. Musnął jej grzbiet palcami. Kiedy to sobie wyobrażał, było mu łatwiej.

Poczuł się tak, jakby jego wnętrzności skręciły się. Salazarze, jak to boli.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, Aurorka już wstawała, choć z ociąganiem.

– Jesteś pewien, że to te? – spytała, podchodząc do szafki. – Jakbyś podał nazwy byłoby lepiej.

– "Interitum Invertebrates". Tak, ten. Drugi to "Ius Ventora"... nie, "Ventosa". – Postarał się zachować spokój.

– Wiesz, co robisz?

Stwierdził, że w tej chwili mógłby ją zabić. Oczywiście, gdyby nie był tak słaby.

– TAK – warknął. – A korzenie te białe, zwinięte w korkociąg.

Udało mu się dźwignąć na nogi, postawić stołek i usiąść na nim. Tonks podała mu przedmioty, wyraźnie zaniepokojona.

Wyciągnął korek z fioletowego i wylał jedną trzecią, równocześnie wsunął do ust korzeń i zaczął żuć. Miał koszmarnie cierpki smak, ale trochę ocucił Jamesa. Chłopak dopełnił fiolkę drugą miksturą, wyciągnął z ust palcem trochę papki i wrzucił do środka. Zatkał, potrząsnął gwałtownie. Płyn zmienił kolor na ciemnozielony. Magia, proszę państwa.

W Peru nazywali to Koktajlem Zwycięstwa.

– Jeszcze różdżka – powiedział, wyciągając dłoń niechętnie. Półprzytomnie zauważył, że pod warstwą zaschniętej krwi i brudu blizny są prawie niewidoczne. – Bez tego nie zadziała.

Przez jedną koszmarną chwilę myślał, że znowu będzie musiał zrobić… tamto.

Podała mu ją jednak, zerkając na drzwi co jakiś czas. Chłopak spetryfikował Aurorkę akurat wtedy, gdy odwracała głowę. Przynajmniej ten problem już załatwił.

Znowu wyciągnął korek i powąchał miksturę. Cuchnęła jak kocie truchło, doskonale. Uniósł ją do góry w parodii toastu i wymamrotał po hiszpańsku:

– Za tych, którzy przeżyli. – Te słowa zmieniały truciznę w lekarstwo. Widział magów, cywilizowanych i niezwykle sceptycznych, którzy umierali, bo nie uwierzyli w ich moc. Właściwie jednego. Był kretynem.

Wypił duszkiem i przycisnął rękę do ust, aby nie zwymiotować.

Za tych, którzy przeżyli. Za nas!

Gdyby tylko mógł się przespać choć parę godzin…

Podniósł się ostrożnie i zabezpieczył drzwi. Rozbrojenie tych zaklęć powinno zająć im jakiś kwadrans, może dziesięć minut, jeśli ten ich profesor jest dobry w te klocki. Merlinie, był tak zmęczony, że wszystkie zaklęcia musiał wypowiadać na głos jak smarkacz. Dobrze, że żaden z kolegów go nie widział.

Odsunął się tak, aby Tonks nie widziała, co robi i powoli doprowadził się do porządku. Rzucił parę razy Chłoszczyść, aby oczyścić skórę, spodnie, buty i koszulę. Tę ostatnią też zreperował.

Jak na złość nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, jak zmienić kolor włosów, chociaż matka robiła to przy nim z milion razy. Narzucić na siebie zaklęcia maskującego nawet nie próbował. Cóż, będzie musiał zaufać swojemu talentowi aktorskiemu.

Wiedział, że powinien zrobić coś jeszcze, coś bardzo ważnego, ale nie mógł skupić myśli.

Włożył różdżkę do tylnej kieszeni i podszedł do szafki z eliksirami. Przejrzał je pospiesznie, odkładając na bok te, które mogły mu się przydać lub po prostu były cenne. Dorzucił jeszcze parę innych składników.

Znał się na nich całkiem nieźle, chociaż był beznadziejnym warzycielem. Mówiąc szczerze, lęk przed pracą nad eliksirami mógł dopisać do długiej listy swoich fobii. Dla odmiany tę mógł jakoś uzasadnić.

Tylko jak się zapakować? Wyobraził sobie plecak z tymi wszystkim sprzączkami, kieszeniami i zamkami. Zadrżał. Nie dziś, nie da rady.

Może torba? Taka najprostsza, płachta materiału zszyta po bokach, niezapinana klapa, pasek nie umożliwiający regulacji? Tak, to chyba potrafi.

Po chwili trzymał ją w ręce, przetransmutowaną z metalowej tacy. Była szara, trochę za jasna jak na jego gust, ale nie miał sił, aby to zmienić.

Włożył do niej wszystkie fiolki, mając nadzieję, że się nie stłuką. Podejrzewał, że to będzie jego kapitał w ciągu następnego miesiąca. W końcu nie może iść do banku, kiedy na karku siedzą mu gliny.

Ukląkł na podłodze i przytknął koniec różdżki do posadzki. Przesuwając ją powoli, wyciął kwadrat, przez który od biedy mógł się przecisnąć. Przelewitował go do góry, nim zdążył spaść.

Położył się przy brzegu i ocenił sytuację. W sali poniżej leżały cztery osoby, trzy spały. Jeden mężczyzna, obsypany koszmarną wysypką, czytał gazetę.

Chłopak już miał go spetryfikować, ale zawahał się. Jeśli zaklęcie wejdzie w interakcję z innym… z drugiej strony jaki miał wybór?

Nie mógł wpaść w ręce Aurorom, był tego absolutnie pewien.

Spetryfikował go i ostrożnie przelewitował torbę na podłogę sali, trochę w bok. Włożył różdżkę do ust i zeskoczył na dół, najpierw przez parę sekund wisząc na czubkach palców.

Zabolało tak bardzo, że przestraszył się, że skręcił kostkę. Był w stanie jednak normalnie wstać, więc chyba wszystko było w porządku. Nikt się nie obudził, musieli wypić eliksiry nasenne. Tylko spetryfikowany mężczyzna nerwowo poruszał oczami.

Chłopak złapał torbę i przez chwilę nasłuchiwał, ale nikt jeszcze nie dobijał się do drzwi na górze. Zdecydował się więc obszukać szafki, ale łup był niewielki. Znalazł trochę forsy, za to żadnej różdżki. Albo pacjenci musieli ją zdawać przy rejestracji, albo trafił na jakiś specjalny oddział.

Po chwili namysłu wyjął z rąk mężczyzny Proroka Codziennego, zrolował go i wsadził pod ramię. Z blatu szafki zabrał okulary w prostokątnych oprawkach. Obraz trochę mu się rozmywał, ale nie na tyle by wpadał na ściany. Odetchnął głęboko. Miał nadzieję, że wygląda lepiej niż się czuje.

Na korytarzu stał jeden uzdrowiciel, dosyć młody, który rozmawiał z dystyngowaną kobietą. Staruszka nosiła na głowie najcudaczniejszy kapelusz jaki chłopak widział w tym roku. Był monstrualny, a w dodatku na jego czubku przyszpilono wypchanego sępa. Rainbow uznał, że to na pewno halucynacja.

Przeszedł koło nich pewnym krokiem, tak jakby miał absolutne prawo znajdować się w tym miejscu. Dawno odkrył, że to całkiem niezły sposób na pozostanie niezauważonym. Zerknął tylko na windę i wszedł na schody. Nie miał sił, aby teraz się z nią mierzyć.

Na klatce schodowej usiadł na chwilę, wyciągnął buteleczkę z czerwoną, cierpką i dosyć lepką cieczą. Wylał trochę na palec wskazujący, po czym wmasował w dziąsła. Normalni ludzie rozpuszczali taką dawkę w litrze mleka, ale nie miał na to czasu.

Po chwili zrobiło mu się gorąco, a następnie bardzo zimno. Dostał dreszczy. Odczekał jeszcze parę minut, wstał.

Czuł się lepiej, jakby ktoś wypełnił go czystą energią. Humor psuła mu jedynie świadomości, że za parę godzin porządnie za to zapłaci.

Jeszcze raz rzucił Chłoszczyść, przygładził ręką krótkie włosy i zbiegł na sam dół. Wyjście awaryjne było zamknięte. Pomyślał przelotnie, że wszyscy magowie mają skłonności autodestrukcyjne. Wyobraził sobie nawet szereg poważnych, odzianych w szaty ludzi, którzy podchodzą do skarpy i rzucają się w morze. Pokolenie lemingów, niech ich trafi szlag.

W recepcji panowało typowe zamieszanie, prawdopodobnie z nim niezwiązane. Wyprostował się i po prostu przez nią przeszedł. Prawą dłoń trzymał blisko różdżki. Cały czas spodziewał się, że ktoś go rozpozna i podniesie alarm, ale nic takiego się nie stało.

W końcu nie był aż tak ważny.

Tylko przy wyjściu zawahał się i prawie zawrócił. Chciał podejść do recepcji i spytać, czy ktoś został ranny, kiedy zawalił się dom na Nokturnie. Jednak po pierwsze byłoby to zbędne ryzyko, po drugie…

Po drugie, pomyślał zaciskając pięści, mogli otworzyć mi drzwi.

Na ulicy wyrzucił do kosza okulary i gazetę.

**xxx**

Dopiero w autobusie uświadomił sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie jechać. Siedział na dole, w pobliżu drzwi, opierając głowę o szybę. Pod wieczór zrobiło się chłodniej i ludzie wylegli na ulice. Obserwował ich spięty, jakby lada moment któryś z przechodniów miał cisnąć w niego klątwą.

Nie wiedział czy w szpitalu nie nałożyli na niego jakiegoś zaklęcia lokalizującego. Liczył, że nawet jeśli, nie było to nic tak skomplikowanego jak kuratorski nadzór. W końcu nie mogli wiedzieć, że go zdjął.

Zawsze jednak pozostawało ryzyko, że zrobili to oni.

Kimkolwiek są.

Był prawie absolutnie pewien, że to żaden z jego wujków. Jasne, teoretycznie polowali na niego od kiedy skończył dziesięć lat i jego dziadkowi odbiło, ale… nigdy tak naprawdę. Matka powiedziała kiedyś, że brakuje im jaj, aby zabić siostrzeńca i Rainbow się z nią zgadzał. Kombinowali od czasu do czasu, żeby nie podpaść swojemu ojcu sadyście, ale James nigdy się nich nie bał.

Nie, to nie oni.

Dziadek wziął sprawy w swoje ręce? Bez sensu.

Tak czy siak nie mógł iść do nikogo znajomego, aby nie zawlec tam ewentualnego ogona.

Teoretycznie mógł skoczyć do kasyna, ale nie wiedział, jak powiedzieć Chupacabrze, że rozwalił jego talizman. To było idiotyczne i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale po prostu bał się przyznać szefowi. Szczególnie teraz, gdy nie miał pieniędzy, aby kupić podobny.

Musiał pójść do jakiegoś uzdrowiciela, ale wszyscy, którym ufał, przyjmowali w mugolskiej części Londynu, a on wciąż nie był pewny tego, jak działa Namiar. Jeden, Fiszka, pracował na Nokturnie, ale tam Rainbow nie chciał dzisiaj wracać. Nie miał na to siły.

Właściwie marzył o tym, aby ukryć się w jakiejkolwiek dobrze chronionej melinie i odpocząć.

W dodatku bez zaklęcia maskującego czuł się nagi. Wyprostował się i podniósł lewą dłoń do policzka. Miał na nim szramę biegnącą od ucha i szczęki, ale wąską i niezbyt szpecącą. Zresztą mógł taką zarobić w dowolnej bijatyce. Poza tym twarz miał czystą – dzięki niebywałemu szczęściu albo wyjątkowej determinacji matki.

Ręce to co innego. Ukrył je szybko w kieszeniach.

Musiał kupić rękawiczki. Teraz, zaraz. Kiedy to zrobi, będzie mógł pomyśleć co dalej.

Wysiadł na najbliższym przystanku i rozejrzał się, szukając jakiegoś sklepu z odzieżą. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia gdzie jest. Domy, wzdłuż których szedł, były identyczne, szare i nudne. Wreszcie jednak dopisało mu szczęście i sklep znalazł na drugiej ulicy, na rogu.

Po drodze przeliczył pieniądze i ucieszył się, że ma przy sobie trochę mugolskiej waluty. Nie był pewien, co zrobiłby, gdyby był spłukany. Chyba po prostu by się poddał. Przy okazji uświadomił sobie, że różdżka wystaje mu z kieszeni, więc wrzucił ją do torby.

Sprzedawca w sklepie był zaledwie parę lat od niego starszy i prawdopodobnie dorabiał sobie do kieszonkowego. Żuł gumę. Miał na sobie koszulkę z komiksowym rysunkiem wielkiej krowy i James przez parę sekund nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku.

Rainbow wybrał ciemne, materiałowe rękawiczki z kosza i rzucił je na ladę, razem z pieniędzmi. Cofnął rękę natychmiast, ale chłopak i tak coś zauważył.

– Stary, co ci się stało? – spytał. W jego głosie więcej było ciekawości niż współczucia.

James wzruszył ramionami i powiedział pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy.

– Wypadek na gospodarstwie. Wsadziłem łapy gdzie nie trzeba.

– Boże, wszystkie palce ci połamało?

Połamali.

– Sprzedajesz czy gadasz? – zdenerwował się.

– Jasne, jasne. – Chłopak nabił cenę na kasie i wydał resztę. Chyba zrobiło mu się głupio.

James nałożył rękawiczki już na ulicy i od razu poczuł się lepiej. Tak, jakby odzyskał trochę kontroli nad swoim życiem. Rozejrzał się na wszelki wypadek i ruszył przed siebie szukając jakiegoś zaułka albo podwórka, na którym mógłby się aportować. Postanowił, że wróci do kasyna.

Cokolwiek może zrobić mu szef i tak będzie to lepsze od śmierci z rąk psychopaty.

Właśnie wtedy poczuł, że ktoś wbija mu czubek różdżki w okolice nerki. Nie zatrzymał się ani nie przyspieszył, jedynie spojrzał w bok.

Ach tak, jego kochany tatuś. Mężczyzna miał na tyle przytomności, żeby wychodząc do mugoli ściągnąć szatę, ale nie przyszło mu do głowy, że noszeniu czarnego golfa w lecie też nie jest normalne. Chociaż James trochę go rozumiał, sam uwielbiał swoją kurtkę. Poza tym mężczyzna miał brudne, długie, czarne włosy i nos podobny do ptasiego dzioba. Rainbow stwierdził, że to niemożliwe, aby facet był jego ojcem – Emily miała lepszy gust.

– Profesor? – Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, jak mężczyzna się nazywa.

– Snape. Wejdź tutaj – powiedział, głową wskazując na wąską, zastawioną samochodami uliczkę. Jako jedyni po niej szli.

James stwierdził, że lepszej okazji nie będzie.

Rzucił się gwałtownie do tyłu, przyciskając rękę mężczyzny do jego ciała. Różdżka wbiła mu się w plecy, ale nie przejął się tym. Przesuwając się lekko, kopnął faceta w kolano, jedną ręką chwycił go za nadgarstek, a drugą sięgnął po własną różdżkę – do tego momentu wszystko szło dobrze.

Wtedy Snape obrócił się gwałtownie, pociągając go do przodu i kolanem uderzył w brzuch. Jamesa zamroczyło. Wylądował na ulicy, a mężczyzna sprawnie wykręcił mu rękę i przycisnął zgiętą nogą do asfaltu. Rainbow zacisnął zęby, aby nie krzyknąć z bólu.

– Jesteś za wolny – skomentował profesor obojętnie.

Zarzucił sobie na ramię torbę chłopaka, wstał i przy okazji szarpnięciem postawił go na nogi. Ciągle wykręcał mu przy tym rękę, tak mocno, że James bał się, że wyrwie ją ze stawu. Chłopak stanął na palcach, oddychając ciężko. Bolało go ramię i brzuch, a upadając, rozbił sobie wargę. Czuł w ustach smak krwi.

Mężczyzna objął go drugą ręką i James szarpnął się ze wstrętem.

Aportowali się i w następnej chwili Snape go puścił. Chłopak zatoczył się i upadł na żwirowej drodze.

Mężczyzna uniósł różdżkę i wycelował w niego. Dzieciak zaczął podnosić rękę, całkowicie odruchowo chcąc osłonić twarz, ale natychmiast ją zatrzymał. Znieruchomiał, wpatrując się w Snape'a z wściekłością. To też był odruch, tyle, że wyuczony.

Nauczyciel zamiast rzucić na niego zaklęcie, machnął różdżką, jakby coś wskazywał.

– W domu czeka na ciebie matka – powiedział, dziwnie intonując ostatnie słowo. – Doprowadź się do porządku. – Zajrzał do torby i nagle wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił. Wydawał się, przez krótką chwilę, zupełnie zaskoczony. – Ukradłeś eliksiry ze szpitala? Nie pomyślałeś, że przez twoją fanaberię jakiś pacjent może umrzeć? – W jego głosie chłopak wyczuł kpinę.

Nie pomyślał. Zazwyczaj starał się nie zastanawiać nad moralną stroną swojego postępowania, szczególnie wtedy, gdy ratował własne życie.

– Też jestem pacjentem – powiedział tylko, podnosząc się z trudem. Nie zamierzał przejmować się słowami porywacza. Przeklęty hipokryta.

Rozejrzał się nerwowo i stwierdził, że wylądowali w parku. Rosły tu potężne drzewa – kasztany, dęby buki – równo przystrzyżony trawnik i wielkie krzewy obsypane kwiatami – tych ostatnich nie potrafił nazwać, więc pewnie nie były ani przydatne z medycznego punktu widzenia, ani cenne. W oddali majaczyły białe ściany rezydencji, której przez roślinność nie widział zbyt dobrze.

Ledwo złapał różdżkę Tonks, kiedy mężczyzna mu ją rzucił. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w przedmiot bezmyślnie.

– Jak już mówiłem, powinieneś doprowadzić się do porządku. – Snape skrzywił się lekko, jakby wątpił czy jest to możliwe. – Oczywiście możesz spróbować mnie zaatakować.

Jamesowi od razu przeszła na to ochota.

**xxx**

Idąc przez park Malfoyów, Snape starał się nie kuleć.

Był wściekły.

Najpierw spędził pół godziny tłumacząc Aurorom, że nie jest zamieszany w wydarzenia na Nokturnie. Nie został aresztowany, ponieważ udało mu się doprosić, aby skontaktowali się przez kominek z Dumbledore'em. Dyrektor potwierdził, że w tym czasie Snape znajdował się w Hogwarcie. I tak jutro Snape miał się stawić w ministerstwie na przesłuchanie.

Mniej więcej wtedy uzdrowiciele odkryli, że drzwi do sali zabiegowej są zamknięte, a sam Rainbow zwiał.

To go zaledwie zdenerwowało.

Dopiero rozmowa z Tonks doprowadziła go do furii.

Czy naprawę wyglądał na psychopatę, który strzela do dzieci?

Dzięki temu, że jako jedyny miał na tyle przytomności, aby oznaczyć chłopaka, zanim ta Aurorka od siedmiu boleści wyprosiła ich za drzwi, udało mu się go znaleźć. Miał wtedy ochotę burzyć domy i jak dotąd się nie uspokoił.

Zaczął się oklumować, ponieważ w tym stanie nie powinien rozmawiać ani z Emily, ani z Czarnym Panem. Szczególnie z nim.

Równocześnie obserwował dzieciaka. Miał nieprzyjemne przeczucie, że kłopoty jeszcze się nie skończyły.

Rainbow wlókł się przygarbiony, ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. Prawie nie zwrócił uwagi na Malfoy Manor ani na psy, które zakręciły się koło nich, gdy podeszli do drzwi. Jednego podrapał bezmyślnie za uszami, nie wypuszczając z dłoni różdżki. Pomijając przygnębienie nic mu chyba nie było. Snape uznał, że uzdrowiciele niepotrzebnie panikowali.

Otworzył rzeźbione drzwi i poczekał, aż chłopak wejdzie do holu. Zamykając, dostrzegł Macnaira stojącego u stóp szerokich schodów.

Interesujące, pomyślał, tak szybko poradził sobie z olbrzymami?

Wtedy Rainbow i Macnair równocześnie rzucili zaklęcia.


	5. Rozdział V

**Rozdział V**

James odskoczył w bok gwałtownie, nawet nie próbując odbić klątwy. Snape odsunął się również, lecz zbyt wolno i fioletowy płomień zgruchotał mu prawe ramię. Zatoczył się na ścianę, zamroczony bólem. Ani Rainbow, ani Macnair nie zwrócili na niego uwagi.

Donica z iglakiem rozprysła się od kolejnego zaklęcia Macnaira, sypiąc na boki ziemią i gliną. Poręcz schodów wygięła się i smagnęła jak bat, kiedy spudłował Rainbow. W tej samej chwili chłopak rzucił się na ziemię i przetoczył, a klątwa mężczyzny wysadziła fragment ściany. W powietrze wzbił się pył, do którego zaraz dołączył dym z palących się obrazów.

Czarodzieje zmienili się w rozmyte, ledwo widoczne sylwetki i Snape stracił rozeznanie. Wymacał klamkę za sobą, otworzył drzwi. Z bezwładną ręką i tak nie był w stanie walczyć. Resztę pojedynku obserwował częściowo ukryty za ścianą.

Macnair i Rainbow walczyli w milczeniu, w międzyczasie narzucając na siebie zaklęcia maskujące. To, gdzie byli, dało się określić jedynie obserwując tor lotu zaklęć. Te zaś padały często, chaotycznie, nie sięgając celu. Przeciwnicy nawet nie próbowali stawiać tarcz – nie mieli na to czasu.

Spadł z hukiem potężny kandelabr, nadtapiając się w locie. Posadzka stanęła dęba, poderwana do walki nieudanym zaklęciem. Rykoszet innego zniszczył część framugi, tuż nad głową Severusa. Ten cofnął się gwałtownie.

W parę chwil czarodzieje zrujnowali hol.

Nagle wszystko się skończyło. Zapadła cisza, zakłócana jedynie skwierczeniem dogasającego dywanu. Snape zajrzał do środka i natychmiast, tuż za progiem, padł na kolana.

Voldemort stał na szczycie schodów, w miejscu gdzie niedawno znajdowała się zdobiona balustrada. Trzymał w lewej dłoni dwie różdżki, a wzrokiem błądził po pomieszczeniu. Wreszcie spokojnie zaczął schodzić po schodach, które trzeszczały niebezpiecznie.

Snape rozejrzał się dyskretnie, szybko oceniając sytuację. Pył opadł, a dym się rozwiał, dzięki czemu zniszczenia były doskonale widoczne. One jednak niewiele go obchodziły.

Macnair klęczał, wzrok wbijając w ziemię. Plecy miał podrapane do krwi, a włosy częściowo nadpalone. Za Czarnym Panem stał Lucjusz z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, jedną ręką obejmując Narcyzę. Kobieta zaciskała dłoń na własnej różdżce, poza tym jednak wydawała się spokojna. Na prawo od nich przystanęli Crabbe i Goyle. Mężczyźni wydawali się rozbawieni całą tą sytuacją. Crabbe powiedział coś szeptem, a Goyle uciszył go szybko ruchem dłoni. Tuż przy drzwiach przyczaił się Merwis, mężczyzna, który dla nich pracował, choć nie był Śmierciożercą. Wszystkie trzy podbródki mu drżały. Emily jeszcze się nie zjawiła.

Snape spojrzał na chłopaka i zaklął w myślach. James stał nieruchomo i wpatrywał się w Czarnego Pana, najwyraźniej sparaliżowany ze strachu. Oberwał słabo, choć ubranie miał w koszmarnym stanie. Włosy pobielały mu od tynku.

Czarny Pan zatrzymał się przed nim i Macnairem, przez chwilę milczał. Wreszcie uniósł swoją różdżkę i niemal łagodnie powiedział:

– Crucio.

Chłopak rzucił się w tył, ale zaklęcie i tak go ugodziło. Upadł na podłogę, wrzeszcząc. Snape patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym przeniósł uwagę na Czarnego Pana. Zachował obojętny wyraz twarzy, pomimo własnego bólu i obrzydzenia jakie czuł. Tak jak się spodziewał, Voldemort obserwował go uważnie.

Wreszcie Lord opuścił różdżkę i dzieciak przestał krzyczeć. Leżał na boku skulony, łapczywie łapiąc powietrze. Po chwili z trudem dźwignął się i niezręcznie ukląkł. Twarz miał wilgotną od łez i potu.

– Zbliż się, chłopcze – rozkazał Voldemort, ignorując Macnaira i Snape'a. Jego głos był wysoki i przypominał nieco syczenie węża.

James zrobił to powoli, z trudem utrzymując się na nogach. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy Czarny Pan złapał go za podbródek i zmusił do spojrzenia w swoje czerwone oczy. Po paru minutach, które zdawały się trwać wieczność, Voldemort odepchnął go. Dzieciak zatoczył się i upadł, nie spuszczając jednak wzroku z czarnoksiężnika. Dzięki temu złapał różdżkę Tonks, którą Voldemort mu rzucił. Chłopak spojrzał na nią bez zrozumienia.

– Zabij go. – W głosie mężczyzny słychać było wściekłość. James wciąż się nie ruszał. Poderwał się jednak na nogi, kiedy ręka Voldemorta drgnęła, jakby ten znów chciał rzucił klątwę.

Niepewnie stanął przed Macnairem. Mężczyzna nadal klęczał, ale uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się bez radości. W oczach miał obłęd.

Chłopak uniósł różdżkę, ale zaraz ją opuścił. Zerknął na Czarnego Pana i znów spróbował. Wykrztusił nawet pierwszy człon zaklęcia, ale drugiego nie zdołał. Ponownie opuścił różdżkę i przygryzł dolną wargę.

– Wolałbym… ee… wolałbym najpierw dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi – wymamrotał, bojąc się spojrzeć na Voldemorta. – Trupa nie przesłucham. To znaczy, pewnie można…

– Kazałem ci go zabić. – Chłopak cofnął się o parę kroków, jakby próbował uciec od furii Czarnego Pana. Był biały jak kreda.

– Zabiję, jasne, bardzo chętnie – powiedział szybko. – Tylko nie bardzo wiem jak, doświadczenia nie mam, jak się nauczę to zrobię…

– Avada Kedavra. – Macnair zwalił się ciężko na podłogę. Snape drgnął i spojrzał za siebie. W drzwiach stała Emily. W jednej ręce trzymała parasolkę przeciwsłoneczną, a w drugiej różdżkę. Uniosła ją pionowo do ust i dmuchnęła, jakby była to stara broń palna.– Właśnie tak powinieneś to zrobić, mały – powiedziała wesoło.

Podeszła do oszołomionego chłopaka, po drodze wypuszczając parasolkę z rąk. Objęła go i Snape zauważył, że Rainbow w tym momencie zesztywniał.

– Witaj w domu – powiedziała, nad ramieniem Jamesa spoglądając na Voldemorta. – Czy mogłabym prosić o audiencję, mój panie?

Severus uznał, że pyta, czy karę za swój występek może odbyć na osobności. Inne możliwości nie miały sensu, biorąc pod uwagę jak wściekły był czarnoksiężnik. Po chwili Czarny Pan się zgodził.

Interesujące, uznał Snape.

– Teraz, w salonie – rozkazał chłodno Voldemort. – Severusie, przyjdź do mnie później z chłopcem – dodał.

Snape skinął głową, nie podnosząc się z klęczek. Kiedy ją uniósł, zauważył, że Merwis pozieleniał na twarzy.

**xxx**

Zaprowadzili go do jadalni – poszedł. Pokazali krzesło – usiadł. Dali eliksiry – wypił. Dopiero, kiedy Snape w niego wycelował, zareagował:

– Odwal się, sam to zrobię – wymamrotał. Ręce drżały mu ze zmęczenia, ale nie chciał, aby mężczyzna rzucał na niego jakiekolwiek zaklęcia. Nie ze strachu nawet, po prostu pragnął zachować choć trochę godności. Mimo wszystko był zaskoczony, kiedy Snape posłuchał.

Malfoy, którego James rozpoznał dopiero po chwili, uzdrowił profesorowi ramię. Przez chwilę rozmawiał z nim szeptem, po czym wyszedł. Chłopak nawet nie próbował podsłuchiwać. Od tego czasu krzątały się wokół nich tylko skrzaty.

Rainbow doprowadził się do porządku i obojętnie włożył czarną szatę, którą przyniósł mu stworek. Była trochę za luźna w ramionach, ale dobra na długość.

Wszystko robił mechanicznie, nie myśląc. To było jakieś rozwiązanie, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że tymczasowe.

– Jadłeś dzisiaj? – Snape siedział po drugiej stronie stołu, przy jego dłuższej krawędzi. Czarne włosy przylepiły mu się do czoła i karku, a oczy lśniły niezdrowo. Wydawał się chory.

James skinął głową.

– Ile eliksirów wypiłeś? Pamiętasz jakie? – mówił ostro, jakby o coś go obwiniał.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. Nawet jeśli przypadkowo się otruł… Dobrze by było.

– Wiem, że teraz może wydawać ci się to końcem świata… – Profesor umilkł, palcami stukał nerwowo o blat, a wzrok wbijał się w ozdobny gobelin na ścianie. – Jesteś młody – dokończył niezręcznie.

– Przeżyję – podpowiedział, głosem pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji. – Gorsze rzeczy przeżywałem.

Javiera mówiła tak zawsze, gdy coś im nie wychodziło. Twierdziła, że jest optymistką, ale tak naprawdę była po prostu trochę szalona. Ostatni raz widział ją, kiedy miał dziewięć lat. Od czasu do czasu pisali do siebie listy albo dzwonili. Rzadko, bo rozmowy międzykontynentalne były drogie.

A teraz ją wystawił, jak wszystkich.

Czarny Pan spojrzał na jego wspomnienia z walki na Nokturnie – Rainbow sam mu je podsunął. Mężczyzna nie wycofał się po tym jednak, poszedł dalej. Wydarł te obrazy, które chłopak rozpaczliwie starał ukryć. Poznał imiona i twarze ludzi, którzy byli dla Jamesa ważni. Przyjaciół.

Nie musiał nic mówić – przecież Rainbow wiedział jak to działa.

Nawet to nie było jego największym problemem.

Chłopak ukrył twarz w dłoniach, na których wciąż miał rękawiczki. Przycisnął palce do skroni. Ta istota, ten czort cholerny, burzył się w jego żyłach. Czuł w ustach posmak gnijącej wody. Bał się, że wyślizgnie mu się z rąk jeśli nie będzie uważał. Zresztą prawie to się stało, wtedy, gdy leżał…

Po prostu musi się bardziej pilnować.

– Chcesz, żebym zaparzył ci coś na uspokojenie? – Mężczyzna wydawał się zakłopotany własną propozycją. James wzruszył ramionami.

– Jestem spokojny.

Czuł się jak szmata, skopany kundel albo po prostu gówno, ale był spokojny. W tym momencie panika nie miała już sensu.

Jaka była jego sytuacja? Matka sprzedała go mafiosowi, nie pierwszy raz zresztą. Jeden z jego pracowników próbował go zabić, ale sam już nie żyje. Nie był więc aktualnym problemem. James miał przynajmniej taką nadzieję.

Czy coś groziło mu w tym momencie? Biorąc pod uwagę, że Czarny Pan był psychopatą – tak, oczywiście. Wątpił jednak, aby była to śmierć albo trwałe okaleczenie. Z resztą sobie poradzi… jakoś.

Co musiał zrobić? Przede wszystkim ostrzec przyjaciół, przynajmniej tych z Anglii. Warto byłoby też przekonać tego świra, że żywy jest cenniejszy niż martwy. Wyrwanie się z tego budynku byłoby niezłym bonusem.

Odetchnął głęboko. Cóż, przez ostatni rok żył nieswoim życiem i uwierzył, że tak już będzie zawsze. Cruciatius to i tak niewielka kara za taką naiwność.

Uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się trochę przytomniej. W jadalni królował potężny stół niczym nie przykryty. Zdobione krzesła stały przy nim w karnym szeregu. Dalej dostrzegł kominek obudowany jasnymi kamieniami i zdobiony roślinnymi motywami. Stało na nim parę zdjęć w srebrnych ramkach i eleganckie naczynie z przykrywką, które najpewniej zawierało proszek Fiuu. Jedna ściana pomieszczenia praktycznie była przeszklona, tak blisko siebie znajdowały się wysokie okna. Na drugiej wisiały portrety. James poczuł się dziwnie, gdy zauważył, że wszystkie postacie wpatrują się w niego.

Wstał i podszedł do kominka, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się zdjęciom. Ręce skrzyżował na piersi. Na karku wciąż czuł spojrzenia namalowanych ludzi. Profesor po chwili stanął koło niego.

Największa fotografia przedstawiała dwie osoby na tle rezydencji. Malfoy trzymał za uzdę smukłego siwka, na którego grzbiecie na oklep siedział jasnowłosy dzieciak, najwyżej siedmioletni. Na drugim zdjęciu mężczyzna obejmował roześmianą kobietę, obok nich zaś stał ten sam chłopak, tyle, że nieco starszy. James przyjrzał się jego szacie, szczególnie naszywce na piersi. Podejrzewał, że to mundurek szkolny. Przebiegł wzrokiem po reszcie i skrzywił się lekko.

Co za szczęśliwa rodzinka. Ojciec Śmierciojad, matka pewnie też…

– Dlaczego walczyłeś z Macnairem? – zapytał Snape cicho.

– Dla jaj.

Skrzat odziany jedynie we fragment serwetki, aportował się tuż przy nich. James drgnął.

– Pan życzy sobie widzieć pana i panicza – powiedział schrypniętym głosem, gnąc się w ukłonie tak niskim, że nosem prawie dotykał ziemi.

James odetchnął, przygładził włosy i upewnił się, że różdżkę ma w kieszeni – choć nie miał pomysłu jak ona może mu pomóc. Serce biło mu jak szalone.

Snape ruszył pewnie, a chłopak powlókł się za nim.

W salonie nie spotkał matki, choć miał na to nadzieję. Voldemort siedział w fotelu, w jednym ręku trzymając kieliszek z czerwonym winem. U jego stóp leżał ogromny wąż, na którego widok James na chwilę przystanął. Nie był pewien jaki to gatunek, ale wyglądał na jadowitego.

Snape ukląkł przed panem, więc Rainbow zrobił to samo. Nie zamierzał narażać się bez dobrego powodu, nawet jeśli wydawało mu się to farsą. Czarny Pan gestem wskazał fotele, więc usiedli.

W kominku płonął ogień zabarwiony na zielono – niedawno wsypano do niego proszek Fiuu. James obserwował rozedrgane cienie na zniekształconej twarzy czarnoksiężnika i starał się go nie bać.

Było to o tyle trudne, że od dziecka słuchał o jego czynach. Matka miała talent do opowieści i lubowała się w krwawych szczegółach. Sprawiło to, między innymi, że wyrósł z niejasnym przeświadczeniem, że niegdyś pracowała dla potwora.

Weź się w garść, kretynie, pomyślał.

– Jamesie Syriuszu Rainbow… – Voldemort upił łyk wina. Czerwień zalśniła niczym krew. – …czy wiesz, dlaczego po ciebie posłałem?

To pytanie wydało się Jamesowi tak absurdalne, że bezmyślnie powiedział prawdę:

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. – Po sekundzie zaś dodał: – Panie.

– Doskonale.

James zerknął na Snape'a, ale ten miał nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy. Chłopak nie był pewny, czy mężczyzna coś wie.

– Obecnie zostaniesz gościem państwa Malfoy. – Czarny Pan syknął nagle, wąż u jego stóp ożywił się i podpełznął do niedomkniętych drzwi. Prześlizgnął się przez szparę pomiędzy nimi, a futryną. Po chwili James usłyszał dźwięk, jaki może wydać szybko zbiegająca po schodach osoba. Voldemort kontynuował, jakby przerwa nie zaistniała. – To zapewni ci bezpieczeństwo. Ze względu na pracę jaką wykonuje twój ojciec, możesz być… narażony na nieprzyjemności.

James znów spojrzał na Severusa, tym razem całkiem otwarcie.

– Jaką pracę? – odważył się zapytać.

– Profesor Snape jest moim szpiegiem w Hogwarcie – Voldemort uśmiechnął się, a przynajmniej spróbował. Grymas jaki zagościł na jego twarzy sprawił, że po plecach Jamesa przebiegł dreszcz. – Podejrzewam, że rozumiesz jak ważne jest to zadanie?

Och, pomyślał chłopak słabo, mam być gwarancją jego wierności?

– Tak. Oczywiście – wymamrotał. – Nie chciałbym jednak nadużywać gościnności państwa Malfoyów…

– Goszczenie cię przez rok nie będzie stanowić dla nich problemu.

Rok? James stwierdził, że jest już trupem. Nie przeżyje tu roku, nie przeżyje nawet miesiąca. Zrobi coś głupiego, podpadnie. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jeśli Czarny Pan wątpi w wierność swego sługi, to pewnie ma do tego podstawy. Rainbow jakoś wątpił, aby Snape przejął się jego ewentualną śmiercią.

Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie.

– To bardzo miło z ich strony – powiedział, starając się nie myśleć, że każde słowo może okupić bólem. – Jednak… panie, myślę, że byłoby to nieuprzejmością względem moich rodziców. No, przynajmniej mojej matki – dokończył prędko.

– Nieuprzejmością?

Okej, jeszcze cię nie zamordował.

James starał się ubrać myśli w słowa, ale jak na złość szło mu wyjątkowo kiepsko. Ciężko było mu się skoncentrować, gdy patrzył na niego Voldemort.

– Matka od najmłodszych lat przygotowywała mnie… ee… do służby. Mogłaby poczuć się… obrażona? Tak, obrażona – powiedział szybko – gdybym zamiast pomagać, siedział na garnuszku… to znaczy jako gość… u jej przyjaciół?

Czarny Pan słuchał, co samo w sobie było przerażające. Mafijni bossowie nie powinni słuchać, ale rozkazywać.

– W jaki sposób może mi pomóc chłopiec? – zapytał z rozbawieniem. – Nie możesz nawet swobodnie czarować.

James próbował wymyślić coś przekonywującego. Dobrze się pojedynkował, ale podejrzewał, że wszyscy Śmierciożercy mogą powiedzieć to samo. Nie miał kontaktów w Anglii, a przynajmniej nie takich, które mogły zainteresować Czarnego Pana. Zerknął na Snape'a, ale ten przysłuchiwał się im obojętnie. Mężczyzna raczej mu nie pomoże.

– Potter – powiedział nagle, czując ulgę. – Mogę dorwać Pottera? – bardziej zapytał niż stwierdził.

– Doprawdy? A jak zamierzasz tego dokonać? Najlepsi z moich ludzi nie mogą go odnaleźć.

James oklapł. Jedyne światełko w tunelu zaczęło przygasać.

– Jestem w jego wieku, tak jakby. Jeśli na niego… wpadnę czy coś, to będzie bardziej naturalnie wyglądało niż, bo ja wiem, jakaś pełna obława. A jeśli nie będzie podejrzewał… to znaczy jeśli się zakolegujemy, to… ee… - Zamilkł, ponieważ całkowicie się zaplątał. Tak naprawdę nie miał pomysłu jak znaleźć Pottera.

Wtedy odezwał się Snape, cicho i jakby z zadumą.

– Potter od września, niestety, będzie kontynuował naukę w Hogwarcie.

– Co sugerujesz, Severusie? – Czarny Pan odstawił pusty kieliszek na blat stolika. W jego dłoni jakby znikąd pojawiła się różdżka. Bawił się nią bezmyślnie, a James nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego rąk.

– Przydałaby się mi osoba, która mogłaby obserwować ruchy Pottera z bliska. Przyjaciel – słowo to wypowiedział z niesmakiem. – Draco niestety nie ma dostatecznej motywacji, aby to zrobić. Niespecjalnie mu się dziwię.

Rainbow gwałtownie pokiwał głową.

– Ja mam dostateczną, zapewniam, na Morganę i Salazara.

Po spojrzeniu mężczyzn wywnioskował, że przesadnie okazuje swój entuzjazm. Wyprostował się więc, elegancko położył dłonie na oparciach fotela i powiedział:

– Jestem gotowy, aby to zrobić. – Starał się brzmieć możliwie dorośle i poważnie.

Voldemort zignorował jego deklarację.

– Nie martwi cię, że ten głupiec, Dumbledore – ostatnie słowo wypluł z pogardą – może go wykorzystać, aby cię kontrolować?

Snape uśmiechnął się. Wyglądało to z jakiegoś powodu strasznie nienaturalnie.

– Mam przejmować się bękartem Emily? – spytał z rozbawieniem. – Oczywiście będę starał się go chronić, ale nie przeszkodzi mi w pracy. Poza tym… Dumbledore jest głupcem, jak zauważyłeś, nawet nie rozważy takiej możliwości.

Voldemort wahał się, a James obserwował go ze strachem i nadzieją równocześnie. Ręce miał tak spocone, że przykleił się do nich materiał rękawiczek.

– To interesująca propozycja – powiedział Czarny Pan, a różdżka tańczyła pomiędzy jego palcami. – Jeśli rzeczywiście pragnie mi służyć…

– To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt. – James w tym momencie zrozumiał, że przesadził. Voldemort zmrużył oczy, jego ręka drgnęła.

– Severusie, zdyscyplinuj swego syna, proszę – powiedział lodowatym głosem.

James spojrzał na Snape'a niepewnie, ale wzrok mężczyzny był – nadal – doskonale obojętny. Czy ten facet w ogóle coś czuje?

Profesor podniósł różdżkę i wtedy chłopakowi puściły nerwy. Zeskoczył z fotela i dwoma susami dopadł drzwi, które zatrzasnęły się mu przed nosem. Odwrócił się, dotykając plecami chłodnego drewna.

Snape wstał.

**xxx**

Narcyza rozkazała położyć Rainbowa w sypialni Draco. Wątpiła, aby było to dobrym pomysłem, ale zabrakło jej pokoi. Jutro jej syn miał wrócić do domu i na razie nie wiedziała jak rozwiązać ten problem. Chyba będzie musiała poprosić Lucjusza, aby w drodze do Ministerstwa kupił dodatkowe łóżko.

Zeszła do holu, aby zobaczyć, jak poradziły sobie skrzaty. Wyglądało to naprawdę nędznie. Usunęły resztki donic oraz kandelabr, przeniosły nadpalone obrazy, zamiotły podłogę. Balustrada wciąż jednak celowała w popękany sufit, a przez dziury w ścianach mogła zajrzeć do sąsiednich pomieszczeń. Schody zostały prowizorycznie zabezpieczone, ale Lucjusz wspominał, że będą musieli je wymienić.

Narcyza obejrzała to pobojowisko i dotknęła opuszkami wypalonej krawędzi. Cegły wciąż były ciepłe.

Miała wrażenie, że cofnęła się w czasie o kilkanaście lat. Wtedy też wojna wdzierała się do tego domu, a ona budziła się i zasypiała ze strachem. Tylko że niegdyś była odważniejsza.

Westchnęła i pstryknęła palcami.

Kiedy Lucjusz powiedział, że Czarny Pan u nich zamieszka, zwolnili kamerdynera i dwie pokojówki. Było to prostsze, niż trzymanie służby przez cały czas pod Imperiusem. Narcyza zgodziła się zresztą, że skrzaty całkowicie im wystarczą. Czasem jednak brakowało jej kogoś, komu mogłaby polecić delikatniejsze zadanie.

Tak jak teraz.

Pojawiła się przed nią skrzatka, Wredniczka, która nerwowo skubała brzeg chustki w jaką się odziała.

– Przynieś mi tacę z zestawem – rozkazała. – Będę czekać na korytarzu.

– Tak, pani – wydukała.

– I upierz tę serwetkę, zaczyna śmierdzieć – poleciła, marszcząc nos. Tak, brakowało jej ludzkiej służby.

– Oczywiście, pani. Czy Wredniczka może odejść?

Zniknęła w tym samym momencie, gdy Narcyza skinęła głową. Była najmłodsza i niezbyt ogarnięta. Przypominała kobiecie tego skrzata, który od nich uciekł. Pani Malfoy nie pamiętała nawet, jak miał na imię.

Z ciężkim sercem weszła po schodach, przytrzymując skraj szaty, aby się nie zabrudził.

Wredniczka czekała już na górze. W drobnych rękach trzymała srebrną tacę. Stała na niej herbata w filiżance i cukiernica z tego samego zestawu. Poza tym miękki, biały ręcznik i dwie ozdobne karafki. Skrzatka przyginała się prawie do ziemi pod tym ciężarem.

Narcyza wzięła od niej tacę.

– Zapukaj i otwórz mi tamte drzwi – powiedziała – później możesz odejść.

Skrzatka wypełniła polecenia i zniknęła z widoczną ulgą.

Kobieta weszła do pokoju i stanęła, rozglądając się uważnie. Chłopaka nie zauważyła. Czyżby gdzieś poszedł? Położyła tacę na biurku Draco, przesuwając lekko jego książki. Prosiła, aby odkładał je na półkę, ale zwykle o tym zapominał.

Usłyszała jakiś dźwięk, szum i jakby kaszlnięcie, więc podeszła szybko do łazienki. Drzwi były otwarte, ale światło nie zapalone. Machnęła różdżką i lampa gazowa, wygodniejsza niż zwykła świeca, rozbłysła.

Rainbow stał nad umywalką w samej koszuli i spodniach. Wbijał palce w ceramiczną krawędź. Usta miał ubrudzone wymiocinami. Odkręcił wodę, ale nie próbował się umyć. Drżał

Mimo, że Narcyza stała tuż za nim, była pewna, że jej nie zauważył. W pierwszej chwili miała ochotę wyjść i zawołać Emily, w końcu było to jej dziecko, jednak stwierdziła, że trwałoby to za długo.

– Wracaj do łóżka – powiedziała ostro.

Chłopak spojrzał na jej odbicie w lustrze bezmyślnie, ale zaraz opuścił głowę i znów zwymiotował. Złapała go, kiedy ugięły się pod nim nogi.

Był rozpalony.

Chwyciła ręcznik wiszący obok, namoczyła go i otarła twarz chłopaka, równocześnie mocno go przytrzymując.

Mamrotał coś, ale dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że ciągle powtarza trzy słowa: nie dotykaj mnie.

– Nie bądź głupi – powiedziała – nic ci nie zrobię.

Poprowadziła go do łóżka i pomogła usiąść. Miał nieprzytomne spojrzenie i nierówny oddech. Gdy dotknęła jego czoła, prawie sparzyła sobie palce.

Nie powinien tak reagować, nie po Cruciatiusie. Znała to zaklęcie i wiedziała jakie mogą być jego skutki uboczne. Najczęściej ludzi bolały mięśnie, czasami mieli zawroty głowy i mdłości. Dlatego przyniosła tę tacę, której zawartość ratowała jej męża w tych rzadkich przypadkach, kiedy Czarny Pan go karał.

Nie była przygotowana na to, że chłopak będzie leciał jej przez ręce.

Nagle oprzytomniał nieco i spróbował ją odepchnąć. Był strasznie słaby.

– Nie dotykaj mnie – powtórzył, ale wyraźniej.

– Mówiłam już, nic ci nie zrobię – powiedziała to łagodnie, jakby zwracała się do małego dziecka. – Jesteś chory, muszę ci pomóc.

– Nie. To cena. – Znów zaczął odpływać. Potrząsnęła go za ramiona.

– Za co cena? – spytała, kiedy na nią spojrzał.

– Za eliksir – odpowiedział. Nagle przechylił się, gwałtownie wymiotując samą śliną i żółcią.

Wyczyściła dywan odruchowo, zastanawiając się nad jego odpowiedzią. Miał alergię na któryś z eliksirów, które mu podali? Przecież nie piłby ich, gdyby miały mu zaszkodzić. Zresztą dostał same łagodne środki, nie powinny wywołać takiej reakcji.

Pomogła mu się położyć i przywołała mokry ręcznik z łazienki.

– Muszę znaleźć jakiegoś uzdrowiciela – powiedziała, bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

To był kłopot, bo nie mogła zaprosić do domu nikogo niewtajemniczonego, szczególnie teraz, gdy hol wyglądał jak pole bitwy. Zaś umiejętności tych, którzy o Czarnym Panu wiedzieli, były dosyć dyskusyjne.

Chłopak jednak ją usłyszał, albo po prostu zaczął bredzić.

– Nie – powiedział, próbując się podnieść. – Nikogo nie wołaj, nie będę, przepraszam, przepraszam, ja już nie będę…

– Dobrze, nikogo nie zawołam – uspokoiła go szybko, próbując przypomnieć sobie pożyteczne zaklęcia.

Nie mogła poprosić skrzata, aby przyniósł jej pomocne książki z biblioteki, bo żaden nie umiał czytać. Bała się zaś w tej chwili zostawić chłopaka. Lucjusz właśnie rozmawiał z Czarnym Panem, więc nie mogła go zawołać. Severus zniknął przed godziną, bez pożegnania, jeśli zaś chodzi o resztę jej gości…

Zacisnęła wargi. Jako gospodyni nie mogła okazywać antypatii, co nie znaczyło, że jej nie czuła.

Ponownie namoczyła ręcznik, używając do tego zaklęcia, i pstryknięciem przywołała skrzata. Na szczęście pojawił się Mrózek.

Stary skrzat był dosyć rozsądny, choć najszkaradniejszy z całej piątki należącej do Malfoyów.

– Zawołaj Emily Rainbow – rozkazała mu – powinna być w zielonym gościnnym.

– Pani tam nie ma. – Skrzat spojrzał na nią wyłupiastymi oczami. – Pani opuściła dom zaraz po panu Snapie.

Doskonale. Do pełni szczęścia brakowało jej jedynie najazdu Aurorów.

– Możesz odejść – powiedziała, coraz bardziej zaniepokojona.

Skrzat aportował się z trzaskiem, nawet nie spoglądając na chłopaka.

Kobieta wreszcie przypomniała sobie jak brzmi zaklęcie sondujące. Przesunęła różdżką nad piersią chłopaka, wypowiadając je wyraźnie, z doskonałą dykcją.

Po chwili zrobiła to ponownie, nie dowierzając wynikom.

Jak we śnie odłożyła różdżkę na szafkę nocą i rozpięła jego czarną koszulę.

– Merlinie – powiedziała.

James mamrotał, uwięziony we własnych majakach.


	6. Rozdział VI

**Rozdział VI**

– Nic nie jest kosztowniejsze niż utrata zaufania arystokraty – powiedział jej ojciec dawno temu.

Siedzieli w jego gabinecie przy dogasającym kominku, a na dole trwał bal. Słyszała muzykę i szmer ludzkich rozmów, które w półmroku brzmiały jak szepty duchów. Bała się ich.

Ojciec po raz pierwszy nalał jej wino, białe i słodkie. Przez całe życie miała pamiętać jego smak.

Podkuliła nogi, ponieważ od podłogi bił chłód, a ojciec w roztargnieniu wyczarował dla niej pled. Kiedy ją okrywał, drżały mu ręce, a wzrok miał nieobecny.

Na dole orkiestra budziła do życia noc.

– A tak łatwo je zniszczyć słowem, czynem… – umilkł.

Pomyślała wtedy o Aurorze, którego minęła na korytarzu. Szedł powoli, uderzając czubkiem różdżki w udo. Kiedy mu się ukłoniła, uśmiechnął się i zobaczyła, że nie ma zębów.

Wiedziała, że ojciec też o nim myśli.

– Czasem trzeba zdecydować, które tajemnice zdradzić, kiedy, komu. – Uniósł kieliszek jakby wznosił toast. – Kogo chronić, kogo skazać, kogo sprzedać. Za ile.

Znów milczał długo, patrząc na gasnący żar. Białe wino drżało w jego ręce.

– Jutro twoja matka mnie znienawidzi. Podejrzewam, że to zauważysz. Jesteś inteligentna, jak na dziewczynkę. – Uśmiechnął się bez radości. – Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że będzie miała rację.

– Czy zdradziłeś czyjś sekret, ojcze? – spytała, starając się z całych sił brzmieć rzeczowo i poważnie. Dorośle.

Ledwo zauważalnie pokręcił głową.

– Zdradziłem człowieka – odpowiedział.

Później zrozumiała, że tamtej nocy nie do niej mówił i nie z nią pragnął podzielić się swą samotnością i wstydem. Znalazła się przy nim przypadkiem i została, ponieważ nie była tak śmiała jak Bella ani wrażliwa jak Andromeda. Potrafiła słuchać.

Skończył mówić nad ranem.

**xxx**

Pierwszym, co zrobiła Narcyza, było staranne zamknięcie drzwi. Rzuciła na nie dwa zaklęcia, a po chwili namysłu nakryła Jamesa kocem, nim wreszcie pstryknięciem wezwała skrzata.

Mrózek zjawił się natychmiast. Odniosła wrażenie, że jego ukłon był nieco kpiący, a uśmiech – złośliwy.

Nie miała siły ani czasu, aby teraz się tym przejmować.

– Gdyby Lucjusz o mnie pytał, powiedz, że Rainbow się rozchorował i posiedzę przy nim chwilę – rozkazała. Po chwili dodała z wahaniem: – Powiedz też, że nie musi przychodzić.

Odesłała skrzata gestem i ponownie zmierzyła chłopakowi temperaturę, wzrastała. Z roztargnieniem rozejrzała się po pokoju, przygładzając szatę.

Na pewno nie mogła zbić gorączki zaklęciem. Nie w przypadku, gdy choroba miała podłoże magiczne. Jeśli zaś rzeczywiście się zatruł, podanie mu eliksiru nie wchodziło w grę.

Nie chciała prosić nikogo o pomoc, szczególnie, że najlepszym uzdrowicielem w tym domu był Czarny Pan.

Podeszła do łazienki, zatkała wannę, po czym odkręciła zimną wodę. Lustro za jej plecami chichotało cicho, ale umilkło, gdy spojrzała na nie surowo.

Kiedy wróciła do pokoju, zauważyła, że James skopał z siebie koc. Gdy usiadła na skraju łóżka, odsunął się bezmyślnie, jedną ręką osłaniając twarz. Oczy miał otwarte, lecz wzrok nieprzytomny. Nie zareagował, kiedy przeszukała mu kieszenie. Zawierały parę sykli i knutów, galeona, papierki, zapewne mugolskie, dwa pomięte papierosy – przy czym z jednego wysypał się tytoń – paczuszkę z dziwacznego materiału i kapsel. Odłożyła wszystkie przedmioty na biurko, pilnując, aby niczego nie zgubić.

Przelotnie, tuż przed rzuceniem zaklęcia Locomotor, pomyślała, że to ironia losu, aby Black opiekował się Rainbowem.

**xxx**

Znów brodził w wodzie i znów wiedział, że to sen. To było naprawdę irytujące, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić. Poza tym trochę straszne.

Dotarł do ściany z betonu. Położył na niej rękę – drżała jak membrana bębna. Kiedy przyłożył ucho, usłyszał przytłumiony, szybki rytm, który kojarzył mu się trochę z punkiem.

Poza tym niewiele się zmieniło – wciąż chodził w tej samej gnijącej wodzie i nad głową nosił chaotyczne niebo. Syriusz, psia gwiazda, łypał na niego złowrogo.

Szedł bez pośpiechu, ponieważ nie miał celu, a to, co go goniło, i tak miało przyjść z głębi.

Krok za krokiem, ramieniem prawie ocierając się o chłodny beton. Był bardzo zmęczony.

Dlatego dopiero po dłuższej chwili zauważył, że towarzyszy sam sobie. Obok, tuż poza zasięgiem ręki, szedł on sam w wieku lat ośmiu bądź dziewięciu.

– Ty już nie istniejesz – zauważył głupio, drapiąc się po szczęce.

Dzieciak natychmiast zmałpował ten ruch, po czym – dla lepszego efektu – wystawił język.

– To chyba nie ma sensu, rozmawiać z majakiem – powiedział więc, wzruszając ramionami.

Jego młodsza wersja nie odstępowała go na krok przez resztę drogi. Postanowił, że nazwie ją Snoopy.

**xxx**

Więc jednak jestem psychopatą, który strzela do dzieci, pomyślał Severus.

Właśnie przelał do szklanej misy eliksir o lawendowym kolorze i niezbyt przyjemnym zapachu mokrej sierści. Czekał, aż ostygnie, równocześnie szczypcami podnosząc skrawek zakrwawionego materiału. Tonks przysłała do Hogwartu, tak jak jej kazał, fragment szaty chłopaka.

To było zabezpieczenie na wypadek, gdyby nie znalazł Rainbowa. Obecnie o wiele bardziej racjonalne wydawało się pobranie od Jamesa próbki krwi. Zresztą będzie musiał to zrobić, jeśli wynik wyjdzie negatywny – aby mieć absolutną pewność.

Postanowił jednak przez te parę godzin nie działać logicznie i racjonalnie – oczywiście w narzuconych wcześniej granicach.

Raport, ten szczególny, mógł poczekać, aż skończy miksturę.

Eliksir stygł wolno, zmieniając barwę na granatową.

Zrobił to, co należało. Przekonał Czarnego Pana, że Rainbow nie jest dla niego ważny. Odrobina bólu nie była wygórowaną ceną.

Odrobina… Dobre sobie.

Wrzucił materiał do płynu i zręcznie przeciął sobie wnętrze dłoni. Kiedy parę kropel krwi wpadło do naczynia, odsunął się szybko. Dym, który się pojawił, na pewno nie był czarny.

Pomarańcz, blady prawdopodobnie przez zanieczyszczenia, jednak wciąż pomarańcz.

Uleczył dłoń i posprzątał, przelewając resztę eliksiru do fiolek. Skoro poświęcił mu parę godzin, mógł równie dobrze go sprzedać.

Rozejrzał się jeszcze po pomieszczeniu, podświadomie pragnąc, aby okazało się, że ma coś pilnego do zrobienia. Jak na złość jednak laboratorium było czyste i uporządkowane, a nad większością eliksirów i tak obecnie pracował w domu.

Decyzja, aby przyjść do Hogwartu również nie była do końca racjonalna. Właściwie nie zastanawiał się nad nią, tak naturalna mu się wydała. Rainbow był częścią jego pracy, a Malfoy Manor i Hogwart – miejscami, w których najczęściej ją wykonywał.

Cóż, mógł to odłożyć do rana, naturalnie. Dumbledore jest już starym człowiekiem i nie powinien przerywać mu snu z tak banalnego powodu…

… jak ten, że torturował własne dziecko.

Zrzucił fiolki na podłogę jednym, gwałtownym ruchem i oparł się o blat obiema rękami, pochylając głowę. Nie zwrócił uwagi na dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Zacisnął mocno zęby i znieruchomiał, czekając, aż mu przejdzie. Czymkolwiek było to dławiące uczucie, bezmyślna wściekłość.

Wreszcie odchylił głowę, odetchnął głęboko i dłonią odgarnął włosy. Ruchem różdżki wyczyścił podłogę.

W laboratorium nie było kominka, więc musiał przejść do gabinetu dyrektora lub swojego salonu. Po chwili wahania wybrał to drugie miejsce. Pokój sprawiał wrażenie opuszczonego, po części dlatego, że od początku wakacji ani razu do niego nie zaglądał. Zresztą w czasie roku szkolnego również właściwie go nie używał. Nad wypracowaniami wolał pracować w gabinecie, ewentualnie w klasie, eliksiry warzył w laboratorium, jadał w Wielkiej Sali, gości nie przyjmował. Książki zaś – do czego nikomu nigdy się nie przyznał – wolał czytać w łóżku. Z tego powodu niewielkie pomieszczenie było prawie puste i wyraźnie niezamieszkane. Na kominku nie stało nic – proszek fiuu musiał wyjąć z kufra w sypialni. Ściany były nagie, pozbawione kilimów i obrazów. Dwa niskie, zielone fotele warowały przy pustym stoliku. Biały chodnik, leżący pomiędzy nimi, pożółkł ze starości.

Snape rozpalił w kominku, po czym wrzucił garstkę proszku do ognia i powiedział: „Dumbledore". Po długiej chwili w palenisku pojawiła się głowa dyrektora. Nie miał on okularów, lecz ich brak rekompensowała szlafmyca wyszywana w złote gwiazdki.

– Chciałbym złożyć raport. – Severus uprzedził ewentualne pytanie.

– Tak podejrzewałem, chłopcze. – Głowa zniknęła.

Mężczyzna usiadł w jednym z foteli i cierpliwie czekał. Wreszcie Dumbledore wyszedł z kominka, kaszląc. Na policzkach i puchatym szlafroku miał smugi sadzy.

– Nie mogłem znaleźć okularów – powiedział przepraszająco, wyciągając je równocześnie z kieszeni. Usiadł przed nauczycielem i jakby się zmienił. Zniknęło z jego twarzy rozkojarzenie, zastąpione przerażającym skupieniem. – Zaczynaj.

Snape rozpoczął od swojej rozmowy z Emily, a skończył na przygotowaniu eliksiru. Starał się mówić o faktach, ewentualnie dodając lakoniczne komentarze dotyczące jego domysłów lub wrażeń. Odgrzebywał każde wydarzeni w pamięci i opisywał, tak jakby streszczał treść niedawno obejrzanego filmu. Patrzył przy tym w bliżej nieokreślony punkt ponad prawym ramieniem dyrektora.

Starszy mężczyzna nie przerywał mu.

– Więc to jest twój syn, Severusie? Eliksir dał pozytywny wynik? – spytał, kiedy Snape definitywnie umilkł.

Nauczyciel nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami.

– W sensie biologicznym owszem, to mój potomek. Nie ma to jednak większego znaczenia – odpowiedział, wciąż wpatrując się w to samo miejsce.

– Przy mnie nie musisz udawać. – W głosie dyrektora słychać było smutek, więc Snape zmusił się, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– To nie ma znaczenia – powtórzył powoli. – W tamtej sytuacji było to jedyne rozsądne wyjście. – Zabrzmiało to nie tak pewnie, jakby chciał.

– Nie kwestionuję tego. Właściwie o wiele bardziej zmartwiłbym się, gdyby to wydarzenie cię nie dręczyło.

Snape znów wzruszył ramionami. Miał wrażenie, że oboje mówią to, co według nich trzeba powiedzieć, zamiast po prostu porozmawiać.

– Czuję jedynie niesmak – stwierdził, sugerując tonem, że nie ma ochoty mówić o swoich uczuciach.

Dyrektor westchnął ciężko i przetarł okulary wyczarowaną szmatką. Severus odwrócił wzrok, uciekając przed jego milczącą dezaprobatą.

– Przyjmę go do piątej klasy – powiedział Dumbledore po chwili.

– Wolałbym, abyś nie ułatwiał mu zadania. – Snape skrzywił się nieznacznie. – Jeśli jest tak podobny do matki jak sądzę, wyprowadzi twojego złotego chłopca prosto na rzeź.

– To będzie wyglądać najbardziej naturalnie. Słusznie podejrzewam, że nie ma SUMów?

– Tak. Chyba tak. – Przypomniał sobie pojedynek w Malfoy Manor i stłumił westchnięcie. – Cóż, powinieneś spodziewać się, że będzie dosyć kłopotliwym uczniem.

Dumbledore skinął głową bez przekonania. Na jego ustach błąkał się delikatny, smutny uśmiech.

– Nie on pierwszy.

Snape nie skomentował tego. Po chwili milczenia dodał:

– Jeśli zaś chodzi o szczegóły…

**xxx**

Lucjusz zbudził się, gdy Narcyza weszła do sypialni. Ignorując jego senne, pytające spojrzenie, usiadła przed toaletką. Odruchowo zapaliła świecę, choć na dworze już jaśniało. Powoli wyciągnęła z włosów szpilki i odłożyła je na blat, sięgnęła po szczotkę. Dopiero wtedy jej mąż zapytał:

– Jak on się czuje?

– Lepiej. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Na tyle dobrze, aby wyrzucić mnie z pokoju.

Ściągnęła szatę i – po chwili wahania – rzuciła ją na taboret. Otworzyła szafę i zaczęła bezmyślnie przeglądać ubrania.

– Nie będziesz się kładła? – Lucjusz usiadł w łóżku, a kołdra zsunęła mu się z ramion. Na klatce piersiowej miał poszarpaną, białą bliznę, pamiątkę po jednym ze starć z Aurorami. Narcyza spojrzała na nią przelotnie.

– Teraz to już nie ma sensu – zauważyła obojętnie.

– Co się stało? Obraził cię?

Oczywiście, że tak. Spodziewała się tego, więc zaskoczyło ją jedynie to, jak bardzo był wściekły. Przygotowała się na trudną rozmowę, a nie… cóż, dobrze, że wcześniej odebrała mu różdżkę. Ledwo doszli do porozumienia i oboje czuli, że jest nadzwyczaj kruche.

– Nie, Lucjuszu. Jestem po prostu zmęczona.

Mężczyzna stanął za nią i objął ją delikatnie. Nie zareagowała.

– Nie kłam, dobrze? – poprosił. – Widzę, że coś się stało.

W jego głosie wyczuła irytację, ale i zmartwienie. Obróciła się więc, chcąc zapewnić go z całą stanowczością, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. Nie dała rady.

– Kiedy staliśmy… wtedy, gdy Czarny Pan rzucił na niego zaklęcie... – urwała, zastanawiając się co właściwie chce powiedzieć. Lucjusz czekał cierpliwie. – Pomyślałam wtedy: „Jak dobrze, że Draco tego nie widzi". Ale teraz chyba bym chciała, żeby to zobaczył, żeby zrozumiał. On jest taki, sam wiesz, żyje ideałami…

– Boisz się, że Czarny Pan go skrzywdzi? – zapytał cicho, a ona skinęła głową.

Lucjusz gładził jej plecy, lecz milczał i to ją przestraszyło. Wzrok miał nieobecny.

– Ja również – powiedział wreszcie – ale to mało prawdopodobne. Draco jest dobrze wychowany, a nasza pozycja pewna.

Chciała zapytać, czy naprawdę w to wierzy. Nie odważyła się.

**xxx**

Zwiał z tego domu. Co prawda niedaleko, bo tylko za próg, ale i tak poczuł się trochę lepiej.

Niewiele ci trzeba do szczęścia, matole, pomyślał siadając na stopniu przed drzwiami.

Rankiem było chłodno, a park pachniał przyjemnie. Słyszał śpiew ptaków i odległe rżenie koni. Pomyślał, że przyjemnie byłoby pojeździć, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. Ciało mu ciążyło i czuł się chorym. W ustach miał nieprzyjemny posmak.

Podwinął lewy rękaw koszuli i przyjrzał się tatuażowi z niechęcią. Kundel szczerzył do niego kły. To nie był Mroczny Znak, mimo wszystko.

Jakby to miało znaczenie.

Opuścił materiał, za to uniósł wzrok. Dopadły do niego psy, machając ogonami w ciszy. Były wysokie i smukłe, bure lub rude. Przypominały trochę charty, lecz wątpił, aby był to jakikolwiek mugolski gatunek.

Wybrał jednego samca, szarego i niewyrośniętego, po czym zrobił… tamto.

Zabolało jakby ktoś wsadził mu rozżarzony pręt w nasadę czaszki, ale pies położył się posłusznie.

Cóż, pomyślał, przyciskając palce do skroni, trzeba nad tym popracować.

Pamiętał mgliście, że w dzieciństwie zwierzęta zawsze robiły to, co chciał. Nie dlatego, że je tresował. Właściwie nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym jak na nie wpływał – to było równie naturalne jak kierowanie własnym ciałem. Nie mogło też boleć, bo przecież nie był małym masochistą.

Nawet mógł zgadnąć, kiedy to się zmieniło.

Brazylia. Nawet w myślach to słowo brzmiało dla niego jak przekleństwo.

Usłyszał chrzęst żwiru, rżenie koni, skrzypienie, a po chwili zobaczył bryczkę do której zaprzęgnięto dwa gniade ogiery. W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę wejść do domu, ale stwierdził, że skoro nikt nie kazał mu się ukrywać – nie będzie tego robić. Zresztą siedzący na koźle stangret zdążył go dostrzec.

Bryczka zatrzymała się przed głównym wejściem i wyskoczył z niej jasnowłosy chłopak, rówieśnik Jamesa.

Zmierzyli się spojrzeniami.

– Kim ty jesteś? – spytał w końcu przyjezdny, z lekką pogardą w głosie. James widocznie nie wyglądał dostatecznie reprezentacyjnie.

Co za zadufany dzieciak.

– Gościem – odpowiedział lakonicznie, unosząc jedną brew. – A ty? – Patrzenie na kogoś z góry, gdy się siedzi, jest trudne, ale nie niemożliwe.

Chłopak poczerwieniał.

– Ja tutaj mieszkam – powiedział i zerknął na stangreta, jakby oczekiwał, że ten potwierdzi. Mężczyzna jednak jedynie przyglądał im się z doskonałą obojętnością. – Jestem Draco Malfoy – dodał.

James przypomniał sobie zdjęcia stojące na kominku i skrzywił się nieznacznie.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Wreszcie Malfoy spytał wyraźnie zirytowany:

– Nie przedstawisz się?

Rainbow rozważył tę możliwość i powiedział:

– James.

– James jaki?

– Morgano, ale ty jesteś upierdliwy – stwierdził, podnosząc się ciężko. W tej chwili naprawdę nie miał ochoty rozmawiać.

– Jeśli myślisz, że możesz mnie tak traktować… – zaczął Malfoy, stając mu na drodze.

– Mogę – przerwał jego wywód z absolutną pewnością w głosie. Spojrzał mu w oczy, pilnując, aby przez cały czas sprawiać wrażenie zrelaksowanego. Ręce schował do kieszeni, do których niedawno ponownie włożył swoje rzeczy. Brakowało mu różdżki. Gdyby ją miał, ten gówniarz już leżałby na ziemi, zwijając się z bólu. Malfoy chyba wyczytał to w jego spojrzeniu, bo ustąpił.

Rainbow przeszedł koło niego i wybrał na chybił trafił jedną z alejek przecinających park. Za sobą usłyszał trzask, kiedy aportowały się skrzaty. Pewnie musiały zająć się bagażami tego… paniczyka.

Po chwili zorientował się, że Draco za nim idzie.

– Malfoy, nie masz instynktu samozachowawczego? – zapytał, nie oglądając się.

Chłopak parsknął.

– Powiedzmy, że staram się być dobrym gospodarzem – powiedział z przekąsem. – Jeszcze mi coś zniszczysz.

– Na przykład hol?

– Co?

– Więc nie zaglądałeś nawet do domu.

– O czym ty gadasz?

Rainbow odwrócił się i uśmiechnął krzywo. Draco przystanął. Wydawał się równocześnie zdenerwowany i zaciekawiony, a przede wszystkim urażony. Policzki miał zaróżowione, jakby był dziewczyną. James zastanowił się przelotnie, dlaczego ten chłopak tak go irytuje.

– Przyczepiłeś się jak jakaś pijawka – powiedział. – Idź do domu, do mamusi, ona ci wszystko wytłumaczy. A mi daj spokój. Jasne? Jasne.

– Nie pozwolę się obrażać jakiemuś zdrajcy krwi – warknął.

– Trochę za późno, nie? – James uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Malfoy wyszarpnął różdżkę z kieszeni i wyprostował się jakby kij połknął. Pewnie uważał, że taka postawa jest… arystokratyczna? Dumna? Dramatyczna? Salazar jeden wie.

– Odszczekaj – zażądał Draco.

James wzruszył ramionami. Wyciągnął dłonie z kieszeni, spojrzał mu prosto w oczy – po czym go rozbroił. To było całkiem proste: przyciągnąć, podciąć, powalić, wykręcić rękę i przyłożyć świeżo zdobytą różdżkę do karku. Szczególnie, że smarkacz nawet nie umiał się obronić.

Malfoy chyba nie do końca zrozumiał, co się stało. Klęczał, sycząc z bólu, wyraźnie oszołomiony. James obrócił różdżkę w dłoni i dźgnął go lekko w nasadę szyi.

Humor niespodziewanie mu się poprawił. Kusiło go, żeby zrobić chłopakowi coś jeszcze – wyładować na nim frustrację i stres – ale uznał, że chwilowa przyjemność nie jest warta ryzyka.

– Za wolno – powiedział więc tylko i rzucił różdżkę pod kwitnące krzewy.

Puścił go, ale Draco nie podniósł się natychmiast. Kiedy wstał, James zauważył, że ma łzy w oczach. To było trochę żenujące, biorąc pod uwagę, że prawdopodobnie byli w tym samym wieku.

Malfoy pozbierał się w końcu, przygładził włosy, odnalazł różdżkę, po czym – z bezpiecznej już odległości – rzucił:

– Nawet nie wiesz z kim zadarłeś.

James wzruszył ramionami. W tym momencie nawet go to nie obchodziło.

**xxx**

Udało mu się unikać ludzi aż do południa. Posiedział trochę w altanie, którą przypadkiem znalazł w parku, pospacerował pomiędzy drzewami. Śniadanie zdobył od skrzata po tym, jak odkrył, że przywołuje się je pstryknięciem. Jak na razie nikt się nim nie interesował, co zdecydowanie mu odpowiadało.

Szary pies towarzyszył mu w tej bezcelowej włóczędze, ale nie próbował już na nim eksperymentować.

Koło dwunastej znalazł stajnię, ale w środku nie spotkał nikogo. Konie pasły się na padoku. Oprócz znanych mu gniadoszy była tam również kara klacz ze źrebięciem i tarantowaty wałach. Ten ostatni podszedł do płotu, więc chłopak pogłaskał go po pysku.

Właśnie wtedy aportowała się obok niego skrzatka, która – jak się dowiedział – nazywała się Wredniczka. Była strasznie wystraszona.

– Pan wzywa – wyjąkała.

– Który? – zapytał. Odsunął się niechętnie od konia, którego wcale nie spłoszyło pojawienie się skrzata. Widocznie był przyzwyczajony.

– Czarny Pan – wymamrotała.

James zamarł. Poczuł, że po plecach przechodzą mu dreszcze. Przez chwilę był prawie pewny, że ten świr chce go ukarać za to, co zrobił Malfoyowi, ale stwierdził, że to już paranoja. Smarkacz nie mógł być tak ważny.

Rainbow uznał, że w takim stanie nie może się aportować, a dojście do Malfoy Manor na piechotę trwałoby za długo. Niechętnie więc chwycił skrzatkę za rękę.

– Aportuj mnie… bo ja wiem? Do kuchni. – W ostatniej chwili stwierdził, że pojawienie się wśród ludzi w ten sposób, mogłoby spowodować kłopoty. Jeszcze by go ustrzelili przez przypadek.

Wredniczka spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale wykonała polecenie.

Świat skurczył się nieprzyjemnie, po czym go wypluł. Aportacja łączna w zasadzie nigdy nie była przyjemna.

Natychmiast odsunął się od skrzatki, ostrożnie obszedł stół zastawiony talerzami – zapewne przygotowywali je już do obiadu – i wybiegł przez drzwi. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że mała nie powiedziała mu, gdzie oczekuje go Czarny Pan. Obstawił salon, słusznie.

Zapukał i wszedł do niego, w drzwiach stwierdzając, że powinien narzucić na siebie jakąkolwiek szatę. Stawanie przed Voldemortem w dżinsach nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

Szlag.

Ukląkł przed Czarnym Panem, ale tylko na jedno kolano. Pomyślał, że jest żałosny. Odważny człowiek nie pochyliłby w ogóle karku przed Voldemortem.

Co za różnica jak klęczę, skoro i tak klęczę? Pomyślał filozoficzne. Czuł w tej chwili do siebie odrazę.

– Usiądź – powiedział Czarny Pan, gestem wskazując fotel.

Nie zwrócił uwagi ani na strój, ani na zachowanie Jamesa. Chyba.

– Zanim pójdziesz do Hogwartu musisz nauczyć się oklumować swój umysł – dodał, kiedy chłopak zajął miejsce.

**xxx**

– Znalazłeś go?

Chupacabra powoli podniósł się na kolana. Wszystkie mięśnie go bolały, a w głowie stado hipogryfów tańczyło fandango. Uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Najpierw karzesz, później pytasz? – Oblizał wargę.

– Prewencyjnie.

Znajdowali się w mugolskim pokoju hotelowym, dosyć tanim zresztą. Pomiędzy żaluzjami przeciskało się światło, rysując na nagiej podłodze kraty. Reszta pomieszczenia tonęła w cieniu.

Chupacabra podniósł się powoli i usiadł na metalowym, rozkładanym krześle. Kiepsko widział swojego rozmówcę, ale dobrze znał jego twarz.

– Znalazłem – powiedział – jest u Voldemorta.

– Tej szlamy?

Chupacabra miał ochotę westchnąć. Rozmawianie z nałogowym hipokrytą czasami bywało trudne.

– Tak. Wyciągnąć Jamesa stamtąd?

– Po co?

Na przykład w tej chwili.


	7. Rozdział VII

**Rozdział VII**

_Za pomoc przy tym rozdziale dziękuję Wiedźmie. Bez Ciebie wyglądałby gorzej. _

Czatowanie na szczycie schodów w czasie spotkań Zakonu Feniksa, powoli stawało się tradycją. Kiedy dorośli zaszywali się w kuchni, młodzież rozsiadała się na galerii – chociaż już prawie nie wierzyli, że uda im się zdobyć jakiekolwiek informacje. Było to na pewno lepsze niż pogodzenie się z losem.

Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu leżały zwinięte w kłębek w kieszeni Freda, który właśnie rozkładał karty. Grali w makao, magiczną talią ze sklepu Zonka. Na każdej karcie namalowany był człowiek w fantazyjnym stroju, który robił to, na co akurat miał ochotę.

George drapał się po nosie czubkiem różdżki. Siedział po turecku na poduszce, z której przed chwilą zepchnął bliźniaka. Harry opierał się o szczeble, co jakiś czas patrząc przez ramię na hol. Naprzeciwko niego Ron rozsiadł się wygodnie, wyprostowanymi nogami tarasując całe przejście. Ginny znalazła sobie miejsce na szczycie schodów.

Właśnie dobrała trzy karty, spojrzała w nie i parsknęła zduszonym śmiechem. Ron lekko poczerwieniał.

– Może nie powinnaś w to grać, albo przynajmniej nie tym – zasugerował, szukając wzrokiem poparcia u braci lub Harry'ego.

– A Upiorgackiem chcesz? – zapytała, łypiąc na niego ze złością. Wciąż bolał ją fakt, że mama kazała jej wyjść z kuchni tamtego dnia, gdy przybył Potter.

– Nie tak ostro, siostrzyczko…

– … to zaklęcie dla dorosłych.

– Jeszcze się Roniaczek…

– … oburzy.

Fred uchylił się, kiedy spróbowała go trzasnąć w ucho. Ron zaczerwienił się jeszcze mocniej.

Harry tymczasem dorzucił kartę do stosu i powiedział obojętnie, wzrokiem błądząc po ciemnym holu.

– Ron ma chyba rację, Ginny.

Dziewczyna przestała droczyć z bliźniakami i odsłoniła swoje karty, wzruszając ramionami. Na jednej facet w stroju kurczaka łowił ryby na pustyni, na drugiej zakuta w zbroje, monstrualna kobieta tańczyła Breakdance. Trzecia była pusta, pomijając cyfrę trzy i znaczek karo.

– Tutaj nic nie ma, serio – powiedziała, krzywiąc się – ale jeśli uważacie mnie za dziecko to nie wiem, co ja tu robię.

– Nikt tak przecież nie mówi. – Spojrzał wreszcie na nią, zupełnie zaskoczony. Dziewczyna wydawała się urażona, co było przecież absolutnie absurdalnie.

– Jasne, że nie mówi. Nikt mi nigdy nic nie mówi. O Mapie Huncwotów dowiedziałam się, bo George marudził, że przydałaby mu się na randce.

– Jakim cudem ty…? – George zerknął na nią całkowicie zaskoczony.

Ginny wstała, więc Harry też to zrobił. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się co powiedzieć, ale nic mądrego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Zauważył, że Ginny przygryzła dolną wargę, jak zawsze kiedy się wściekała.

– To było niebezpieczne, nie chciałem, aby coś się ci stało – wypalił wreszcie. Prawie w tej samej chwili zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd.

– Och, więc jestem zbyt kiepska, żeby ci pomóc? Wielkie dzięki Harry, miło wiedzieć, co o mnie myślisz – warknęła, ale oczy zalśniły jej podejrzanie.

Zbiegając po schodach minęła Hermionę, która dźwigała tacę z herbatą i ciasteczkami.

– Dlaczego Ginny płacze? – spytała dziewczyna cicho, stawiając przedmiot na podłodze. Patrzyła przy tym znacząco na Rona, jakby podejrzewała, że to jego wina.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i oparł się o balustradę. Był trochę oszołomiony. Bliźniacy w milczeniu pozbierali karty, po czym deportowali się, mamrocząc coś o niedokończonym i strasznie ważnym projekcie.

Zapanowała niezręczna cisza, którą wreszcie przerwał Harry.

– Dowiedziałaś się czegoś na dole? – spytał, uznając, że sprawą Ginny zajmie się później. Kiedy wymyśli co ma zrobić.

Hermiona wzięła do ręki kubek i stanęła obok niego. Jej postawa wyrażała dezaprobatę, ale na szczęście odpuściła sobie komentarze. Obok niej Ron kontemplował ciasteczka w zadumie. Ciągle był czerwony i nadzwyczajnie nierozmowny.

– Cóż, kiedy weszłam, przestali rozmawiać – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Zresztą pani Weasley od razu dała mi wszystko i powiedziała, że nie powinnam im przerywać. – Przewróciła oczyma. – To jest śmieszne, te wszystkie podchody, Harry. Zupełnie jakbym szpiegowała wrogów.

– Nie mów tak o mojej mamie – wymamrotał Ron, uprzednio przełykając biszkopciki. – Ona po prostu się przejmuje.

– Jakbyś nie zauważył, trwa wojna, więc każdy si – mocno zaakcentowała ostatnie słowo. – Ale nie wszyscy tak się zachowują.

– To znaczy jak? – Wstał, otrzepując przód szaty z okruchów. Jego ruchy były gwałtowne i gniewne. – Gdybyś miała rodzinę w Zakonie, może zrozumiałabyś o co chodzi…

– Moi rodzice są mugolami, więc uwierz mi, rozumiem wszystko doskonale.

– Nie kłóćcie się – przerwał im Harry cicho, opierając się o balustradę. – Obudzicie tę hydrę. – Skinął głową w stronę obrazu pani Black.

Jego przyjaciele rzeczywiście umilkli, choć wciąż patrzyli na siebie z urazą. Harry pomyślał, że jeśli dzisiaj usłyszy jeszcze jedną kłótnię, chyba oszaleje.

– Na dole był profesor Lupin, Mundungus i Syriusz oczywiście. Poza tym Moody, ale on chyba spał. Jak weszłam praktycznie podskoczył na krześle i wycelował we mnie różdżką – powiedziała po chwili Hermiona. – Koszmarnie wyglądał, jakby przez parę dni w ogóle nie odpoczywał.

– Miło wiedzieć, że jednak coś robią.

– Eee… Harry – zawahała się. – Tam siedzi też Snape.

Świetnie, pomyślał chłopak.

– Myślałem, że składa raporty tylko Dumbledore'owi – powiedział, bardzo starając się, żeby jego głos brzmiał normalnie.

Ron i Hermiona wymienili szybko spojrzenia, co zdenerwowało Harry'ego. Cackali się z nim jakby był niezrównoważonym dzieckiem.

– Może dyrektor jeszcze przyjdzie – Hermiona powiedziała to bez przekonania. – Wiecie, zerknę co u Ginny.

Zostawiła ich, schodząc powoli po schodach, aby nie rozlać herbaty. Chłopcy odprowadzili ją wzrokiem.

– Ona czasem jest okropna – stwierdził Ron, kiedy zniknęła im z oczu. Minę miał wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwą. – Mam takie wrażenie, jakbyśmy znowu byli w pierwszej klasie. Zaraz spyta czy przeczytaliśmy wszystkie podręczniki. – Z każdym swoim słowem wyglądał na coraz bardziej przygnębionego.

Harry przymknął oczy.

- Daj temu spokój – poprosił.

Drzwi od kuchni otworzyły się i czarodzieje zaczęli powoli wychodzić. Ron i Harry natychmiast przykucnęli, a ten drugi pożałował, że nie ma Uszu bliźniaków.

Pierwszy wyszedł Moody, rzeczywiście wyglądał na przemęczonego. Bardziej niż zazwyczaj powłóczył nogą, a jego oko kręciło się niemrawo. Zaraz za nim Mundungus zawzięcie próbował przekonać do czegoś Lupina. Ten kręcił głową, nakładając równocześnie swoją połataną kurtkę. Syriusz stanął pod ścianą, żegnając ich oszczędnymi skinięciami głowy. Raz zerknął do góry i mrugnął do chłopaków. Ciągle jednak nie pojawiła się ani Molly, ani Snape.

Ron chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Harry uciszył go gestem. Próbował zorientować się o czym mówi Fletcher.

Lupin zniknął, zaraz po nim wyszedł Moody. Mundungus zagadał do Syriusza, ale ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Wreszcie mężczyzna dał za wygraną i wyszedł z domu. W drzwiach kogoś pozdrowił i Harry przycisnął nos do szczebli, aby zobaczyć kto przyszedł. Jeśli to Dumbledore…

Cóż, i tak pewnie by z nim nie porozmawiał.

Do holu wpadła jednak Tonks, chłopak ledwo ją rozpoznał. Tym razem miała krótkie, czarne i matowe włosy, które sterczały na wszystkie strony, prawie jak czupryna Harry'ego.

Podeszła do Syriusza i spytała groźnie:

– Jest tu Snape?

– Tak? – Black spojrzał na nią niepewnie. – Jeszcze nie wyszedł.

– Świetnie – warknęła, obracając się na pięcie.

– Proszę, ciszej, moja matka się obudzi – wymamrotał bez przekonania, szczególnie, że na scenę właśnie wkroczył profesor.

Severus przystanął koło stojaka na parasole i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Ron i Harry przycisnęli się do balustrady, starając się usłyszeć jak najwięcej. Nie było jednak takiej potrzeby – Tonks nie zamierzała szeptać.

– Gdzie on jest? – spytała, a w jej głosie brzmiała wściekłość. Chłopcy wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia.

Tymczasem Snape skrzywił się lekko.

– W bezpiecznym miejscu – powiedział.

– Ja nie żartuję!

Zasłona sprzed obrazu odsunęła się z trzaskiem. Pani Black nawet nie traciła czasu, aby przyjrzeć się osobom w pomieszczeniu – od razu zaczęła wrzeszczeć:

– Plugastwo! Brudna krew! Szlamy, złodzieje!

Obok Harry'ego pojawili się bliźniacy - przez hałas dźwięk ich aportacji był prawie niesłyszalny. Natychmiast zresztą usiedli na podłodze, aby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi dorosłych. Nie zadawali pytań, chociaż jeden znacząco spojrzał na Rona. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Ja również nie, Nimfadoro. Dumbledore zgodził się ze mną, że to najlepsze wyjście. – Snape podniósł głos, aby przekrzyczeć kobietę. – Chcesz kwestionować jego decyzje?

– A w dupie mam wasze ustalenia – Tonks była w stanie zakwestionować wszystko. Ręce jej drżały, a we włosach pojawiały się co i rusz różnokolorowe pasma. – Jestem jego opiekunką, cholera jasna!

– Bękarty! Szumowiny! Pomioty nędzne! Potwory, mutanty!

– Oczywiście doskonale sprawdzasz się w tej roli. – Snape uśmiechnął się wrednie.

– Gdybyś go nie przestraszył…

– Jak śmiecie kalać dom moich przodków!

Włosy Tonks wydłużyły się i posiwiały przy skroniach, skóra pożółkła, a rysy twarzy momentalnie zmieniły.

– ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! – krzyknęła. Przez chwilę wyglądała zupełnie jak pani Black.

Podziałało. Staruszka umilkła i w zaskoczeniu wytrzeszczyła oczy. Po brodzie spływała jej strużka śliny. Dopiero wtedy udało się Syriuszowi zaciągnąć aksamitne zasłony przed nią.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się i zmartwiał, wpatrując w Tonks w napięciu. Odruchowo zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i powróciła do swoich rysów twarzy. Jej włosy stały się fioletowe. Pomimo tego Syriusz wciąż patrzył na nią tak, jakby pierwszy raz w życiu zobaczył ducha.

– Merlinie, porozmawiajcie o tym w kuchni. – Molly zjawiła się w drzwiach. Oczy miała podpuchnięte, a dłonie nerwowo wycierała w szatę.

– Już wszystko zostało powiedziane. – Snape minął Tonks, która odruchowo cofnęła się o krok. – Rainbow pojawi się w Hogwarcie pierwszego września – dodał.

– Dlaczego? – spytała, ale bez złości. Wydawała się oszołomiona i równocześnie zawstydzona.

Snape skrzywił się.

– O to zapytaj Dumbledore'a – powiedział, po czym odszedł, deportując się tuż za progiem.

Na górze Ron i Harry wymienili spojrzenia.

– Ale jazda – wyszeptał Weasley.

Potter powoli skinął głową i spojrzał na swojego chrzestnego. Syriusz podszedł do Tonks i wymienił z nią szeptem parę słów. Był blady jak płótno.

– Wiesz co, braciszku?

– Wyjątkowo musimy się z tobą zgodzić.

Bliźniacy powiedzieli to poważnie, bez śladu wesołości w głosie.

**xxx**

Rainbow w ubraniu położył się do łóżka, nie zapalając po drodze światła. Naciągnął na siebie koc i skulił się lekko. Właśnie wrócił z kolejnej lekcji.

Czuł się poniżony i bezsilny.

Przez ostatnie dni głównie włóczył się po okolicy, próbując uciec przed własnymi myślami. Unikał ludzi, jadł to co przynosiła mu Wredniczka, sypiał w ohydnie zielonym pokoju. Egzystował.

Miał wrażenie, że jest brudny.

Nawet nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć tego tygodnia – czas pomiędzy kolejnymi lekcjami spędzał jakby w malignie.

Lekcje… Czarny Pan tak nazwał te spotkania i był to pierwszy żart, jaki Rainbow usłyszał z jego ust.

Wywracanie umysłu na nice, wywlekanie i rozgrzebywanie wspomnień, psychiczne tortury – istniało wiele bardziej adekwatnych określeń.

James wiedział, że jest około trzeciej w nocy, ale nie mógł zasnąć. Pod powiekami tańczyły mu wydarzenia, które znów musiał przeżyć – dla znudzonego, okrutnego widza.

Jeśli Czarny Pan chciał go złamać, odkrył najlepszy sposób. James już nawet nie czuł się człowiekiem.

Zawsze wierzył, że jego umysł jest bezpieczną twierdzą – wystarczyło parę chwil, aby przekonał się, że było to jedno z wielu kłamstw dla dzieci.

Spod łóżka czasem wypełzają potwory, Aurorów finansuje mafia, w Czarnej Wołdze jeżdżą czarnoksiężnicy, a w twojej głowie Naczelny Psychopata może urządzić sobie plac zabaw. Taka jest prawda, mały.

Usłyszał stukanie, głośny, nierytmiczny dźwięk i w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to halucynacja. W następnej jednak uniósł się i rozejrzał po pokoju, szukając jego źródła.

Jeśli to jakiś morderca, pomyślał obojętnie, to strasznie nieudolny.

Za oknem zobaczył jakiś kształt, jaśniejszą plamę na tle nieba, więc wstał. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, zrozumiał, że to śnieżna sowa.

Co gorsza - rozpoznał w niej Rasputina.

Ledwo otworzył okno, tak mocno drżały mu ręce. Serce biło jak oszalałe. Spodziewał się, że w każdej chwili ktoś usłyszy ptaka i wpadnie do sypialni.

– Cicho – wymamrotał – ty cholerny futrzaku.

Kiedy wreszcie poradził sobie z klamką, sowa wskoczyła na jego ramię.

Syknął z bólu, kiedy potężne szpony przebiły szatę i koszulę. Zachwiał się, a Rasputin rozłożył potężne skrzydła, balansując. Zahukał z oburzeniem. James uniósł dłoń, aby siłą zamknąć mu dziób, ale zrezygnował. Cenił swoje palce.

Na oślep dotarł do łazienki i zapalił gazową lampę odpowiednim słowem. Spojrzał w lustro, które na szczęście milczało.

Rasputin należał do tych ptaków, na które James musiałby odkładać pieniądze przez całe życie. Był śnieżnobiały – ani jedna brązowa plamka nie zagościła na jego piórach. Miał prawdopodobnie dłuższy rodowód niż wielu czarodziejów, pyszniących się swoją genealogią.

Sasza go nie cierpiał. Kiedyś powiedział Jamesowi, że koresponduje z jedną dziewczyną z Australii tylko po to, aby jak najczęściej wysyłać go na inny kontynent.

Rainbow doskonale go rozumiał. Ta sowa była prawdopodobnie jednym z najwredniejszych zwierząt domowych na świecie. W dodatku wyraźnie pogardzała swym panem, mugolakiem z krwi i kości. To było widać w tych małych, kaprawych ślepiach.

Cóż, syn nuworysza musiał mieć jednak wszystko, co najlepsze. Sasza opowiadał jak ciężko było przekonać ojca, aby nie kupował mu złotego kociołka do szkoły.

„To byłaby kompletna siara" powiedział. „Co ja jestem, kakadu?".

James przypomniał sobie kolegę – jego dżinsy za parę tysięcy podarte na kolanach, potarganego irokeza i uśmiech, koszmarnie beztroski.

– To się dzieje naprawdę? – spytał sowę. – Naprawdę tu jesteś?

To nie mogło być kolejne wspomnienie – nigdy jeszcze nie stał w tej zielonej łazience ze zirytowanym zwierzęciem na ramieniu. Chyba, że po prostu z jakiegoś powodu teraz tego nie pamiętał. Może właśnie Czarny Pan obserwuje co zrobi i myśli jak ukarać go za niesubordynację…

Wariujesz. To nie jest wspomnienie. To jest teraz.

Odkręcił zimną wodę, nabrał jej w złączone dłonie i chlusnął sobie w twarz. Trochę go to otrzeźwiło.

Sowa zamachała skrzydłami i zeskoczyła na krawędź umywalki, próbując pić wypływającą z kranu wodę. James zatkał odpływ i spojrzał na swoje ramię. Ptak zadrapał go do krwi, a Salazar jeden wie jakie świństwo przyniósł na szponach.

– Niech cię szlag – wyszeptał chłopak, żałując, że nie ma różdżki.

Rasputin spojrzał na niego z pogardą. Do nogi przywiązaną miał wypchaną, mugolską kopertę. Chłopak wziął ją ostrożnie i otworzył.

Usiadł na krawędzi wanny i wyciągnął list, choć wiedział, że powinien lepiej wykorzystać czas.

_„Cześć Paskudo Przebrzydła!_

_Piszę do ciebie i to doceń, bo ja pisać nie potrafię…"_

Przebiegł wzrokiem treść, raz i drugi, nie potrafiąc nawet nazwać tego, co czuł. To na pewno była wiadomość od Saszy – ten styl ciężko byłoby podrobić. Saszka mieszał rosyjski i angielski w sposób absolutnie chaotyczny, część wyrazów zapisywał w cyrylicy, a część normalnie. Dorzucał łacińskie sentencje w dowolnym kontekście, nawet nie sprawdzając czy je poprawnie zapisuje. Pomiędzy zdaniami rysował kulawe stworki i ludziki z paru kresek, za to w charakterystycznych pozach. Przyklejał do pergaminu zdjęcia i skrawki gazet, a raz nawet wysłał Jamesowi zasuszoną tarantulę.

Treść doskonale współgrała z formą – Sasza zapisywał to, co akurat pomyślał. Skakał z wątku na wątek, mylił imiona i fakty, praktycznie niczego nie poprawiał. W dodatku – jak zaobserwował James, kiedy u niego mieszkał – pisał zrywami. Jednego dnia dwa zdania, drugiego jedno, trzeciego pół strony, w zależności od humoru.

Czytanie jego listów było jednak przyjemne – chłopak osiągnął ten poziom abstrakcji, który już można uznać za sztukę. James, który ledwo potrafił w liście sklecić parę słów, czasami zazdrościł mu tej umiejętności.

Tym razem większość tematów oscylowała wokół siostry Szaszy, która urodziła się pół roku temu, beznadziejnego koncertu rocka w Edynburgu, twierdzenia, że Durmstrang jest najgorszą szkołą na świecie, odblaskowych klapek, Błyskawicy, Rasputina, złośliwych hormonów i sztuczki z syklami. Między innymi.

Woda przelała się przez krawędź umywalki, więc James wstał szybko i zakręcił kurek. Rasputin zaskrzeczał oburzony. List spadł na podłogę i natychmiast się zamoczył.

Nie było w nim ani jednego słowa, które sugerowałoby, że Sasza wie o tym, co się przydarzyło Rainbowowi. Zresztą nie mógł – bo i skąd? Przecież James nikogo nie ostrzegł, nawet nie próbował…

Co się ze mną stało? Pomyślał ze wstrętem. Szata na grzbiecie, morda w kubeł, Salazarze, naprawdę wystarczyło tylko parę dni?

Złapał kopertę, leżącą bezpiecznie na półeczce pod lustrem i oderwał jej tylną część. Potrzebował jeszcze jakiegoś pióra, długopisu, ołówka.

Wpadł do pokoju i przy świetle padającym z otwartych drzwi przeszukał szafkę, a później toaletkę – znalazł kredkę do oczu. Wystarczy.

Znów usiadł na wannie i oparł papier o zdobione płytki. Zawahał się. Wątpił, aby udało mu się utrzymać ten list w tajemnicy – nie teraz, gdy Czarny Pan regularnie grzebie mu w umyśle. Pal licho jego własne bezpieczeństwo – nie chciał narażać innych.

Wiedział gdzie mieszka Chupacabra. Mężczyzna zaprosił go do siebie na samym początku, kiedy jeszcze Rainbow nie pracował w kasynie. Zastawienie pułapki na niego nie sprawiłoby Śmierciożercom żadnych problemów. Reszta jego znajomych była… cóż, dziećmi. Równie dobrze mógłby poprosić o pomoc samego siebie. Nie mógł też napisać do Dumbledore'a – za to Czarny Pan rzeczywiście mógłby go zamordować. Glinom nie ufał.

Zostawała jeszcze jedna opcja, której nigdy wcześniej nie brał pod uwagę. To było nie dość, że szalone, to jeszcze głupie. Więc wszystko wskazywało na to, że się uda.

Nabazgrał szybko parę słów, zgiął kartkę, napisał imię – po czym praktycznie wepchnął list do ptasiego dzioba.

– Zanieś to do Charlesa Rainbowa i nie wracaj tutaj – przez chwilę myślał, że Rasputin zignoruje jego polecenie. Ptak jednak rzucił mu ciężkie spojrzenie, rozprostował skrzydła i odleciał, po drodze zawadzając skrzydłem o ustawione na toaletce kosmetyki Emily.

Rainbow odniósł wrażenie, że zrobił to specjalnie.

Chwycił list i resztę koperty, rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie. Po chwili pstryknął palcami. Wredniczka pojawiła się z trzaskiem.

– Posprzątaj tu – polecił, po czym podał jej trzymane w ręce przedmioty. – A to spal. Dzięki – dodał całkiem odruchowo, a skrzatka spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Machnął ręką w niesprecyzowanym geście i wrócił do pokoju gościnnego.

Mimo wszystko powinien się przespać, zachowywać naturalnie… Co on zrobił?

Poderwał się i zaczął nerwowo krążyć po pokoju. Na samą myśl o tym, co może mu zrobić Voldemort zasychało mu w gardle.

Salazarze, Salazarze, Salazarze.

Wredniczka zniknęła, więc wrócił do łazienki. Ściągnął pożyczoną szatę i koszulę, przemył zadrapania czystą wodą. Zaczęły bladnąć i jakby zanikać – choć wciąż czuł je, gdy przesunął po skórze palcem. Zaklęcie maskujące, jakie nałożył na siebie (kiedy? Nie pamiętał) było kiepskie, bo kryło wszystkie rany – również te całkiem świeże. W dodatku niedokładnie.

Pociągnął nosem i stwierdził, że koniecznie musi się wykąpać. Najlepiej teraz. Cuchnął jak zwierzę.

Odkręcił kurki i zawahał się, zanim zamknął drzwi. Ta łazienka była na tyle duża, aby mógł się w niej czuć… dobrze. Mniej więcej. Przynajmniej nie odnosił wrażenia, że zaraz zabraknie mu powietrza. Czekał, aż wannę napełni ciepła woda, bębniąc palcami po jej krawędzi.

Zabiją go, to pewne. Im dłużej myślał o tym co zrobił, tym bardziej był przestraszony.

– Kretyn, normalnie idiota – powiedział i uśmiechnął się do lustra ze smutkiem, które odpowiedziało znudzonym tonem:

– Prawda.

James umył się szybko i znów wciągnął, z braku lepszej możliwości, brudne ciuchy. Nie położył się jednak do łóżka. Miał wrażenie, że właśnie obudził się z bardzo długiego snu – i musi coś zrobić, aby ponownie w niego nie zapaść.

Znów przywołał Wredniczkę i poprosił ją, aby zaprowadziła go do biblioteki.

Za oknem szarzało.

**xxx**

– Właściwie nie chcę już za nim latać – powiedziała Ginny, znęcając się nad paterą.

Razem z Hermioną czyściła zastawę Szlachetnego Rodu Państwa Black. Wymagało to zręczności, samozaparcia i pewnej dozy okrucieństwa. Wiekowy brud nie poddawał się łatwo.

Siedziały w kuchni nad różnorakimi naczyniami, uzbrojone w cuchnące płyny, pasty, szczotki i szmatki. Nogawki spodni miały całkowicie mokre, a skóra na rękach przetrwała tylko dzięki gumowym rękawiczkom – po które Hermiona specjalnie poszła do supermarketu.

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła z misy łyżeczki zdobione wizerunkami królewskiej kobry i zaczęła je szorować z nieobecną miną.

– Za kim? – zapytała po chwili.

– Za Harrym. – Ginny westchnęła. – To chyba oczywiste.

– Chodzi o tę ostatnią kłótnię? – Hermiona w końcu spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

– W sumie to nie. Raczej o to, że ta cała sytuacja… zmęczyła mnie – zakończyła niepewnie. – Chyba wolałabym spróbować… jakoś tak normalnie.

– Przecież go kochasz. To znaczy, wydawało mi się, że go kochasz. – Hermiona poprawiła się natychmiast.

Ginny spojrzała na nią z krzywym uśmiechem:

– Mam tylko czternaście lat. Tak, to na pewno miłość – przewróciła oczami, ale zaraz spoważniała. – Wiesz, dla mnie on był legendą. Mama opowiadała mi o nim na dobranoc. Serio, raz jej się zdarzyło. Wyobrażałam sobie Merlin jeden wie co, że jest jakimś księciem na miotle. A później poszłam do Hogwartu i uratował mi życie.

– Upraszczasz – zasugerowała Hermiona skrępowana. W zasadzie nigdy nie miała okazji mówić o tak "dziewczęcych" sprawach. Była jedynaczką, w mugolskiej szkole nie miała przyjaciół, a w Hogwarcie ciągle trzymała się z chłopakami. Nawet nie przeprowadziła „tej" rozmowy z matką – zamiast tego przeczytała podręcznik do biologii. Teraz nie miała pojęcia co robić.

Ginny odgarnęła rude włosy, które wyślizgnęły się jej z gumki.

– Może trochę, ale czy to nie brzmi tak strasznie książkowo? Biedna dziewczyna ratowana przez tajemniczego księcia przed potworem czarnoksiężnika. Brakuje tylko dopisku: i żyli długo, i szczęśliwie.

– Nie jesteś biedna…

– Po prostu nie mam kompleksów na tym punkcie – mrugnęła do niej, ale zaraz westchnęła. – A później przez dwa lata praktycznie ze mną nie rozmawiał. Wiesz w jakim byłam szoku, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że Syriusz jest po naszej stronie?

– To była tajemnica. Nie mógł nikomu powiedzieć – zauważyła bez przekonania.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

– Wiem. Po prostu tworzycie trio, a nie kwartet. Pogodziłam się z tym.

– Naprawdę? – Hermiona przyglądała się jej uważnie, ale dziewczyna zdawała się nie kłamać.

– Naprawdę. W końcu jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi – powiedziała po prostu. – A poza tym podoba mi się Corner. Spotkaliśmy się parę razy i było całkiem miło.

– To chyba dobrze? – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słabo, lekko oszołomiona. – Chciałam powiedzieć, że to fajny chłopak.

– I nie będziesz mieć mi tego za złe?

– Co ty? Zwariowałaś?

– Po prostu uznałam, że nie chcę być tylko dziewczyną bohatera. – Ginny przyglądała się przyjaciółce w skupieniu.

– Rozumiem, naprawdę. I cieszę się. To znaczy, źle to zabrzmiało. – Hermiona popatrzyła bezradnie na trzymaną w ręku łyżeczkę. Kobra okazała się niezbyt pomocna, a w dodatku kojarzyła się jej z Harrym.

Głupek z niego, pomyślała z irytacją, wszyscy chłopcy są głupi.

– To dobrze. – Ginny odłożyła paterę, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i spojrzała na nią znacząco. – Bo to tylko wstęp. Tak naprawdę chciałam pogadać o tobie i Ronie.

**xxx**

Pewny krok, spokojne spojrzenie, równy oddech. Uklęknąć, nie patrzeć prosto w oczy. Jak na razie wszystko szło dobrze.

James usiadł na fotelu i czekał.

Czarny Pan czytał list. Zaciskał smukłe palce na pergaminie tak mocno, że ten się pogniótł. James pomyślał, że jest wkurzony. Niedobrze. Właściwie całkiem źle. Choć może dzięki temu będzie niedokładny?

Stos innych pergaminów leżał na stole, obok cienkiej książeczki w błękitnej oprawie.

– Byłeś dzisiaj w bibliotece – zauważył Voldemort. To nie było pytanie.

– Szukałem książek o oklumencji – wytłumaczył, starając się, aby nie słychać było w jego głosie zdenerwowania. W końcu wtedy nie robił już niczego złego. – Niestety żadnej nie znalazłem, panie.

– Malfoyowie nie trzymają czarnomagicznych ksiąg na widoku. Zazwyczaj. – Usta Czarnego Pana wygięły się w grymasie, swoistej parodii uśmiechu. – Ta może ci się przydać – dodał.

Gestem wskazał na niepozorną książeczkę, leżącą na blacie. James podniósł ją i otworzył na tytułowej stronie. Oprócz wyblakłego napisu „Obrona – podstawy" była tam również ręcznie wypisana dedykacja.

_„Dla Belli_

_1971, Londyn"_

Podpisu zabrakło.

Czarny Pan spalił pergamin ruchem różdżki, popiół opadł na jasny dywan. James odłożył książkę, zakładając, że to początek lekcji.

Było tak źle jak zawsze.

Nagle jednak – akurat wtedy, gdy James stwierdził, że nie ma szans, zaraz zwariuje albo pokaże mu we wspomnieniach Rasputina – Lord się zatrzymał.

Jedno wspomnienie przykuło jego uwagę, chociaż w pierwszej chwili Rainbow nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego.

To była jakaś rudera, rozpadająca się chata bez jednej ściany. Przez dziury w podłodze przebijały się sadzonki drzew, a z dachu zwisały usychające liany. Połamany, bujany fotel stał w kącie – przykryty butwiejącą szmatą. Prócz niego w pomieszczeniu nie było żadnych mebli. Po podłodze walały się stare gazety i łuski po pociskach.

On sam – w wieku jakiś ośmiu lat – leżał na rozścielonym na deskach kocu. Był brudny i skatowany, ale chyba nie umierał. Emily właśnie odsunęła różdżkę od jego głowy. Też wyglądała źle – włosy miała spalone do połowy, z podkoszulka zostały brudne strzępy. Na ramionach miała zaropiałe pręgi – ślady po zaklęciach. Nie zwracała jednak na nie uwagi.

James odwrócił głowę i zobaczył arę wzbijającą się w niebo. Paroma ruchami kolorowych skrzydeł wzleciała nad dżunglę i zniknęła wśród nabrzmiałych wodą chmur. Do nogi przywiązany miała list.

Tymczasem on sam… nie on – Snoopy… otworzył oczy.

O to tu chodzi, pomyślał Rainbow oszołomiony. Czarny Pan ogląda moje wspomnienia tak, jakby były włożone do myślodsiewni.

– Zawaliłam – powiedziała Emily, jak zawsze po angielsku. – Przepraszam.

Chciała odsunąć mu włosy z czoła, ale szarpnął głową, uciekając przed jej dotykiem.

– Przeprosiłam – wymamrotała, drapiąc się po poranionych rękach. – Naprawdę.

Przez dłuższą chwilę tylko siedziała, bębniąc palcami o brudną podłogę.

– Źle to robię, prawda? – powiedziała w końcu poważnie, choć rozgorączkowany chłopiec nie mógł jej zrozumieć. Przygryzła wargę.

Wreszcie ostrożnie złapała go za lewą rękę. Snoopy spróbował się wyrwać, ale zabrakło mu siły. Przytknęła czubek różdżki do jego skóry nad nadgarstkiem i wypowiedziała zaklęcie. Wolno, wyraźnie, jakby wiedziała, że ktoś kiedyś będzie uważnie się jej przysłuchiwać.

Na przybrudzonej skórze pojawił się tatuaż – czarny pies.

Voldemort wycofał się i James znowu znalazł się w salonie. Zamrugał gwałtownie, powstrzymując mdłości. Równocześnie czuł ulgę i radość, której nie mógł stłamsić nawet grymas na wężowej twarzy Lorda.

– Może odejść, to była nasza ostatnia lekcja – powiedział Czarny Pan, sięgając po kolejny list. – Zabierz książkę – dodał, kiedy chłopak gwałtownie poderwał się na nogi.

James schwycił ją, ukłonił się zapominając o klęknięciu, po czym wypadł na korytarz.

Merlinie, ostatnia lekcja. Jeśli to prawda...

Zresztą mniejsza z tym.

Zaklęcie! Pamiętał formułę!

Skoro ją zaś znał – mógł wymyślić jak usunąć tatuaż. Gdyby pozbył się tego piętna z ręki – w zasadzie byłby wolny. Miał ochotę się śmiać.

Od lat sądził, że stracił to wspomnienie – tak jak resztę z tamtych dni w Brazylii.

Stracił…

Przystanął nagle w holu, czując jak po grzbiecie przechodzą mu dreszcze.

**xxx**

– Kopę lat, frajerze.

– Cześć, Joseph – przywitał się James wesoło, poprawiając pasek czarnego plecaka.

– Wiesz, że wszyscy myśleli, żeś zdechł? Szejka się nawet po kostnicach przeszła... Mówiła, że chce to zobaczyć.

– Nie tak głośno. Klienta masz – zauważył.

Stali w sklepie z miotłami na Pokątnej, w którym sprzedawał Chudy Jo. Oprócz nich w pomieszczeniu była tylko jedna kobieta, rudowłosa i nieco zagubiona. Oglądała miotły bez przekonania. W pierwszej chwili Rainbow był zaskoczony tak małym ruchem, ale stwierdził, że pewnie wszyscy teraz na gwałt szukali podręczników.

Też pomysł – przysyłać listę ostatniego dnia.

Zresztą James również dzisiaj je kupował i prawie pożałował, że odrzucił propozycję Narcyzy. Pani Malfoy sama chciała kupić rzeczy dla niego i syna, ale James uznał, że nie zrezygnuje z jedynej okazji by odwiedzić Londyn przed szkołą. Nawet zdobył zgodę Voldemorta, choć było to przerażające przeżycie.

– To prawda, że jesteś synem Snape'a? – Jo nie wytrzymał. Oparł się o blat i splótł palce. Na każdym miał inny sygnet, a wszystkie były podróbkami kupionymi na bazarze za parę funtów.

– A kto tak gada? – spytał, zerkając na kupującą kobietę. Nie zwracała na nich uwagi.

– Och, no wiesz. Dziewczyna znajomej mojej siostry sypia na boku z takim jednym Aurorem – wyszeptał teatralnie.

– Sisi? To pewnie cały Nokturn już wie?

– Jakbyś zgadł. Zmiataczka? Doskonały wybór! – Ostatnie dwa zdania powiedział już normalnym tonem, zwracając się do kobiety. Sprawnie nabił cenę na staroświecką kasę i owinął miotłę w papier. James na ten czas usunął się w cień.

Klientka podziękowała i wyszła bez ociągania.

– Okej, teraz mów co się dzieje – Joseph usiadł na ladzie. Szata była trochę za krótka i odsłaniała jego trampki. – I co to był za wyścig? Specjalnie sprawdziłem, żadne świry nie organizowały gonitwy po Londynie. Przynajmniej wtedy.

– Ktoś mnie po prostu ścigał. – James westchnął. – Pewnie nie wierzysz, co? Żaden zakład, żadna forsa, po prostu na mnie naskoczyli. Nawet ich nie prowokowałem, słowo.

Joseph zadumał się głęboko, bawiąc się przy tym swoim jasnym warkoczem. Nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Właśnie, nie chciałbyś wystartować? We wrześniu na przedmieściach będzie coś fajnego – zmienił temat. – Mogę ci nawet pożyczyć Błyskawicę ze sklepu, o ile oddasz ją całą, oczywiście.

– Nie ma szans. Będę wtedy w Hogwarcie.

Joseph popatrzył na niego, jakby co najmniej oświadczył, że wyjeżdża na Syberię szukać mamutów.

– Ty nie żartujesz? Po co? Ty tam nie przeżyjesz – stwierdził z pełnym przekonaniem. Sam skończył Hogwart dwa lata temu.

– Tak sobie.

– Ojciec cię prosił? Snape?

– Prosił? Jasne. – James uśmiechnął się gorzko.

– W ogóle Sisi mówiła, że profesora dwie godziny w ministerstwie trzepali.

– I dobrze – chłopakowi od razu polepszył się humor.

Joseph załapał w lot, zawsze się dobrze rozumieli.

– Nie lubisz go, co nie?

– Nienawidzę. Kawał skurwiela. – Kiedy to powiedział, poczuł się lepiej. Jo patrzył na niego ze współczuciem.

– Mocno ci przylał?

– Nawet nie o to chodzi. – Rainbow wzruszył ramionami. – Obrywałem już gorzej. Po prostu próbuje mnie kontrolować.

– Straszne – Joseph przewrócił oczami. Gdyby James rozmawiałby z kimkolwiek innym, już by się zdenerwował. Jo jednak wybaczał, poniekąd dlatego, że starszy chłopak też swoje w życiu przeszedł. – Więc planujesz go zabić?

– Brzydziłbym się pobrudzić ręce takim ścierwem – odpowiedział poważnie.

– Ale tak posłać na dwadzieścia lat do Azkabanu…

– Uprzednio dostarczywszy paru wrażeń, żeby miał co wspominać…

Zaśmiali się cicho, lecz bez wesołości.

– U mnie po staremu – powiedział po chwili Jo z nieszczęśliwą miną. – Matka nadal wierzy, że starego uzdrowi swą wielką miłością. Rzygać mi się chce, jak to słyszę.

– Zabierz ją stamtąd. – James spoważniał. Podrapał się po ramieniu, unikając wzroku sprzedawcy. – Wyjedźcie.

– Jakbym miał forsę, to czemu nie. Mógłbym wyemigrować nawet do Kanady.

James przez chwilę milczał. W końcu sięgnął do plecaka i wyciągnął parciany, ciężki woreczek. Jeden z trzech identycznych. Położył go na ladzie, patrząc na podłogę.

– To osiemdziesiąt galeonów. Więcej nie mogę, sorry.

Joseph zbladł.

– Żartujesz? Czemu ty tak…?

James zmusił się, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Bo szykuje się gówno, wojna, apokalipsa, nazywaj to jak chcesz. Po prostu spieprzaj z tego kraju.

– Czekaj… – Jo spojrzał na drzwi nerwowo i ściszył głos. – On naprawdę wrócił?

Rainbow wzruszył ramionami.

– Mógłbyś powiedzieć Chupacabrze, że chcę się z nim spotkać jutro na King's Cross? – zapytał, ignorując przestraszone spojrzenie Joego. Znów opuścił wzrok i dlatego zauważył na podłodze coś… jakby różową żyłkę.

Wyciągnął różdżkę, którą Narcyza oddała mu kilka dni temu, i w paru kroków dopadł do drzwi. Na ulicy jednak było tłoczno i choć schwycił przedmiot w dłonie, nie odszukał wzrokiem jego właściciela.

Cholera jasna.

Joseph stanął koło niego, mrugając nerwowo.

– Coś się stało?

– Nie, nic – skłamał chłopak odruchowo. – Trzymaj się. To powiesz? Tak? Dobra.

Wtopił się w tłum, żyłkę chowając do kieszeni. Później zamierzał ją zbadać. Ręce miał śliskie od potu. Nie był pewien co ma teraz zrobić – z jednej strony chciał natychmiast aportować się do Malfoy Manor, z drugiej jednak – na samą myśl o powrocie do tego przeklętego domu skręcały mu się wnętrzności.

Kupił już książki, pergaminy, pióra, szkolną szatę – co prawda niedopasowaną, bo nie zgodził się na jakiekolwiek poprawki. Nie zamierzał pozwalać, aby dotykała go obca baba z tak błahego powodu. Najwyżej sam ją poprawi w domu. Kociołek sobie odpuścił. Nie zamierzał uczęszczać na lekcje eliksirów. Kufer miał w kieszeni – zmniejszony do wielkości pudełka od zapałek.

Właściwie została mu tylko różdżka. Chciał już pójść do lombardu na Nokturnie – tam kupował ostatnio – ale w ostatniej chwili zawrócił.

Skoro zamierzał udawać praworządnego obywatela, mógł raz w życiu nabyć różdżkę normalnym sposobem. Podobno tymi, które wcześniej nie miały właściciela, łatwiej się czaruje.

Niepewnie wszedł do sklepu Ollivandera.

Pomieszczenie było ciemne i tak zakurzone, że o mało się nie rozkaszlał. W dodatku zatłoczone. James oparł się o ścianę, czekając, aż mężczyzna obsłuży dwie dziewczynki. Koło niego stało małżeństwo, rozmawiające szeptem o ostatnim meczu Quidditcha. Nieco dalej kobieta czytała wczorajszy numer Proroka Codziennego, ginąc prawie całkowicie za gazetą. Miała na sobie krótką szatę i James pomyślał, że ma bardzo ładne nogi.

Pierwsza dziewczynka miała na ciemnych włosach zawiązaną olbrzymią kokardę i piszczała, kiedy linijka mierzyła jej nos. Znalazła dla siebie różdżkę dosyć szybko, co sprzedawcy widocznie się nie spodobało. Mamrotał pod nosem, podchodząc do drugiej.

Kolejna była niższa, ale za to strasznie niespokojna. Tupała jednym butem, nawijała na palec kręcone włosy, krzywiła się lub marudziła. Kiedy Ollivander poszedł po jej różdżkę – pobiegła za nim.

– Alicja, wracaj! – krzyknęła czarownica stojąca koło okna. Opuściła gazetę, żeby ocenić sytuację.

James drgnął. Rozpoznał ten głos i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Kobieta miała śliczną twarz i brązowe, kręcone włosy, tak jak Alicja. Rainbow uznałby, że się pomylił, gdyby nie zbladła gwałtownie na jego widok.

I po co było tak upierać się z kamuflażem?

Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. Spojrzał na dziewczynkę i zmienił nieco wyraz twarzy. Tylko odrobinę, odruchowo, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Mała właśnie próbowała trzecią różdżkę – zielone iskry zatańczyły w powietrzu.

– Patrz, ciotka, jak się to robi – powiedziała wesoło.

Ciotka jednak nie odrywała wzroku od Jamesa. Jak w transie zapłaciła i wyciągnęła dziewczynkę na zewnątrz, bez słowa. Dziewczynka protestowała głośno przeciw takiemu traktowaniu.

– Syn Emily? – James drgnął. Przez to spotkanie prawie zapomniał po co tu przyszedł. Ollivander patrzył na niego chwilę. – Pamiętam, pamiętam. Dwanaście cali, serce smoka, buk. Dobra do uroków. Później jedenaście cali, pióro feniksa, znów buk. Doskonała do klątw. Następnej, o ile dobrze kojarzę, nie odważyła się już kupować u mnie.

– Eee... tak? – wymamrotał, bo nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Podszedł bliżej i zaatakowały go miarki.

– Nie szanowała ich – powiedział mężczyzna takim tonem, jakby zabiła mu ulubionego chomika. James pokiwał głową bez przekonania.

Dziwnie się czuł, tak dokładnie mierzony. Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się jakie wymiary ma jego nos.

Sprzedawca zniknął pomiędzy pudełkami i James odważył się odetchnąć. Ten człowiek trochę go niepokoił.

Zmusił się do uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczył, że Ollivander wraca – zawsze dobrze jest sprawiać dobre wrażenie.

Wziął do ręki pierwszą różdżkę (dziesięć cali, serce smoka, jabłoń) i spytał:

– Mam czarować? To chyba nielegalne?

– Skądże. Czujesz coś? Spróbuj nią machnąć. – Mężczyzna patrzył na jego ręce tak intensywnie, że James się speszył.

– Nie, różdżka jak różdżka.

To stwierdzenie wyraźnie ubodło Ollivandera, bo mężczyzna prychnął z pogardą:

– Taki sam jak matka.

Chłopak spróbował z drugą, trzecią, kolejną, nawet nie starając się zapamiętywać ich budowy. Na delikatne sugestie, że być może jest już na to za stary, sprzedawca reagował pełnym wyższości milczeniem.

W końcu Rainbow się poddał. Przed nim piętrzył się stos pudeł, a od machania bolała go ręka.

– Nie możesz mi po prostu sprzedać którejkolwiek? – zapytał z irytacją.

Miał wrażenie, że sprzedawca robi sobie z niego jaja. Co on niby miał zrobić, żeby pozwolono mu cokolwiek kupić – pokajać się za zbrodnie matki? Przepraszać za to, że Emily nie szanowała magicznych patyków?

– Zhańbiłbym tym swą rodzinę i zawód – odpowiedział Ollivander z czystą zgrozą w głosie.

James machnął na niego ręką i po prostu wyszedł. Jedną różdżkę ukrył w rękawie.


	8. Rozdział VIII

**Rozdział VIII**

Rainbow z dwóch powodów zjawił się na dworcu prawie trzy godziny przed odjazdem pociągu. Zapomniał podać Chupacabrze konkretną godzinę, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, naprawdę nie chciał pojawić się na peronie w towarzystwie Malfoya.

Po drodze kupił zapas papierosów, mugolskich tabletek przeciwbólowych oraz puszkę Coca-Coli. Właśnie otworzył ją, siadając na kufrze. W drugiej dłoni trzymał żarzącego się peta.

Peron o tej porze był tak cichy, że Rainbow słyszał tykanie wielkiego zegara. Chodziło po nim parę osób, głównie z personelu. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do strażnika, który zmierzył go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna na czapce z daszkiem naszyty miał emblemat – koło ze szprychami, z których jedna była wyraźnie dłuższa i prawdopodobnie miała przedstawiać różdżkę. Inny człowiek, niski staruszek w szarej szacie, zamiatał posadzkę łagodnymi ruchami różdżki. Wyglądał jakby dyrygował niewidzialnej orkiestrze. Dwie dziewczyny siedzące na ławce, rozmawiały szeptem, od czasu do czasu chichocząc. Koło nich stała klatka z drzemiącą sową.

Rainbow palił i czekał.

W pewnym momencie przesunął się nieznacznie, czując ciepło innego ciała. Kątem oka zauważył, że obok niego światło załamuje się nieprawidłowo. No cóż, można i tak…

– Sorry za amulet – rzucił cicho w powietrze, nie wyjmując z ust papierosa. – Zwrócę ci forsę, kiedy coś zarobię.

– Zwrócisz, młody, tego akurat dopilnuję. – Chupacabra nie wydawał się zdenerwowany, raczej rozbawiony. Jamesowi trochę ulżyło, jednak nie na długo. – Więc jak? Voldemort, Hogwart, śmierciożerstwo? – W głosie mężczyzny pojawiła się drwina.

Chłopak wzdrygnął się. Przez chwilę milczał, zastanawiając skąd jego szef to wie.

Były szef, poprawił się w myślach.

– Bez ostatniego – powiedział wreszcie. Strzepnął popiół na ziemię, wypił łyk Coli. Napój stracił smak i chłopak miał wrażenie, że przełyka smar. – W sumie potrzebuję pomocy – przyznał niechętnie.

– A co mi za to dasz?

James nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami, czując zniechęcenie. Pieniędzy zostało mu niewiele, arsenału nie uzupełniał od dawna…

– Możemy umówić się tak, że będziesz mi wisiał przysługę – zauważył mężczyzna, poprawiając pelerynę niewidkę. James odruchowo odsunął się o cal.

– Jaką? – zapytał, oglądając się na przejście. Na peron weszła hałaśliwa rodzina, pchająca dwa wózki wyładowane bagażami.

– Nie wiem jeszcze. Jakąkolwiek. Poważną.

Chłopak zgasił papierosa i przez chwilę bawił się filtrem, rozważając propozycję. Wreszcie niechętnie skinął głową. Był pewien, że Chupacabra w tej chwili się uśmiechnął.

– Mam w kieszeni listę, nazwiska – powiedział James, nie odrywając wzroku od ludzi. Mówił tak cicho, że sam ledwie się słyszał. – Możesz mi ich sprawdzić? Chcę wiedzieć… cokolwiek. Nie wiem co.

– To jego ludzie?

Przez barierkę przeszło trzech chłopaków, a jeden niósł pod pachą miotłę. Zaraz za nimi wpadła młoda kobieta, ciągnąc za rękę dziewczynę, która o mało się nie potknęła. Mała wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać.

– Taa – przyznał – albo ci, o których rozmawiali. Wyłapywałem, co się dało.

Poczuł, że Chupacabra wyciąga kartkę. Starał się przy tym nie poruszyć, choć dotyk, nawet tak nieznaczny, go mierził. Po chwili mężczyzna do tej samej kieszeni coś mu wrzucił.

– To niezły sposób na komunikację – powiedział wesoło. – Tylko nie zgub. Aha, w środku masz rachunek.

James skinął głową nieznacznie.

– Jest coś jeszcze. – Przygryzł wargę niespokojnie. – Snape. Mógłbyś go też… trochę… lepiej?

– Twojego tatusia? Jasne. Jeśli to wszystko, pozwolisz, że pójdę uważać na siebie? – zapytał mężczyzna, wstając.

James znów skinął i rozejrzał się ostrożnie. Nawet jeśli ktoś przepłoszył Chupacabrę, nie zauważył go. Równie dobrze mężczyzna mógł się znudzić ich rozmową.

W końcu chłopak spojrzał na zegar, którego wskazówki wlokły się koszmarnie wolno. Pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie zdążyłby skoczyć jeszcze na zewnątrz, choćby po to, aby pograć na automatach. Musiałby jednak zostawić gdzieś bagaże, na co nie miał większej ochoty. Fakt, że nie mógł ich po prostu zmniejszyć, dodatkowo go przybijał.

W co ty się znowu wpakowałeś, pomyślał, przymykając oczy, idioto jeden, kretynie?

Zauważył, że dziewczyny przestały rozmawiać i patrzą na niego, więc uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i gestem poprosił, żeby się do niego przyłączyły. Blondynka zaśmiała się, ale pokręciła głową. Jej koleżanka, ciemnowłosa, zadarła nos z pogardą. Jak nie, to nie.

Chłopak rozejrzał się, ale nie dostrzegł żadnych anomalii w otoczeniu. Uznał więc, że Chupacabra naprawdę odszedł. Znów wrócił myślami do rozmowy jaką odbyli przed chwilą i poczuł się gorzej. Wątpił, aby mężczyzna zażądał od niego prostej rzeczy albo chociaż legalnej…

Powstrzymał westchnięcie i sam wstał. Podniósł pustą puszkę, wyrzucił ją do kosza, stojącego nieopodal. Wracając włożył ręce do kieszeni kurtki. W prawej wyczuł prostokątny przedmiot, twardy, choć nie scalony. Skojarzył mu się z kieszonkową książką albo notesem.

Kiedy uniósł wzrok, zobaczył wiedźmę. Dziewczyna związała kręcone włosy w koński ogon i ubrała zielonkawą szatę, która od biedy mogła uchodzić za letnią sukienkę. Ręce miała skrzyżowane na piersi, a w jednej trzymała różdżkę, choć nigdzie nie celowała. Wydawała mu się równocześnie spięta i zawstydzona.

– Witaj – powiedziała niepewnie.

– Cześć – odpowiedział wesoło, bez skrępowania wyciągając różdżkę Tonks z tylnej kieszeni. Nie było w tym geście groźby, co najwyżej ostrzeżenie. Dodatkowa różdżka, zwędzona ze sklepu, ukryta była w futerale na łydce.

– Wczoraj trochę głupio wyszło. – Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z irytacją, jakby to była jego wina. – Poczułam się tak, jakbym zobaczyła ducha.

– Cóż, nie tak łatwo mnie zabić – stwierdził.

Jej wzrok złagodniał.

– Fakt, kochanieńki.

Te słowa zdenerwowały go. Zacisnął pięści, cały czas starając się uprzejmie uśmiechać.

– A jak tam u Alicji? – zapytał i stwierdził zadowolony, że lekko zbladła. – Nic jej przecież nie zrobię – dodał szybko, uznając, że lepiej przerwać zabawę. Nie wątpił, że dziewczyna zna się na magii lepiej od niego. Przynajmniej na tej specyficznej.

Wiedźma zmierzyła go sceptycznym spojrzeniem.

– Po prostu moja rodzinka nie ma zielonego pojęcia o mojej firmie, więc wiesz – zwiesiła głos znacząco.

– To może zniżka? – Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i tym razem szczerze.

– Nicpoń – prychnęła. – Tak w ogóle na imię mi Julia.

– Może być – uznał. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią, próbując zrozumieć dlaczego czuje się w jej towarzystwie dziwnie. Coś mu nie pasowało. – Słuchaj, nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale czy ty masz na sobie jakąś iluzję?

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się gwałtownie.

– Takie tam – wymamrotała – na pryszcze.

**xxx**

Kingsley Shacklebolt wszedł po schodach wyłożonych brudnym, niebieskim dywanem. Koniec jego różdżki jarzył się, oświetlając drogę. Pomimo wczesnej pory klatka schodowa tonęła w ciemności. Mijając jedne z drzwi usłyszał głośną muzykę, któryś z przebojów Jęczących Wiedźm, ale zignorował ją. Osoba, z którą miał się spotkać, oczekiwała go na samej górze.

Przeszedł przez strych, który służył równocześnie za sowiarnie, ostrożnie, aby nie pobrudzić butów. Całe pomieszczenie przesiąknięte było zapachem nie sprzątanego łajna, mokrych piór i chorych zwierząt. Ptaki siedzące na drążkach w większości przypominały szkielety obciągnięte skórą z nielicznymi piórami.

Trzeba zgłosić to w Wydziale Zwierząt, pomyślał. Zaraz jednak uświadomił sobie, że tego nie zrobi, a przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie. Nie powinien zwracać uwagi urzędników na ten budynek.

Poczuł równocześnie obrzydzenie do siebie i zmęczenie, kiedy uświadomił sobie, jak wiele podobnych odkryć przemilczał w ciągu ostatnich paru miesięcy. Dla sprawy, dla większego dobra…

Pchnął drewnianą klapę i wyszedł na dach, mrużąc oczy w dziennym świetle. Ostrożnie, uważając, aby się nie ześlizgnąć, wspiął się do człowieka siedzącego na szczycie.

Niewymowny czytał książkę, opierając się o komin. Opasłe tomiszcze spoczywało na jego kolanach, otworzone mniej więcej na środku. Kingsley spojrzał na nie i skrzywił się, kiedy litery rozpełzły się po papierze jak zdezorientowane mrówki.

- Siadaj. – Niewymowny dotknął pożółkłej kartki i słowa uformowały się wokół jego palców. Miał na sobie zieloną pelerynę, której kaptur naciągnął na głowę. Rysy twarzy niknęły w cieniu, delikatnie wzmocnionym magią.

Auror usiadł okrakiem, czując się beznadziejnie odsłoniętym. Po lewej miał Nokturn, po prawej mugolską ulicę, której nazwy nie znał. Jej obraz był rozedrgany, jakby patrzył poprzez gorące powietrze. Na tej wysokości warstwa czarów ochronnych była cienka jak bibuła. Ministerstwo miało ją ulepszyć, ale zawsze brakowało na to pieniędzy.

– Złapali któregoś z waszych – powiedział Niewymowny, nie odrywając wzroku od księgi.

– Aurorów? Zakonników? – Mężczyzna zawahał się. – Naszych?

– Ptaszków.

Kingsley poczuł ulgę, a zaraz później złość na siebie. Należał do Zakonu, nawet bardziej niż…

Naprawdę? Pomyślał złośliwie. Pewnie dlatego składasz tak szczegółowe raporty Dumbledore'owi, prawda?

– Przepowiednia nie została naruszona? – zapytał z przyzwyczajenia.

Mężczyzna skinął głową, a cień rozproszył się lekko, tak, że Auror dojrzał jego oczy. Były zielone.

– Twoja niewiara mnie uraża – odpowiedział Niewymowny obojętnie, przewracając kartkę. – Do Departamentu wejdą tylko te osoby, które mają do tego prawo.

Oczywiście, pomyślał Kingsley, krzywiąc się mimowolnie. Wszyscy wiedzą, że wasze zabezpieczenia może sforsować byle dzieciak, ale nikt nie powie wam tego w twarz.

Na wszystko brakowało pieniędzy: eliksiry, czary ochronne, nowe uroki, szkolenia… Pomijając oczywiście premie, jakie przyznawał Knot swojej świcie – na to fundusze znajdowały się zawsze.

– Coś jeszcze? – W jego głowie pojawiła się irytacja. Nie wierzył, że mężczyzna ściągnął go tu dla informacji tak nieważnej. Z pewnego punktu widzenia, oczywiście.

Niewymowny zamknął księgę, która obrosła natychmiast żelaznymi drutami. Pogładził jej grzbiet czule.

– Macnair nie żyje – powiedział.

**xxx**

James nie lubił autobusów i tramwajów. Nie cierpiał pociągów. Nienawidził zaś metra. Właściwie każdy środek komunikacji miejskiej napawał go mniejszą lub większą niechęcią. Między innymi dlatego przeciskając się przez wąski, zatłoczony korytarz Hogwart Express, czuł się coraz gorzej.

Choć fakt, że właśnie szuka człowieka, którego zamierza zdradzić, również mógł mieć z tym coś wspólnego.

Nie mogli tego powiększyć magicznie? Pomyślał, starając się równocześnie uspokoić. Obok niego przecisnęła się grupka rozwrzeszczanych trzecioklasistów i kot. Odetchnął głęboko i stwierdził, że trochę oklumencji w tym momencie naprawdę by mu pomogło.

Szkoda, że nie miał do niej talentu. Za każdym razem, gdy próbował magicznie uporządkować myśli, czuł smród gnijącej wody. Między innymi.

Otworzył więc tylko okno i przez chwilę patrzył na monotonną panoramę pól. Wreszcie uznał, że jest gotów ruszyć dalej i nikogo nie zamordować.

Zaglądał do każdego przedziału. Kiedy szyba w drzwiach była zasłonięta, po prostu otwierał i pytał czy jest wolne miejsce lub – gdy widział, że było – czy jest z nimi Manitou. Pottera jak dotąd nie znalazł.

Widział jego zdjęcie i chłopak wydał mu się wyjątkowo przeciętny. Czarne włosy, okulary jak dla kujona, niewielka blizna. Na ulicy bez trudu wtopiłby się w tłum.

James w ciągu lata dowiedział się o nim żałośnie mało. Przeczytał artykuł, który Prorok opublikował w tamtym roku, wyciągnął parę informacji od Narcyzy. Kobieta jednak ciągle odsyłała go do Draco. Może rzeczywiście mało wiedziała, a może próbowała załagodzić ich konflikt.

Naiwna.

James minął czarnowłosą dziewczynę o azjatyckiej urodzie, która prawie na niego wpadła. Wyglądała, jakby nie wiedziała czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać. Rainbow odprowadził ją spojrzeniem, po czym zajrzał do następnego przedziału.

Uznał, że prawie na pewno siedzi w nim Potter – chyba, że te okrągłe okulary stały się w Hogwarcie modne – ale nie zgadzała mu się reszta osób. Według pani Malfoy, Harry przyjaźnił się z Hermioną Granger, mugolaczką, która miała brązowe włosy i rudym chłopakiem, Ronem Weasleyem.

Cóż, pomyślał, i tak stoję tu za długo.

Otworzył drzwi i zapytał:

– Cześć? Jest tu wolne miejsce? – Schował ręce do kieszeni, ponieważ lekko mu drżały.

Potter – o ile to był on – spojrzał na blondynkę, która wyglądała, jakby miała lekkiego bzika. Sposób w jaki zatknęła różdżkę za ucho, skojarzył się Jamesowi z Javierą. To nie ona mu jednak odpowiedziała. Ruda dziewczyna skinęła głową z uśmiechem.

– Jasne – powiedziała.

Ostatni z obecnych, nieco pulchny chłopak o brązowych włosach, przyglądał mu się ze źle skrywanym zainteresowaniem. Na kolanach trzymał roślinę, wyglądającą jak zmutowany kaktus.

James wpakował kufer na półkę i usiadł, odsuwając klatkę z sową śnieżną i czując się co najmniej niezręcznie. Na chwilę zapadła cisza, zbyt napięta, aby mógł ją uznać za normalną.

– Jestem Ginny Weasley. – W końcu powiedziała dziewczyna. – To są Neville Longbottom i Luna Lovegood – przedstawiła resztę. – A to Harry.

Więc trafiłem, pomyślał trochę oszołomiony, świetnie. Dla pewności zerknął na czoło chłopaka. Blizna była prawie całkowicie ukryta pod włosami.

– James Syriusz Rainbow – powiedział, starając się, aby nie zabrzmiało to zbyt poważnie. Uznał, że ukrywanie swojej tożsamości nie ma sensu, skoro przyznano mu kuratora. I tak był zaskoczony, że Tonks jeszcze nie próbowała się z nim skontaktować. Może czuł się nawet… trochę oszukany.

– James Syriusz? – Potter jakby się ocknął. W jego głosie zabrzmiała złość. – Myślisz, że to dobry żart?

– Rainbow? – Neville zbladł. – Ale jesteś synem Charlesa, prawda? Albo Williama?

James najpierw odpowiedział Longbottonowi, ponieważ reakcji Pottera w ogóle nie zrozumiał. Kątem oka zauważył, że Ginny kopnęła Harry'ego.

– Nie, Emily. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo i przeczesał włosy palcami. – I nawet jeśli moje imię to żart, to wybacz, ale nie mój – dodał po chwili.

Harry i Ginny wymienili spojrzenia.

– Emily nie jest… to znaczy ona jest… – Neville wydawał się zszokowany.

– Przewodziła buntowi goblinów na Haiti – stwierdziła Luna, nie odrywając wzroku od gazety. Trzymała ją do góry nogami. – W osiemdziesiątym drugim.

James przetrawił tę informację.

– Na pewno nie na Haiti – powiedział dyplomatycznie. – Nie cierpi tej wyspy.

Tymczasem Longbottom zebrał się w sobie.

– Ale ona jest Śmierciożercą – powiedział. – Mordowała ludzi. I nigdy jej nie złapali. I jeszcze Brazylia…

Świetnie, pomyślał James, ze wszystkich nastolatków musiałem trafić na takiego, który zna historię?

– Stary, miałem chyba osiem lat, kiedy była… Brazylia. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co się tam wydarzyło. – Zaklął po hiszpańsku. – Więc tak, jestem synem Śmierciożercy. I co z tego?

Neville miał taką minę, że James wszystkiego się domyślił. Osunął się lekko z westchnięciem, pochylił głową i jedną rękę przyłożył do czoła, przymykając oczy.

– Według ciebie zamierzam… bo ja wiem… spetryfikować Pottera i aportować się z nim do Czarnego Pana? – Nikt się nie zaśmiał, więc skrzywił się. – Nie, nie zamierzam. Uspokojony?

Wstał i sięgnął po swój bagaż, nie musiał nawet udawać wściekłości. Jasne, w przyszłości mógł coś takiego zrobić, ale na pewno nie dlatego, że był synem Emily.

Gdy ściągnął kufer, Potter zareagował.

– Zaczekaj – powiedział, wstając. – Naprawdę masz tak na imię?

– Domyśl się.

– Przepraszam. – Wyglądało na to, że chłopak z trudem wykrztusił to słowo. – Po prostu wszyscy traktują mnie jak świra i pomyślałem, że się nabijasz.

– A później, że chcę cię zabić? – James spojrzał na niego i uznał, że powinien trochę spasować. W końcu powinni się zaprzyjaźnić. – Sorry, mnie wszyscy traktują jak maniakalnego mordercę. Jestem trochę przewrażliwiony.

Potter uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Chyba wiem, jak to jest.

Naprawdę? James uśmiechnął się szerzej. Wiesz jak to jest rzygać po Veritaserum? Obrywać, za rzeczy, o których nawet nie słyszałeś?

Ginny również wstała, odsunęła włosy z czoła nerwowym ruchem.

– Słuchaj, po prostu nigdy wcześniej cię nie widzieliśmy. Na którym roku jesteś? – spytała.

– Na piątym. Chyba. Jestem nowy – wytłumaczył.

Znów dziewczyna wymieniła z Potterem znaczące spojrzenie. Powoli zaczynało go to irytować.

– To trochę podejrzane – zauważyła ostrożnie.

Potter wzruszył ramionami, ale nic nie powiedział.

James usiadł, oparł nogi na kufrze. Dłonie położył za karkiem, splatając palce. Jego postawa mogła sugerować pewną kapitulację, a na pewno niechęć do walki. Nie uśmiechał się jednak.

– Cóż, niedawno dowiedziałem się, że mam ojca. – Przewrócił oczami, kiedy Luna zachichotała. – To znaczy, teraz wiem kto nim jest. On niestety też. Mówiąc oględnie, to jeden z nauczycieli. W dodatku uparł się, że mam zdać SUMy.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, kiedy rozważali te informacje.

– O ile nie jesteś świetnie zakamuflowanym pół-karłem albo ćwierć-olbrzymem… – zaczął Harry.

– Proszę, powiedz, że to jednak Filch – jęknęła Ginny.

– Nie – przyznał niechętnie. Równocześnie uświadomił sobie, że oglądają go, jakby był okazem niezwykle rzadkiego i dziwacznego zwierzęcia. Szczególnie Neville wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się czy zemdleć, czy zwymiotować. – Co z wami, ludzie?

– Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że twoim ojcem jest Snape? – dopytywał się Potter z niedowierzaniem. – Naczelny postrach Hogwartu, świr od eliksirów, tłustowłosy dupek?

– Harry – upomniała go Ginny.

– Za dupka przepraszam – natychmiast powiedział chłopak.

James wzruszył ramionami.

– Ta gnida, owszem – zgodził się – ale tylko biologicznym, jasne? W sumie bym go olał, ale do wyboru mam poprawczak. To dłuższa historia zresztą. Swoją drogą, on uczy eliksirów?

– Aha – powiedział Longbottom. – Niezbyt dobrze. To znaczy mi na nich nie idzie – poprawił się.

Rainbow wzniósł oczy do sufitu.

– Możecie go przy mnie obrażać, naprawdę. Nienawidzę tego skurwysyna. I raczej nie będę się u niego uczyć – dodał po chwili namysłu.

– Musisz. Na piątym roku eliksiry są jeszcze obowiązkowe. – Ginny usiadła.

– Niestety. – Potter również zajął miejsce, z wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwą miną. – Ten facet jest koszmarny.

– W dodatku się na mnie uwziął. – James skrzywił się.

– Witaj w klubie.

Luna zwinęła starannie gazetę i włożyła do torby. Wzrok miała nieobecny, a głos senny.

– Lubię długie opowieści – powiedziała. – Chociaż najczęściej okazują się całkiem krótkie.

– Ścigałem się. Złapali mnie. Zwiałem. Ktoś próbował mnie zabić. Znowu zwiałem. Później ukrywałem się. Teraz jestem tu – streścił swoją historię James, kładąc nogi na siedzeniu.

– Brzmi nieźle – zauważyła Ginny. – A teraz poproszę pełną wersję.

Przez następną godzinę próbował zdobyć ich zaufanie. Pominął, z oczywistych względów, część historii z Voldemortem i Śmierciożercami. Trochę opowiedział o swoim dzieciństwie, starając się, żeby wyglądało na ciekawe i zabawne. Ponarzekał na system, przyznał, że nigdy nie chodził do szkoły. Pokłócił się z Potterem o quidditcha i pogodził, uznając, że Błyskawica jest najlepszą miotłą na rynku.

Dowiedział się, niejako mimochodem, że Potter w wakacje mieszka u mugoli, jego przyjaciele zostali prefektami, a w przyszłości chciałby pracować jako Auror. Poza tym w drugiej klasie pokonał bazyliszka, nie znosi swojego kuzyna i nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa, która ciągle wróży mu śmierć. Między innymi.

James odkrył też, że Ginny ma kilku braci, lubi magiczny rock i chciałaby przelecieć się na smoku. Longbottom tymczasem martwi się, że nie zda SUMów, uwielbia zielarstwo i ma, prawdopodobnie, lęk wysokości. Luna prawie się nie odzywała, zasłuchana.

W międzyczasie dołączyli do nich Ron i Hermiona. James wepchnął więc kufer z powrotem na półkę i przez chwilę przekonywał się, że przedział wcale nie jest zatłoczony i ciasny. Ponieważ zabrakło miejsca, Ginny usiadła Ronowi na kolanach.

Możliwe, że dlatego chłopak przyjął informację o pochodzeniu Jamesa całkiem spokojnie.

– Stary, ty sobie chyba jaja robisz? Naprawdę jesteś jego synem? Ohyda – wymamrotał.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Rainbow, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. – Postaram się zmyć tę hańbę przy najbliższej okazji.

Hermiona przyglądała się mu bez uśmiechu.

– Twierdzisz, że w Anglii mieszkasz od roku? – spytała poważnie.

James skinął głową niepewnie.

– Nie masz praktycznie akcentu – zauważyła.

– Cóż, chyba w życiu nie mieszkałem w żadnym kraju dłużej niż rok. Emily za to zawsze rozmawiała ze mną po angielsku.

Dziewczyna nie wydawała się przekonana.

– Masz z nią kontakt? – zapytała.

Pokręcił głową, zanim jednak zdążył coś powiedzieć, drzwi do przedziału otworzyły się.

– Cóż, mogłem się tego spodziewać – powiedział Malfoy z obrzydzeniem w głosie. – Musiałeś dosiąść się akurat do nich, prawda?

Rainbow spojrzał na niego z niechęcią, równocześnie zastanawiając się czy chłopak jest tak dobrym aktorem, czy też… nie został wprowadzony.

– Dla ciebie wszystko – powiedział, unosząc jedną brew. – Malfoy, nie masz własnego życia?

– Właśnie? – Potterowi udało się praktycznie wywarczeć to słowo. – Spadaj.

– Jeszcze trochę Potter, a będę musiał cię ukarać – odpowiedział Malfoy, ale patrzył przy tym na Rainbowa, jakby interesował się tylko jego reakcją.

James tymczasem zainteresował się kolegami chłopaka. Przyjrzał się im, zatrzymując wzrok na każdym akurat tak długo, by mogli poczuć się niekomfortowo. Na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiali nie najlepsze wrażenie, ale wolał ich nie prowokować. Jeśli tworzyli odstawę Malfoya, a tak sugerowała ich postawa, prawdopodobnie umieli się bić.

– Tylko spróbuj. – Potter wyciągnął różdżkę, ale Hermiona złapała go za rękę.

– Czyżbyś chciał zaatakować prefekta? – Malfoy uśmiechnął się wrednie. – Pewnie powinienem się tego spodziewać. Jak to określili w gazecie? Hm… Niezrównoważony?

Harry wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć i James stwierdził, że wypadałoby się wtrącić.

– Malfoy, za mało oberwałeś w wakacje? – zapytał uprzejmym tonem. – Mogę ci w jego imieniu dołożyć. – Skinął głową na Pottera. Draco zaczerwienił się, a jego koledzy poruszyli nerwowo.

– Głośno szczekasz, jak na kogoś, kto nie ma nawet własnego domu – powiedział jadowicie.

Rainbow zesztywniał, bezmyślnie zaciskając lewą dłoń. Ten zawszony szczur nie mógł wiedzieć o tatuażu… prawda?

Malfoy uniósł głowę.

– Kundlu – dodał.

W tym momencie wydarzyły się dwie rzeczy. Hermiona wstała i krzyknęła:

– Zjeżdżaj!

Zaś Rainbow uświadomił sobie, że stoi na korytarzu, jedną ręką przyciskając Malfoya do okna. W drugiej trzymał różdżkę, parę cali od gardła chłopaka.

Draco wytrzeszczał oczy i oddychał szybko. Drżał. James tymczasem milczał, próbując nie zrobić tego, na co miał ochotę.

To, co kryło się w nim, wyszczerzyło kły.

– Zostaw go – rozkazała Hermiona, stając w drzwiach. – James, proszę – dodała.

Zacisnął palce trochę mocniej, tak, aby przynajmniej zostawić siniaki. Koniec różdżki przytknął do podróbka chłopaka, przymknął oczy. Nie musi przecież od razu rzucać Crucio, wystarczyłaby stara, dobra Drżączka albo Łamaczka. Wrzeszczałby z bólu, ten cuchnący… kundel.

Niechętnie go puścił.

– Fakt, szkoda różdżki – powiedział wesoło, odstępując o krok i chowając broń do kieszeni.

Malfoy powoli odzyskiwał rezon. Wyprostował się, rozmasował ramię. W jego oczach pojawiła się wściekłość, wypierając strach.

– Powiem twojemu ojcu – zagroził.

Rainbow uśmiechnął się, wzruszył ramionami, po czym uderzył go pięścią w brzuch. Malfoy zgiął się w pół. Jego koledzy spróbowali mu pomóc, ale Hermiona rozbroiła ich zaklęciem. Na niewielkie przestrzeni zakotłowało się. Wreszcie Ginny wepchnęła Rainbowa do przedziału, w międzyczasie rzucając Upiorgackiem.

Hermiona zatrzasnęła drzwi i zaciągnęła zasłonę, wściekła.

– Rainbow, szlaban – powiedziała.

Ron zaprotestował:

– To tamten zaczął. Zresztą Hermiono, to był Malfoy – powiedział, czym jeszcze bardziej pogorszył sytuację.

– Owszem, a my jesteśmy prefektami, jakbyś zapomniał – powiedziała z oburzeniem, siadając na miejscu.

Ginny zerknęła na korytarz, nie wypuszczając z dłoni różdżki.

– Poszli – stwierdziła, po czym spojrzała na Rainbowa z uznaniem. – Wiesz, zawsze chciałam to zrobić.

– Ginny. – Hermiona pokręciła głową z niesmakiem. – Czy tylko ja uważam, że nie wolno się bić w Hogwarcie?

Zapadła cisza, którą przerwał w końcu James. Ochłonął już trochę i odzyskał dobry humor.

– Obiecuję, że następnym razem będę bardziej dyskretny – powiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

Luna roześmiała się.

**xxx**

– To jest wielki koń – powiedział Harry.

– Wygląda jak jakaś nietoperza padlina. Gadzina. W sumie padlina też – dodał James.

– Ciągnie dorożkę.

– I ma wielkie białe oczy. I taką dziwną skórę.

– Dobrze, zrozumiałam. – Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, jakby próbowała się od nich opędzić. – Wciąż jesteście na mnie obrażeni.

– Ale on naprawdę tam jest. – Harry spojrzał na Jamesa bezradnie. – Widzisz go, prawda?

Rainbow skinął głową. Przed chwilą podeszli do dorożek, do których zaprzężoną stado skrzydlatych kościotrupów, dla przyzwoitości tylko obciągniętych skórą. Uznał, że szkołę, która na starcie serwuje taką makabrę, może nawet polubić.

Co interesujące, obecność gadzin potwierdziła Luna.

– Są tu od zawsze – stwierdziła po prostu. – W pierwszej klasie też je widziałam.

– Tak czy siak, James powinien płynąć z pierwszorocznymi – powiedziała Hermiona, ignorując jej słowa.

Rainbow skrzywił się.

– Wybacz, nie będę z siebie robił idioty – zaoponował.

– I tak będziesz musiał zostać przydzielony – powiedział Ron, pakując się do powozu. – To znaczy, że wszyscy będą się na ciebie gapić.

– Dzięki, teraz mnie podbudowałeś.

– Nie będzie tak źle – pocieszyła go Hermiona, na chwilę zapominając, że jest na niego wściekła. – Ostatecznie mogłeś przenieść się z Durmstrangu albo Beauxbatons.

– Poza tym i tak wszyscy będą gapić się na Harry'ego – dodał Ron, a widząc jego spojrzenie, wzruszył ramionami. – No co? I gdzie jest Świstoświnka?

– Ja ją mam – rzuciła Ginny, przepychając się przez grupkę drugoklasistów. Sówka w klatce hałasowała koszmarnie.

James ocenił wnętrze dorożki krytycznie i stwierdził, że wolałby iść na piechotę. Ginny zauważyła jego minę i zinterpretowała po swojemu.

– Ja przejadę się z Nevillem – powiedziała. – Obiecał, że opowie mi więcej o tej roślinie. To do uczty. Luna, idziesz?

Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

– Przepłoszyłeś mi siostrę – zauważył Ron, kiedy James usiadł obok niego. Chłopak uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

Harry zatrzasnął drzwiczki i powóz ruszył.

– Hagrida nie było – powiedział nagle, ciągle wyglądając przez okno.

– Też to zauważyłam. – Hermiona przygryzła dolną wargę.

James obserwował ich uważnie.

– Kto to jest? – zapytał, gdy uznał, że sami nie zamierzają tego powiedzieć.

– Nauczyciel od opieki nad magicznymi zwierzętami – wytłumaczył mu Harry po chwili. – Jest świetny.

Ron pokiwał głową z entuzjazmem, ale Hermiona nie. James to zauważył.

– Aha – powiedział.

Więcej nie wracali do tego tematu.

Kiedy przyjechali na miejsce, James zadarł głowę i chwilę stał w milczeniu, patrząc na rozświetlony zamek. Był piękny, bajkowy. W sumie taki sam, jak na magicznych widokówkach z Anglii. Chłopak widział jednak solidne mury i wąskie, strzeliste okna. Więzienie. Wiedział, że na terenie Hogwartu nie można się aportować i to przerażało go najbardziej.

– Niezły, prawda? – Potter wyrósł jak spod ziemi. James drgnął. – W pierwszej klasie nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku. Normalnie popłynąłbyś przez jezioro, łódką.

– Obejdzie się – wymamrotał i niezręcznie przygładził szatę. – Widziałem kiedyś obrazek.

– Ja nie wiedziałem, że istnieje, aż do jedenastych urodzin. – Harry zamilkł, jakby zorientował się, że powiedział za dużo. Wzruszył ramionami, gdy James uniósł brew.

– Szczęściarz.

– Nie powiedziałbym.

Ron pomachał na nich, więc dołączyli do niego szybko.

Wielka sala robiła wrażenie. Przede wszystkim była – cóż – ogromna. Pod sufitem, który imitował niebo – odwzorowywał, jak powiedziała Hermiona – lewitowały świece. Ich rozedrgany blask sprawiał, że twarze uczniów traciły na realności. James zauważył parę duchów i przełknął ślinę, mając nadzieję, że nie widać po nim zdenerwowania. Nie miał okazji, aby przyzwyczaić się do tych… bytów.

Chłopak zignorował sugestię dziewczyny, że powinien wejść na salę razem z resztą pierwszorocznych. Zamiast tego usiadł obok Pottera, zerkając nerwowo na Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, który zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie Harry'ego. Udało mu się co prawda grzecznie przywitać z duchem, lecz utrzymanie uśmiechu sporo go kosztowało.

Dwunastolatki są od ciebie odważniejsze, zganił się w myślach.

Naprzeciwko usiedli Ron i Neville, a Hermiona znalazła miejsce przy jego drugim boku.

– Malfoy pastwił się nad trzecioklasistą z naszego domu – powiedziała, gdy zapytał dlaczego ma tak skwaszoną minę. – To znaczy z Gryffindoru – poprawiła się. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Dumbledore zrobił go prefektem.

– On jest dyrektorem? – upewnił się.

– Aha – Potter skinął głową, po czym przedstawił mu resztę nauczycieli siedzących przy stole. Jedynie przy Umbridge się zawahał. – Ona była na moim przesłuchaniu, to jedna z pracownic Knota – powiedział do Hermiony.

Dziewczyna zmartwiła się, a Rainbow uznał, że brakuje mu kluczowych informacji.

– Na czym? – zapytał. Harry jednak nie miał okazji odpowiedzieć, ponieważ uciszył go Nick.

Na salę weszły dzieci i James ucieszył się, że nie ma go wśród nich. Nieźle by wyglądał, jak drzewo pośród krzaków. Wysłuchał słów dyrektorki i piosenki wyświechtanej tiary. Zaskoczony nie był, jak wygląda ceremonia przydziału dowiedział się jeszcze przed podróżą do szkoły.

Z jakiegoś powodu jednak jego koledzy wydawali się zaniepokojeni.

– Ona chyba jeszcze nigdy nie dawała ostrzeżeń, prawda? – Harry rozejrzał się, jakby szukał potwierdzenia. Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, po czym nieznacznie wskazała na Jamesa. Ten udał, że tego nie zauważył. Nie chcą przy nim rozmawiać? Nie szkodzi.

Tymczasem uczniowie zostali przydzieleni. Rainbow rozpoznał wśród nich Alicję. Dziewczynka trafiła do Gryffindoru i usiadła parę miejsc dalej. Od razu zaczęła opowiadać coś z ożywieniem, siedzącemu obok chłopcu.

Kiedy przydział dobiegł końca, Rainbow mimowolnie napiął mięśnie. Podejrzewał, że jeśli nauczyciele zamierzali go zaprezentować, zrobią to właśnie teraz. Spojrzał na Snape'a, który przyglądał mu się z niechęcią wypisaną na twarzy.

Świetnie, pomyślał.

Dyrektor wstał i nieliczne osoby, które rozmawiały, zamilkły natychmiast. James uznał, że jeśli wziąć pod uwagę sam wygląd, mężczyzna był równie zwariowany jak Luna.

– Dziękuję Minerwo – powiedział czarodziej. – Dzisiaj jednak musimy przydzielić jeszcze jedną osobę. Pokaż się, chłopcze.

Rainbow wstał.

– Podejdź. – Dyrektor nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

James również się uśmiechnął i wskoczył na stół. Przeszedł po nim wyprostowany, z dłońmi w kieszeniach.

Skoro patrzą, niech przynajmniej mają na co.

Zauważył, że Minerwa skrzywiła się nieznacznie i uznał, że nawet jeśli Granger odpuści mu karę, i tak będzie miał szlaban. Tymczasem dyrektor nie wydawał się zaskoczony ani w jakikolwiek sposób oburzony.

James słyszał szepty uczniów, którzy patrzyli na niego bez skrępowania. Niech patrzą… to nie pierwszy raz.

Miał ochotę coś zniszczyć.

Zeskoczył ze stołu i podszedł do stołka.

– Przywitajcie Jamesa Rainbowa, syna profesora Snape'a – poprosił Dumbledore. – Będzie uczył się z wami w tym roku.

Nikt nie zaklaskał i Rainbow się im nie dziwił. Kątem oka zauważył, że Snape również wygląda na zaskoczonego. Najwyraźniej nie chciał przyznawać się do pokrewieństwa.

Nie ty jeden, pomyślał James, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

Ukłonił się uczniom, nauczycielom i wicedyrektorce. Przesadnie, teatralnie, zamaszyście. Nie czekając na pozwolenie ani rozkaz chwycił tiarę i włożył na głowę, nie siadając. Patrzył przy tym ponad głowami uczniów, przez cały czas pamiętając, aby nie zaciskać pięści.

Musimy porozmawiać, pomyślał.

_Tak_, odpowiedziała tiara.


	9. Rozdział IX

**Rozdział IX**

_Rozdział betował Kreto. Dzięki, paskudo :3_

_Jeśli w tekście występują błędy - to tylko moja wina._

W sypialni wisiało lustro, wysokie, lecz tak zaśniedziałe, że nie sposób było się w nim przejrzeć. Zdawało się odbijać nie przedmioty, a ich cienie – niewyraźne, nierzeczywiste. Wśród zdobień na jego drewnianej ramie dojrzeć było można na wpół zatarte napisy. Poplątane litery wiły się na krawędziach liści, w splotach węży i wzdłuż abstrakcyjnych żłobień.

Zwierciadło było nieme.

Każdy czystokrwisty czarodziej, szukający skrytki, najpierw pomyślałby o nim. W baśniach skarby ukrywano za taflą lustra. W książkach ten motyw powracał, choćby w żartach bohaterów. Fatalne Jędze śpiewały o odbiciu skąpca, które nie chciało oddać majątku jego córce. Istniała rymowanka zaczynająca się od słów: „Biedakowi zwierciadełko…". Dla czarodziejskich dzieci lustra były tym samym, czym dla mugolskich obrazy. Nawet jeśli dorośli nie wierzyli już, że rzeczywisty świat działa tak jak twierdzą autorzy kryminałów, nie mogli zapomnieć tych wszystkich historii.

Dlatego Snape naprawdę ukrył skrytkę za lustrem. Przedmiot kupił okazyjnie, za dwadzieścia funtów. Porządnie go zniszczył i postarzył. Wśród zdobień wyrył i zatarł parę napisów, które nic nie znaczyły, ale brzmiały odpowiednio starożytnie. Do ramy dosztukował kilka węży. Następnie przez parę miesięcy, w wolnych chwilach, starannie nakładał odpowiednie zaklęcia.

Naprawdę zdeterminowanej osobie złamanie ich powinno zająć przynajmniej pół roku, o ile będzie wiedziała, od czego zacząć. Taki człowiek, zapewne Auror, po otworzeniu skrytki znalazłby to, co znaleźć się spodziewał. Śmierciożerczy płaszcz i maska, nielegalne eliksiry, czarnomagiczne książki, pęk amuletów i talizmanów… Wszystko starannie poukładane na półkach w małym i czystym pokoiku.

Osoba odrobinę mądrzejsza od przeciętnego Aurora szukałaby w tym czasie prawdziwego sejfu, tego, który naprawdę został ukryty. Snape oczywiście go posiadał. Najcenniejsze przedmioty trzymał w skrytce bankowej Clydesdale Bank w Glasgow, która należała do niskiego, nieco pulchnego blondyna o nazwisku Wemyss.

Lustro równocześnie stanowiło jedyny wkład Snape'a w umeblowanie własnej sypialni. Reszta przedmiotów po prostu tam była, gdy zajmował pokój prawie szesnaście lat temu.

W pomieszczeniu królowało szerokie łoże, nawet w lecie przykryte grubą kołdrą. Choć nie posiadało baldachimu, samym rozmiarem zwracało uwagę. Troje ludzi mogłoby na nim spać, a dwoje się pojedynkować. Ramę miało prostą, wykonaną z modrzewiowego drewna, które pomimo starości wciąż pachniało żywicą. Snape nigdy w życiu nie przyznałby, że je lubi.

Koło łóżka kuliła się szafka nocna, która w burzliwe noce próbowała wejść do szafy. Nogi zakończone miała smoczymi łapkami. Gdy chodziła, zostawiała na podłodze płytkie rysy. Przez większość czasu jednak zachowywała się nienagannie, po prostu stojąc. Mężczyzna w chwilach słabości drapał ją po blacie i zawsze pilnował, aby pod gorącym kubkiem znajdowała się podstawka.

Prócz tego Snape posiadał szafę i kufer, które prawdopodobnie pochodziły z tego samego kompletu. Oba przedmioty wydawały się łypać na ludzi dziurką od klucza, a coś w ich masywnych, żelaznych okuciach sugerowało, że ukrywano w nich absolutnie niemetaforyczne trupy.

Mężczyzna przez lata prawie nie zaznaczył swojej obecności w tym pokoju. Nie położył na podłodze dywanu, nie zawiesił na ścianie ani jednego obrazka lub zdjęcia, nie kupił nawet świecznika – wciąż korzystał z zamkowego. Przede wszystkim nigdy nie rozpakował się do końca. W szafie wisiało parę szat i płaszcz. Jednak większość ubrań leżała w kufrze, podobnie jak książki, papiery, oszczędności i wszystkie drobne, użyteczne przedmioty.

Jak człowiek, który spodziewa się zostać w hotelowym pokoju tylko jedną noc, starał się nie rozrzucać swoich rzeczy. Szczególnie, że przed świtem mogli zbudzić go Aurorzy.

Snape wszedł do pokoju i ruchem różdżki zapalił dwie z ośmiu świec kandelabru. Następnie zamknął drzwi i z przyzwyczajenia sprawdził, czy wszystkie ochronne zaklęcia są na swoim miejscu.

Poruszał się powoli i ostrożnie, ponieważ bolały go wszystkie mięśnie. Przed paroma godzinami Czarny Pan był bardzo… niezadowolony. Severusa częściowo ochronił fakt, że tego samego dnia musiał uczestniczyć w uczcie powitalnej. Lucjusz jak zwykłe się wyłgał. Reszta osób… powinna przeżyć.

Profesor podszedł do lustra i kłykciem stuknął w ramę.

– Odsuń się – powiedział.

Jego niewyraźne odbicie wyszczerzyło zęby jak zwierzę, ale posłusznie odstąpiło. Snape wsadził rękę w taflę, która ustąpiła pod jego dotykiem jak woda, i poczekał na ukłucie. Wtedy wyciągnął dłoń. Na jej grzbiecie pojawiła się kropla krwi, którą wytarł o szatę.

Tymczasem powierzchnia lustra rozpłynęła się, pokazując wnętrze pomieszczenia. Wszedł, przyświecając sobie różdżką. Po krótkim poszukiwaniu odnalazł butelkę po burbonie wypełnioną płynem jego własnej produkcji. Stojąc przed półkami, przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy wziąć eliksir nasenny. Zdecydował się jednak na książkę. Nawet jeśli nie zaśnie do rana, będzie to lepsze niż zatruwanie organizmu. Snape niestety wiedział, jakie skutki uboczne mogą spowodować jego mikstury.

Wyszedł, a lustro za nim powróciło do swojej poprzedniej formy. Tylko jego odbicie stało jeszcze przez chwilę oparte o ramę, palcem pisząc na tafli obraźliwe słowa.

– Na miejsce – rozkazał profesor.

Mężczyzna w zwierciadle uśmiechnął się kpiąco, ale posłuchał.

Snape kładł właśnie na szafce książkę i butelkę, kiedy usłyszał stukanie do drzwi gabinetu – zaklęcie przeniosło dźwięk do sypialni. Skrzywił się i spojrzał tęsknie na lekturę. Miał wrażenie, że dzisiejszy dzień nie zamierza się skończyć.

Przeszedł do gabinetu i zasiadł za biurkiem. Rozejrzał się jeszcze, sprawdzając czy wszystko jest w porządku. Eliksiry i substraty stały na półkach, ustawione w porządku alfabetycznym. Przynajmniej na początku roku starał się tego pilnować, później nigdy nie miał czasu. Trzymał je w gabinecie, a nie w laboratorium, z paru powódów. Przy produkcji eliksirów wydzielały się opary, a niektóre wchodziły w interakcje z pewnymi składnikami. Mogło to spowodować wybuch. Co gorsza wybuch mógł spowodować zniszczenia. Po tym, jak Snape stracił dwumiesięczny zapas eliksirów i do tego brwi, przeniósł wszystko na półki gabinetu. Poza tym imponowało to uczniom. Szczególnie jaszczurka w słoju z formaliną, która kiedyś oberwała nadzwyczaj interesującym zaklęciem. Wyglądała jak płód pterodaktyla.

Snape nie dojrzał niczego niepokojącego, więc prostym czarem otworzył drzwi. Za nimi stał Draco.

– Wejdź. – Mężczyzna wskazał na krzesło, czując równocześnie irytację i zmęczenie. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty dzisiaj zajmować się problemami chłopaka. Jednak zbycie Malfoya mogłoby niekorzystnie wpłynąć na znajomość profesora z Lucjuszem.

Draco zamknął drzwi, ale nie usiadł. Ręce skrzyżował na piersi, skrzywił się paskudnie i całą swą postawą próbował pokazać, jak bardzo jest niezadowolony.

– Prosiłem, żebyś usiadł. – Snape nie podniósł głosu. Nie musiał. Chłopak niechętnie zajął miejsce. – Co się stało, panie Malfoy?

Chłopak wymamrotał coś, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie profesora, aby powtórzył swe słowa głośniej i wyraźniej:

– Rainbow mnie zaatakował.

Snape przypomniał sobie pojedynek chłopaka z Macnairem.

– Nie widać – powiedział.

Malfoy skrzywił się znowu, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała autentyczna uraza:

– Oczywiście, skoro to pański syn, to mu wolno, prawda?

Nauczyciel zmrużył oczy. Spodziewał się tych słów, lecz nie tak szybko. Oczywiście uczniowie spodziewają się, że będzie traktować Rainbowa inaczej. Dyrektor wspaniale to zasugerował w czasie uczty powitalnej.

– Czy przyszedł pan, aby mnie obrażać? – zapytał cicho.

Draco pobladł trochę i wbił wzrok w blat biurka. Po chwili odpowiedział:

– Przepraszam, panie profesorze. To się więcej nie powtórzy. – Jego słowa były nieszczere, ale Severus przymknął na to oko. – Ojciec mówił, żeby ze wszystkimi kłopotami zgłaszał się do pana. On bardzo pana profesora ceni.

To prawdopodobnie równocześnie była prawda, jak i niezbyt subtelna próba przypodobania się nauczycielowi. Chociaż i tak zręczniejsza niż wcześniejsze. Niestety chłopak jeszcze nie odkrył, że ludzie cenią komplementy tych osób, które szanują. Płaszcząc się i podlizując przy każdej okazji, nigdy nie osiągnie tego, co udało się jego ojcu. Snape jednak nie miał zamiaru go wychowywać.

– Przyjmuję przeprosiny. Co dokładnie się stało?

– Rainbow był agresywny. Nic mu nie zrobiłem, a on się na mnie rzucił. – Malfoy ostatnie słowa powiedział głośniej niż resztę, tracąc opanowanie. Uświadomił to sobie i znów powiedział: - Przepraszam.

– Chciałbym usłyszeć trochę więcej szczegółów, panie Malfoy.

– Jestem prefektem, więc patrolowałem korytarz w pociągu. To należy do moich obowiązków – zawiesił głos na chwilę, ale Snape tego nie skomentował. – Vincent i Gregory ze mną byli.

– Pan Crabbe i Goyle?

– Tak. To znaczy oni nie są prefektami, ale trochę mi pomagają. Dobrze, że tam byli, bo pewnie by mnie zabił.

– Konkrety, nie przypuszczenia, panie Malfoy.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. Wciąż nie patrzył w twarz nauczycielowi.

– Sprawdziłem jeden przedział, bo wydał mi się zbyt zatłoczony. Rainbow siedział tam z Potterem, Weasleyami, Longbottonem, jakąś dziewczyną i tą szlamą Granger…

– Nie zamierzam słuchać przekleństw, panie Malfoy – przerwał mu nauczyciel, a jego głos zabrzmiał ostrzej niż zamierzał. Zapewne dlatego, że był rozdrażniony.

Draco wreszcie spojrzał na niego i odparł z nietypową jak na siebie bezczelnością.

– Skoro ma brudną krew, to jak mam ją nazywać? Wszyscy tak mówią.

Wszyscy ludzie naszego pana, poprawił go w myślach Severus. A ty zbyt często ich słuchasz.

– Mugolaczką. Arystokraci nie klną w towarzystwie – powiedział powoli i dobitnie, patrząc mu w oczy. W końcu chłopak odwrócił spojrzenie. Wciąż był na tyle młody, aby respektować autorytet Snape'a.

– Tak, proszę pana – powiedział bez przekonania.

– Kontynuuj.

– Więc pogadałem z nim chwilę, ale właściwie mówiłem do Pottera. To znaczy nazwałem Rainbowa kundlem, ale chodziło mi o Blacka. Rozumie pan profesor?

– Rozumiem.

Snape miał ochotę zakląć. Nie dość, że Hagrid zrobił sobie urlop-niespodziankę, to Black pokazał swą uroczą mordę Lucjuszowi. Pierwszoroczniaki bywały bardziej odpowiedzialne od niektórym członków Zakonu.

Poza tym Draco przypadkowo odkrył interesujący fakt.

– Kundel? Nic poza tym?

Kundel, mieszaniec… widocznie Rainbow dowiedział się o pochodzeniu swojego ojca. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak żywiołowo zareagował – jeszcze nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. To musiało być dla niego straszne, uświadomić sobie, że jest jednym z tych, którymi od zawsze gardził. Snape jednak nie potrafił mu współczuć.

Draco skinął i kontynuował:

– Przycisnął mnie do okna, a potem uderzył w brzuch. – Poczerwieniał lekko, jakby mówił o czymś wstydliwym. – A później się wycofał, bo Vincent… to znaczy Crabbe i Goyle go odsunęli.

– To wszystko?

– Jasne.

– Masz odpowiadać… – Snape odruchowo zaczął go poprawiać.

– Tak, panie profesorze.

Przez dłuższą chwilę mężczyzna milczał, zastanawiając się jak rozwiązać tę sprawę. Najchętniej złapałby Draco i porządnie nim potrząsnął, ale nie byłoby to pedagogiczne i prawdopodobnie nie przyniosło pożądanego skutku. Tymczasem chłopak siedział przed nim naburmuszony i wyraźnie nieświadomy kłopotów, jakie na siebie ściągnął.

Severus znał Emily słabo. W czasie szkoły nie miał powodu, aby utrzymywać kontakt z młodszą o rok Gryfonką. W czasie wojny spotykał Rainbow sporadycznie. Mało rozmawiali, raz się przespali – tylko dlatego, że był zdruzgotany zaręczynami Lily i pijany. Słyszał jednak opowieści o jej wyczynach, anegdoty z rajdów, historie tak obrzydliwe lub straszne, że nawet Śmierciożercy nie potrafili ich wspominać na trzeźwo. Emily nie bawiło okrucieństwo ani śmierć, lecz magia. Każde zaklęcie, które wymyśliła, musiała wypróbować. Zaś wyobraźnię miała bardzo… obszerną.

Snape nawet nie próbował zgadywać, jak bardzo pokaleczyła psychikę swojego syna. Wystarczyło, że widział, jak chętnie chłopak zgłosił się, aby wyprowadzić niewinną osobę na śmierć.

Indoktrynowany od wczesnego dzieciństwa, wyuczony walki… Snape nie był pewien, czy sprowadzenie Rainbowa do Hogwartu nie będzie najkosztowniejszym błędem w tej wojnie. Nie potrafił jednak zostawić dziecka Czarnemu Panu. Jeśli istniała granica, której nie zamierzał przekroczyć dla większego dobra, została ustalona tamtej nocy.

Ale gdyby Czarny Pan odmówił, po prostu byś wyszedł, pomyślał ze wstrętem.

– Unikaj go – powiedział w końcu, uznając, że nie powinien w tym przypadku bawić się w subtelności. – Nie prowokuj. Na lekcjach siadaj daleko, omijaj na korytarzu, nie rozmawiaj, jeśli nie musisz. Powinieneś go również przeprosić.

Draco spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Ja mam go przeprosić? Profesor chyba żartuje. To on mnie zaatakował. Nie będę się przed nim płaszczył jak jakiś tchórz. – Chłopak poczerwieniał i wstał tak gwałtownie, że krzesło o mało się nie przewróciło.

– Będziesz. Jeśli dowiem się, że zignorowałeś moje zalecenie, dam ci szlaban – poinformował go mężczyzna spokojnie.

– To niesprawiedliwe! – Chłopak zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

Nie, pomyślał Snape, ale może dzięki temu nie wylądujesz u Munga w tym roku.

– Czy chcesz o czymś jeszcze mi powiedzieć? – spytał chłodno.

Chłopak wyglądał, jakby miał na to wielką ochotę.

– Nie, panie profesorze – odpowiedział jednak. – Czy mogę już odejść, proszę pana?

Snape skinął głową.

– Do widzenia… – powiedział, a chłopak podszedł do drzwi szybko, jakby chciał uciec z tego gabinetu. Nie trzasnął nimi jednak. Z roku na rok kontrolował się coraz lepiej. - …Draco.

Snape przez chwilę jeszcze siedział za biurkiem, próbując zdławić irracjonalny niepokój, jaki wywołała w nim ta rozmowa. Ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że chłopak z własnej woli przyznał się do tak upokarzającego zdarzenia. Draco nawet jako dziecko rzadko szukał u nauczyciela pomocy. Co zrobił Rainbow, aby tak go przestraszyć? Nie mogło przecież chodzić o zwykłą bijatykę.

Chyba, że Malfoy pragnął usprawiedliwić swoje przyszłe ruchy. Prosiłem o pomoc, ale pan mi odmówił, dlatego musiałem bronić się sam… Takie zagranie pasowałoby do jego ojca. Chłopak by na to nie wpadł. Przynajmniej nauczyciel miał taką nadzieję.

Snape wrócił do sypialni i ściągnął szatę. Powiesił ją w szafie, która spróbowała przytrzasnąć mu palce. Pomimo tego, że nie nałożono na nią żadnych zaklęć, mężczyzna mógłby przysiąc, że mebel ma własny wredny charakter. Ściągnął też koszulę i położył na kufrze, ponieważ rano zamierzał odnieść ją do pralni. Nie pozwalał skrzatom wchodzić do swoich pokojów.

Płyn wypełniający butelkę był gęsty i lepki. Miał barwę miodu i ostry, choć przyjemny zapach. Snape wylał trochę na dłoń i zaczął wmasowywać substancję w ramiona. Przyniosło mu to ulgę, lecz od oparów lekko kręciło mu się w głowie.

Jego odbicie znowu zaczęło wariować. Nie musiał nawet odwracać głowy, aby to sprawdzić. Czuł spojrzenie ciemnych oczu na karku i słyszał, jak mężczyzna bębni palcami o tamtą stronę lustra.

– Spokój – warknął profesor i hałas ustał.

Położył się na łóżku i sięgnął po książkę, ale nie otworzył jej. Myśl o Rainbowie dręczyła go jak ropiejąca rana.

Kiedy nauczyciel nie zobaczył go wśród pierwszaków, przez krótką chwilę wierzył, że chłopak uciekł. Złapał na dworcu inny pociąg, zwinął się chyłkiem, rozwiązując tym przynajmniej częściowo kłopoty, jakie narobił swoim istnieniem. Tak w końcu postąpiłby każdy człowiek, posiadający choć szczątkowy intelekt, ba, instynkt samozachowawczy.

Nie Rainbow. On musiał natychmiast zacząć pracę, niemal z marszu kolegując się z Potterem. Snape wypatrzył ich siedzących tuż koło siebie i z trudem powstrzymał cisnące się na usta przekleństwo. Rainbow wyglądał na zadowolonego i to chyba najbardziej rozdrażniło jego ojca. Severus robił w swoim życiu różne rzeczy, ale nigdy nie próbował spoufalać się z ludźmi, których zamierzał zdradzić. Cóż, nie bardziej niż to było konieczne. Tymczasem chłopak najwidoczniej nie miał żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Zbałamucić, zabić… co to dla bachora Emily.

Potter nie okazał się lepszy. Naprawdę nie pomyślał, że to niepokojący zbieg okoliczności: nowy uczeń w Hogwarcie akurat teraz, gdy powrócił Czarny Pan? Mógłby chociaż podejrzewać, że Rainbow jest Śmierciożercą po Wielosokowym. Nie powinien z nim nawet rozmawiać, na litość Slytherina.

Snape obiecał, że utrzyma chłopaka przy życiu i zamierzał tego dokonać. Nawet jeśli będzie się to wiązało z usunięciem Rainbowa.

Szczególnie, że chłopak był bardziej bezczelny, irytujący i przeświadczony o własnej bezkarności niż Potter. Aż do dzisiaj Snape nie wierzył, że to możliwe.

Dzieciak urządził przedstawienie. To wszystko: teatralne, wręcz błazeńskie gesty, kpiący uśmiech i drwiące spojrzenie było tak koszmarnie gryfońskie. Rainbow widocznie lubił być w centrum uwagi.

Później chłopak zamarł, wyprostowany jak napięta struna. Prawą dłoń zaciskał na rondzie Tiary Przydziału, którą nasunął na oczy. Równie dobrze mógł krzyknąć „patrzcie na mnie!". Długo stał bez ruchu.

Więc profesor patrzył, na tyle uważnie, aby zorientować się, że chłopak w pewnym momencie zaczął mamrotać. Snape rzucił więc dyskretnie jedno zaklęcie i usłyszał oddech chłopaka, jakby ten nachylił się nad jego uchem.

– Nie – wyszeptał Rainbow. – On już nie istnieje.

Przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, a następnie parsknął krótko, jakby śmiechem.

– To tylko złe sny.

Snape myślał o tych zdaniach, wpatrując się we własne odbicie. Mógł zgadnąć, dlaczego jego syn ma koszmary; wystarczyło, że przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym się poznali. Kto jednak przestał istnieć?

To nie jest ważne, pomyślał bez przekonania.

Jego odbicie, przez krótką chwilę, uśmiechało się.

**xxx**

– Lucjuszu.

– Madame Zabini.

Na środku stołu siedział szklany smok, a jego wnętrze wypełniał błękitny ogień. Kiedy Malfoy wszedł do pokoju, figurka rozprostowała skrzydła, na krótką chwilę oświetlając twarz kobiety. Następnie lampa zwinęła się w kłębek, a pokój zatonął w półmroku.

Lucjusz stał w progu, przyzwyczajając oczy do słabego, niebieskiego światła. Najpierw dostrzegł okrągły, obity suknem stół i rzeźbione pudło gry. Dłużej zajęło mu wyłuskanie z ciemności kobiecej sylwetki.

Zabini położyła na stole ciemne dłonie, ozdobione jedynie obrączką. Złoty krążek przykuwał uwagę, jakby był dowodem jeszcze nie popełnionej zbrodni.

Malfoy w ciszy zasiadł za stołem, laskę zawieszając na oparciu krzesła, fantazyjnie wygiętym i niezbyt wygodnym. Pod palcami poczuł miękką sierść, gdy gepard potarł o nie łbem, dopraszając się pieszczoty.

Spotkali się w kasynie, ponieważ był to neutralny grunt. Lucjusz nie wiedział jednak, dlaczego Zabini poskąpiła mu światła. Mężczyzna od dzieciństwa nie lubił ciemności, lecz – przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję – nikt o tym nie wiedział.

– Czy lubisz hazard, Lucjuszu? Ryzyko?

Dotknęła pudła różdżką. Rzeźbione ptaki poderwały się do lotu, odsłaniając wnętrze gry. Przez chwilę wielobarwna iluzja tańczyła tuż przed twarzą mężczyzny, gdy plansza rozkładała się samoistnie. Szklany smok bezszelestnie wskoczył mu na ramię. Był gorący.

– Skądże. Gram tylko, gdy jestem pewny wygranej – odpowiedział, przez zmrużone oczy patrząc na stół.

– Ja również. Co więc zrobimy?

To była gra jego dzieciństwa i równocześnie dzieło sztuki. Na jednym z mórz szalał sztorm i mężczyzna zobaczył statek, miażdżony przez fale. Piasek u wybrzeży błyszczał jak złoto i zapewne nim był. Dżungle i lasy zdawały się rosnąć. Lucjusz przysiągłby, że dostrzegł papugi śmigające nad ścieżką, wyznaczoną szlachetnymi kamieniami.

– Staniemy po jednej stronie?

Dwie talie kart spadły na odpowiednie miejsca, przetasowując się w locie. Misterny rysunek na ich grzbietach lśnił własnym blaskiem.

– Przeciw komu?

Malfoy sięgnął po figurkę przemytnika i obrócił ją dwukrotnie w dłoni.

– Złym ludziom – powiedział. – Jak zawsze.

Roześmiała się i Lucjusz pomyślał przelotnie o tej egzotycznej dziewczynie, którą poznał przed laty. Umarła, pożarta od wewnątrz przez czarną wdowę, dawno, dawno temu.

– Niewiele możesz mi zaoferować – wyszeptała kobieta, wybierając figurkę wojownika. – Chyba, że... Zgaś smoka.

Polecenie to było tak niespodziewane, że przez chwilę po prostu siedział, wpatrując się w ciemność bez zrozumienia. W końcu jednak wyciągnął z laski różdżkę i stuknął w figurkę. Szkło pociemniało, jakby od środka je osmolono. Mężczyzna usłyszał, jak kobieta szepce zaklęcia wyciszające.

Po chwili poczuł zapach perfum, kiedy nachyliła się nad jego szyją. Pomarańcze.

– Nie dołączę do Czarnego Pana. To już trup, nawet jeśli wciąż ma trochę mocy – wyszeptała.

– Trochę? Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy…

– Po prostu mnie wysłuchaj. – Poczuł na policzku dotyk jej włosów, gdy usiadła mu na kolanach. – Zwłoki to zwłoki, jak Dumbledore nie znajdzie na niego sposobu, zrobi to ktoś inny. Lord nie przynosi dochodu, generuje straty, jest elementem ekonomicznie niepożądanym.

– Będzie wojna – uświadomił ją. Położyła mu dłoń na karku i wbiła paznokcie w skórę. Nie zareagował.

– Będzie, ale nie taka jak myślisz. Voldemort to tylko pieprzone preludium. – Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się. – To, co nadchodzi, będzie większe.

– Co ja mam z tym wspólnego? – zapytał, ręką obejmując jej kibić.

– Potrzebujemy kogoś bliskiego Lordowi. On jest… powiązany. To zaczęło przyspieszać, gdy powrócił.

– Wy, czyli kto? – Po plecach przeszedł mu zimny dreszcz. – I kim ja mam być?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, pocałowała go. Jej usta smakowały popiołem. W tym samym momencie drzwi otworzyły się cicho i ktoś powiedział:

– Doprawdy?

Smok wzbił się w powietrze i równocześnie zapłonął, oświetlając pomieszczenie.

W progu stał mężczyzna we fraku narzuconym niedbale na białą koszulę. Na głowie miał czarny cylinder, przewiązany czerwoną wstążką. Oparł się o futrynę i przyglądał im przez chwilę, z łagodnym, nieco sennym uśmiechem. W tym świetle jego wargi miały niezdrowy odcień, podobnie jak skóra; siny, trupi. Długie włosy, spięte na karku srebrną klamrą, wydawały się fioletowe. Tylko zielone oczy nie straciły barwy. Błyszczały, jakby mężczyzna miał gorączkę.

Zabini wyprostowała się, dłoń wciąż trzymając na karku Malfoya. Miała na sobie prostą suknię, o ton ciemniejszą niż jej brązowa skóra. Był to zwykły pas materiału, ciasno przylegający do ciała, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek ozdób, odsłaniający ramiona i smukłą szyję. Jej uroda nie znosiła przepychu. Była jak kwiat na pustyni lub klejnot obłożony klątwą. Lucjusz widział parę kobiet piękniejszych od niej, choćby Narcyzę, ale niewiele tak fascynujących.

Nachyliła się jeszcze raz i odsunęła z policzka mężczyzny kosmyk jego włosów. Przez krótką chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. Dopiero później wstała. Lucjusz zauważył, że postawiła swoją figurkę na jego części planszy, zanim wróciła na swoje miejsce.

– Malfoy, Zabini. – Mężczyzna zdjął przed nimi cylinder i ukłonił się. Następnie usiadł na krześle bokiem, nogi przewieszając przez oparcie.

– Rainbow – przywitał się Lucjusz. Uświadomił sobie, że wciąż trzyma różdżkę, więc niechętnie ją schował.

– Charles – powiedziała kobieta. Podniosła z planszy dwie kostki. – Zaczynamy? – spytała.

Lucjusz spojrzał na przemytnika, który leżał na krawędzi stołu. Postawił go obok figurki Zabini, ponieważ ten gest nic nie kosztował. Charles obserwował go z uwagą.

Rainbow wybrał posłańca i rzucił go w dżunglę.

– O co gramy? – zapytał Lucjusz, nim kostki spadły na stół.

Zabini zamknęła oczy.

– O to co najcenniejsze. Tajemnice.

Przez chwilę wyglądała jak tamta dziewczyna, która kochała tańczyć, choć nigdy nie znała kroków. Tylko obrączka przypominała, że to jedynie złudzenie.

**xxx**

– Na pewno chce pan uczęszczać na wróżbiarstwo? – Minerwa spojrzała na Rainbowa znacząco. Pióro trzymała cal nad pergaminem, a Rainbow liczył sekundy, które dzieliły ich od kleksa. – Słucha mnie pan, panie Rainbow?

– Tak, oczywiście. Jestem absolutnie skupiony na pani słowach.

Cztery, trzy, dwa… ech. Nauczycielka zorientowała się i strąciła kroplę do kałamarza.

Chłopak siedział w gabinecie opiekunki swojego domu. Nudził się. Poza tym krzesło, na którym go posadzono, było całkiem ładne, ale raczej niezbyt wygodne. Przynajmniej w tej chwili. Co jakiś czas Rainbow zerkał tęsknie na fotel ustawiony przy okrągłym stoliku. Właściwie nawet perski dywan był całkiem kuszący…

– Więc zamierza pan chodzić na wróżbiarstwo? – zapytała kobieta, wyrywając go z marzeń o wygodnym łóżku.

– Koledzy mówili, że jest całkiem fajne – powiedział i była to prawie prawda. Ron ostrzegł go, że Trelawney wywróży mu śmierć na pierwszej lekcji, a James uznał, że to brzmi świetnie. – Poza tym skoro jest w programie, to musi być niezłe, prawda, pani profesor?

Na twarzy McGonagall pojawił się dziwny grymas, ale zniknął bardzo szybko.

– Owszem, to interesująca dziedzina magii. – Skłamała gładko. Tylko powieka lekko jej drgnęła. - W pana przypadku jednak radziłabym skupić się na przedmiotach, które pozwolą na znalezienie pracy w przyszłości. Nie mówiąc nawet o tym, że rok SUMów jest wyjątkowo ciężki, a pan ma prawdopodobnie duże zaległości.

James miał ochotę przewrócić oczami, ale powstrzymał się. Naprawdę, zdanie egzaminów w tym roku było najmniejszym z jego problemów.

– Będę musiała przesunąć starożytne runy, żeby mógł pan uczestniczyć w tych lekcjach.

– Mogę z runów zrezygnować – powiedział szybko, czując się niezręcznie. Zdecydował się na ten przedmiot tylko dlatego, że spodobała mu się nazwa. Nie chciał psuć z tego powodu komuś harmonogramu.

– Jestem pewna, że profesor Babbling nie będzie to przeszkadzać – kontynuowała nauczycielka, jakby go nie usłyszała. – Ma tylko pięcioro uczniów na piątym roku.

– A co jest z nią… eee… z jej lekcjami nie tak?

– Nic, panie Rainbow. Po prostu większość osób woli wróżyć z fusów. Oczywiście to również jest przydatne – dodała szybko.

Obserwowanie, jak profesorka stara się nie okazać antypatii, było nawet zabawne. Co prawda nie na tyle, aby wynagrodzić mu siedzenie w jej gabinecie o nieludzkiej godzinie, ale przynajmniej umilało mu czas.

Właściwie nauczycielka zrobiła na nim dobre wrażenie. Przede wszystkim miała refleks – złapała go przed samymi drzwiami pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. To chyba oznaczało, że musiała biec z Wielkiej Sali, ale James nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

Kobieta – tak na oko – była sztywna jak sztacheta i miała drzazgi. Ciężko było sobie wyobrazić kogoś, kto chciałby pójść do niej z problemem, ale jeszcze trudniej problem, którego nie potrafiłaby rozwiązać. Chyba że myślało się o kółku wzajemnej adoracji Lorda V.

Z krótkiego wywiadu środowiskowego – to znaczy rozmowy z Harrym i Ronem – James dowiedział się, że: jest w porządku, uwielbia Quidditch i lepiej z nią nie zadzierać.

Sam odkrył, że nie mówiła głupich rzeczy. Żadnego: „należysz teraz do naszej wielkiej, szczęśliwej rodziny" ani „jestem tu, aby ci pomóc". James to docenił.

Poza tym była konkretna.

– Z boku zapisałam, kiedy rozpoczynają się poszczególne lekcje i posiłki. Cisza nocna zaczyna się o dwudziestej drugiej, ale w pokoju wspólnym musi być pan godzinę wcześniej. Te informacje znajdzie pan w regulaminie.

Chłopak z niechęcią spojrzał na pergamin, który trzymał w ręce. Zwinął go w tubę, która i tak okazała się nieprzyzwoicie gruba. Wyglądała jak broń na komary mutanty, takie pięciocalowe.

Kobieta jeszcze przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad jego planem lekcji, nim mu go podała.

– Jestem pewna, że koledzy pokażą panu, gdzie są poszczególne klasy. Jeśli zaś chodzi o dzisiejszy wybryk, oczekuję, że jutro po kolacji odpracuje pan szlaban.

– Nie byłem wtedy przydzielony… – zasugerował nieśmiało.

Zmroziła go tak lodowatym spojrzeniem, że ucieszył się z biurka stojącego pomiędzy nimi.

– Ale zasady dobrego wychowania pana obowiązywały. Pozmywa pan naczynia.

Musiał patrzeć na nią z wyjątkowo tępą miną, bo westchnęła.

– Pomoże pan skrzatom w kuchni.

Skinął głowa, nagle czując ulgę. Dopiero, gdy się rozluźnił, uświadomił sobie, jak spięty był, kiedy zaczęła mówić o karze.

Była to odruchowa reakcja i miał nadzieję, że kobieta tego nie zauważyła. Zresztą i tak przyglądała się mu wyjątkowo uważnie. Pewnie szukała w nim podobieństwa do ojca. Albo do matki, może nawet ją uczyła.

Przez chwilę James chciał o to zapytać, ale szybko stłumił to głupie pragnienie. Lepiej, jeśli nie będzie przypominał ludziom o swoim pochodzeniu. Zresztą nadal miał poważny problem.

– Mam pytanie, pani profesor – powiedział, garbiąc się mimowolnie. – Słyszałem, że eliksiry są obowiązkowe na piątym roku…

– Tak. To prawda.

Przymknął oczy, gorączkowo zastanawiając się, co dokładnie powinien jej zdradzić. Na pewno nie prawdę.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy będę mógł na nie uczęszczać. Raczej niezbyt dobrze dogaduję się z profesorem Snape'em.

Wyraz jej twarzy złagodniał nieco, ale głos nadal był chłodny.

– Profesor jest dobrym nauczycielem i jestem pewna, że wasza relacja nie wpłynie na sposób, w jaki będzie prowadzić lekcje.

To nie o to chodzi, pomyślał. Nie powiedział tego jednak. McGonagall mogła być opiekunką Gryffindoru, ale nadal pozostawała całkowicie obcą osobą. On zaś nie był człowiekiem, który zwierza się byle komu. Właściwie… nikomu.

– To wszystko, panie Rainbow? Odprowadzić pana?

Poderwał się z krzesła tak szybko, że kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.

– Sam trafię. Byłem tam już dzisiaj – odpowiedział, siląc się na uśmiech. Na myśl o jutrzejszych eliksirach skręcały mu się wnętrzności. – Dobranoc, pani profesor.

Przelotnie spojrzał na zegar stojący na kominku i wyszedł, jeszcze raz zapewniając, że nie potrzebuje eskorty. Dopiero na korytarzu odetchnął głębiej. Plan lekcji wcisnął do kieszeni, a zwinięty regulamin wsadził pod pachę. Po chwili namysłu wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił Lumos.

Była za kwadrans dwudziesta trzecia i normalnie o tej porze zaczynałby się bawić. Ten dzień okazał się jednak zbyt męczący. Rozmowa z Potterem i jego znajomymi zszargała mu nerwy. Jasne, nie wydawali się mu wrodzy, ale do ufności było im daleko. Szczególnie ta, co miała włosy a'la kuzyn Itt, Hermiona, zadawała mu niewygodne pytania. Nie był pewny, co powinien zrobić w tej sytuacji: z jednej strony nie mógł tak szybko się zdemaskować, a z drugiej wolał, aby nie lubili go zbyt mocno. Poza tym Malfoy pewnie będzie donosić ojcu, więc wypadałoby się starać…

Wolał nawet nie myśleć o tym, co powiedziała tiara.

Korytarze o tej porze były opustoszałe. Zbroje stojące we wnękach kojarzyły się chłopakowi z uśpionymi wartownikami z baśni. Przy nogach jednego zobaczył kota, pożerającego mysz. Zwierzak uciekł, kiedy James spróbował go pogłaskać. Było tak cicho, że idąc, słyszał własne kroki. Nawet postacie w obrazach drzemały, choć niektóre odruchowo osłaniały oczy, gdy padło na nie światło różdżki. Rainbow zwolnił, przypatrując się im.

Lubił oglądać ładne rzeczy. Nie potrafił rysować ani malować, a przedmiotom, które transmutował, raczej brakowało finezji. Mógł w miarę dobrze skopiować oryginał, jeśli miał go przed sobą, ale nie na tyle, aby ktokolwiek nabrał się na podróbkę. Podziwiał więc artystów.

W Polsce znał chłopaka, który miał prawdziwy talent: potrafił podrobić każdy banknot, jaki dostał do ręki. Wystarczała mu różdżka, plik czystych kartek, prawdziwy pieniądz i parę godzin na dopracowywanie szczegółów. Kiedy już się nauczył, trzaskał banknoty jak automat. Ponieważ James nie mógł wymówić jego imienia, nazywał go Hewlett. Obaj uważali to za umiarkowanie zabawny żart.

Nie byli przyjaciółmi, ale obaj lubili skomplikowaną magię. Nie chodziło nawet o korzyści majątkowe i adrenalinę związaną z łamaniem prawa… Cóż, nie tylko o to. Najważniejsze było to uczucie, że jest się lepszym niż było. Dlatego od czasu do czasu uczyli się i pracowali razem.

Chociaż zaklęcia, które rzucali, na pewno nie znajdowały się w szkolnym podręczniku do piątej klasy.

Rainbow stanął na szczycie schodów i rozejrzał się, wysoko podnosząc różdżkę. Powinien być już przed obrazem z Grubą Damą, ale nigdzie go nie dojrzał. Właściwie w ogóle nie rozpoznawał otoczenia. Właśnie wtedy uświadomił sobie, że się zgubił.


	10. Rozdział X

**Rozdział X**

_Naprawdę wielkie dzięki Orszuli i Gayaruthiel za zabetowanie tego rozdziału!_

To była ruina. Brudna, zatęchła buda, którą w całości trzymały jedynie wygasające zaklęcia. Stała tuż nad morzem, tak blisko, że w sztormowe dni woda przelewała się za próg. Podłoga przesiąkła smrodem ryb, które kiedyś tu patroszono, a drewniane ściany skrzypiały, gdy wzmagał się wiatr. Wszystkie szyby dawno wytłuczono. Przez puste okienne ramy wlewała się do izby słona, zimna noc.

Chata była idealna.

Voldemort aportował się pośrodku jedynego pomieszczenia, od razu rzucając skuteczne i nieprzyjemne zaklęcie. Dosięgłoby każdego, kto byłby na tyle głupi, aby spróbować się na niego zaczaić. Złote linie zatańczyły w powietrzu, by po chwili rozpaść się na tysiące iskier, z których każda paliła niczym użądlenie szerszenia. Czarny Pan stał nieruchomo, a one gasły na jego skórze, nie robiąc mu krzywdy. Ponieważ nikt nie zawył z bólu, uznał, że jest w izbie sam i oszczędnym gestem cofnął czar. Następnie rzucił Lumos i rozejrzał się z niesmakiem.

W jednym kącie stała prycza zbita z desek, które dawno już przegniły. W drugim kłębiło się parę starych sieci. Prócz tego mężczyzna zauważył też piecyk, zwykłą kozę, kompletnie zardzewiałą. Część podłogi zalana była wodą.

Mężczyzna powiedział „Nox" i różdżka przestała świecić. Następnie wyczarował fotel, ciężki, skórzany mebel z wysokim oparciem. Usiadł w nim i rzucił parę zaklęć ochronnych, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z realnej potrzeby.

Czekał w ciemności, przysłuchując się falom, uderzającym o pobliski brzeg. Był… zmęczony.

Odkąd powrócił, nie odważył się zasnąć ani razu. Kiedy tylko mógł, pobudzał się magią i eliksirami. Czasami, gdy jego organizm był zbyt wyczerpany, drzemał w fotelu: krótko, niespokojnie, zawsze na granicy jawy. Spędzało mu sen z powiek przeczucie, że ktoś spróbuje go zabić, jeśli choć na chwilę straci przytomność, odsłoni się, stanie bezbronnym. Może któryś z jego ludzi.

Jego ludzie? Nawet w myślach te słowa brzmiały gorzko. Większość hołoty, która przeżyła jego upadek, zdradziłaby go przy pierwszej okazji. U zbyt wielu żarliwą lojalność zastąpił zwykły, wręcz zwierzęcy strach. Lęk zaś był podłym i kapryśnym sojusznikiem. Lord wykorzystywał go z braku rozsądnej alternatywy... choć musiał przyznać, że widok ludzi płaszczących się przed nim od zawsze sprawiał mu przyjemność. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że te same osoby rzuciłyby się mu do gardła, gdyby stracił moc.

Jednostajny szum morza sprawił, że mimowolnie zaczął się odprężać. Pozwolił myślom błądzić.

Żałował, że Crouch ostatecznie okazał się takim głupcem. Gdyby nie próbował zabić wtedy Pottera… Cóż, Czarnemu Panu przydałby się teraz ktoś żywy i myślący, w czyją wierność nie wątpiłby każdego dnia.

Zamiast tego przyszło mu pracować z takimi ludźmi jak Malfoy, Snape, Rainbow…

Na Emily właśnie czekał.

Kobieta spóźniła się. Weszła oknem, zręcznie przeskakując przez zbutwiały parapet. W ustach trzymała małą latarkę, której światło prześlizgnęło się po oparciu fotela i twarzy Voldemorta. Ten zmrużył oczy. Rainbow ukłoniła się energicznie i bez słowa rzuciła czar, który wypełnił izbę bladym, zielonkawym światłem.

Śmierciożerczą maskę, porysowaną od ciągłego używania, miała zsuniętą na czoło. Pod pachą trzymała klatkę z czarną kurą, która tłukła się o metalową siatkę, najwyraźniej śmiertelnie przerażona. Kobieta musiała wcześniej uciszyć ptaka zaklęciem. Przez ramię przewieszoną miała dżinsową torbę.

– Podejrzewam, że masz to, o co prosiłem – powiedział Czarny Pan i zabrzmiało to jak groźba.

Rainbow wypluła latarkę, która upadła ze stukiem i odtoczyła się pod drzwi.

– Wedle rozkazu – odpowiedziała wesoło.

Postawiła klatkę na podłodze i z kieszeni rozpiętego płaszcza wyciągnęła notes. Całkiem zwykły, jeden z tych, które można kupić w każdej księgarni na Pokątnej. Do jego okładki przylepił się papierek po Marsie.

– Zeszlamiłaś się do szczętu – zauważył mężczyzna ze wstrętem.

– Wedle rozkazu – powtórzyła, na chwilę poważniejąc. Oderwała papierek i podała mu notatnik.

Nie skomentował jej słów. Dawno temu miał plan, który bez jego nadzoru rozwinął się w nieodpowiedni sposób. Teraz mógł albo Rainbow zabić, albo wykorzystać, ignorując jej upodobania. Z dnia na dzień pierwsza opcja stawała się coraz bardziej kusząca.

Rainbow zdawała się zupełnie nieświadoma tego, że balansuje na krawędzi. Uśmiechała się lekko, ręce trzymając w kieszeniach. Oczy jej błyszczały.

Mężczyzna wyobraził sobie ją leżącą na podłodze, wrzeszczącą z bólu lub skomlącą o litość. Prawie widział, jak oczy uciekają jej w głąb czaszki, a paznokcie pękają, gdy próbuje rozdrapać deski. Może przegryzłaby sobie język i zadławiła się krwią… Voldemort uśmiechnął się do własnych myśli.

– Przygotuj wszystko – powiedział.

Stuknął różdżką w notes, dezaktywując ciążącą na nim klątwę, po czym go otworzył.

Kartki były pożółkłe i częściowo zniszczone. Niektóre zostały zachlapane kawą, inne ubrudzone krwią. Zapełniały je nazwiska, daty, formuły zaklęć oraz luźne, nie powiązane z niczym hasła. Większość z nich została opisana lakonicznie, czasem zaledwie kilkoma słowami. Część notatek była jednak niezwykle szczegółowa. W środku znalazły się też zdjęcia, czarodziejskie lub nie, rysunki, plany budynków, mapy, włosy paru ludzi, listy. Przejrzał wszystko pobieżnie.

Zaczął prowadzić notes w siódmej klasie, gdy przygotowywał się do owutemów. Na jednej z pierwszych stron znajdowała się lista lektur, które zamierzał przeczytać w czasie przerwy zimowej.

Był wtedy tak… młody.

Cóż, powinien był zniszczyć ten przedmiot dawno temu. Większość informacji i tak przestała mieć jakąkolwiek wartość.

Rainbow tymczasem ostrożnie położyła torbę na pryczy i zrzuciła płaszcz. Gdy upadł, kopnęła go w kąt, na sieci. Następnie podwinęła rękawy koszuli, odsłaniając pokryte tatuażami ręce. Usiadła na podłodze i ściągnęła ubłocone glany i skarpetki. Po chwili namysłu zdjęła też spodnie. Na kolanie miała bliznę wyglądającą jak symbol nieskończoności.

Wstała i zajęła się obydwoma oknami, reperując je pobieżnie. Oczyściła podłogę z wody i brudu. Następnie zmierzyła krokami izbę, mamrocząc coś do siebie.

– Robiłaś to już kiedyś? – spytał Czarny Pan, gdy włożyła różdżkę za ucho.

– Nie – przyznała się bez skrępowania – ale gdy zacznę, to się tak jakby… ułoży.

Takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał.

Niektórzy ludzie żyli z wymyślania i sprzedawania czarów. Praca ta wymagała bardzo dobrej znajomości teorii, doskonałego opanowania języka, z którym się pracowało, sporej intuicji i niebywałej cierpliwości. Było to, w dużym uproszczeniu, mozolne przestawianie samogłosek i wielogodzinne machanie różdżką.

Zdarzały się oczywiście osoby mniej lub bardziej utalentowane, jak we wszystkim. Większość jednak przyznawała, że i tak efekt końcowy zależy od zwykłego szczęścia i bardzo rzadko przypomina to, co pragnęli osiągnąć.

Emily nie miała o tym pojęcia.

Voldemort w dzieciństwie interesował się ludźmi, których umysł działał w odmienny sposób. Lubił czytać o geniuszach i zamiast bajek sięgał po ich biografie. W wieku ośmiu lat poznał pojęcie „sawant" i wtedy zaczęły fascynować go choroby psychiczne. Szukał – nie całkiem świadomie – potwierdzenia, że istnieją na świecie ludzie tacy jak on. Inni. Gdy jako jedenastolatek dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem, poczuł zarówno ulgę i gniew. Nie chciał być jednym spośród wielu…

Później praktycznie zapomniał o tym, całą uwagę poświęcając czarnej magii, wojnie, Śmierciożercom, polityce. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że wiedza z dzieciństwa przyda mu się w magicznym świecie.

Kiedy jednak poznał Rainbow, szybko zrozumiał, z kim ma do czynienia. Emily po prostu wiedziała, jak ma brzmieć zaklęcie: bez zastanowienia, bez jakiegokolwiek wahania. Widziała błędy w zapisanych inkantacjach, choć nawet nie musiała ich czytać. Podejrzewał, że potrafiła to, ponieważ była kompletnie szalona.

– A jak tam James? – spytała, klękając.

Białą kredą zaczęła rysować okrąg, nieco koślawy, ale najwyraźniej nie miało to znaczenia.

– Odesłałem go do Hogwartu – powiedział, uważnie obserwując jej reakcję. Była znikoma.

Wyciągnęła z torby siedem świec i rozstawiła je na zewnątrz kręgu. Czerwoną, pomarańczową, żółtą, zieloną, niebieską, fioletową i ostatnią o barwie, której Czarny Pan nie umiał nazwać. Staranie przytwierdziła je do podłogi zaklęciem Przylepca, nim znowu się odezwała.

– Aha. W ogóle ci się nie przyda? – Wyciągnęła z torby plastikowy woreczek z nadmorskim piaskiem i opakowanie soli.

– Jest kaleką – powiedział cicho, zaciskając palce na różdżce. Z trudem przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien jej rozpraszać w tej chwili.

– Myślałam, że go uzdrowisz. – Jeden kosmyk włosów wsunął się jej do ust. Żuła go bezmyślnie, wysypując środek okręgu piaskiem. – Jesteś całkiem dobry w te klocki, prawda? – dodała po chwili.

Pomyślał, że po rytuale zajmie się nią. Bardzo, bardzo starannie.

– Nie mogę pracować ze wspomnieniami, których nie posiada – wytłumaczył, patrząc jak pisze na piasku, wykorzystując różdżkę jak zwykły patyk. Przykucnęła przy tym na piętach.

– Wiesz, ratowałam wtedy, co się dało – zauważyła, na chwilę przerywając pracę. Odgarnęła do tyłu włosy. – I tak całkiem nieźle mi poszło.

Wtedy trafił go szlag. Machnął różdżką w krótkim, ostrym geście. Na twarzy kobiety wykwitła czerwona pręga, ciągnąca się od prawego ucha, przez policzek i wargę, do podbródka. Emily usiadła zaskoczona i powoli uniosła dłoń, dotykając rany opuszkami palców.

– Uderzyłeś mnie – powiedziała zdumiona. Palce ubrudziła własną krwią.

Czarny Pan na chwilę zamknął oczy, uspokajając się. Później, obiecał sobie.

– Tak, Rainbow. Nie przejmuj się tym – powiedział, starając się brzmieć możliwie łagodnie.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Jeszcze przez moment przyglądała mu się z zainteresowaniem, jakby był ciekawym, egzotycznym zwierzęciem. Później oczyściła rękę i uleczyła ranę, a wgłębienia w piasku zasypała solą.

– Tak wygląda standardowy krąg – powiedziała, wstając. W jej głosie brzmiała jeszcze uraza, która powoli ustępowała miejsca ekscytacji. – Wymyślił go mój przodek, podobno razem ze Slytherinem. Zawsze myślałam, że to bzdura.

– Jaki to ma związek…? – Spojrzał na nią z irytacją.

– Będę potrzebować tłumaczenia na wężomowę – powiedziała, nasuwając maskę na twarz. – Poza tym radziłabym ci zdjąć płaszcz. Będzie ciepło… panie.

Był pewny, że pod maską uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Zawsze to robiła, gdy zwracała się do niego z szacunkiem, choćby znikomym.

Później, przypomniał sobie. Na przyjemności jeszcze przyjdzie czas.

Wstał i na ścianie wypalił prosty wizerunek węża. Następnie spojrzał na nią z wyczekiwaniem.

– Powtarzaj za mną. Aha, gdy będziesz kończył zdanie, musisz dotknąć knota. Świeca wtedy zapłonie. Mój ojciec aktywował krąg po angielsku, ale myślę, że uzyskamy lepszy wynik z tłumaczeniem – powiedziała, rozglądając się z roztargnieniem.

Następnie kobieta odsunęła się od kręgu i wyciągnęła z klatki kurę. Ptak zmartwiał z przerażenia, gdy wzięła go na ręce.

– Zaczynamy? – zapytała, czule głaszcząc zwierzę. – Naprawdę radziłabym się rozebrać.

Rainbow zachowywała się jak okrutne, rozpieszczone i niewątpliwie genialne dziecko. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że – w pewnym szczególnym sensie – wciąż nim była. Dopóki Voldemort o tym pamiętał, potrafił, rozmawiając z nią, zachować spokój.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na rysunek węża i zasyczał:

– Jessstem gotowy.

Chociaż czasem podejrzewał, że Emily po prostu udaje.

**xxx**

James był rozkojarzony, zmęczony i przygnębiony. Schodząc po schodach, myślał o jutrzejszym dniu. Wiedział, że czeka go awantura i, cholera, bał się jej trochę. Gdyby eliksirów uczył jakikolwiek inny nauczyciel, chłopak w ogóle by się nie przejmował. Nigdy nie darzył belfrów szczególnym respektem. Tyle, że tę lekcję prowadził Snape.

Rainbow przystanął, drapiąc się świecącą różdżką po karku. Próbował przekonać samego siebie, że panikuje bez sensu. Profesor przecież musiał przynajmniej udawać, że przestrzega regulaminu, a James wiedział, że w Hogwarcie kary fizyczne są zakazane. Snape nie mógł więc go… skatować. Nie aż tak, aby nazajutrz chłopak nie dał rady pójść na zajęcia. Odpadały również wszelkie zaklęcia, które pozostawiały ślady. To ograniczało listę klątw…

… na przykład do Crucio.

Rainbow rozejrzał się, przygryzając wargę. Dotarł na pierwsze piętro i ucieszył się, że przynajmniej rozpoznaje otoczenie. W nocy Hogwart był ponurym miejscem. Chłopak czuł chłód ciągnący od wiekowych murów i słyszał te wszystkie ciche, drażniące wyobraźnię dźwięki, które za dnia ginęły w zwyczajnym hałasie. Chociaż dobrze wiedział, że to tylko odgłosy wiatru, szczurów lub czegoś równie banalnego, i tak poczuł się nieswojo.

Boisz się ciemności? Żałosne, pomyślał.

W tym momencie mógł pójść do McGonagall i poprosić, aby go odprowadziła. To byłoby jednak naprawdę upokarzające. Poza tym nauczycielka prawdopodobnie szykowała się już do snu. Gdyby zapukał do drzwi, mógłby wyrwać ją z łóżka, albo, co gorsza, spod prysznica. Przerażająca myśl.

Potrząsnął głową, aby pozbyć się wizji profesorki owiniętej ręcznikiem w szkocką kratę.

Postanowił, że po prostu przejdzie się korytarzem i sprawdzi, czy nie przegapił innej klatki schodowej. Co prawda wydawało mu się to nieprawdopodobne, ale nie miał lepszego pomysłu.

Wsadził lewą dłoń do kieszeni i przygarbił się, a różdżkę opuścił, więc oświetlała głównie kamienną posadzkę.

Tak, pomyślał ze wstrętem, dobijaj się. To ci na pewno jutro pomoże.

Szedł powoli, co jakiś czas tylko unosząc głowę. Był pewien, że i tak zauważy schody.

Przez chwilę nawet zastawiał się, czy powinien spróbować wytłumaczyć wszystko Snape'owi, ale odrzucił ten pomysł. Nie miał ochoty zwierzać się ze swoich słabości komukolwiek, a temu bydlakowi w szczególności. Zresztą albo mężczyzna mu nie uwierzy, albo wykorzysta tę informację, żeby jeszcze bardziej mu dokopać – inna możliwość nawet nie przyszła Jamesowi do głowy.

Właściwie chłopak najchętniej zwiałby teraz ze szkoły. Powstrzymywała go jedynie świadomość, że ze swojej ucieczki musiałby tłumaczyć się nie tylko matce, ale również Czarnemu Panu.

Jęczysz jak dziewczyna, zganił się w myślach.

Podświadomie zarejestrował dźwięk, który nie pasował do reszty. Jakby ktoś głośniej odetchnął. Chłopak odruchowo odsunął się o krok, równocześnie obracając głowę. Ruch ten był nieświadomy, ponieważ wciąż myślał o czymś innym. Przede wszystkim zaś – zbyt wolny.

– Accio różdżka – usłyszał i zacisnął palce, ale przedmiot i tak mu się wyślizgnął. Nawet nie próbował go złapać.

Rzucił się w bok, we wnękę za pomnikiem, byle tylko zejść z oczu atakującemu. Zamierzał wyciągnąć zapasową różdżkę, którą miał ukrytą w futerale na łydce i rozprawić się z wrogiem możliwe szybko i cicho. To był całkiem dobry plan i przez bardzo krótką chwilę James wierzył, że się uda.

Przypomniał sobie jednak, że ma pecha - dokładnie wtedy, gdy wpadł na czatującego we wnęce chłopaka.

Potknął się o jego nogi i plecami uderzył w załom muru. Odebrało mu dech. W tej samej chwili chłopak odepchnął go mocno, a James próbując zachować równowagę, chwycił się jego szaty. Razem upadli na podłogę. Rainbow uderzył głową o posadzkę i nagły ból zamroczył go na chwilę. Mimo tego poczuł, że chłopak stoczył się z niego. Spróbował więc się podnieść, choć miał wrażenie, że przy każdym ruchu jego czaszka pęka.

– Trzymaj go – usłyszał. Miał wrażenie, że głos dochodzi z bardzo daleka.

Ktoś złapał go za szatę i zaczął podnosić, dysząc przy tym ciężko. James zauważył półprzytomnie, że chłopak cuchnie potem i prawie przez to zwymiotował.

– Chodźmy tam - powiedział nerwowo jeden z napastników.

Kiedy zaczęto go wlec, Rainbow spróbował się wyrwać. Kopnął do tyłu z całej siły. Usłyszał przekleństwo, a napastnik rozluźnił chwyt. Prócz tego niewiele jednak zyskał. Drugi chłopak rąbnął go w twarz na tyle mocno, aby James na chwilę stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.

Ocknął się, kiedy rzucili go na posadzkę. Odruchowo skulił się, osłaniając brzuch i głowę. Podłoga, na której leżał, była z jakiegoś powodu mokra i przez moment bał się, że to jego krew. Cieczy jednak było za dużo.

Jeden z chłopaków rzucił Lumos. James zacisnął powieki. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś wsadził mu do głowy dwie ostre szpile.

– Co ty na to, kundlu? – spytał napastnik i Rainbow zmusił się, aby na nich spojrzeć.

Mógł się domyślić, że to będą goryle Malfoya. Posłał im nawet całusa, kiedy wchodził do gabinetu McGonagall. Kretyn, kretyn, dlaczego zawsze musi kusić los?

– Nawet nie próbuj krzyczeć – dodał drugi.

James nie zamierzał, nie był głupi. To pomieszczenie pewnie i tak było wyciszone, a stojący nad nim chłopak tylko czekał na jakikolwiek pretekst, aby kopnąć go w nerki.

Byli w jakiejś łazience. Rainbow zauważył kabiny i umywalki. To w jakiś sposób tłumaczyło, dlaczego podłoga była zalana…

– Jakiś cichy jesteś, gnojku. – Zwalisty chłopak patrzył na niego ze skupieniem, co wyglądało naprawdę dziwacznie. Jakby wyjątkowo tępa małpa próbowała ogarnąć instrukcję obsługi piekarnika.

James nie rozumiał, na co oni czekają. W końcu bardziej bezbronny już nie będzie. Spróbował dyskretnie sięgnąć po różdżkę, ale przypatrywali się mu zbyt uważnie. Jeden w dodatku w niego celował.

– Niczego nie powiesz? – zapytał ten po lewej. Wydawał się zagubiony, jakby nie bardzo wiedział, co ma teraz robić.

James pomyślał, że po prostu próbują sobie przypomnieć jakiekolwiek zaklęcie, które mogliby teraz na niego rzucić. Niedobrze.

Javiera powiedziała kiedyś, że w magii przerażające są tylko trzy rzeczy: przekręcone klątwy, niedokończone eliksiry i szaleni ludzie. Rainbow się z tym nie zgadzał, ponieważ zbyt dobrze znał się na czarnoksięstwie. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie obawiał się źle wypowiedzianych czarów.

Koledzy Malfoya wyglądali na ludzi, którzy potrafią pomylić się nawet przy Drętwocie. Rainbow wolałby, aby go po prostu pobili. Fizyczne obrażenia łatwo się leczyło.

– Zastanawiałem się, czemu nie ma z wami tego dupka – powiedział ze sztuczną wesołością w głosie. – Malfoy stchórzył? Co za ciota.

Łatwo dali się sprowokować. James chciał jeszcze dodać, że nie kopie się leżącego, ale zabrakło mu czasu.

Szybko przestał rozróżniać poszczególne uderzenia.

A w jego głowie przebudziło się to, co powinno zostać ukatrupione dawno temu. Na granicy świadomości czuł oddech, lodowaty, cuchnący gnijącą wodą. Był jak obietnica ukojenia i prawie zapomniał, że się go bał…

– Biją się! Biją się! – Usłyszał dziewczęcy i, z jakiegoś powodu, bardzo rozradowany głos.

– Spływaj, grubasko – warknął Ślizgon.

James prawdopodobnie stracił przytomność, bo gdy znowu otworzył oczy, zorientował się, że koledzy Malfoya go zostawili. W łazience było na tyle jasno, że dostrzegł swoją różdżkę, leżącą nieopodal. Przestraszył się, że jest już ranek, ale szybko uświadomił sobie, że dzienne światło byłoby inne.

– Och, obudziłeś się – powiedział ktoś i James szybko podniósł głowę. Natychmiast tego pożałował, bo pociemniało mu przed oczami.

Na umywalce siedziała martwa dziewczyna. Na pewno martwa. Była półprzeźroczysta i świeciła lekko, a James wiedział, że żywi ludzie tego nie robią. Na nosie miała okulary z grubymi, okrągłymi szkłami. Rainbow zawiesił na nich wzrok, próbując pozbierać myśli.

– Myślałam, że umrzesz. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się uroczo. – Wcale by mi to nie przeszkadzało.

– Nie? – spytał głupio.

– Pozwoliłabym ci zostać w łazience. Tu jest całkiem fajnie i można straszyć, kogo się chce. Na pewno nie umierasz? – zapytała. Błagalny ton jej głosu natychmiast zmotywował Jamesa do wzięcia się w garść. Prawie oczekiwał, że dziewczyna zaraz powie: mogę pomóc.

– Nie, wszystko w porządku – zapewnił szybko i jęknął z bólu, doskonale zaprzeczając własnym słowom. Nawet oddychanie sprawiało mu ból.

Nieźle go załatwili, to musiał im przyznać…

– Jestem Marta – powiedziała dziewczyna, machając nogami w powietrzu. – Zwiali, jak tylko się pojawiłam.

– Dzięki. James – wymamrotał.

Dał radę usiąść, opierając się plecami o drzwi kabiny. Miał wrażenie, że jego głowę rozłupano na pół, a w dodatku prawie nic nie widział na lewe oko. Wymacał różdżkę i zamknął drzwi. Następnie rzucił na nie czar, który czarodziejowi nie znającemu się na rosyjskiej magii trochę utrudniłby ich otworzenie. Wtedy poczuł się w miarę bezpiecznie.

– Wiem, jak to jest, kiedy się nad tobą pastwią – stwierdziła Marta, a oczy zalśniły jej niebezpiecznie. – Mnie nawet zabili.

– Współczuję – zapewnił.

Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie sondujące, powoli wodząc różdżką wzdłuż ciała. Miał pęknięte żebro, zresztą mógł się domyślić. Poza tym obili mu wnętrzności i w łeb dostał też porządnie. Prócz tego głównie stłuczenia, więc nie tak źle. Tylko facjatę przemodelowali mu ze znawstwem… splunął krwią.

Miał nadzieję, że nie przegapił niczego istotnego. Ten czar niestety nie był doskonały. Między innymi często informował o starych obrażeniach, zrośniętych kościach, bliznach po klątwach. W tym gąszczu wiadomości można było się pogubić.

– …siedziałam akurat w toalecie i płakałam, bo ta okropna Oliwia Hornby znowu się ze mnie naśmiewała. Często to robiła, ona i ta jej koleżanka, która wyglądała jak świnia. No więc akurat płakałam, kiedy usłyszałam bardzo dziwny dźwięk… - James dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że Marta opowiada mu o sobie. Dziewczynie najwyraźniej jednak nie przeszkadzało, że nie słucha.

– Aha – powiedział na wszelki wypadek. Nie był pewien, co może zrobić urażony duch i w tej chwili nie chciał poszerzać swojej wiedzy.

Wsadził rękę do kieszeni szaty, ale nie znalazł tam papierosów. Zostały w kurtce, którą wpakował do kufra. Ta drobnostka przybiła go ostatecznie.

Im dłużej myślał o tym, co go spotkało, tym większy wstyd czuł. Dał się pobić jakimś dwóm kretynom, w dodatku na oczach dziewczyny. Pewnie do jutra będzie o tym wiedzieć cała szkoła.

Uzdrowił się na tyle, aby móc wstać. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że nie da rady, ale przytrzymał się klamki i jakimś cudem nie upadł. Serce biło mu tak, jakby właśnie ukończył maraton, a pot sprawił, że koszula przykleiła się do skóry. Marta na chwilę przerwała swoją opowieść, patrząc na niego z namysłem.

– Moja propozycja jest cały czas aktualna – zauważyła.

– Przemyślę ją – obiecał, powoli podchodząc do umywalki. Oparł się o nią, dłonie zaciskając mocno na wilgotnej, śliskiej krawędzi.

Lustro wiszące na ścianie pokryte było szronem. Chłopak przejechał po tafli palcami, a pod paznokciami został mu śnieg. Nie miał siły się jednak nad tym zastanawiać.

– Więc jak już mówiłam, to był bazyliszek – kontynuowała dziewczyna. – Niestety nie zobaczyłam go wyraźnie, bo nie miałam okularów. Rozumiesz, musiałam je ściągnąć, kiedy płakałam…

– Straszne – powiedział bezmyślnie.

Różdżką ogrzał zwierciadło, a następnie rękawem starł z niego wodę. Teraz wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie ze znużeniem.

Jedno oko miał zapuchnięte, a górną wargę rozkwaszoną. Nos też nie wyglądał najlepiej. Chłopak językiem przesunął po zębach i zauważył, że jeden się chwieje. Wspaniale.

Odkręcił wodę i ostrożnie przemył twarz, zmywając z niej krew. Dzięki temu odkrył szramę nad brwią. Co oni mieli na tych butach, ćwieki?

– … och, wyglądała okropnie. Miała sierść na całej twarzy, rękach, wszędzie. W dodatku wyrósł jej ogon…

Nie było jednak tak źle. James sztukę pierwszej pomocy opanował perfekcji. Poza tym nie musiał zbyt przejmować się siniakami. Zaklęcie maskujące i tak zakryje je w ciągu paru godzin. Przytknął koniec różdżki do nosa, żeby go naprostować, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co przed chwilą usłyszał.

– Co zrobili Harry, Ron i Hermiona? – spytał osłupiały.

Marta rozpromieniła się.

**xxx**

– Co wyście zrobili?

Malfoy w jednej chwili całkowicie się obudził. Usiadł, odruchowo podciągając kołdrę pod brodę. Vincent stał przy jego łóżku. W dłoni trzymał zapaloną różdżkę.

W bladym świetle ślizgońskie dormitorium wyglądało upiornie.

Było to podłużne pomieszczenie. Pod jedną ze ścian w szeregu stały łóżka z zielonymi, ciężkimi baldachimami. Kolumny mebli wyrzeźbiono tak, aby wydawały się oplecione bluszczem. Draco w pierwszej klasie odkrył, że jeśli naciśnie pewien liść, z zagłówka łóżka wysunie się niewielka szuflada. Gdy zrobił to pierwszy raz, całkowicie przypadkowo, znalazł w niej mysi szkielet. Przez tydzień nie mógł zasnąć, co niezwykle bawiło Zabiniego. Malfoy trzymał w skrytce tylko budzik, ponieważ wszyscy chłopcy z jego roku o niej wiedzieli.

Pomiędzy łóżkami stały szafki nocne, których zawartość była nietykalna. Dotknięcie czegokolwiek, co leżało na albo w nich, było zbrodnią porównywalną z grzebaniem w czyimś kufrze. Malfoy obłożył swoją szafkę paroma klątwami i był prawie pewien, że jego koledzy zrobili to samo. Pod tym względem im ufał. Jednak na wszelki wypadek na wierzchu kładł tylko książki, tworząc z nich chwiejny, krzywy stos. Większość dotyczyła Quiditcha.

Wystrój pomieszczenia miał jednak naprawdę niewielkie znaczenie. Nawet gdyby Ślizgoni ukradli fotele Puchonów i obwiesili ściany gryfońskimi dywanami, i tak nocą byłoby tu ponuro. W pokoju królowało bowiem okno.

Zamiast ściany uczniowie mieli wzmacnianą czarami szybę, która odgradzała ich od jeziora. Czasami Wielka Kałamarnica podpływała tak blisko, że Malfoy mógł spojrzeć prosto w olbrzymie, czarne oko.

Vincent oparł się o kolumnę łóżka.

– Stłukliśmy go – powiedział poważnie. – Sam mówiłeś, że trzeba coś z nim zrobić.

– Ale nie to, na Salazara. – Ponieważ Zabini drgnął nerwowo na łóżku obok, Malfoy jedną ręką zaciągnął kotarę. Następnie kontynuował ściszonym głosem: – On widział, że to wy? To znaczy rozpoznał was?

– Tak – odpowiedział Gregory ze swojego łóżka. Przed chwilą przebrał się w piżamę i właśnie składał ubrania. Miał przy tym tak nieobecny wyraz twarzy, że Draco drgnął, słysząc jego głos. Myślał, że Goyle nie przysłuchuje się rozmowie.

– W końcu o to chodziło, co nie? – Vincent wzruszył ramionami. – Żeby się od ciebie odczepił?

Malfoy zbladł. Nie wiedział, co ma im odpowiedzieć. Jasne, wieczorem mówił, że chętnie by się z Rainbowem rozprawił. Nie przyszło mu jednak do głowy, że potraktują to jak jakąś prośbę. Na Morganę, oni przecież nigdy nie łapali aluzji.

– Dobrze zrobiliśmy? – zapytał Crabbe, wyraźnie oczekując pochwały.

– Nie, nie „dobrze", wcale nie „dobrze", w ogóle nie „dobrze". To jest syn Snape'a. Wiecie, jakie będziemy mieć problemy? Mogą was wywalić – powiedział, na chwilę tracąc opanowanie. Przypomniał sobie jednak, że nie są w dormitorium sami i to pozwoliło mu ochłonąć. – Gdzie go w ogóle zostawiliście?

– W łazience, tej nawiedzonej. – Do Vincenta najwyraźniej zaczęło coś docierać, bo przestał się uśmiechać. – Zresztą woźny pewnie go już znalazł. Ten duch narobił hałasu.

– W jakim był stanie? Rainbow? – dopytywał się Draco.

– Takim normalnym. Trochę krwawił… - Crabbe robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy. – Zresztą różdżkę mu oddaliśmy – dodał, jakby się bronił przed niepostawionym zarzutem.

Malfoy, który zaczął się podnosić, opadł ponownie na łóżko. Co innego pójść i zobaczyć, czy wszystko w porządku z bezbronnym chłopakiem, a co innego pakować się w łapy kogoś uzbrojonego.

Na pewno nic mu nie jest, pomyślał. W końcu co mu mogli zrobić? Zresztą może stracił pamięć albo coś w tym stylu. To przecież nie jest takie rzadkie… Akurat.

– On mnie zabije – podsumował własne myśli. Głos miał przy tym grobowy.

– Nie przejmuj się – spróbował go pocieszyć Gregory. Właśnie wycierał buty o serwetkę, którą ściągnął z nocnej szafki. – To zwykły maminsynek.

Draco wzdrygnął się, wracając myślą do momentu, gdy James chwycił go w pociągu. Miał wtedy wrażenie, że został zamknięty w bardzo małym pomieszczeniu z potężnym i naprawdę wygłodniałym zwierzęciem. Prawie czuł cuchnący oddech i chłód bijący od jego wilgotnego cielska. Na samo wspomnienie chłopak się wzdrygnął.

Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć o tym kolegom. Uznaliby go za wariata.


	11. Rozdział XI

**Rozdział XI**

_Gayi i elwence dziękuję za betowanie :]_

_Pozdrowienia dla Kreta, który wyjechał, by być rozchwytywanym._

James naprawdę miał nadzieję, że bez problemu prześpi przynajmniej parę godzin. Gdy wreszcie dotarł do dormitorium, był tak zmęczony, że dał radę ściągnąć jedynie szatę i buty. Wpełzł pod kołdrę, schował różdżkę pod poduszkę i zasnął w chwili, gdy zamknął oczy.

Przebudził się z koszmaru tuż przed świtem. Usiadł gwałtownie, uderzając plecami o drewniany zagłówek. Przez chwilę uspokajał oddech, mocno zaciskając dłonie na wymiętej kołdrze.

Nienawidził śnić o martwych ludziach. Nienawidził śnić o Macnairze. Nienawidził, gdy mężczyzna klękał przed nim i uśmiechał się, czekając, aż James poderżnie mu gardło.

Ile razy miał już ten koszmar? Cztery, pięć? Na litość Morgany, jego podświadomość powinna sobie już z tym poradzić. Zresztą, dlaczego ma przeżywać śmierć jakiegoś frajera, który próbował go zabić? Macnair był wrogiem. Nawet dobrze, że go ubili.

Tylko te koszmary…

James rozejrzał się niepewnie. Za oknem dopiero szarzało i było stanowczo za wcześnie, aby wstawać. Ledwo widział stojące obok łóżko i kaktus Neville'a, który zajął honorowe miejsce na szafce. Z drugiej jednak strony Rainbow wątpił, aby zdołał znów usnąć.

Odetchnął głębiej, aby upewnić się, że żebro zostało prawidłowo zaleczone. Lekko potrząsnął głową i z ulgą zauważył, że nie czuje ani bólu, ani mdłości. Wreszcie wstał, uważając, by nie szturchnąć przypadkiem roślinki.

Odszukał różdżkę i rzucił Lumos. Harry wymamrotał coś przez sen, ale się nie obudził. Rainbow zastanowił się, jak proste byłoby porwanie go i skrzywił się. Może proszenie Tiary, aby przydzieliła go do Gryffindoru, nie było wcale takie mądre? Teraz będzie musiał znaleźć dobre wytłumaczenie, dlaczego nie może po prostu porwać Pottera w nocy.

Trzeba sprawdzić, czy działają tu świstokliki, pomyślał ze znużeniem.

W kufrze znalazł czystą koszulę, opakowanie tabletek przeciwbólowych i wymiętą paczkę papierosów. Upewnił się przy okazji, czy paczuszka, którą zabrał z domu, jest wciąż bezpiecznie owinięta w dwie pary skarpet. Po chwili namysłu wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki przedmiot, który podarował mu Chupacabra – małą książeczkę w miękkiej oprawie.

Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, nim wyszedł, cicho zamykając drzwi.

Pokój wspólny był pusty, co wyjątkowo mu odpowiadało. Ruchem różdżki przesunął jeden z foteli pod okno, ostrożnie lawirując nim pomiędzy stolikami. Następnie zgarnął parę poduszek i wymościł nimi wytarte siedzisko. Wreszcie odemknął okiennice i przez chwilę bezmyślnie przyglądał się okolicy. Słońce jeszcze się nie pojawiło, lecz niebo na wschodzie pojaśniało. Zakazany las odcinał się na jego tle czernią, jakby został spalony.

Ostrożnie usiadł w fotelu, nogi przerzucając przez jego krawędź. Skrzywił się mimowolnie. To, że sińców nie było widać, nie znaczyło, że zniknęły. Nigdy nie nauczył się zaklęcia, które je usuwało, bo prościej było posmarować skórę odpowiednią maścią. Była tania, powszechna i skuteczna, zaklęcie tymczasem żmudne i czasochłonne. Teraz jednak żałował swojego lenistwa.

Denerwowało go to, że nie może po prostu skoczyć na Nokturn. Zupełnie, jakby wylądował w więzieniu.

Przełknął tabletkę i odpalił papierosa od różdżki. Wreszcie zajął się książeczką Chuapacabry.

Był to hiszpański przekład „Komety nad Doliną Muminków", ale chłopak nigdy dotąd nie widział tego wydania – praktycznie mieściło mu się w dłoni. Na niebieskiej okładce, tuż pod napisem „La llegada del cometa" znajdował się prosty rysunek Ryjka. James zerknął na stworka przelotnie, a następnie przeleciał wzrokiem parę losowych stron. Kojarzył tę historię słabo, ale – o ile mógł to stwierdzić – Chupacabra w żaden sposób w nią nie ingerował.

W pierwszym odruchu nie wiedział, co zrobić, ale później przypomniał sobie, jaką osobą jest jego były szef.

James zaciągnął się papierosem, następnie wyjął go z ust i stuknął różdżką w otwartą książeczkę, mówiąc:

– Hasło, hasło.

Nic się nie wydarzyło, ale nie zraziło go to. Spróbował ponownie:

– Hasło, administrator. Hasło, admin.

Gdy wypowiedział dwa ostatnie słowa, litery zaczęły blednąć, aby w końcu zniknąć. Chłopak wrócił do początku książki i tak, jak się spodziewał, znalazł tam strony zapisane schludnym pismem Chupacabry. Na samej górze pierwszej z nich znajdowało się polecenie:

„_Pisz ołówkiem."_

Więcej James nie zdążył przeczytać. Usłyszał, że do Pokoju Wspólnego ktoś wchodzi, więc zatrzasnął książeczkę i spojrzał w bok, unosząc różdżkę, aby oświetliła pokój.

Hermiona właśnie przeszła przez okrągły otwór. Rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu, wolną ręką machając koło swojej twarzy. W drugiej trzymała książkę. Wyglądała trochę śmiesznie, jakby próbowała opędzić się od muchy. James chciał zapytać, czy wszystko jest w porządku, ale nie zdążył.

– Zadymiłeś cały pokój – oskarżyła go, podchodząc bliżej. Wyglądała na naprawdę wściekłą i chłopak poczuł się nieco niepewnie.

– Bez przesady. Okno było otwarte. – Uśmiechnął się odruchowo, co nie okazało się najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Hermiona wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, jakby szykowała się do naprawdę długiej tyrady, po czym rozkaszlała się na dobre. Rainbow wykorzystał ten moment, aby zniknąć papierosa. Rzucił zaklęcie bezgłośnie, nie spuszczając z dziewczyny wzroku. Wreszcie usiadł w fotelu normalnie i zapytał z troską:

– Chcesz wody? – W tej samej chwili uświadomił sobie, że nie powinien tego mówić. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest kuchnia, a jednak trochę głupio było proponować jej kranówkę z łazienki. Szczególnie, że Marta mogłaby być zazdrosna.

Na szczęście Hermiona pokręciła głową i otarła wierzchem dłoni załzawione oczy. Mimochodem James zauważył, że ma wilgotne włosy, jakby niedawno brała prysznic. To uświadomiło mu, że sam prawdopodobnie cuchnie. Dobrze, że chociaż koszulę zmienił…

– Trzeba się jakoś pozbyć dymu. Tutaj zaraz przyjdą dzieci… I masz szlaban – powiedziała dziewczyna. Jednak z powodu lekkiej chrypy te słowa nie zabrzmiały odpowiednio groźnie. Chyba sama to wyczuła, bo mimochodem dotknęła odznaki prefekta, przypiętą do jej szaty.

Chociaż, co James uświadomił sobie po chwili z pewnym zdumienie, mogła to zrobić nieświadomie.

– Mam, McGonagall mi wlepiła – pożalił się, próbując równocześnie nie okazać rozbawienia, które nagle go dopadło. Chciałby, żeby szlabany były jego największymi problemami. – I jeszcze nie powiedziałaś, jak mam ci wynagrodzić tamtą bijatykę. O ile, oczywiście, w ogóle można to tak nazwać.

– To nie jest zabawne – prychnęła, kładąc książkę na najbliższym stoliku. – Pomóż mi otworzyć okna.

Podniósł się powoli, wsadzając Muminki do kieszeni. Przy okazji spojrzał na tytuł tomiszcza, który przytargała dziewczyna i zamarł. Na czarnej okładce wytłoczono ozdobny, srebrny napis: „CZARNOKSIĘŻNICY I WIEDŹMY XX WIEKU". Poniżej zaś zwykłą i bardziej przejrzystą czcionką informowano: „Kompendium wiedzy o potworach i potwornościach, oraz tych wszystkich rzeczach, o których nie chcecie wiedzieć."

– Za papierosa chcę wypracowanie o zgubnym wpływie palenia na organizm człowieka. – Hermiona mocowała się z oknem, wciąż zirytowana. – Za Malfoya… nie wiem… może o sposobach nieagresywnego rozwiązywania konfliktów. Oba na stopę, do czwartku.

Prawie jej nie słuchał. Otworzył książkę tam, gdzie leżała biała, tekturowa zakładka. Pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, było zdjęcie jego matki. Akurat to, które najchętniej umieszczano na listach gończych. Emily balansowała na balustradzie i uśmiechała się. Tak, ona zawsze potrafiła się uśmiechać.

– Alohomora. – Hermiona machnęła różdżką i okno odskoczyło. – Miałeś mi pomóc – przypomniała, odwracając się do niego. W jednej chwili cała złość z niech uleciała, zastąpiona niepewnością. – James…

– Mogłaś po prostu zapytać – stwierdził, przesuwając palcami po zadrukowanej stronie. – Emily Rainbow z rodu Rainbow, urodzona drugiego czerwca tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątego pierwszego – przeczytał. Jego głos był obojętny i nieco znudzony, jakby miał przed sobą wyjątkowo źle napisany podręcznik do historii. – Tak, to na pewno moja matka. Dwóch młodszych braci, w tym jeden przyrodni, też się zgadza. O, była szukającą na siódmym roku, tego nie wiedziałem. Wy, Anglicy, macie chyba jakiegoś świra na punkcie quidditcha.

– James, nie chciałam, żeby tak wyszło. Po prostu zainteresowało mnie to, co powiedział Neville. – Hermiona otrząsnęła się z początkowego zakłopotania. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Chciałam ci ją później pokazać.

– Miło z twojej strony. – Również wziął się w garść. Uśmiechnął się z lekkim zakłopotaniem, aby dziewczyna poczuła się swobodniej. Ten grymas zdawał się mówić: ale niezręczna sytuacja, co? Dobrze, że jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy gadać o pogodzie.

Bezmyślnie przerzucił parę kartek, spojrzał na książkę i jego opanowanie trafił szlag.

Obie strony zajmowało jedno czarnobiałe zdjęcie. Pejzaż, który na nim uwieczniono, był wyjątkowo monotonny. Pod szarym, bezchmurnym niebem rozciągała się jałowa, biała niczym kość ziemia. Słaby wiatr podrywał pył i niespiesznie przetaczał go nad równiną, od czasu do czasu ciskając w obiektyw aparatu. W prawym górnym rogu kołysał się fragment liścia, to znikając, to pojawiając się w kadrze. Właściwie fotografia nie była szczególnie interesująca lub straszna…

… gdyby nie podpis na samym dole strony, tak drobny, że James ledwo go odczytał.

„Brazylia (stan Roraima, okolice rzeki Branco), 16.06.1988, fot. Estevan Chawez Nascimento"

Nigdy nie dowiedział się, jakiego zaklęcia użyła matka. Kiedy zapytał ją o to parę lat później, wzruszyła jedynie ramionami.

– Trochę mnie poniosło. Ich zresztą też – stwierdziła, rękawem ocierając sadzę z twarzy. Następnie wróciła do pracy nad kominkiem, który zabezpieczała. – Właściwie jesteśmy kwita – dodała nagle, po prawie kwadransie milczenia.

Byli kwita, pomyślał chłopak, błądząc wzrokiem po fotografii. Można i tak to ująć.

Emily zabiła ich, zmieniając przy tym hektary dżungli w jałową pustynię. Tylko że, na litość Slytherina, dali jej dobry powód.

James nie pamiętał tego, choć była to przede wszystkim jego historia. Gdyby nie blizny, nie zorientowałby się nawet, że stracił wspomnienia. Nie był pewien czy przeszkadza mu ta pustka, biała plama w życiorysie. Przecież nikt normalny nie chciałby pamiętać, jak… kiedy oni…

Tiara powiedziała, że jest „niekompletny". Tak jakby była to jego wina. Może nie próbował odzyskać tych wspomnień, ale naprawdę wystarczało mu, że wiedział, co tam się stało. Czasami też żałował, że nie zapomniał wydarzania, przez które trafił do tamtego kraju. Na przykład dziś.

„Tam był Snoopy, nie ja. Taki mały gnojek", odpowiedział jej, starając się, by nawet w myślach zabrzmiało to wesoło.

To była – w pewnym sensie – prawda. Kiedy pierwszy raz matka powiedziała mu, co się stało, czuł się tak, jakby słuchał opowieści o kimś znajomych, całkiem bliskim, może o przyjacielu. I wciąż nie potrafił do końca uwierzyć, że to on był tym chłopcem.

To Snoopy wylądował w szpitalu w Alvarães. To jego zabrali stamtąd Aurorzy. To on służył za przynętę. To Snoopiego torturowali.

James nie miał z tym nic wspólnego.

– Och, wiesz. To byli Aurorzy, myślałam, że będą przestrzegać prawa. – Kiedy Emily mówiła o Brazylii, uśmiechała się lekko, jakby wspominała przyjemną przygodę. – I nieźle się zdziwiłam, kiedy przysłali mi tamte wspomnienia. Wiesz, miałeś wtedy siedzieć w Peru. Specjalnie cię nie brałam, żeby się pobawić… W sumie najpierw myślałam, że są podrobione, bo to my robimy takie rzeczy. Aurorzy to w końcu ci dobrzy, elita i śmietanka. Chciałam kiedyś pracować w tym zawodzie, ale nie złapałam owutemu z eliksirów. – Spojrzała na niego nagle uważniej. – Coś tak zmarkotniał? Ej? Wiesz, jeśli cię to pocieszy, to brata tego jednego gnoja załatwiłam porządniej. Z finezją. Dwa tygodnie nad nim pracowałam. Powolutku, starannie… Mogę ci wspomnienia pokazać, jeśli chcesz.

– Kiedy? Przecież później od razu się zwinęliśmy – przypomniał jej cicho.

– Później? Nie, wcześniej…

Hermiona dotknęła ostrożnie jego ramienia. Wzdrygnął się i odsunął odruchowo. Przez chwilę był zupełnie rozkojarzony i nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie się znajduje.

– James, wszystko w porządku? – Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z niepokojem.

– Jasne. – Przeczesał włosy palcami, przyjmując rozluźnioną, wręcz nieco nonszalancką postawę. – A co?

– Przez chwilę wydawałeś się trochę… nieobecny. – Z jej twarzy wyczytał, że ta „chwila" trwała niepokojąco długo.

– Czasem tak mam, szczególnie o tej nieludzkiej godzinie. – Spojrzał w okno, a następnie zgasił różdżkę. Słońce zaczęło już wstawać, zalewając okolicę ciepłym, żółtym blaskiem. Kątem oka zauważył, że Hermiona wciąż przygląda się mu z uwagą, najwyraźniej nieczuła na piękno świtu.

Westchnął, opadając na swój aktualnie ulubiony fotel. Wszystkie siniaki zaprotestowały gwałtownie, ale udało mu się nawet nie skrzywić.

– Okej, to możesz zapytać teraz – powiedział.

– Naprawdę nie musimy o tym rozmawiać – zapewniła szybko.

– Chodziło mi raczej o pytania w stylu: czy planujesz brutalne morderstwo na Harrym Potterze? – Nie uśmiechał się, nie żartował, w tym momencie był wyjątkowo poważny.

Hermiona w pierwszej chwili wyglądała, jakby chciała mu powiedzieć, żeby przestał się wygłupiać. Zmieniła jednak zdanie i przysunęła sobie krzesło. Siadła naprzeciwko niego, lecz tak, by nie oślepiało ją słońce.

– I tak zaprzeczysz, więc po co mam pytać?

– Dla spokoju sumienia? A może dlatego, że chcę ci odpowiedzieć? – Złapał jej spojrzenie, przelotnie spojrzał na leżącą obok niej książkę, wreszcie odwrócił wzrok.

– Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? – spytała wreszcie, akurat w tym momencie, gdy zwątpił, aby ta rozmowa im wyszła.

– Naprawdę się nie domyślasz? – Znów na nią spojrzał, tym razem uśmiechając się lekko, jakby z goryczą. – To było jedyne miejsce, do którego mogłem zwiać przed Czarnym Panem.

Zauważył, że zesztywniała lekko i zastanowił się, czy jednak nie przesadził ze szczerością.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby on był szczególnie zainteresowany dziećmi – powiedziała po chwili. Z tonu jej głosu jak na złość nie mógł niczego wyczytać.

– Czy mam się za to „dziecko" obrazić? – spytał, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo. Westchnął, ponownie przeczesując palcami włosy, tylko po to, by zająć czymś ręce. – Wiesz, wszyscy oczekują, że pójdę w ślady matki – dodał, uważnie obserwując jej reakcję. – Ona też i w sumie to jest główny problem.

– Jeśli masz z nią kontakt, może mógłbyś pomóc Aurorom… – zasugerowała z przesadną ostrożnością. Nie pozwolił jej dokończyć.

– Pomóc im ją zabić? – Skrzywił się. – Pewnie zasłużyła, ale nie. Cholernie nie.

– Nie wiedziałam... – Lekko zbladła, ale nie uciekła wzrokiem.

– Tego, że skazano ją na pocałunek dementora? To raczej łatwo wywnioskować. – Machnął ręką w kierunku „Kompendium wiedzy…". Parę razy odetchnął głębiej. – Zresztą nawet nie wiem, gdzie jest. Odzywa się tylko, gdy czegoś chce. Ciężko to nawet nazwać kontaktem.

Znów przez chwilę milczeli. Hermiona wydawała się zakłopotana i zamyślona równocześnie. James tymczasem analizował dotychczasową rozmowę. Stwierdził wreszcie, że za bardzo się odsłonił jak na pierwszy raz. Dziewczyna mogła zacząć podejrzewać, że próbuje nią manipulować, niech to szlag…

– Jednego nie rozumiem – powiedziała, wciąż zamyślona. – Dlaczego próbujesz zaprzyjaźnić się z Harrym?

Ucieszył się z tego pytania.

– Właściwie to był pomysł Snape'a. Stwierdził, że jeśli chcę ochrony Dumbledore'a, powinienem na nią zapracować. – Wzruszył ramionami, próbując znów złapać z nią kontakt wzrokowy.

– Nie rozumiem – przyznała, otrząsając się z zamyślenia.

– Najprościej mówiąc, mam robić za ochroniarza – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – W sumie przyjemna fucha, jeśli się pomyśli o alternatywie.

– To chyba bez sensu? To znaczy jesteś w naszym wieku, a Hogwart to bezpieczne miejsce. Sam tak powiedziałeś – wytknęła mu natychmiast.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak ubrać w słowa swoje myśli. Hermiona czekała cierpliwie.

– Jest bezpieczniejsze od innych, ale to tylko szkoła. Masa ludzi, rozległy teren, niewielu nauczycieli. Na dobrą sprawę, gdybym się uparł, mógłbym porwać Harry'ego prosto z pociągu. Wystarczyłoby wpuścić do przedziału coś usypiającego, jakiś dym może? Lub starym sposobem, poczęstować wszystkich czymś podrasowanym. Jest parę specyfików, które by się do tego nadawały, część nawet tanich. Później z górki, otwarte okno, gościa na miotłę, a na ziemi aportować się łącznie. Z pięć minut roboty? Albo jeszcze prościej, przygotować wcześniej świstoklik…

– Rozumiem – przerwała mu. Nagle wydała mu się bardzo młoda i zagubiona. – A ty masz być tym, który zawsze myśli o takich rzeczach?

James przygasł nagle. Przygarbił się, zapatrzył na kominek w głębi pomieszczenia, jakby szare kamienie nagle stały się wyjątkowo interesujące.

– Tak mnie wychowano – wymamrotał.

– James, nie zrozum źle następnego pytania – poprosiła. Chłopak przygotował się więc na coś osobistego lub obraźliwego. – Tylko dlaczego? My jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi, ale ty pojawiłeś się nagle, znikąd.

– I tak nie mogę być neutralny – stwierdził tylko.

– Na pewno dyrektor zrozumiałby, gdybyś nie chciał tego robić.

Spojrzał na nią i nie odrywał wzorku na tyle długo, by poczuła się niezręcznie.

– Hermiono, zwyczajnie nie chcę, żeby ten skurwiel wygrał wojnę. Jeśli więc pragnie z jakiegoś powodu zabić Pottera, to będę Harry'ego bronić. Taki kaprys, wiesz? I pozwól, że odpowiem też na to pytanie, które głupio ci zadać. Dlatego, że nie jestem psycholem i nie chcę, aby władzę przejął skurwysyn, który planuje wybić ludzkość. Zadowolona? – Trochę go poniosło. Ze zdumieniem uświadomił sobie, że wyprostował się i zacisnął pięści. Akurat tego nie zaplanował.

– Akurat nie o tym myślałam – zapewniła go z zaskakującym spokojem. – Nie wkładaj mi w usta słów, których nie powiedziałam, proszę.

– Każdy o tym myśli – wzruszył ramionami, wciąż rozdrażniony. Mimowolnie zerknął na stolik.

A przynajmniej każdy, kto kojarzy moją matkę, pomyślał.

Hermiona zauważyła to i nagle zatrzasnęła książkę. Wzdrygnął się, zaskoczony.

– Więc teraz ty mnie posłuchaj, James – powiedziała dziewczyna, pochylając się do przodu lekko i łapiąc jego spojrzenie. – Harry jest moim przyjacielem, więc jeśli to, co mi opowiadałeś, jest bzdurą, naprawdę pożałujesz swoich kłamstw. Nadal nie podoba mi się, że chcesz się koło niego kręcić, ale jeśli Snape potwierdzi twoją wersję, jakoś to przeżyję. Wciąż ci nie ufam i twoja matka nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

– Ta, jasne – wtrącił, lekko oszołomiony. – Ale jakbym był dzieciakiem Aurorów, jakoś łatwiej by ci się spało?

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się.

– Przed wakacjami syn dyrektora jednego z departamentów ministerstwa próbował zabić Harry'ego. Więc nie, martwiłabym się tak samo.

– Nie wiedziałem – przyznał. Następnie wzruszył ramionami. – Ja… przepraszam. Jestem przewrażliwiony.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słabo.

– To nie tak, że nie chcę się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić. Tylko staram się być rozsądna – powiedziała niepewnie, patrząc na dywan i bezmyślnie skubiąc rękaw szaty. Znowu James odniósł wrażenie, że rozmawia z kimś, kto próbuje bardzo szybko dorosnąć do swojej roli, ale czasami się zapomina.

– To fajnie. Znaczy, ja wiem, że z tego wszystkiego wychodzi, że jestem jakimś, bo ja wiem… sam nie wiem. Chodzi mi o to, że przecież nie będę za wami latać w prochowcu i jeśli się nie dogadamy, to nie będę się narzucał. Zbyt nachalnie przynajmniej. Znaczy, fajnie mi się z wami gadało w pociągu i chodzi mi o to, że… właściwie to nie wiem o co mi chodzi, zapętliłem się. – Rozłożył ręce bezradnie.

Uśmiech dziewczyny stał się trochę bardziej wesoły i szczery.

– Mi też przyjemnie się z tobą rozmawiało – stwierdziła.

– To zostaje tylko jedna sprawa. – Machnął ręką w kierunku dormitoriów. – Jak powiedzieć o tym Harry'emu, tak, żeby się nie wkurzył, że dostał niańkę?

Dziewczyna zmarkotniała.

– On jest taki przez te głupoty, które wypisuje Prorok – powiedziała, nie precyzując, co oznacza „taki". – Ale zazwyczaj jest całkiem rozsądny – dodała szybko.

– Powiedz mi po prostu, kiedy będzie w odpowiednim humorze – poprosił ze zrezygnowaniem w głosie.

**xxx**

Harry Potter był w paskudnym humorze.

James zauważył to z ulgą. Im bliższa była lekcja eliksirów, tym bardziej był niespokojny i rozkojarzony. Wolał w takim stanie nie przeprowadzać żadnych ważnych rozmów. I tak miał wrażenie, że kompletnie zawalił tę z Hermioną.

Głupiś ty i wszystkie działania twoje, pomyślał filozoficznie, sięgając po sok dyniowy.

Śniadanie trochę poprawiło mu nastrój, przede wszystkim dlatego, że jak na razie nikt nie próbował go zabić. James naprawdę doceniał tę odmianę. Niestety jednak nie znaczyło to, że pozwolono mu konsumować w spokoju.

Przywitał się z wszystkimi gryfonami ze swojego rocznika, których imiona, mimo jego najszczerszych chęci, wciąż kompletnie mu się mieszały. Następnie naprawdę subtelnie sugerował wszystkim, że historia jego życia nie jest czymś, co można opowiadać nad stygnącą jajecznicą. Wspiął się przy tym na wyżyny dyplomacji, ale dwie dziewczyny z jego klasy i tak wyglądały na nieco urażone. Hermionę z jakiegoś powodu jego sytuacja wyraźnie bawiła.

James na razie starał się nie narzucać. Przede wszystkim nie miał odpowiedniego nastroju i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Najchętniej zwinąłby się w jakimś kącie i warczał na każdego, kto odważyłby się do niego podejść. Zamiast tego przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie, uśmiechał w odpowiednich momentach i starał się nie wyglądać na zbyt aspołecznego.

Pewnej rozrywki dostarczył mu Malfoy. James wypatrzył go przy ślizgońskim stole i pomachał do niego. Chłopak pobladł i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał zejść na zawał. Rainbowowi na razie to wystarczało. Nie miał siły, aby obmyślać bardziej wyrafinowaną zemstę.

Główny problem polegał na tym, że nie mógł złapać Malfoya na którymś korytarzu i po prostu przywalić mu klątwą. Po pierwsze gnojek nie ruszał się nigdzie bez obstawy, po drugie, gdyby sprawa się wydała, James miałby większe kłopoty. Poza tym, choć nigdy nie przyznałby tego głośno, nie chciał sprawić Narcyzie przykrości.

Nie znaczyło to, że Malfoy nie będzie cierpiał. James przymknął oczy, uśmiechając się mimowolnie. Skoro Ślizgon chciał wojny, Rainbow nie zamierzał mu odmawiać.

Gdy przyleciały sowy, o mało nie wylał na siebie soku. Nagle pod zaczarowanym, pochmurnym sklepieniem zaroiło się od ptaków. Rainbow obserwował jak ta chmara chaotycznie ląduje i zastanawiał się, jakim cudem nie doszło jeszcze do wypadku. Część sów wpadała do jedzenia, a część zaraz po przylocie próbowała je zwędzić. Niektóre lądowały wprost na ramionach uczniów, a inne upuszczały paczki, nawet nie racząc zwolnić lotu. Co najciekawsze wszyscy uczniowie, oprócz paru dzieciaków, wydawali się nie zwracać na tę sytuację większej uwagi.

To uświadomiło Jamesowi, że prawdopodobnie każde śniadanie tak wygląda. Przerażające.

Przed Hermioną wylądowała smukła płomykówka i otrząsnęła pióra z wody. Trzymała w dziobie rozmokłą gazetę.

– Po co nadal to czytasz? – zapytał Harry z irytacją, kiedy dziewczyna płaciła.

– Przynajmniej mogłaś sprawdzić, czy nie jest świstoklikiem – dodał James, rzucając jej naprawdę znaczące spojrzenie.

Nie zdążył jednak powiedzieć nic więcej, bo usłyszał za sobą bardzo znaczące kaszlnięcie. Obejrzał się i odkrył, że tuż za nim stoi niska, brązowowłosa dziewczynka. W ręce trzymała ropuchę, która rozpaczliwie próbowała się wyrwać. Parę sekund zajęło mu skojarzenie, skąd zna tę Gryfonkę.

– Cześć, Alicjo – powiedział, uśmiechając się z sympatią. – Co tam u cioci?

– Ciocia zabroniła mi z panem rozmawiać – odpowiedziała, przyglądając się mu intensywnie. – Bo pan może być niebezpieczny i niezrównoważony psychicznie. Nie wygląda pan na niebezpiecznego – dodała z namysłem.

Rainbow starannie zignorował Rona, który zakrztusił się płatkami.

– Przepraszam – powiedział, ponieważ tylko to przyszło mu do głowy. Palcami przeczesał włosy, jeszcze wilgotne po prysznicu. – I możesz mi mówić James, tak w ogóle.

– Jedna pani poprosiła mnie, żebym powiedziała, że chce się z tobą widzieć. Stoi na korytarzu.

James odruchowo spojrzał na nauczycielski stół. MgGonagall siedziała obok Umbridge w puchatym, obrzydliwie różowym sweterku. Nauczycielka transmutacji wydawał się z jakiegoś powodu niezbyt zadowolona. Chłopak odwrócił szybko wzrok i zauważył, że mała nadal stoi dwa kroki od niego, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem.

– Coś jeszcze, Alicjo? – zapytał.

– Nie – odpowiedziała wesoło. Nadal jednak się nie ruszyła. Ropucha w jej dłoniach wyglądała tak, jakby zaczynało brakować jej powietrza.

James spojrzał błagalnie na Hermionę, ale ta wzruszyła tylko ramionami i ukryła się za Prorokiem Codziennym. Wstał więc, porwał ze stołu szklankę soku i rogalika, po czym ostrożnie wyminął dziewczynkę. Miał wrażenie, że do drzwi odprowadza go co najmniej parę rozbawionych spojrzeń.

Na korytarzu czekała na niego Tonks.

To tyle, jeśli chodzi o unikanie ważnych rozmów, pomyślał.

Dziewczyna spróbowała się uśmiechnąć na jego widok, lecz nie wyglądało to przekonująco. Sprawiała wrażenie przygnębionej. Jej włosy były rzeczywiście różowe, ale ich kolor okazał się mętny, przybrudzony. Zwisały smętnie, równo przycięte nad ramionami, co nie pasowało do dziewczyny tak samo jak nijaka, ciemnoszara szata, którą założyła.

James poczuł się jak skończony, egoistyczny dupek. Jego sumienie, trochę przykurzone od nieczęstego używania, postanowiło wreszcie się odezwać. Miało dużo do powiedzenia.

– Cześć – wymamrotał, podchodząc.

– Hej – odpowiedziała cicho.

Chłopak zauważył, że wszystkie portrety w okolicy ucięły sobie drzemkę. Nie miał jednak ochoty się nad tym zastanawiać.

Przez chwilę stał przed dziewczyną, wbijając wzrok w kamienną posadzkę i próbując zebrać myśli.

– Przepraszam, że zwiałem.

– Przepraszam, że cię zostawiłam.

Powiedzieli to praktycznie równocześnie i spojrzeli na siebie z zaskoczeniem. Tonks parsknęła krótko, co zabrzmiało prawie jak śmiech. James wykorzystał to.

– Nie wiem, co mi strzeliło do głowy – stwierdził, odwracając wzrok. – W ogólnie nie pomyślałem… Kretyn ze mnie po prostu. I za tę różdżkę przepraszam. Zaraz ci ją oddam. Nie chciałem, żebyś miała kłopoty, naprawdę Tonks. Cholera, nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło…

– Nie no, ty naprawdę jesteś dureń – powiedziała ze szczerym zdumieniem w głosie. – Przepraszasz mnie, bo zawaliłam zadanie?

– O czym ty mówisz? – Zdziwił się, mimowolnie czując lekką irytację. Naprawdę szczerze kajał się tak rzadko, że ludzie mogliby mu w tych momentach nie przeszkadzać.

– O tym, że pleciesz bzdury – powiedziała poważnie. – Farmazony, idiotyzmy i banialuki.

– Przecież przepraszam!

Odważył się na nią spojrzeć i odkrył, że Tonks się uśmiecha. Z powodu, którego nie potrafił określić, strasznie go to zabolało. Aurorka chyba to zauważyła, bo spoważniała.

– James, posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę, okej? Oboje wtedy zachowaliśmy się głupio, zgoda. Tylko że ty, o ile jeszcze pamiętasz, byłeś wtedy pokiereszowany…

– Co nie znaczy, że nie myślałem o tym co robię – wtrącił, po czym natychmiast się poprawił: - To znaczy, że wiedziałem co robię. Z myśleniem to tam różnie było.

– James, zaczynam podejrzewać, że ciebie na kogoś podmienili – powiedziała, patrząc na niego surowo. – Przestań na chwilę ekscytować się tym, jakim to złym człowiekiem jesteś, dobrze? I zacznij myśleć.

– Ja się nie ekscytuję – zaprotestował. Po chwili zastanowienia dodał jednak: - No, może trochę. Ale byłem całkiem szczery.

– Przecież wiem. – Mrugnęła do niego, a jej włosy stały się różowe jak guma balonowa. – Różdżkę potraktuj jako prezent. Kłopotów jakiś większych też nie miałam, zmyli mi trochę głowę, ale Dumbledore wszystko załatwił. I nie, nie za to, że mi uciekłeś, ale za to, że cię nie dopilnowałam. To jest różnica, uwierz.

– I kto tu się ekscytuje? – zapytał, a Aurorka rozłożyła ręce, jakby przyznawała się do winy. – Ale wiesz, nie masz czym się przejmować. Mnie się nie da upilnować.

Nagle dziewczyna westchnęła i przygarbiła się, jakby spadł na nią niewidzialny ciężar.

– Chciałam cię później znaleźć, ale Snape zaparł się jak osioł. To znaczy profesor Snape – poprawiła się bez przekonania. – Przynajmniej dobrze cię traktował?

James przez chwilę patrzył się na nią, niepewny, czy dziewczyna wie, co naprawdę się działo przez te parę tygodni. Portret za jej plecami przedstawiający niskiego, łysiejącego czarodzieja, przestał nawet udawać, że nie próbuje podsłuchiwać. James poczuł się dziwnie ze świadomością, że ich prywatna rozmowa jest starannie obserwowana.

– Było okej. To znaczy niezbyt go lubię, a on mnie nie cierpi, ale jakoś daliśmy radę – powiedział, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy takie eufemizmy są już kłamstwami.

– On jest trudny w pożyciu… Nie wściekał się za te słowa w szpitalu?

– W sumie nie.

Chyba nie uwierzyła. Przygryzła lekko wargę, chwilę milczała, nim wypaliła:

– Na pewno wszystko było w porządku?

– Nie, zaciągnął mnie do Czarnego Pana i poczęstował Cruciatiusem – powiedział, starając się, aby w jego głosie brzmiała przede wszystkim irytacja. Przewrócił oczami. – Tonks, było dobrze – dodał, patrząc jej w oczy. – Nie przejmuj się, okej?

Zaśmiała się krótko i wtedy James uznał, że nie ma o niczym pojęcia. Jej następne słowa tylko to potwierdziły.

– Może rzeczywiście przesadzam. Ale gdybyś miał z nim jakiś problem, po prostu do mnie napisz, dobrze?

Będę miał za godzinę, pomyślał, tracąc nagle cały humor. Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, więc napił się soku, aby zyskać na czasie.

Tonks tymczasem zaczęła grzebać po kieszeniach. Najpierw wywaliła na lewą stronę obie, które miała w szacie. Później podciągnęła ją, odsłaniając wytarte dżinsy i z tylnej kieszeni wyciągnęła kopertę złożoną na pół.

– Pomyślałam, że sama ci to przyniosę. Normalnie ministerstwo wysłałoby sowę, ale chciałam pogadać – wytłumaczyła.

Odstawił szklankę na najbliższy parapet i wziął od niej list. Koperta była gruba, wykonana chyba z pergaminu. Zamykała ją oficjalnie wyglądająca, czerwona pieczęć, która nadkruszyła się trochę z jednej strony.

– W środę masz się stawić na przesłuchanie, chodzi o Nokturn. – Aurorka spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem. – Odbiorę cię z Hogwartu o dziewiątej i razem tam pójdziemy, okej?

– Jasne – odpowiedział obojętnie. – Tylko nie siecią Fiuu.

– Nawet nie przyszło mi to do głowy – zapewniła go.

Przecież nie wsadzą cię do kicia za to, że ktoś próbował cię zabić, pomyślał. Później zaś przypomniał sobie, co wiedział o magicznym sądownictwie i pewność go opuściła.

Przynajmniej dopóki Czarny Pan na to nie pozwoli, stwierdził ponuro.


	12. Rozdział XII

**Rozdział XII**

_Za betę dziękuję Gayi, elwence i Kretowi._

Może naprawdę był popaprańcem.

James nie potrafił przejść przez próg klasy eliksirów. Przez całą historię magii przygotowywał się do tego psychicznie, cholera, nawet próbował oklumować swój umysł. Później dał radę zejść do podziemi, choć miał ochotę zwiać na sam widok stromych, zawilgoconych schodów. Nawet się uśmiechnął, gdy Ron powiedział, że sala tortur znajduje się na końcu korytarza, choć właściwie nie było to zabawne.

Tylko, że gdy zobaczył wnętrze klasy, okazało się, że całe jego opanowanie jest gówno warte. Nie był w stanie ruszyć się: ani cofnąć, ani iść dalej. Po prostu wpatrywał się w wygasłe paleniska i starał – choć wiedział, że to niemożliwe – nie pamiętać pewnego przeklętego dnia.

– Idziesz? – zapytała Hermiona, zatrzymując się obok niego. – Możesz usiąść koło nas, jeśli chcesz – dodała po chwili ciszy.

Tymczasem James milczał, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że nie ma żadnego powodu do paniki. Pomieszczenie nie było nawet prawdziwą pracownią. Prawie całą jego przestrzeń zajmowały ławki z kamiennymi blatami i podniszczone, drewniane krzesła. Na jednej ze ścian wisiała szkolna tablica, pod drugą czaił się mebel, który wyglądał na efekt mezaliansu kredensu i trumny. Na biurku nauczyciela stał obtłuczony, duży kociołek z rodzaju tych, których nie szkoda zniszczyć. Właściwie nic ciekawego.

Uczniowie powoli zajmowali swoje miejsca. Wypakowywali z przytarganych kociołków noże, moździerze i inne narzędzia, układali w rzędach pospolite składniki, oczyszczali z popiołu paleniska. Rozmawiali przy tym dosyć swobodnie, choć z jakiegoś powodu ściszali głos. Gdyby James zamknął oczy, może mógłby uwierzyć, że jest w całkowicie innym miejscu…

Nie, nie potrafiłby. Klasa pachniała tak, jak potrafią tylko miejsca, w których dzień po dniu powstają eliksiry. Unosił się w niej zapach podobny do tego, który towarzyszył sklepom z ingrediencjami lub magicznym aptekom, jednak dużo subtelniejszy. Był tak integralną częścią sali, że wchodzący do niej ludzie nie zwracali na niego uwagi. James jednak wiedział, że nie zniknąłby nawet po wielu godzinach wietrzenia i szorowania pracowni.

Był to zapach murów, które od lat nasiąkały oparami upłynnionej magii, desek wypaczonych od wilgoci i ciężaru fiolek, pergaminów zachlapanych tajemniczymi miksturami, atramentem i kawą…

Oraz pierwszego miejsca, które James nazwał swoim domem. Ta ostatnia, niechciana myśl sprawiała, że po plecach przeszedł mu zimny dreszcz.

– Chłopacy raczej nie będą mieli nic przeciwko – powiedziała Hermiona powoli. Spojrzał na nią rozkojarzony. Dziewczyna nieznacznym ruchem dłoni wskazała na ławki stojące najbliżej drzwi. Jedną zajęli już jej przyjaciele.

Harrym bezmyślnie dźgał piórem podręcznik. Nie odrywając wzroku od okładki, skinął głową.

– Jasne, nie krępuj się – dodał Ron, wypakowując się. Na żeliwnym trójnogu postawił kociołek i przyjrzał się mu krytycznie.

Jeśli rozpalisz pod nim, zacznę krzyczeć, pomyślał James z nienaturalnym spokojem.

Miał wrażenie, że jakiś w pokrętny sposób przekroczył granicę kompletnej histerii i znalazł się po drugiej stronie. Czuł się, jakby część jego umysłu postanowiła wycofać się z tej grandy i odgrodzić od reszty szklanym murem. Dzięki temu mógł z pewną obojętnością obserwować, jak reszta jego jaźni przegrywa walkę z irracjonalnym, wręcz zwierzęcym strachem.

Przelotnie zastanowił się, czy na tym właśnie polega prawdziwa oklumencja.

Wsunął ręce do kieszeni, aby ukryć, że drżą.

– Nie trzeba. Zaraz i tak spadam – powiedział i uznał, że zabrzmiało to normalnie. Głos zadrżał mu lekko, ale tylko paranoik zwróciłby na to uwagę.

Część jego umysłu odpowiedzialna za stwarzanie pozorów pracowała na najwyższych obrotach.

– Będziesz miał kłopoty… – zauważyła Hermiona szeptem. James nie był pewien, czy w jej głosie usłyszał naganę, czy tylko ją sobie wyobraził.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie twoja sprawa – powiedział i zabrzmiało to ostro, prawie jak warknięcie.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się i Rainbow przez moment miał nadzieję, że się obrazi. Chciał aby zostawiła go w spokoju.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytała zamiast tego. – James, chyba powinieneś pójść do pani Pomfrey. Mogę cię odprowadzić.

Nie wiedział, kim jest pani Pomfrey, ale sam wyraz jej twarzy powiedział mu wystarczająco dużo. Choć jeśli naprawdę wyglądał tak, jak się czuł, dziwił się, że nie próbowała pochować go na rozstajach dróg z piętnastocalowym kołkiem wbitym w serce.

– Nie jestem chory – odpowiedział, krzywiąc się mimowolnie. – To to otoczenie tak na mnie działa. Czuję ducha Snape'a wiszącego nad tym badziewiem, jeśli rozumiesz o co mi chodzi.

– Nie tylko duch jest tu obecny, panie Rainbow – powiedział profesor, pojawiając się jakby znikąd.

James bezmyślnie odskoczył od drzwi, prawie go potrącając. Ramieniem zahaczył o pochodnię wiszącą na ścianie i na jego szatę posypały się iskry.

– Joder – zaklął.

– Gryffindor traci pięć punktów – stwierdził nauczyciel lodowato. – Proszę wejść do klasy.

– Hijo de puta… Que te folle un pez – wymamrotał chłopak z wściekłością. Miał wrażenie, zupełnie absurdalne, że mężczyzna zaraz złapie go i wepchnie do klasy. Odsunął się o krok.

Szklany mur w jego umyśle pokryła siatka pęknięć.

– Panie Rainbow, Gryffindor zaraz utraci kolejne punkty – poinformował go Snape. Przyglądał się przy tym Jamesowi z zaciekawieniem, jakby właśnie odkrył interesującego, choć nieco obrzydliwego insekta.

Zrobiło się chłodniej, zauważył cicho obserwator przyczajony w głowie chłopaka.

– Me vale madre! – odpowiedział równocześnie nauczycielowi i samemu sobie.

Snape wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się, ile nóżek powinien wyrwać robakowi, aby ten przestał się miotać.

– Czy zdaje sobie pan sprawę, że nie mówi po angielsku? – zapytał. W jego głosie brzmiało lodowate zainteresowanie naukowca.

– Qué? – James mrugnął parę razy. – Cholera – rzucił, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to prawda.

– Gryffindor stracił kolejnych pięć punktów przez pańskie wulgarne słownictwo. – Snape ze szczególnym naciskiem wymówił słowo „kolejnych". Ktoś za jego plecami sapnął głośno z oburzenia.

To uświadomiło Jamesowi, że tej scenie przygląda się praktycznie połowa jego rocznika. Ludzie tłoczyli się w drzwiach, równocześnie bardzo starając się nie naruszać prywatnej przestrzeni nauczyciela. Rainbow spróbował wziąć się w garść.

– Przyszedłem się przywitać – powiedział, zmuszając się, by spojrzeć w oczy Snape'a. Natychmiast jednak przypomniał sobie, że mężczyzna jest legilimentą, więc odwrócił wzrok. – I powiedzieć, że walę te lekcje. Tylko bardziej dyplomatycznie.

– Nie widzę takiej możliwości – odpowiedział profesor chłodno. – Są obowiązkowe dla wszystkich uczniów klas piątych.

James czekał, aż odejmie kolejne punkty, ale najwidoczniej profesor o tym zapomniał.

– Jasne. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – No to cześć – rzucił do Hermiony, która na migi próbowała mu przekazać, że pakuje się w koszmarne tarapaty. Jakby sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy...

– Za każde zajęcia, które pan opuści, odejmę pańskiemu domowi pięćdziesiąt punktów. Dodatkowo czeka pana tygodniowy szlaban – powiedział mężczyzna, kiedy James się odwrócił. Snape nawet nie podniósł głosu i właściwie zabrzmiało to nie tyle jak groźba, co proste stwierdzenie faktu.

Gdyby nie było świadków, prawdopodobnie identycznym tonem poinformowałby Jamesa, że będzie go bić. Chłopak poczuł mdłości. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia, skoro i tak nie był w stanie wejść do klasy.

Pracownia eliksirów nie była windą, w której mógł stanąć nieruchomo, zamknąć oczy i skupić się na spokojnym oddychaniu.

– Zgoda – powiedział po prostu.

Następnie odszedł, bardzo starając się nie garbić, ani – co ważniejsze – nie zwymiotować. Czuł się, jakby rogogon węgierski przeżuł go i wypluł. Wspiął się na schody powoli i nie przyspieszył kroku nawet, gdy znalazł się na korytarzu, choć miał ochotę biec.

Musiał wydostać się z zamku, choćby dlatego, że wszędzie śledziły go znudzone spojrzenia namalowanych ludzi. Większość nawet się z tym nie kryła. Dwuwymiarowa loża szyderców, niech ich szlag. Miał wrażenie, że patrzą na niego z niesmakiem i źle maskowaną pogardą.

Udławcie się, pomyślał.

Jak uczniowie mogli znosić stałą inwigilacje? Kompletny brak prywatności? To, że każdą ich rozmowę podsłuchiwał ktoś obcy? Taki monitoring powinno się wieszać w więzieniach a nie szkołach, na litość Slytherina.

Chłopak wyszedł na dziedziniec, kopniakiem zamknął drzwi. Przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, nie przejmując się zacinającym deszczem. Zmrużył tylko oczy, próbując równocześnie choć trochę uporządkować myśli. Wreszcie, prawie na oślep, wymacał ścianę i ruszył wzdłuż niej, aż dotarł pod szeroki balkon, który trochę go osłonił. Rzucił plecak na rozmokłą ziemię i usiadł. Oparł się o chropowatą, porosłą mchem ścianę i skrzywił się lekko, gdy zabolały go posiniaczone plecy.

Powoli docierało do niego, że zrobił z siebie kompletnego kretyna.

Przy eliksirach ciągle zdarzały się wypadki. Kociołki wybuchały, mikstury się psuły, połowa alchemików, których znał chłopak, łaziła wiecznie z przypalonymi brwiami. Nikt z tego powodu nie wpadał w histerię. Nikt, prócz Jamesa.

Jasne, wiedział, że na świecie pełno jest fobii, ale zawsze miał wrażenie, że czarodziei one nie dotyczą. Nigdy nie spotkał żadnej wiedźmy, która wrzeszczałaby na widok pająka ani czarnoksiężnika z lękiem wysokości. Ludzie, których znał, byli albo do bólu racjonalni, albo na wskroś szaleni. Nie był pewien do której grupy sam się zalicza.

Chłopak zacisnął mocno zęby. Drżał, lecz nie wiedział czy z zimna, czy z zupełnie innego powodu.

Zresztą, z wszystkich jego lęków, ten był akurat najmniej uciążliwy. James mógł latami funkcjonować, po prostu starannie omijając wszelkie pracownie eliksirów. To zazwyczaj było całkiem łatwe.

Przynajmniej do dzisiaj. Nie miał pojęcia, jak miał zaliczyć te cholerne zajęcia, skoro sam widok kociołka doprowadzał go na skraj załamania nerwowego. Musiał to jakoś zrobić, bo inaczej… cóż, pewnie wywalą go z Hogwartu. Nie przeczytał jeszcze regulaminu, ale podejrzewał, że tak kończą się cotygodniowe wagary. Musiałby więc wrócić do Malfoy Manor i powiedzieć Czarnemu Panu, że go wywalili. Mógł sobie wyobrazić jego reakcję.

Chłopak zamknął oczy. Był w Hogwarcie dopiero drugi dzień, a już wszystko spieprzył, po prostu… będąc sobą.

Zupełnie tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy miał osiem lat.

Najgorsze było to, że tamto wydarzenie wyryło się w jego pamięci z fotograficzną dokładnością. Zazwyczaj unikał myślenia o tym i dzięki temu jakoś funkcjonował. Jednak zwykła bzdura mogła sprawić, że wszystko wracało. Wystarczył kociołek ustawiony na trójnogu, ulotny, nie do końca ziołowy zapach, sama świadomość, że zaraz zapłonie ogień…

Jakby to wspomnienie tylko czekało, aby wypłynąć na wierzch.

Pamiętał, że okno w tamtym pokoju było zabite deskami. Słoneczne światło przeciekało jednak przez szczeliny między nimi i mieszało się z ciepłym blaskiem ognia. Zielone opary nad jednym z kociołków świeciły łagodnie. W pokoju panowała nie tyle ciemność, co cienie – miękkie, przenikające się plamy mroku. Zacierały one szczegóły, dając starym, zużytym przedmiotom nowe życie, pełne tajemnic i magii.

James nie powinien tam wchodzić. Nie wtedy, gdy wiedział, że Eel pracuje nad czymś skomplikowanym. W takich momentach miał, według słów mężczyzny, nie przeszkadzać, jeśli nie chciał dostać po pysku.

Eel łatwo się wściekał.

Chłopiec jednak się go nie bał. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, że mężczyzna mógłby naprawdę go uderzyć. Snoopy wierzył w swoją nietykalność równie mocno jak Emily. W końcu ludzie, którzy próbowali go skrzywdzić, zazwyczaj umierali. Czuł się tak bezkarny, jak tylko może amoralny, wychowany przez szaleńca dzieciak.

James dobrze wiedział, że kiedyś był małym, obrzydliwym gnojkiem. Wcale nie potrzebował Tiary Przydziału, żeby to odkryć. Tylko żałował, że ta nawiedzona czapka nie zauważyła, że dorósł. Przez połowę czasu, jaki spędziła na głowie Jamesa, marudziła o tym, że powinien rozliczyć się z przeszłością. Mógł to zrobić, proszę bardzo, choćby i teraz.

Drzwi do pracowni były zamknięte, ale niezbyt się tym przejął. Umiał już wtedy rzucać Alohomorę. Może nauczyła go tego matka, a może właśnie Eel, nie pamiętał. Kiedy mężczyzna miał dobry humor, pokazywał mu różne rzeczy. Najczęściej zdarzało się to, gdy przylatywała do niego sowa lub papuga, dźwigając wypchaną forsą sakiewkę. Mężczyzna pił wtedy dobry alkohol kupiony w miasteczku, zamiast chlać bimber pędzony tuż obok Veritaserum. Sadzał chłopca na chwiejnym stołku i pozwalał mu obserwować, jak powstają eliksiry. Mówił dużo, mieszając angielskie i hiszpańskie słówka, a nawet się śmiał i żartował. Tylko później przechodziło mu, zaczynał być mrukliwy i na powrót drażliwy, a pod koniec drugiej butelki zazwyczaj wyrzucał dzieciaka za drzwi. Dzięki tym niby lekcjom James dowiedział się, jak zrobić Koktajl Zwycięzców, pokroić gumochłona i uwarzyć chwałę. Przez nie Snoopy zapragnął zostać mistrzem eliksirów.

James przycisnął palce do skroni, bolała go głowa. Sam nie wiedział, jak właściwie ma myśleć o tym chłopcu. Z jednej strony wiedział przecież, że to on sam, z drugiej… cholernie chciał, aby nie była to prawda. Zresztą nawet nie byli do siebie podobni: on i ten przeklęty gówniarz.

Więc wszedł do pokoju, bo zamek zbyt subtelnie sugerował, że Eel sobie tego nie życzy. Może James nie zrobiłby tego, gdyby mężczyzna powiedział, jakie realizuje zamówienie. Eel jednak po prostu zamknął się w pracowni i przesiedział w niej całą noc, więc chłopiec był ciekawy efektu.

W Polsce mieli przysłowie, które całkiem nieźle podsumowałoby tę sytuację, ale James nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak dokładnie brzmiało.

Wnętrze pracowni wypełniał kontrolowany chaos. Eel równocześnie pracował nad trzema długoterminowymi projektami, na boku tworzył prostsze eliksiry, produkował alkohol i często w tym samym pomieszczeniu przygotowywał kolację. Miał przy tym głęboką awersję do sprzątania.

Na dwóch długich stołach tłoczyły się ingrediencje, półprodukty, podręczniki, brudne naczynia, tajemnicze przedmioty i puste butelki. Różnorodne kociołki wisiały nad ogniem, stały na podłodze lub metalowych trójnogach. W pokręconych aparaturach ze szkła, srebra i stali, przelewały się kolorowe mikstury, czasami sycząc lub bulgocząc. Półki wyginały się pod ciężarem skrzynek i słoików, a wypchana małpa trzymała w jednej ręce zabytkową wagę z szalkami.

Snoopy uwielbiał to miejsce. Było dla niego bardziej magiczne… od samej magii. Mógł spędzić cały dzień, oglądając wynaturzone preparaty lub czytając skomplikowane przepisy. Było to dla niego bardziej interesujące niż zaklęcia. Gdy miał osiem lat, machanie różdżką wydało mu się bardzo nudnym sposobem na tracenie czasu.

Chłopiec od razu więc zauważył nowy przedmiot. Kolejny kociołek… kocioł właściwie… w pewien szczególny sposób odkształcił otoczenie, sprawiając, że pracownia wydała się chłopcy całkowicie przeorganizowana, choć nie potrafił powiedzieć, co dokładnie się zmieniło.

Sam kociołek zresztą… James nie wiedział nawet, że Eel taki ma. Był olbrzymi i czarny od sadzy. Trzy długie, cienkie nóżki, na których został osadzony, wyglądały, jakby zaraz miały się złamać. Ogień pod nim wciąż płonął, liżąc jego dno i boki. Gdy oczy chłopca przyzwyczaiły się do półmroku, zauważył, że z eliksiru unosi się dym.

Zrobił jeden krok i zatrzymał się, ponieważ usłyszał dziwaczny dźwięk, przypominający stłumione sapnięcie. Rozejrzał się ponownie i w końcu dostrzegł Eela, śpiącego w wiklinowym, bujanym fotelu, upchniętym w kącie. Mężczyzna miał ze trzydzieści lat, ale wyglądał staro. James zauważył wtedy, że w czarną brodę wplątało mu się jakieś zielsko. Eel tamtego dnia w ogóle wyglądał kiepsko. Miał szatę ubrudzoną czymś, co koszmarnie cuchnęło i niebieskawe smugi na czole, ale ten chwast James zapamiętał najmocniej.

Eel wymamrotał coś przez sen i zachrapał krótko, a Snoopy przestał się nim interesować. Podszedł do kociołka, który okazał się tak duży, że musiał stanąć na palcach, aby zajrzeć do jego wnętrza. Przed tym przezornie odkopnął pustą flaszkę, aby się na niej nie potknąć. Brzęknęła parę razy, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Zresztą szybko odsunął się, ponieważ od szarej, mętnej cieczy biło straszne gorąco. Po chwili ciekawość jednak zwyciężyła. Znów zajrzał do środka, choć dym szczypał go w oczy.

Pomyślał wtedy, że eliksir jest zepsuty i poczuł się trochę zawiedziony. Eel był strasznie podekscytowany, kiedy czytał zlecenie przyniesione przez papugę, więc James uznał, że kroi się coś naprawdę dużego. Chyba nawet zdenerwował się na mężczyznę, że ten wszystko popsuł.

Oczywiście ta substancja mogła być jakimś stadium pośrednim, ale chłopiec nie znał żadnej mikstury, która kiedykolwiek powinna śmierdzieć przypalonymi jajkami. James skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

I wtedy Eel go popchnął.

Później James parę razy zastanawiał się, dlaczego go nie usłyszał. Mężczyzna nie mógł poruszać się szczególnie cicho. Nie, gdy wciąż był kompletnie schlany. Powinien się potknąć, potrącić łokciem jakąś fiolkę, zrobić cokolwiek hałaśliwego – pracownia była w końcu labiryntem, w którym nawet na trzeźwo ciężko było się poruszać.

… ale chłopak mógł przysiąc, że ten jeden raz mężczyzna szedł cicho jak duch.

James przełknął ślinę, ponieważ zaschło mu w gardle. Choć wiedział, że wciąż siedzi na dziedzińcu przed Hogwartem, miał wrażenie, że równocześnie znowu jest tam, w Peru.

Czy tak według Tiary miał uporządkować swoją przeszłość? Świetna rada, nie ma co. Nie potrafił jednak teraz wstać i po prostu wrócić do szkoły, nie, gdy już zaczął rozgrzebywać tę starą ranę.

Nie otwierając oczu, zacisnął dłonie, choć wiedział, że nic nie wyczuje. Jego zaklęcie maskujące kryło wszystko.

… wtedy zrobił najgłupszą rzecz, jaką tylko mógł. Zamiast pozwolić wywrócić się kotłowi, chwycił jego krawędź i spróbował go wyprostować. To był odruch, zupełnie bezmyślny. Złapał i pociągnął. Po wewnętrznych stronach dłoni miał pojedyncze, grube blizny, które pozostawiła gorąca stal.

Eel właśnie wtedy powiedział coś bełkotliwe, ale James go nie zrozumiał. Równie dobrze to jedno słowo mogło wyrażać gniew lub strach, albo nic nie znaczyć. Tylko chłopak czasami miał wrażenie, że brzmiało trochę jak „arruinado". Zepsuty, zniszczony.

Eel nigdy nie pozwalał mu bawić się przy eliksirach, które nie mogły się nie udać.

James wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów, ale ponieważ przemokły, dał sobie spokój z paleniem. Przez chwilę tylko obracał ją w dłoni, jakby była kotwicą, nie pozwalającą zatracić się w przeszłości.

To tylko wspomnienie.

Wtedy kocioł przechylił się w jego stronę i ześlizgnął częściowo z trójnogu. Wrzątek chlusnął mu na pierś, brzuch i nogi.

To było dawno temu.

… Ale pamiętał, że gdy Eel miotał się i klął, on leżał na podłodze jak porzucone ścierwo. Pamiętał, że różni ludzie przenosili go, szarpali i aportowali, choć błagał ich, żeby tego nie robili. Pamiętał, że czuł smród zgnilizny i wiedział wtedy – po prostu wiedział – że gnije on sam, choć dawali mu tyle prochów, że prawie nic nie czuł. Pamiętał, że zdarł sobie gardło, choć nie przypominał sobie, żeby wrzeszczał.

Wypadki się zdarzają. Tak powiedziała Javiera, tak pewnie pomyślał Saszka. Zwyczajna sprawa, przywyknij, w końcu jesteś czarodziejem.

Dobrze wiedział, że powinien wziąć się w garść i przestać dramatyzować. Wylizał się z tego, wyszedł prawie bez szwanku, jeśli pominąć blizny. Po prostu miał dużo szczęścia.

... Ale pamiętał, że umierał.

Zresztą, żeby domyślić się, jak źle z nim było, wystarczyło spojrzeć na mapę. Przetransportowali go kilkaset mil do szpitala w zupełnie innym kraju, tylko dlatego, że był najlepszy w Ameryce Południowej. Po drodze ominęli dwie bliższe placówki. Chyba nawet do jednej z nich trafił na chwilę, ale nie był pewien.

Wszystkie wspomnienia z tamtego czasu zlewały się w jedną, chaotyczną plątaninę. Chłopak nie potrafił ich rozdzielić i poukładać chronologicznie. Nie miał też na to ochoty.

Czasem chciał rzucić na siebie Obliviate, ale powstrzymywała go świadomość, że nie zrobiłoby to z niego normalnego człowieka. Teraz przynajmniej wiedział, dlaczego się boi. Nawet jeśli powody były irracjonalne.

Może zresztą chodził o tę pustkę, białą plamę w jego pamięci, którą pozostawiła po sobie Brazylia. Po tamtych wydarzeniach zostały mu tylko lęki i blizny. To, choć nie powinno, było o wiele gorsze.

Tak samo, jak świadomość, że ta cała historia nie kończyła się dobrze. Eel nie przyznał się Emily, że nawalił. Zwinął się chyłkiem, po drodze zgarniając pieniądze, którymi Rainbow płaciła mu za opiekę nad synem. Jamesa wykurowali na tyle, aby dał radę się przedstawić, ale zbyt słabo, aby wymyślił sobie fałszywe nazwisko. Uzdrowiciele nie wysłali listu do jego matki, lecz tamtejszego biura Aurorów. A później było już tylko gorzej.

Teraz jest lepiej, pomyślał, zmuszając się do bladego uśmiechu. Wciąż dygotał.

Szkoda tylko, że wszyscy się na niego patrzyli. Snape, ten… Hijo de puta… tak, to było dobre określenie na niego. Uczniowie. Malfoy, niech go szlag, pewnie miał niezły ubaw. Hermiona. Nawet obrazy. Wszyscy widzieli, jak James dostaje świra.

Dawno nie czuł się tak poniżony.

Więc oczywiście zamiast spróbować obrócić wszystko w żart, pobiegł rozczulać się nad swoim życiem, nurzając rzyć w błocie. Świetnie, James, gratulacje, gdyby idioci mieli własny uniwersytet, ty byś na nim wykładał. Nie ma nic lepszego na depresje niż zapalenie płuc, co nie?

Ta ostatnia myśl przywróciła go wreszcie do rzeczywistości. Uświadomił sobie, że jest kompletnie przemoczony i drży nie z powodu emocji, a zwykłego zimna. Cudownie.

Włożył zgrabiałe ręce do kieszeni, równocześnie otwierając oczy. Przez krótką chwilę wydało mu się, że krople zawisły w powietrzu nieruchomo. Kiedy jednak mrugnął, deszcz padał zupełnie normalnie.

Popapraniec, pomyślał ze znużeniem, kompletny popapraniec.

**xxx**

Shacklebolt zrobił sobie kawę z imbirem, ignorując zdegustowane spojrzenie Dawlisha. John pijał wyłącznie czarną, pozbawioną jakichkolwiek dodatków. Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś koło niego choćby ją słodził, miał minę fanatyka, na które oczach dokonano profanacji.

– Musisz kiedyś spróbować, Johnny – powiedział Kingsley poważnie.

Byli sami w malutkiej, pozbawionej okien kuchni. Prawie całą przestrzeń zajmowały w niej szafki. Te fragmenty ścian, na których nie wisiały, oblepione zostały plakatami z magicznymi drużynami sportowymi i całkiem mugolskimi autami. Dawlish stał obok usychającego bratka i podgrzewał różdżką czajnik. Gdy usłyszał propozycję, praktycznie się wzdrygnął.

– Prędzej aresztuję Dumbledore'a niż dotknę tego świństwa – wymamrotał.

Był jasnowłosym, niskim mężczyzną, który – gdziekolwiek się znalazł – nie zawadzał. Wykonywał rozkazy, wypełniał swoje obowiązki, nigdy nie narzekał na rutynę ani biurokrację. Shacklebolt nie był jednak pewny, czy chciałby iść z nim na akcję. John był stanowczo zbyt normalny, jak na człowieka, który na co dzień łapie szaleńców. Przebywając z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu, Kingsley mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie tkwi haczyk.

Zresztą John wydawał się dokładną odwrotnością Shacklebolta, zaczynając od wyglądu, a na charakterze kończąc. Kingsley był czarnoskórym, wysokim mężczyzną, który wyróżniał się w każdej grupie. Nienawidził papierkowej roboty. Nie wierzył w nieomylność zwierzchników, więc starał się myśleć sam. Bardziej niż regulaminom ufał własnemu sumieniu.

I gdzie cię to zaprowadziło? Pomyślał ponuro.

– Żebyś się nie zdziwił – powiedział, aby przerwać ciszę, która zapadła w kanciapie.

John przestał na chwilę gotować wodę. Wzruszył ramionami.

– Chodzi ci o to, że Knot mnie zgarnął? Nie jestem zbyt dobry w odczytywaniu subtelnych aluzji. – Głos miał doskonale obojętny, więc Kingsley nie był pewien, czy mężczyzna żartował.

Shacklebolt pokręcił głową powoli, czując ukłucie niepokoju. Jeśli minister zatrudnił Aurora jako osobistego ochroniarza, musiał czegoś się obawiać. Kingsley miał przykre przeczucie, że nie chodziło o powrót Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać.

– Nie miałem pojęcia – przyznał się po prostu. – Gratuluję.

– Dostałem premię. – John wrócił do podgrzewania czajnika. Lewa powieka lekko mu drgała. – Lucy się ucieszyła. Zresztą to nie jest taka zła robota. A ty co teraz masz? Ciągle Blacka?

Shacklebolt nie miał pojęcia kim jest Lucy. Dawlish wypowiedział to imię tak, jakby należało do kota. W tej chwili zresztą poznawanie życia osobistego Johna było dla Kingsleya sprawą drugorzędną.

– Tak, mam już tego dosyć – odpowiedział ostrożnie. – Czuję się, jakbym odwalał najgorszą robotę za psie pieniądze.

Jeśli John załapał aluzję, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

– Widziałem, że wziąłeś akta Rainbow. – Czajnik zaczął gwizdać, więc mężczyzna schował różdżkę i zalał kawę wrzątkiem.

Kingsley dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że John czeka na jego odpowiedź, choć właściwie żadne pytanie nie padło.

– Pomyślałem, że może mu pomagać. Raczej mało prawdopodobne szczerze mówiąc, ale nie mógłbym spokojnie spać, gdybym to po prostu zignorował. – Shackleboly uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Zresztą wybacz, ale muszę to ogarnąć zanim wpadnie Alastor i zacznie węszyć spiski.

Dawlish skinął lekko głową.

Kingsley zostawił go. W drodze do własnego biurka nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że czegoś nie dopatrzył. Nie wiedział jednak, dlaczego miałby przejmować się Johnem. Praktycznie nie znał tego mężczyzny, a z tych rzeczy, jakie o nim wiedział, wynikało, że Dawlish na pewno nie dołączy do Zakonu. Mimo wszystko Shacklebolt czuł się, jakby zaniedbał coś ważnego.

Usiadł w swoim boksie, stawiając kubek na starym bilecie do teatru. Ze wszystkich stron patrzył na niego Syriusz, praktycznie wytapetował jego zdjęciami cienkie ściany. Kingley dawno chyba by oszalał, gdyby nie fakt, że naprawdę lubił tego człowieka.

Spod „Żonglera" wyciągnął grubą, tekturową teczkę, w której znajdowała się kopia wszystkich dokumentów dotyczących Emily Rainbow. Naprawdę nie sądził, że ktoś zwróci na to uwagę. Może Tonks, ale pilnował, aby dziewczyna nie zobaczyła, że grzebie w tej sprawie. I tak to, że została kuratorką Jamesa, dostatecznie komplikowało sytuację.

Kingsley nie był pewien, czy Moody wepchnął ją na to stanowisko z powodu swojej paranoi, czy też naprawdę coś wiedział. Shacklebolt nawet nie był pewien, która wersja bardziej by go ucieszyła. Co prawda bał się, że ktoś odkryje w jakim bagnie się zanurzył, ale jeszcze bardziej przerażała go myśl, że jeśli się utopi, nikt normalny nie będzie rozumiał, co się dzieje.

Normalny pod pewnymi względami, sprecyzował w myślach, przypominając sobie, jaki jest Alastor.

Otworzył teczkę i praktycznie bezmyślnie przerzucił parę papierów, dotyczących młodości Emily. Zatrzymał się dopiero na zdjęciu.

Fotografia była magiczna. Przedstawiała zakurzoną ulicę w jakimś ciepłym kraju, po której chodzili ludzie w mugolskich strojach. Do obiektywu machała wesoła dziewczyna, którą obejmował piegowaty chłopak. Za to zdjęcie dostali mandat, prawie dwieście galeonów, ponieważ ktoś uznał, że robiąc je, naruszyli ustawę o tajności. Nie była to nietypowa sytuacja. W Ameryce Południowej ministerstwa skąpiły pieniędzy dla Aurorów jeszcze mocniej niż w Anglii, więc ci szukali zarobku, gdzie tylko mogli. Zaskakujące było to, że później ktoś mądrzejszy spojrzał na nie drugi raz. Wtedy zobaczył Emily.

Kupowała lody, rozmawiając równocześnie ze sprzedawcą, śmiejąc się i szukając czegoś w kieszeni. Miała na sobie podkoszulkę, która odsłaniała wytatuowane ręce. Za ucho wetknęła różdżkę. Tuż obok niej nieruchomo stał pięcioletni chłopiec.

Kiedy Kingsley zobaczył to zdjęcie po raz pierwszy, poczuł dziwny, absurdalny wstręt. Po chwili zaś lekkie zakłopotanie, może nawet wstyd za tę niczym nieuzasadnioną reakcję. Z tego, co zaobserwował, nie on jeden.

Niewiele jednak osób zdawało sobie sprawę, że chodzi o chłopca. Shacklebolt też pewnie by na to nie wpadł, gdyby William nie powiedział tego wprost.

Chłopiec praktycznie się nie ruszał, nie odwracał też wzroku od aparatu. Czasem zasłaniali go przechodzący ludzie, ale on sam ani razu zszedł z kadru. Emily co chwilę gdzieś znikała, zaczepiała przechodniów lub robiła nieprzyzwoite gesty w stronę oglądającego. James po prostu tam był.

Kingley miał wrażenie, że dzieciak go uważnie obserwuje. Oczywiście było absurdalne. Ludzie na zdjęciach nie byli żywi, nie mogli tak naprawdę myśleć, a więc i przyglądać się komuś z uwagą. Mimo wszystko...

Później James trafił mu w ręce i sprawa się skomplikowała. Nagle Shacklebolt odkrył, że rozmawia ze zwykłym, przestraszonym dzieciakiem. Poczuł się tak, jakby sumienie kopnęło go w brzuch.

Podał mu Veritaserum. Było to głupie i potencjalnie niebezpieczne, biorąc pod uwagę, że wszystkie pytania i odpowiedzi musiały znaleźć się w raporcie. Pamiętał, jak z trudem formułował pytania, mając nadzieję, że nikogo nimi nie wkopie. Z racjonalnego punktu widzenia, zachował się zupełnie irracjonalnie. Tylko że nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby przegapił jedną okazję do wyciągnięcia z tego chłopaka prawdy.

Choć nawet po tylu dniach zastanawiania się, wciąż nie wiedział, co zrobić z uzyskaną wtedy wiedzą. Przecież, jak powiedział William, w zasadzie nie ma żadnego znaczenia, jaki jest syn Emily, dopóki jest jej dzieckiem. Chłopcem zrodzonym po deszczu…

Tylko łatwiej byłoby zrobić to, co trzeba, gdyby James okazał się na przykład szalony.

Auror odsunął zdjęcie i zapatrzył się w kolejne, sięgając na oślep po kawę. Przedstawiało Brazylię w tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątym ósmym roku. Nie było tajne, głównie z tego powodu, że zbyt szybko przeciekło do gazet. Ministerstwo Magii w Brazyli nie zdążyło zaregować na czas, więc zamiast ukryć wydarzenie, postarało się, aby wyglądało na wyjątkowo nieinteresujące. Zresztą miało wprawę, ukrywanie magicznych wypadków przed czarodziejami było nawet prostsze niż przed mugolami. Parę Obliviate, poważna rozmowa z redaktorem największego dziennika i po sprawie.

Kingsley zastanawiał się czasem, kiedy stał się tak cyniczny.

Jednak to zdjęcie naprawdę wyciekło i pojawiło się w paru małych, bardzo specjalistycznych gazetach. Ich nakład był tak niewielki, że Aurorzy nie zawracali sobie nimi głów. Nie zauważyli też więc, że w jednej z nich pojawił się komentarz fotografa.

Kingsley kupił słownik angielsko-hiszpański i przetłumaczył go pewnego wieczoru.

„_Byłem tam. Każdego człowieka, który jest zdolny rzucić to zaklęcie, należy zabić."_


	13. Rozdział XIII

**Rozdział XIII**

_Rozdział betowała Gaya. Dziękuję :) _

James stwierdził, że musi się odprężyć. Miał przed sobą dwie wolne godziny i chciał wykorzystać je na coś przyjemnego, ot tak, dla odmiany. Ten dzień i tak był już dostatecznie koszmarny.

Hogwart nie oferował jednak zbyt wielu rozrywek. Na dworze padało, więc nawet gdyby James zwędził któremuś z współlokatorów miotłę, nie mógłby polatać. Oglądanie obrazów nie było zbyt przyjemne, gdy obrazy równocześnie oglądały jego. Był też zbyt roztrzęsiony, aby sięgnąć po książkę. Zostawała mu właściwie jedna możliwość.

Zemsta.

Chłopak zamknął i magicznie zablokował drzwi do dormitorium. Szybko zdjął szatę szkolną i rozłożył ją na łóżku Neville'a, aby wyschła. Następnie obszedł okrągłe pomieszczenie, za pomocą paru kontrolnych zaklęć sprawdzając, czy nie zostało obłożone jakimiś urokami. Wyglądało jednak na to, że pokój był prawie wolny od magii. Zakrzywiał jedynie przestrzeń.

James usiadł więc po turecku na swoim łóżku i wyciągnął z futerału na łydce różdżkę zwędzoną ze sklepu. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Wykonano ją z ciemnego drewna, które niedokładnie oheblowano. Jej szorstka faktura sprawiała, że miał wrażenie, jakby tylko chwila dzieliła go od wydłubywania drzazg spod paznokci. Przypominała mu trochę meksykańskie samoróbki, które można było kupić na targu, pięć sztuk za osiem galeonów. Dziwne wydawało się chłopakowi, że uchowała się w sklepie Ollivandera, pośród tych wszystkich eleganckich i nudnych różdżek. Choć może specjalnie trzymał ją dla takich klientów, jak James? Niedorobiona różdżka dla niedorobionego człowieka…

Skrzywił się, ważąc ją w dłoni. Była krótsza od tej, którą dała mu Tonks, ale za to cięższa.

Ponieważ dotąd jej nie używał, wykonał parę szybkich testów. Najpierw rzucił Lumos, następnie przez chwilę lewitował kaktus kolegi, nim bardzo ostrożnie odstawił go na szafkę. Wreszcie wyczarował kartkę papieru, by przetransmutować ją w materiałową chusteczkę. Wytarł nos i zniknął przedmiot.

Różdżka źle leżała mu w dłoni, ale podejrzewał, że to kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Poza tym reagowała na jego polecenia nie gorzej niż inne. Nie potrafił więc zrozumieć, dlaczego Ollivander tak nie chciał mu jej sprzedać. Chyba że mężczyzna naprawdę miał jakiś stary zatarg z Emily.

Mniejsza z tym, pomyślał.

Na wszelki wypadek jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po dormitorium, jakby oczekiwał, że zaraz spod któregoś łóżka wyskoczy McGonagall, Snape albo oboje naraz. Jednak prócz niego w przytulnej, trochę zabałaganionej sypialni, nie było nikogo. Nawet plakaty powieszone nad jednym z łóżek wyglądały na zupełnie niemagiczne. Przedstawiały chyba jakąś angielską drużynę piłkarską.

To nieco uspokoiło chłopaka, choć wciąż był zdenerwowany. Ostatecznie chciał użyć nielegalnej magii w szkole Dumbledore'a. W dodatku tuż po tym, jak zerwał się z obowiązkowych zajęć. To było naprawdę nierozsądne.

… Ale nie mógł odpuścić Malfoyowi, tej małej gnidzie.

Na chwilę dopadły go wyrzuty sumienia. Pomyślał, że te dwie godziny mógłby spożytkować lepiej. Powinien na przykład przejrzeć rzeczy Harry'ego. James był pewien, że umiałby złamać zabezpieczenia kufra chłopaka. Mógłby też obłożyć jakimiś porządnymi zaklęciami swoje łóżko, skoro miał przez następne parę miesięcy spać wśród obcych ludzi. Ba, nawet znalezienie w podręczniku do medycyny zaklęcia usuwającego sińce, przyniosłoby mu więcej pożytku.

Tylko nie miałby z tego żadnej satysfakcji.

James ostrożnie oparł się o zagłówek łóżka, kładąc sobie na kolanach poduszkę. Z poszewki oderwał jeden guzik i przez chwilę obracał go w palcach, przypominając sobie odpowiednie inkantacje.

To, co chciał zrobić, na pewno nie było tak przyjemne, jak złapanie Malfoya na korytarzu i obicie mu mordy. Miało jednak istotne zalety. Przede wszystkim, o ile James niczego nie zepsuje, nikt nie da rady udowodnić mu winy. Właściwie sam fakt istnienia klątwy będzie bardzo dyskusyjny.

W końcu Draco mogły dręczyć koszmary z wielu różnych powodów.

Rainbow miał jednak nadzieję, że Malfoy domyśli się ich pochodzenia. Inaczej cała zabawa nie będzie miała sensu. Choć i tak będzie całkiem przyjemna.

James położył guzik na poduszce, skupił się i przetransmutował go w pszczołę. Następnie, nim ta zdążyła otrząsnąć się z oszołomienia spowodowanego zaistnieniem, chłopak ją spetryfikował. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie, sprawdzając czy dobrze mu wyszła. Była niewielka i wyglądała na nieco wyblakłą, zapewne dlatego, że przemieniał biały guzik. Poza tym nic nie wskazywało na jej nienaturalne pochodzenie.

Doskonale.

W Rosji używano do przenoszenia uroku najczęściej noży, ewentualnie igieł lub szpilek. Zaklątwiano je, a później kłuto ofiary. James nie chciał jednak zbliżać się do Malfoya i trochę żałował, że akurat ten urok wymagał fizycznej ingerencji. Gdyby mógł zza winkla przekląć Ślizgona, sprawa byłaby bardzo prosta.

Drugim problemem było to, że zaklęcie musiał rzucić niewerbalnie, ponieważ nie był pewien, czy jego akcent nie zniekształci zbyt mocno rosyjskich słów.

Poza tym James w pewien sposób zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest roztrzęsiony, upokorzony i wściekły. Nie powinien w tym stanie więc dotykać czegokolwiek, a już na pewno czarnej magii. Olał to.

Narzucenie klątwy na żądło pszczoły zajęło mu prawie godzinę i koszmarnie wymęczyło. Przez parę minut po prostu siedział nieruchomo, czekając, aż znikną mu sprzed oczu mroczki i serce się uspokoi. W końcu odpoczął na tyle, by wyczarować pudełko po zapałkach. Wymościł je kawałkiem wyczarowanej szmatki. Ostrożnie włożył do środka pszczołę, bardzo pilnując, aby nie ukuć się ani nie połamać jej skrzydeł. Otarł wilgotne od potu dłonie.

Teraz potrzebował tylko okazji.

Schował różdżkę do futerału i wstał, jedną ręką mocno przytrzymując się kolumienki łóżka. W głowie mu się kręciło. Cóż, Hewlett powiedział kiedyś, że nie ma sensu grzebać się w zawansowanej magii, jeśli nie ma pewności, że po rzuceniu zaklęcia będzie można porządnie się wyspać. Fałszerz miał głowę na karku.

James jednak, o ironio, czuł się lepiej niż przed godziną. Praca nad pszczołą pozwoliła mu ochłonąć i oderwać choć na chwilę myśli od wieczornego szlabanu. Poza tym pewną satysfakcję sprawiała mu świadomość, że nawet po latach pamiętał, jak dokładnie rzuca się tę klątwę.

Chyba.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w pudełko, które trzymał w prawej dłoni, zastanawiając się czy po prostu go nie zniszczyć. Rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że nie powinien ufać swojej pamięci w tak poważnej sprawie. Powinien, jak Slytherin przykazał, znaleźć książkę z odpowiednią formułą i przećwiczyć ją parę razy, powoli, na spokojnie. Nie chciało mu się jednak tak wysilać dla jednego gówniarza.

Poza tym co najgorszego może się zdarzyć? Najwyżej klątwa nie zadziała.

Wsunął pudełeczko do kieszeni, starannie zagłuszając wyrzuty sumienia.

Następnie sprawdził na budziku, chyba Seamusa, godzinę, spojrzał na plan lekcji i odkrył, że ma jeszcze trochę czasu do obiadu. Co prawda za mało, aby nałożyć zaklęcia ochronne na łóżko, ale za dużo, by już schodzić do Wielkiej Sali.

Była jednak jedna rzecz, którą mógł jeszcze zrobić.

Wyciągnął z kufra rulon pergaminu i samonotujące, gęsie pióro, wydłubując je spomiędzy splotów szalika. Odłożył oba przedmioty na łóżko i przykląkł obok szafki. Obejrzał ją uważnie. Na samej górze miała wysuwaną szufladę, poniżej zaś drzwiczki, za którymi kryła się samotna półka. Chłopak wyjął ją i przyciął, przesuwając różdżką równolegle do dłuższego brzegu. Dzięki temu po zamontowaniu jej z powrotem uzyskał dwie szczeliny: jedną przy tylnej ściance, a drugą przy drzwiczkach właśnie. James sięgnął po rulon. Położył go na półce i rozprostował nieznacznie, tak że jedna część przeszła przez tylną szczelinę, a druga, ta zakończona wciąż zwiniętym pergaminem, przez przednią. Upewnił się, że nic się nie zsuwa, po czym ustawił pióro pionowo na pergaminie.

– Raz, dwa – powiedział, a ono skwapliwie zanotowało jego słowa, skrzypiąc cicho.

Zamknął szafkę i rzucił na nią Silencio, a następnie proste zaklęcie uniemożliwiające otwarcie jej komukolwiek innemu. Podszedł do drzwi.

– Trzy, cztery – rzucił normalnym głosem, którego zazwyczaj używał w rozmowie. Następnie wyszeptał: – Pięć, sześć.

Wrócił do szafki i sprawdził, czy pióro wszystko wychwyciło. Wyniki były naprawdę zadowalające i James uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Wpadł na to już dawno temu, kiedy któryś raz z kolei go przesłuchiwano. Zauważył wtedy, że choć gliniarz chodził po całym pomieszczeniu, samonotujące pióro zapisywało każde jego słowo. Jakoś jednak nigdy Rainbow nie miał okazji, by wypróbować swój pomysł w praktyce.

I nagle stracił cały dobry humor.

Jasne, jego życie ostatnio stało się ciekawe i pełne wyzwań. Miał ochotę dosłownie krzyczeć z radości, gdy tylko o tym myślał.

Zatrzasnął drzwiczki ze świadomością, że cała instalacja jest kiepsko zabezpieczona, podobnie zresztą jak jego kufer. Teraz jednak nie było już sensu czegokolwiek zaczynać. Przez krótką chwilę siedział na podłodze, kiedy jego rozsądek walczył z obrzydzeniem, które chłopak do siebie czuł. W końcu jednak ostrożność wygrała. Podsłuchiwanie było niemoralne, ale niedoinformowanie niebezpieczne.

Zniknął zaklęciem fragment deski, który wcześniej odciął, pościelił łóżko i upewnił się, że wszystkie jego rzeczy są starannie zamknięte. Następnie narzucił na siebie szkolną szatę i odetchnął głęboko.

Oczywiście sposób, który wymyślił, nie był doskonały. Choćby z tego względu, że James musiał domyślać się, kto co powiedział. Chciałby też mieć jakąś metodę na rejestrowanie obrazów...

Już na schodach uświadomił sobie, że w Hogwarcie nie będzie stanowiło to najmniejszego problemu. Choć może akurat „rejestrowanie" nie było najszczęśliwszym słowem na określenie tego, co chciał zrobić.

Pomyślał, że koniecznie musi wysłać list.

**xxx**

Harry pierwszy wyszedł z klasy eliksirów. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że jego mikstura pół godziny wcześniej przeżarła dno kociołka i wydrążyła pionowy szyb o nieznanej głębokości. Snape przyjrzał się zniszczeniom, obejrzał resztki składników leżące na ławce ucznia i starannie sprawdził zawartość kredensu. Dopiero wtedy stwierdził, że to niemożliwe, choć niekoniecznie użył tego słowa. Harry w milczeniu wysłuchał go, przełknął bez słowa protestu utratę punktów i dodatkowe wypracowanie, a nawet zignorował nagły wybuch wesołości wśród Ślizgonów. Myślami był gdzie indziej. Na nieśmiałe pytanie Hermiony, czy aby na pewno wszystko jest w porządku, odpowiedział, że owszem. Chyba mu nie uwierzyła.

Wyszedł równo z dzwonkiem, zostawiając zniszczony kociołek w klasie. Dzięki temu dorwał Jamesa zanim zrobili to inni.

Rainbow siedział w Wielkiej Sali tuż przy drzwiach. Znęcał się nad zapiekanką, kartkując równocześnie książkę. Miał przy tym minę kogoś, kto nie do końca potrafi uwierzyć w to, co widzi. W pewnym momencie roześmiał się, o mało przy tym nie krztusząc.

Harry usiadł naprzeciwko niego i zagaił:

– Ciekawe?

James trochę się zmieszał. Wzruszył ramionami, nabił na widelec groszek i rzucił Harry'emu nieco niepewne spojrzenie.

– Kiepskie, same bzdury i dużo sofistyki. Ale w sumie ostatni raz tak dobrze się bawiłem, kiedy Szejka czytała na głos wyrywki z jakieś książki Lockharta. Coś z wilkołakami chyba. To pewnie znaczy, że mam jakieś masochistyczne ciągoty – spróbował zażartować. Szybko jednak spochmurniał. – Źle było na lekcji? – spytał, gdy cisza zaczęła robić się niezręczna.

– Twój ojciec urządził rzeź – odpowiedział Harry wesoło. Książka leżała przed nim, więc nożem uniósł jej okładkę i odkrył, że James czytał podręcznik do obrony przed czarną magią.

Rainbow patrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

– A masz taki dobry humor, bo…? – znacząco zwiesił głos.

Potter westchnął, przemyślał pytanie, wreszcie powiedział całkowicie poważnie:

– Cóż, oglądanie, jak Snape dostaje szału z powodu kogoś innego, było całkiem przyjemną odmianą. Poza tym… trochę nasłuchałem się dzisiaj.

James czekał w milczeniu na jego dalsze słowa, a Harry tymczasem próbował zebrać myśli. Błądził przy tym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, jakby szukając natchnienia. Jednak nie pomogła mu ani podniszczona zastawa stołowa, ani półmiski z parującym jedzeniem, ani nawet wąskie, strzeliste okna, w których pająki rozsnuwały sieci. Chociaż te ostatnie przypomniały mu o pewnym niezbyt miłym spotkaniu.

– I? – James uznał w końcu, że należy przypomnieć o swojej obecności.

– Nie chodzi o to, że cieszę się z tego, że ludzie o tobie gadają. Po prostu trochę pomyślałem, dodałem to, co powiedziałeś w pociągu, i chyba odkryłem, że przesadzam…

– Ale w zasadzie o czym ty mówisz? – James wydawał się coraz bardziej skołowany. Zastygł, widelec trzymając niczym różdżkę.

– Wiesz, że wszyscy uważają mnie za zakłamanego wariata? – spytał Harry, starając się, aby te słowa zabrzmiały możliwie lekko, choć samo wypowiedzenie ich sprawiło, że rozbolał go brzuch.

W oczach Jamesa pojawił się cień zrozumienia.

– Acha. I odkryłeś, że to i tak lepsze, niż bycie branym za morderczego świra?

Harry'emu zrobiło się wyjątkowo głupio. Skinął głową nieznacznie, bezmyślnie biorąc do ręki pustą szklankę.

– Tak jakby – przyznał, wbijając wzrok w odbłyski światła na szkle. Nie miał ochoty w tym momencie patrzeć Jamesowi w oczy. – Jedziemy chyba na tym samym wózku.

– Tak jakby – powtórzył jego słowa Rainbow. – A tak w ogóle to jest jakaś forma przeprosin? Chyba nie bardzo ogarniam sytuację? – ni spytał, ni stwierdził.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo i kątem oka zerknął na drzwi. Jak na razie w Wielkiej Sali pojawiło się zaledwie paru uczniów ze starszych roczników. Mimo wszystko ściszył głos.

– Raczej coś w rodzaju propozycji.

– Hm?

– Ile wiesz o Śmierciożercach? – spytał i prawie natychmiast tego pożałował. Słowa zabrzmiały napastliwie jak jakieś oskarżenie. Był prawie pewien, że Rainbow każe mu nie wtrącać się do nie swoich spraw. Gdy cisza zaczęła się przeciągać, Harry uznał, że powinien przeprosić. Uniósł wzrok.

James przyglądał się z zadumą ziarnku groszku, który wcześniej nabił na widelec. Uśmiechał się przy tym lekko do własnych myśli.

– Chodzi ci o anegdoty? Można powiedzieć, że znam parę – stwierdził. – Moja matka uwielbiała opowiadać o tej bandzie.

– A o Voldemorcie?

Rainbow wzdrygnął się, prawie upuszczając sztuciec. Przez krótki moment wyglądał na roztrzęsionego, ale tak szybko wziął się w garść, że Harry uznał to za przewidzenie. Szczególnie, że już po chwili chłopak uśmiechał się krzywo.

– Wiem więcej, niż bym chciał – zapewnił. – Ale coś za coś.

– Tak? – Harry mimowolnie zjeżył się, czekając na warunki. James uniósł jedną brew. Wyglądał, jakby cała ta sytuacja go bawiła i Potter poczuł ukłucie irytacji. Drażniło go coś w Rainbowie, choć nie umiał tego nazwać. Wyjątkowo nie było to pochodzenie.

– Nie bój żaby, nic wielkiego. Później ci powiem – rzucił chłopak. Znacząco spojrzał na drzwi, przez które właśnie przechodziła Hermiona z Ronem. Harry machinalnie skinął głową.

W następnej Weasley usiadł koło niego i powiedział z czystą rozpaczą w głosie:

– Człowieku, sto punktów w plecy.

James znów wyglądał na skołowanego. Spojrzał przelotnie na Hermionę, która zajęła miejsce koło niego. Harry zauważył, że miała skwaszoną minę i wzrokiem próbowała zamordować sałatkę ziemniaczaną. Nie zainteresowała się książką, która leżała tuż przed nią, co oznaczało, że prawdopodobnie jest wściekła. James chyba zauważył, że Harry patrzy się na podręcznik, bo wrzucił książkę do plecaka. Po chwili zaś odważył się zapytać:

– Odebrał mi stówę? – Wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się blado. – W ogóle tego nie pamiętam. Znaczy… myślałem, że mniej.

– Tobie z sześćdziesiąt – Ron zaczął nakładać sobie jedzenie, przy czym traktował je tak brutalnie, jakby samym istnieniem go uraziło. – Resztę Snape dobił na zajęciach. A może sto dziesięć? Zresztą to bez różnicy, i tak już jesteś trupem.

– Ron – fuknęła Hermiona. – Nawet tak nie mów.

– A nie mam racji? Pamiętasz, jak traktowali nas w pierwszej klasie? Nawet Percy się do mnie nie odzywał. – Dźgnął czubkiem noża pulpecik. – Choć akurat dla tego dupka to normalne. O patrz, nadchodzi pierwsza rozgniewana…

Zza grupki trzeciorocznych Puchonów wyłoniła się Lavender. Stanęła przy stole, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i rzuciła Jamesowi wyjątkowo zdegustowane spojrzenie. Harry pomyślał, że wygląda jak mała, rozkapryszona dziewczynka, której zabrano cukierka. Wrażenie potęgowała wstążka wpleciona w jej jasne włosy. Lekko zawstydził się tej myśli. Przynajmniej dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że Brown uważa go za kłamcę.

– Co to w ogóle było, James? – spytała ze zwodniczym spokojem w głosie, który zupełnie nie pasował ani do jej słów, ani do złości odmalowanej na twarzy.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do grzebania widelcem w zapiekance.

– Kłótnia rodzinna – wymamrotał bez przekonania.

– Tak, oczywiście. Miło byłoby jednak, gdybyś… no wiesz… nie wciągał do tego całego domu – powiedziała. Ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały trochę piskliwie.

Potter zauważył, że za nią stanęła Patil. Gdy Parvati zorientowała się, że na nią patrzy i przewróciła oczami. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej lekko.

– O tak, bo to, że straciliśmy sto punktów, jest naprawdę świetnym powodem do radości. Może będziemy to świętować? – Lavender skupiła się na nim tak nagle, że Harry drgnął zaskoczony.

– Daj spokój, to tylko punkty – stwierdził.

– Co prawda szansa na to, że zdobędziemy w tym roku puchar, jest raczej marna… – zaczął Ron, ale Hermiona przerwała mu szybko.

– Nie pomagasz – stwierdziła po prostu. Następnie spojrzała na Lavender ze źle ukrywaną irytacją. – Porozmawiam z McGonagall i spróbuję załatwić sprawę tych punktów. Do tego czasu nie chcę o tym słyszeć.

– Nie ma szans – stwierdził James, ale dziewczyny nie zwróciły na niego uwagi.

Mierzyły się przez chwilę spojrzeniami. Harry miał wrażenie, że obserwuje walkę, której powodów ani zasad nie rozumie. Ron szturchnął go łokciem.

– Oku? – spytał. Przełknął i powtórzył: - Soku?

Harry zorientował się, że wciąż trzyma w dłoniach szklankę. Jego palce pozostawiły na jej powierzchni ciemne smugi. Chłopak uświadomił sobie, że nie umył rąk po wyjściu z klasy eliksirów i to ostatecznie odebrało mu apetyt.

– Nie, dzięki – odpowiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z dziewczyn.

– Nie możesz mi tego zabronić. – Głos Lavender osiągnął temperaturę zera absolutnego. – Za kogo ty w ogóle się uważasz?

– Za prefekta, Brown – odpowiedziała Hermiona, siląc się na spokój. – I, jakbyś nie zauważyła, próbuję zapobiec kłótni, przez którą stracilibyśmy kolejne punkty.

– A co, straciliśmy coś? – zainteresował się jakiś młodszy Gryfon, który przechodził właśnie koło stołu. Sposób, w jaki spojrzała na niego cała grupka, skutecznie go przepłoszył.

Wielka Sala zaczęła powoli się zapełniać. Uczniowie zazwyczaj po prostu ich omijali, ale niektórzy najwyraźniej wyczuli wiszącą w powietrzu kłótnię. Szczególnie zainteresowani byli Gryfoni, choć jak na razie nie próbowali się wtrącać. Pomimo że wyjątkowo nie patrzyli na niego, Harry i tak poczuł się nieprzyjemnie.

Sytuacji nie poprawiło pojawienie się Seamusa, który zatrzymał się na chwilę, skrzywił, machnął ręką i poszedł dalej. Ten gest zdenerwował Rainbowa bardziej niż słowa Lavender.

– Powiecie mi w końcu, o co wam chodzi? – spytał, odsuwając gwałtownie od siebie talerz. Zabrzęczały naczynia i dzbanek z kompotem lekko się zakołysał, lecz chłopak zwrócił na to uwagi. Oparł łokcie o blat. – Co dają punkty?

– Dom, który ma ich najwięcej pod koniec roku, wygrywa puchar – wytłumaczyła Hermiona.

– I? – James spojrzał na Harry'ego nieco bezradnie. – Co z tego?

– Na ucztę pożegnalną dekoruje się Wielką Salę w kolory zwycięzców. – Potter wzruszył ramionami. – To chyba tyle. Nigdy się nimi nie przejmowałem.

– Pamiętam, Potter. Tylko, jakbyś nie zauważył, dla wielu osób Gryfindor jednak jest ważny. Więc takie… takie tracenie ich, jest po prostu świństwem i chamstwem. – Lavender poczerwieniała lekko na twarzy. Patil w tym momencie zaś wyglądała, jakby bardzo chciała znaleźć się w innym miejscu.

– Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie – zauważył James z irytacją w głosie. – Zresztą Snape i tak by mi te punkty odjął, więc bez różnicy jest, czy będę do niego chodzić, czy nie…

– A właśnie, nie wywalą cię? – zainteresował się Ron.

Harry uznał, że nie było to najszczęśliwsze pytanie w tym momencie. James pobladł, ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, pojawił się Dean i Longbotton. Thomas już od drzwi rzucił wesoło:

– Cześć, sabotażysto.

To przechyliło szalę.

– Jesteście porąbani – warknął James, wstając od stołu.

Chwycił plecak i przeszedł za Hermioną, przyciskając się mocno do ściany, byle tylko jej nie dotknąć. Wyglądało to trochę groteskowo, ale nikt się nie zaśmiał. Lavender była obrażona, Patil zakłopotana, Hermiona wściekła, a Dean i Neville wyraźnie oszołomieni. Nawet Ron zrozumiał, że jego słowa najwyraźniej nie rozluźniły atmosfery.

– Gdzie jest klasa wróżbiarstwa? – zapytał James nikogo konkretnego, zatrzymując się na chwilę.

– Pokażę ci – zaoferował się Harry natychmiast. Hermiona spojrzała na niego, więc delikatnie pokręcił głową, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie aluzję. Nikt chyba tego nie zauważył.

Już po chwili szedł z Jamesem po opustoszałym korytarzu. Rainbow milczał, patrzył pod nogi, ręce trzymał w kieszeniach. Cała jego postawa zdawała się mówić: odczep się.

– Przejdzie im – spróbował pocieszyć go Harry. Zabrzmiało to jednak wyjątkowo nieprzekonywująco. – Zresztą po co się nimi przejmujesz?

– Nie przejmuję się, jestem zmęczony – odpowiedział Rainbow obojętnie.

Harry przyjrzał mu się dyskretnie. Chłopak szedł wolno, lekko, prawie niezauważalnie utykając na lewą nogę. Potter szybko odwrócił wzrok. Czuł się, jakby naruszył czyjąś prywatność, choć nie był pewien, w jaki sposób.

– Lavender jest czasem irytująca, ale można ją ignorować – powiedział, bo nic innego nie przyszło mu do głowy, a cisza znów stała się niezręczna.

– Nie o to… zresztą mniejsza. – James westchnął. Pierwszy raz odkąd wyszli z Wielkiej Sali spojrzał na kolegę i nawet uśmiechnął się, choć bez cienia radości. – Wracając do naszej rozmowy…

– Tak?

James milczał tak długo, że Harry poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Cała jego gryfońska natura protestowała przeciwko temu, co planował zrobić. To Ślizgoni uważali, że przyjaźnić się warto tylko wtedy, gdy można czerpać z tego korzyści. Harry'ego to brzydziło.

Jednak na historii magii przeczytał biografię Emily, którą podsunęła mu Hermiona. Później zaś otworzył kompendium na pierwszym rozdziale i zaczął czytać po kolei. Doszedł do piątego, choć już przy drugim czuł mdłości.

Najbardziej bolała go świadomość, że prawdopodobnie nie miałby żadnych szans w walce z którymkolwiek z ludzi, o których czytał. Brakowało mu wiedzy. Wiedział jednak, że wykucie paru zaklęć z książek na niewiele mu się przyda.

Cedrik był świetny z obrony przed czarną magią, lecz i tak umarł.

Myśl o koledze sprawiła, że Harry'emu zrobiło się niedobrze. Nie potrafił ze spokojem wspominać wydarzenia na cmentarzu. Nie miał nawet odwagi, żeby odwiedzić grób Diggory'ego. Najbardziej jednak bał się, że ktoś w końcu zada pytanie: dlaczego to ty przeżyłeś?

Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką potrafił wymyślić, było: miałem szczęście. Tak, jak zawsze.

Nie mógł jednak polegać na nim przez całe życie… chyba, że chciał, aby było wyjątkowo krótkie. Voldemort wrócił, Harry musiał więc nauczyć się walczyć. Sam, skoro dorośli woleli udawać, że nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Potrzebował więc kogoś, kto rozumie, jak myślą i działają czarnoksiężnicy.

– Myślisz, że bazyliszek wciąż gdzieś tutaj leży? – zapytał James.

**xxx**

Na wróżbiarstwie nauczycielka przepowiedziała Jamesowi śmierć w męczarniach. W pewien sposób była przy tym całkiem urocza.

Później nadeszła obrona przed czarną magią i wyjątkowo Rainbow nie wpadł w kłopoty. Być może dlatego, że Harry zrobił to za niego. James w pewnym momencie miał ochotę porządnie go trzepnąć. Jasne, nauczycielka gadała bzdury. Tak, kłamała. Owszem, Czarny Pan powrócił. Tylko, na litość Slytherina, po co było się o to wykłócać? James mógł postawić cały swój majątek na to, że otwarta konfrontacja spodobała się Umbridge. Zamiast walczyć z plotkami, mogła oficjalnie zaprzeczyć wszystkim słowom Pottera.

Co prawda majątek Jamesa składał się z paru książek i paru sykli odłożonych w banku, więc nie byłoby mu go żal, gdyby okazało się, że jednak nie ma racji.

Był jeden plus zaistniałej sytuacji. McGonagall po rozmowie z Potterem nie miała ochoty zajmować się sprawą jego ucieczki z eliksirów. Gdy do niej podszedł, powiedziała tylko, że jego szlaban w kuchni będzie trwał dwie godziny, później zaś James ma zameldować się u Snape'a. Chłopak zwinął się, zanim kobieta przypomniała sobie, ile punktów stracili tego dnia Gryfoni z piątej klasy.

Do Wielkiej Sali wpadł tylko po parę kanapek. Choć w środku był dosłownie chwilę, i tak zdołał pochwycić parę niechętnych spojrzeń. Usłyszał też za plecami komentarz, którego chyba słyszeć nie powinien. Dotyczył jego matki. Zmusił się wtedy, aby po prostu wyjść. Czuł, że gdyby się wtedy odwrócił, mógłby zrobić coś, czego bardzo by żałował. Choć chłopak, który nazwał Emily suką, na pewno pożałowałby bardziej.

Gdyby przeżył.

James podpytał parę obrazów i w końcu znalazł drogę do kuchni. Stojąc pod paterą z owocami namalowaną na płótnie, dojadł ostatnią kanapkę. Jak na razie, regularne posiłki były dla niego jedyną zaletą Hogwartu.

Kierując się wskazówką, jakiej udzieliła mu dama z gumochłonem, połaskotał gruszkę. Owoc zmienił się w klamkę, która miała co prawda ciemnobrązową barwę, ale za to fakturę jak najbardziej gruszkową. Chłopak nacisnął ją ostrożnie.

Nie lubił dużych kuchni, ponieważ nie cierpiał wielkich garów i kotłów, które przypominały trochę te z pracowni eliksirów. Na ich widok cierpła mu skóra. Na szczęście nie wpadał w panikę, choć nie mógł powiedzieć, że czuje się przy nich komfortowo.

Kiedy jednak popchnął drzwi i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, uznał, że nie jest tak źle.

Kuchnia w Hogwarcie była naprawdę ogromna. Na kamiennej posadzce stały trzy długie, niskie stoły, uginające się wręcz od koszów owoców i jarzyn, mis pełnych mięsa, ryb, dzbanów mleka i różnych soków. Pod ścianami znajdowały się zaś różnorodne kredensy i szafy, paleniska, piece. Znajdował się tam nawet potężny kominek z rusztem, na którym można byłoby chyba upiec całego cielaka. Chłopak wypatrzył wielką balię z wodą, koło której wznosił się stos brudnych naczyń i uznał, że – o ile skrzaty nie są szalone – zmywanie będzie jego zadaniem.

Przez chwilę stał w drzwiach, niepewny, czy wolno mu wejść.

W kuchni panował rozgardiasz, pomimo tego, że kolacja została już podana. Skrzaty uwijały się pomiędzy stołami. Nosiły, kroiły, przelewały, przekładały, piekły, sprzątały, mieszały i robiły tysiące różnych rzeczy na raz. Rozmawiały przy tym ze sobą, ba, jeden nawet coś nucił. Jamesowi melodia wydała się znajoma. Choć nie pamiętał tyłu, mógł przysiąc, że to jakiś szlagier Jęczących Wiedźm.

Jedna skrzatka uśmiechnęła się do niego i znacząco wskazała na brudne naczynia.

Zabrał się więc do roboty, uprzednio ściągając szatę, aby się nie ubrudziła. Podwinął też rękawy, znalazł szczotkę oraz płyn do mycia w kamionkowym garnuszku. Nie trzeba było mu nawet mówić, aby nie używał różdżki, sam zresztą miał ochotę popracować trochę fizycznie. Oskrobując dno garnka mógł wreszcie dać upust złości, która gromadziła się w nim przez parę ostatnich dni. Jasne, nie było to tak satysfakcjonujące, jak rzucanie skomplikowanych czarów… ale o wiele bardziej kojące.

Zaczął przysłuchiwać się rozmowom, które toczyły się obok niego. Zaskoczyło go to, jak ludzkie były. Skrzaty plotkowały, również o czarodziejach, narzekały na dostawców, uczniów, a czasem i nauczycieli, żartowały, opowiadały sobie różne, mniej lub bardziej zaskakujące, historie. James nigdy dotąd nie zastanawiał się, jak one żyją i kim są. Po prostu były… czymś, co mieli bogaci czarodzieje. Po paru chwilach przebywania w ich towarzystwie, James wstydził się, że kiedykolwiek myślał o nich jak o rzeczach. Wbił wzrok w patelnię, czując, że czerwieni się ze wstydu.

A później dostał kubek soku porzeczkowego i kawałek szarlotki. Skrzat, który przyniósł jedzenie, był niski, brzydki i strasznie sympatyczny. Chłopak nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dał się wciągnąć w rozmowę.

Tak samo jak nie wiedział, w którym dokładnie momencie zaczął się rozluźniać.

Może dlatego, że w kuchni nie było ludzi, nareszcie poczuł się swobodnie. Nie zorientował się nawet, jak doszło do tego, że opowiada o Meksyku, o tym, jak z Javierą szlajali się w slumsie Neza-Chalco-Itz i kradli ryby za straganów, bo jego przyjaciółka uwielbiała jeść ceriche. Skrzat, który miał na imię Piórek, słuchał uważnie, równocześnie zagniatając ciasto na chleb.

– Tęsknisz za nią? – zapytał, gdy chłopak zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę.

– Teraz już chyba nie, parę lat się przecież nie widzieliśmy – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Tylko trochę szkoda… Wiesz, obiecywałem, że nigdy jej nie zostawię. No i tyle z tego wyszło, jeden list na pół roku.

– Nie możecie się odwiedzić? – Skrzat patrzył na niego ze współczuciem w wyłupiastych oczach.

– Ja do Meksyku polecieć nie mogę, a do Anglii teraz nawet wroga bym nie ściągał. Zresztą nawet nie wiem, po co o tym gadam, to już skończona historia.

Nagle James usłyszał jakiś dźwięk, jakby cichy, stłumiony szloch. Spiął się mimowolnie i rozejrzał. Co ciekawe, Piórek również zareagował. Skrzywił się i mocniej zaczął ugniatać ciasto.

– Obudziła się i od razu cyrki odstawia.

Chłopaka zaskoczyła pogarda, którą usłyszał w głosie Piórka. Zupełnie nie pasowała do tego sympatycznego, miłego skrzata, któremu całkiem przyjemnie było poopowiadać anegdoty ze swojego dzieciństwa. Rainbow przyjrzał się mu podejrzliwie i stwierdził, że chyba dał się nabrać. Zwiodło go to, że nie rozmawiał z człowiekiem, niech to szlag.

– Kto? – zapytał ostrożnie, wciąż się uśmiechając.

Piórek prychnął i wymamrotał coś pod nosem, nim odpowiedział:

– Mrużka, a kto. Jej pan ją wyrzucił i nawet Dumbledore nie chciał na służbę przyjąć. W końcu się jednak zlitował i pozwolił jej tu mieszkać, choć pojęcia nie mam po co. Przynajmniej swoje miejsce zna dziewczyna, nie jak taki jeden…

Chłopak przestał go słuchać, ponieważ wypatrzył skrzatkę. Siedziała koło kominka, zwinięta prawie że w kłębek i wyglądała jak kupka nieszczęścia. Ubrana była w brudną sukienkę, która wyglądała jak ścierka do podłogi. James dostrzegł, że nawet nie próbuje ocierać łez.

– … Mówię więc, że to wstyd i hańba, po jednym dachem z taką żyć – mamrotał dalej skrzat, a wszystkie jego słowa ociekały jadem.

James pomyślał, że to obrzydliwe.

– I gardzisz nią, bo nie ma właściciela? – upewnił się, czując, że sam jest coraz bardziej wściekły. Choć płacz był ledwo słyszalny kuchennym gwarze, nie potrafił go zignorować.

– A czym jest skrzat bez pana? – zapytał Piórek filozoficznie.

James najchętniej by go uderzył. Zamiast tego jednak odłożył talerz, który właśnie mył, i wstał. Piórek patrzył na niego z ciekawością.

Rainbow tymczasem podszedł do Mrużki i przykucnął przed nią. Nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Za to parę innych skrzatów owszem, przerwało na chwilę prace.

– Cześć, Mrużko – powiedział powoli, starając się, aby jego głos był jak najbardziej przyjacielski.

Skrzatka podniosła głowę i pociągnęła nosem. Miała zaczerwienione i równocześnie zaropiałe oczy.

– Słyszałem, że szukasz zajęcia – powiedział, czując się bardzo skrępowanym. Kiedy nie odpowiedziała, ciągnął dalej, choć bez przekonania: – Co prawda sam chyba nie mam domu i lepiej, żebyś nie znała mojej rodziny, ale… no i cóż, bogaty też nie jestem…

– Panicz chce dać mi pracę? – Spytała z tak wielkim niedowierzaniem w głosie, że zgłupiał. Nie był pewien, czy skrzatka się cieszy, czy też próbuje dać mu do zrozumienia, że jeszcze nie upadła tak nisko.

– Panicz ze mnie jak z koziej dupy trąba – stwierdził – ale jeśli chcesz, to jasne.

– Czy ja chcę? – Jej okrągłe oczy stały się, choć wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne, jeszcze większe.

– Do niczego cię nie zmuszam, oczywiście – powiedział natychmiast, żałując, że w ogóle wysunął taką propozycję. Nie chciał urazić jej jeszcze bardziej.

– Mrużka nie chce! – Usłyszał nagle za sobą. Odwrócił się i dostrzegł skrzata, który najwyraźniej był całą sytuacją rozłoszczony. Na głowie miał coś, co z pewną dozą dobrej woli i dużej wyobraźni, można było uznać za czapkę. – Mrużka jest teraz wolnym skrzatem.

– Kiedy ja chcę. Chyba chcę. Jednak chcę. Niech panicz nie słucha Zgredka. – Mrużka wyraźnie się ożywiła. – Ja bardzo, bardzo chcę!

– To chyba załatwione? – James spojrzał na nią niepewnie, nieco oszołomiony jej słowami. – Czy musimy podpisywać jakieś cyrografy albo coś?

– Ale Mrużka pracuje dla dyrektora. – Zgredek nie dawał za wygraną. Wyglądał na naprawdę zrozpaczonego.

– To się zwalniam. – Skrzatka wstała i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Jestem wolna, tak? To się chcę należeć do panicza. – Efekt popsuł nieco fakt, że po wypowiedzeniu tych słów znów pociągnęła nosem.

James uznał, że pewne sprawy trzeba załatwić natychmiast.

– Pod dwoma warunkami – stwierdził, siadając na posadzce. Skrzatka spojrzała na niego z obawą, więc szybko dodał: – Nic strasznego. Nie chcę, żebyś nazywała mnie paniczem czy tam panem. Moi koledzy by mi tego nie wybaczyli. To raz. Dwa, masz o siebie dbać. – W chwili natchnienia zwrócił się do Zgredka: - Przypilnujesz jej? Chcę, żeby się porządnie wyspała, wykąpała i najadła.

– Co tylko… Oczywiście tak zrobię. – Mrużka pokiwała głową, lecz bez większego entuzjazmu. Następnie spojrzała na skrzaty, które przypatrywały się tej scenie i wyprostowała. James nie był pewien, czy to, co dojrzał w jej spojrzeniu jest dumą czy zawziętością.

Chłopak uznał, że kwestie praktyczne, jak choćby jej wypłata, ustalą na osobności.

– Mów mi James – rzucił i uśmiechnął się do niej wesoło. Następnie spojrzał na wielki, wahadłowy zegar wiszący nad kominkiem. – O szlag, muszę lecieć. Wpadnę później… będziesz tutaj? – spytał, podrywając się na równe nogi.

Spojrzała na niego załzawionymi oczami.

– Przyjdę, kiedy wypowiesz moje imię – wytłumaczyła mu.

Gdyby nie to, że wciąż miała na sobie brudną sukienkę, nie uwierzyłby, że to ta sama osoba, która kuliła się przed chwilą w kącie.

Zgredek chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale James zignorował go. Chłopak już i tak był spóźniony na swój drugi szlaban. Na korytarzu jednak zawrócił, zajrzał ponownie do kuchni i zapytał zrezygnowany:

– Wie ktoś, gdzie jest gabinet Snape'a?

**xxx**

Severus uznał, że Rainbow na szlabanie się nie zjawi. Nauczyciel zajął się więc sprawdzaniem wypracowań, które zadał na wakacje. Zaczął od prac siódmoklasistów, bo doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że będą najmniej irytujące. Prawdopodobnie wiązało się to z tym, że testy końcowe, które przeprowadzał w szóstej klasie, odsiewały durni, którzy dzięki szczęściu zdobyli wybitne SUMy z eliksirów.

W tym roku miał tylko pięciu siódmoklasistów, ale za to z czystym sumieniem mógł powiedzieć, że są dobrzy. Choć oczywiście nie im. Nie chciał, aby któryś umarł na zawał przed egzaminami, zbyt wiele czasu zainwestował w ich naukę.

Wśród nich znajdowała się nawet jedna Gryfonka. Snape czytał jej prace i na marginesie dopisywał uwagi. Oczywiście nie wymieniał błędów, bo na tym etapie nauki każdy dyskwalifikowałby pracę. Po prostu dopowiadał lub zwracał uwagę, a czasem dzielił się swoimi doświadczeniami. Złośliwie, niech będzie, zbyt długo już uczył, aby zmieniać teraz swoją metodę pracy i charakter przy okazji.

Tak naprawdę chciał dopisać jedno zdanie, za które Minerwa powiesiłaby go na Bijącej Wierzbie.

_„Dlaczego chcesz zostać przeklętym Aurorem?"_

Snape mógł wyobrazić sobie jej przyszłość. Najpierw zakuwanie do owutemów, później parę lat ciężkiego kursu, tylko po to, by odkryć, że życie to nie bajka, a Aurorzy nie są rycerzami. Następnie praca, rutyna, może kalectwo, może śmierć, może tylko blizny. Oczywiście od czasu do czasu wypije jakiś eliksir albo skonfiskuje, ale na tym skończy się jej praca z nimi. Severusowi szkoda było jej talentu, bo ze wszystkich uczniów na siódmym roku, tylko ona go miała.

Żałował, że Minerwa była jej opiekunką. Pomonę przekonałby, aby odradziła dziewczynie taką karierę…

Ktoś zapukał, więc Snape powiedział: wejść.

James wślizgnął się do środka i natychmiast zamknął drzwi. Był zdyszany, a jego szata była narzucona niechlujnie i nawet niezapięta.

– Piętnaście minut spóźnienia, panie Rainbow – zauważył Snape. – Proszę usiąść.

Chłopak nie ruszył się. Stał wciąż przy drzwiach, napięty jak struna, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi za plecami i pochmurnym spojrzeniem. Snape przyglądał się mu ze znużeniem.

– Jeśli boisz się, że rzucę na ciebie jakieś zaklęcie, to zapewniam, że tego nie zrobię.

Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział, ale też się nie rozluźnił. Mężczyzna przemyślał swoje słowa.

– Gdybym chciał cię zaatakować, nie powstrzymałoby mnie to, że stoisz dwa metry dalej – zauważył, wracając do sprawdzania wypracowania.

– Bo ja wiem? W końcu upadając, mógłby zniszczyć któryś z twoich bezcennych preparatów.

Snape nie patrzył na twarz Jamesa, ale wyczuł strach w jego głosie, prawie doskonale zakamuflowane drżenie. Mężczyzna zmusił się do zachowania spokoju.

– Większość jest kompletnie bezwartościowa. Trzymam je, aby przerażać pierwszoklasistów.

– Będziesz tak kluczył, czy po prostu to załatwimy? – spytał chłopak, nawet nie ukrywając złości.

Snape spojrzał na niego i odłożył pióro. Zauważył, że w momencie, w którym to zrobił, James zamarł.

Salazarze, ten chłopak naprawdę myśli…?

– Nie zamierzam cię karać fizycznie – powiedział powoli, próbując złapać jego spojrzenie. Chłopak uciekał wzrokiem. Nie wyglądało na to, aby mu uwierzył. – Przynajmniej nie za to – dodał więc i zauważył, że do dzieciaka wreszcie coś dotarło.

– A za co? – spytał, opierając się o drzwi. Na jego twarzy malowała się nieufność i ulga, choć wciąż niewielka i jakby niepewna.

Im dłużej Snape go obserwował, tym bardziej podle się czuł.

– Jeszcze nie wiem – powiedział. – Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego uciekłeś z eliksirów?

Twarz chłopaka zobojętniała, co powiedziało mężczyźnie więcej niż dowolna emocja, która mogłaby się na niej odbić. Mężczyzna był pewien, że za moment chłopak się uśmiechnie. Nie pomylił się.

– Jeszcze nie. – James wzruszył ramionami. – Ale nieźle wykombinowałeś z tym szlabanem. Przynajmniej nie będę musiał tłumaczyć się Potterowi, dlaczego z tobą rozmawiam, skoro tak się… nie lubimy.

Snape miał nadzieję, że Rainbow nie zauważy tej okazji. Po prostu wolałby, aby chłopak zbytnio nie przykładał się swojego zadania. Nie mógł jednak nie przyznać mu racji, więc zmienił temat.

– Granger próbowała dzisiaj porozmawiać ze mną o tobie – powiedział, udając, że powraca do czytania pracy. Podejrzewał, że każdą próbę nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego chłopak będzie traktować jako atak. – Czy wiesz coś o tym?

– A tak… powiedziałem jej, że mam być czymś w rodzaju niańki. Ochroniarza znaczy. Nie wiem, czy kupiła. A pan profesor co jej nagadał?

– Poradziłem, aby przestała się tym interesować – stwierdził, przypominając sobie tamtą rozmowę. Słowa Rainbowa nieco rozjaśniły mu sytuację. – Poza tym nie mówi się „gadać" – upomniał go odruchowo.

Wtedy w pomieszczeniu deportował się skrzat.

Snape momentalnie poderwał się z krzesła i wyciągnął różdżkę, równocześnie Rainbow wyjął z kieszeni swoją. Pokraczne stworzonko skuliło się, gdy odkryło, że celuje w niego dwóch zdenerwowanych czarodziei.

Pierwszy opuścił różdżkę Severus.

– Mów – rozkazał mu po prostu.

Skrzat niepewnie się wyprostował, uszy jednak miał położone płasko i wyglądał na dosyć nieszczęśliwego.

– Dyrektor Dumbledore zaprasza panicza Rainbowa do swojego gabinetu.

Ta informacja zaskoczyła profesora. Albus nieczęsto wzywał do siebie uczniów, a jeszcze rzadziej przekazywał informacje przez skrzaty.

– Czy mówił dlaczego? – spytał, choć nie wiązał z odpowiedzią większych nadziei.

Skrzat pokręcił głową, kuląc się leciutko.

– Nie. Ale jest u niego pan, który sprzedaje różdżki – powiedział, miętosząc koniuszek ucha w dłoni. – Czy pomogłem, panie?

Severus uznał, że ostatnie pytanie najlepiej zostawić bez komentarza.

– Możesz odejść – pozwolił. Skrzat zniknął z kolejnym trzaskiem, od którego mężczyznę rozbolały uszy. Nie cierpiał tych stworzeń, choć musiał przyznać, że były całkiem użyteczne. – Wiesz, o co chodzi? – Spojrzał na Jamesa.

Chłopak skinął głową, schował różdżkę do kieszeni, pochylił się, a następnie podwinął nogawkę spodni i z futerału wyciągnął kolejną. Złapał ją mocno w obie dłonie i złamał na kolanie jednym sprawnym, mocnym ruchem. W powietrzu zawirowało parę kolorowych iskier.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – spytał Snape z ciekawością. Widok człowieka, który po prostu niszczy swoją różdżkę, nieco go oszołomił.

Chłopak zniknął szczątki i wzruszył ramionami.

– I tak byłaby już nieprzydatna.


	14. Rozdział XIV

**Rozdział XIV**

_Za betę bardzo dziękuję Leleth i Gayi :) _

James nie chciał wylądować w Azkabanie. Nie chciał być zamknięty w celi, która była akurat tak duża, aby pomieścić pryczę, wiadro i skulonego człowieka. Przede wszystkim zaś nie chciał spotkać dementora. Nigdy w życiu.

Chłopak widział parokrotnie włamywacza, który odsiedział tam parę miesięcy. Mężczyzna był prawie łysy, choć nie miał nawet trzydziestki, często dygotał, a paznokcie obgryzł do krwi. Nazywał się chyba Freeman. Często przesiadywał w knajpie „Pod ozorem hipogryfa".

Raz chwycił Jamesa za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie tak blisko, że chłopak poczuł jego cuchnący alkoholem oddech.

– Widziałem, jak wypływa jej mózg – wymamrotał mężczyzna. – Zawsze, gdy przychodzili. Ciągle widziałem tę moją, moją malutką.

James wyrwał się mu wtedy i ze wstrętem wytarł rękę, na której palce mężczyzny pozostawiły czerwone smugi.

Później ktoś wytłumaczył mu, że włamywaczowi zabiła się pięcioletnia córka. Freeman nie zamknął dobrze schowka na miotły, więc dziewczynka wyjęła jedną w nocy i poszła polatać. Może straciła kontrolę, może wiatr ją zdmuchnął, ostatecznie nie miało to znaczenia. Spadła, a włamywacz znalazł jej ciało.

Później trafił do więzienia za to, że zwinął dwie szaty wyjściowe, komplet srebrnych łyżeczek i sześćdziesiąt galeonów łącznie ze skarpetą, w której były schowane. Podobno nigdy nie był dobrym złodziejem.

Zresztą chyba już nie żył. James kojarzył słabo, że mężczyzna strzelił w siebie Avadą, kiedy odkrył, że nikt już nie chce sprzedawać mu whisky na kredyt. Zrobił to chyba… w marcu? Na pewno wtedy, gdy James miał już pracę. To Dziadek mu o tym powiedział.

Tak czy siak Rainbow miał nadzieję, że nie skończy tak, jak Freeman. Równocześnie był prawie pewien, że nie da rady znów przeżyć najgorszych chwil swojego życia i nie zwariować. Już samo oglądanie przeszłości w czasie lekcji oklumencji było dostatecznie złe.

Dlatego trochę spanikował, gdy uświadomił sobie, że skradziona różdżka może zostać z nim powiązana. Po prostu wcześniej nie przyszło mu do głowy, że nie jest ona – jak mówili pewni ludzie – bezpańska. Rzucił więc klątwę na pszczołę ze spokojem, jaki dawało mu przeświadczenie, że nawet jeśli przydybią go gdzieś Aurorzy, może cisnąć różdżkę w kąt i powiedzieć: to nie moje, to tutaj już leżało.

Raz w życiu nawet mu się taki numer udał.

Zresztą czarnoksiężnicy zawsze posiadali dwie różdżki. Pierwszą do czarów zwykłych i prawie że legalnych, zakupioną w porządnym sklepie i noszoną codziennie przy sobie. Drugą do magii tak czarnej, że brudziła duszę.

James nieco zmodyfikował tę zasadę, przede wszystkim dlatego, że rzadko kiedy grzebał się w naprawdę złych zaklęciach. Druga różdżka była więc dla niego po prostu tą zapasową, którą mógł wyciągnąć, gdy pierwszą trafił szlag. Znał jednak regułę i tego dnia wyjątkowo próbował się do niej zastosować.

Różdżkę do nielegalnych zaklęć należało kupić pokątnie, wygrać od osoby zbyt pijanej, by zapamiętała twoją twarz, albo zwyczajnie ukraść. Przy czym – mimo wszystko – ukraść z głową. Zabranie jej sprzedawcy, który pamiętał, co dokładnie sprzedał klientce sprzed kilkunastu lat, nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

James powoli zaczynał się uspokajać. Owszem, mogło być nieciekawie, gdyby poszedł z nią do gabinetu dyrektora, ale przez zwykły fart udało mu się tego uniknąć. Teraz już nikt nie mógł sprawdzić, jakie zaklęcia zostały nią rzucone.

I nagle chłopak uświadomił sobie, że choć pozbył się narzędzia zbrodni, przeklętą pszczołę wciąż miał w kieszeni. Problem polegał na tym, że uzmysłowił to sobie w chwili, w której przekroczył próg gabinetu, a Snape zamknął za nim drzwi.

Kretyn, pomyślał blednąc. Kompletny idiota.

– Podejdź, chłopcze, nie stój tak w drzwiach – powiedział dyrektor. Siedział za biurkiem, prawie ginąc za stosami papierów, które na nim leżały.

James skrzywił się odruchowo. Czarny Pan również zwracał się do niego w ten sposób. Zaraz jednak zmusił się do uprzejmego uśmiechu osoby, która jest trochę zakłopotana i nieco zdezorientowana. Rozejrzał się przy tym szybko po pokoju.

Gabinet dyrektora był okrągłym, przestronnym pomieszczeniem, a przy tym tak zagraconym, że Jamesowi natychmiast skojarzył się ze sklepikiem z pamiątkami. Jednym z tych, w których trzeba było poruszać się z najwyższą ostrożnością, aby nie uszkodzić żadnego z bibelotów. Na ścianach wisiały portrety, zapewne siatka wywiadowcza Dumbledore'a. Większość namalowanych postaci wyglądała na pogrążonych we śnie, ale James był pewien, że tylko udają. W jednym z dwóch foteli ustawionych przed biurkiem siedział Ollivander. Staruszek w jasnym świetle wydawał się zupełnie innym człowiekiem, drobnym i jakby kruchym. Kiedy James wszedł, sprzedawca wychylił się zza oparcia tak, aby spojrzeć na niego. Rainbow natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. Odkąd zaczął spotykać na swej drodze Legilimentów, weszło mu to w nawyk.

Wtedy właśnie dojrzał feniksa siedzącego na metalowej żerdzi. Ptak czyścił pióra, które zdawały się płonąć. Pełzał po nich… nie tyle ogień, co jego sugestia. Powietrze nad nimi zdawało się rozedrgane tak, jak to unoszące się nad pustynią, a przedmioty wokół feniksa były nienaturalnie oświetlone, jakby położone je obok niewidzialnego ogniska. Nagle ptak uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Jamesa. Chłopaka przeszedł dreszcz. Miał wrażenie, że ta istota – nie był w stanie nazwać feniksa zwierzęciem – przejrzała go w jednej chwili, nie wkładając w to nawet odrobiny wysiłku.

Fawkes, pomyślał James.

– Dyrektor o coś pana poprosił, panie Rainbow – powiedział Snape, wyrywając chłopaka z odrętwienia.

– Dobry wieczór – przywitał się James, próbując szybko się pozbierać. Innego dnia uznałby spotkanie akurat tego feniksa za miłą niespodziankę, ale dzisiaj był zbyt rozstrojony, aby się ucieszyć. Miał wrażenie, że cały świat uparł się, aby przypomnieć mu o Brazylii. – Wezwał mnie pan, dyrektorze – dodał, podchodząc do biurka. Przy okazji spojrzał na sprzedawcę różdżek i uśmiechnął się do niego z wyćwiczoną sympatią. – Miło mi pana widzieć, panie Ollivander. Przepraszam, że wyszedłem ze sklepu bez pożegnania. Byłem po prostu zmęczony i zapomniałem o dobrych manierach.

Warto było to powiedzieć choćby po to, aby zobaczyć dezorientację na twarzy mężczyzny. Chłopak przywykł już do tego, że ludzie spodziewali się po nim wszystkiego najgorszego, więc bawiło go ich zaskoczenie, gdy zachowywał się przyzwoicie. Nie na tyle jednak, aby grał grzecznego chłopca częściej, niż było to konieczne.

– Kradzież różdżki nazywasz przejawem złych manier? – Ollivander jednak nawet nie próbował silić się na uprzejmości.

– Nie rozumiem… – James spojrzał na Dumbledore'a z bezradnością, lecz bardzo szybko odwrócił wzrok. Dyrektor właściwie nie wyglądał na zbyt potężnego czarodzieja. Raczej na nieco stukniętego staruszka z rodzaju tych, którzy karmią w parku gołębie cukierkami i dzieci prosem. Czarny Pan jednak twierdził, że dyrektor jest prawie tak dobrym Legilimentą jak on, a James nie miał powodów, aby w to nie wierzyć.

– Spokojnie, Garricku. Jestem pewien, że uda nam się wszystko wytłumaczyć. – Gdyby te słowa wypowiedział ktokolwiek inny, zabrzmiałyby tylko naiwnie, ale Dumbledore'owi udało się sprawić, że James prawie mu uwierzył. Choć oczywiście to go nie uspokoiło. – Proszę, usiądź. – Dyrektor wskazał chłopakowi drugi z foteli. Następnie spojrzał na Snape'a, który przyczaił się w pobliżu drzwi. – Podejrzewam, że będziesz chciał uczestniczyć w tej rozmowie, Severusie.

– Owszem – potwierdził mężczyzna obojętnie. – Pozwolisz jednak, że postoję.

Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał i tylko skomplikowana maszyna, stojąca na stosie książek, robiła „ping".

– Czy mógłbyś pokazać mi swoją różdżkę, James? – poprosił wreszcie dyrektor łagodnie. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął ją z kieszeni szaty. Wyczuł przy tym przez materiał kształt pudełeczka, co przypomniało mu, w jak kiepskiej sytuacji się znajduje. W Rosji za taką klątwę mogli go przymknąć na pół roku, a w Anglii podobno przepisy były jeszcze ostrzejsze…

Po chwili wahania podał różdżkę Dumbledore'owi, a ten obejrzał ją uważnie.

– Jestem pewien, że nie jest wykonana z drewna orzecha – stwierdził, po czym oddał ją chłopakowi.

Ollivander, który patrzył na jego ręce jak wygłodniały jastrząb, niechętnie skinął głową.

– Owszem, to nie ta, która zginęła, ale i tak jest kradziona. Sprzedałem ją Nimfadorze Tonks.

– To prezent – wymamrotał James, wbijając wzrok w teczkę leżącą na skraju biurka. Wątpił, aby ktokolwiek mu uwierzył. Szczególnie, że Snape pewnie wiedział, że chłopak zabrał ją Tonks w szpitalu. James tylko czekał, aż mężczyzna się wtrąci. Niezbyt długo zresztą.

– Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, dlaczego nazywa pan mojego syna złodziejem – spytał mężczyzna lodowato.

James zerknął na niego zaskoczony. Szybko jednak stwierdził, że nie powinien się dziwić. Prawdopodobnie gdyby udowodnili mu, że naprawdę zwędził różdżkę, Dumbledore wywaliłby go ze szkoły. Snape więc będzie go oficjalnie bronił…

Tymczasem Ollivander wyglądał na uradowanego tym pytaniem.

– Trzydziestego pierwszego sierpnia obsługiwałem pana Rainbowa w moim sklepie – powiedział, jakby składał raport. – Próbowałem dobrać dla niego pasującą różdżkę, co niestety okazało się niemożliwe. Po tym, jak wyszedł, zacząłem sprzątać i zorientowałem się, że jedna z różdżek zniknęła. Jedenaście cali, orzech, rdzeń z włókna serca smoka.

– Więc niepokoi pan nas, ponieważ zgubił różdżkę? – Snape skrzywił się lekko, jakby z niesmakiem.

Nie istniał chyba lepszy sposób, aby śmiertelnie obrazić Ollivandera. Mężczyzna wyprostował się jak struna i powiedział głosem drżącym od wściekłości:

– Nigdy w życiu nie zgubiłem różdżki. Jak pan śmie nawet sugerować coś takiego.

James odkaszlnął, przerywając ich pojedynek na mordercze spojrzenia.

– Niczego nie ukradłem – stwierdził – ale nie wiem, jak mam to udowodnić.

– Myślę, że przeszukanie twojego kufra załatwi sprawę. Prawda, Garricku? – Dumbledore podniósł się z fotela raźno. – Oczywiście, jeśli się zgadzasz, Jamesie.

Chłopak skinął głową, zastanawiając się nerwowo, czy ma w nim coś nielegalnego. Chyba książka od Czarnego Pana zahaczała o czarną magię w niektórych rozdziałach, ale nie bardziej niż przeciętny podręcznik do medycyny.

Ollivander jednak nie był przekonany.

– Mógł ukryć tę różdżkę gdziekolwiek. Choćby idąc tutaj – wymamrotał, choć również się podniósł.

– Zapewniam, że zauważyłbym to – powiedział Snape chłodno. – Rainbow, podwiń rękawy i nogawki – dodał.

James wzruszył ramionami i również wstał, następnie wykonał polecenie. Ollivanderowi zaświeciły się oczy, gdy dojrzał futerał na nodze chłopaka. James ściągnął więc przedmiot i podał sprzedawcy tylko po to, aby zobaczyć wyraz rozczarowania na jego twarzy, gdy poradził sobie z zamknięciem. Cała ta sytuacja na przemian Rainbowa przerażała i bawiła.

Dumbledore tymczasem nie wtrącał się, obserwując wszystko z łagodnym uśmiechem. Wydawał się w pewien sposób nieobecny. Kiedy jednak Ollivander w końcu przyznał, że James nie ma przy sobie skradzionej różdżki, dyrektor wezwał skrzata i poprosił o przyniesienie kufra chłopaka.

Czekając na niego, James zerkał na feniksa. Ptak wydawał się nie zwracać żadnej uwagi na ludzi w pokoju. Chłopak zauważył, że cień, który rzuca, ma niewyraźne, rozedrgane krawędzie.

Kufer z cichym trzaskiem pojawił się w gabinecie, o mało nie przygniatając nogi Jamesowi. Chłopak zaklął cicho, dotknął jego grzbiet i otworzył wieko. Następnie odsunął się, teatralnym gestem zapraszając Ollivandera do grzebania w jego wnętrzu.

– Proszę – powiedział. – Rozgość się.

– Mam lepszy pomysł – powiedział dyrektor i machnął krótko różdżką.

Wszystkie przedmioty wyleciały z kufra i zawisły stopę nad jego krawędzią. Nie zmieniły jednak swojego położenia względem innych. James w jednej chwili uznał, że musi nauczyć się tego czaru.

– Mógłbyś rzucić „Accio różdżka", Severusie? Tylko nie w moją stronę, proszę – polecił dyrektor.

Snape zrobił to i nic się nie stało. Dumbledore opuścił więc delikatnie przedmioty.

– To chyba załatwia sprawę, Garricku – powiedział spokojnie.

– Nie – warknął staruszek. – Wiem, że on to zrobił.

W tym momencie coś się zmieniło. W jednej chwili dyrektor przestał być łagodnym dziadkiem, który słucha kłótni wnucząt. Z jego oczu zniknęła senność i rozkojarzenie.

Jamesa przeszedł dreszcz. Zauważył, że Fawkes też zareagował, rozpościerając na moment skrzydła, a Snape zacisnął dłonie. Tylko Ollivander wydawał się całkowicie nieświadomy zmiany, zbyt rozłoszczony, aby cokolwiek wyczuć.

Tak działa ewolucja, pomyślał James, powstrzymując nerwowy śmiech. Przeżyją tylko ci, którzy wiedzą, kiedy czarodziej jest wkurzony.

– Poprosiłeś mnie, abym pomógł ci w tej sprawie i zgodziłem się – powiedział Dumbledore. – Nie pozwolę ci jednak obrażać mojego ucznia.

To nie są jakieś szczególnie błyskotliwe słowa, uznał James. Tylko jakie to ma znaczenie, skoro to on je wypowiedział?

Ollivander zrobił chyba jedyną rozsądną rzecz, jaką mógł. Wycofał się.

– Zapewniam, że znajdę dowody – zagroził, podchodząc do wieszaka na kapelusze. Wziął jeden i nałożył zamaszystym gestem. – Hogwart schodzi na psy.

– Do widzenia, Garricku – powiedział Dumbledore i zabrzmiało to jak ostrzeżenie.

James tęsknie zerknął na drzwi.

– Do widzenia, dyrektorze, profesorze. – Ollivander skinął krótko obu mężczyznom, ignorując chłopaka. Narzucił na ramiona sprany płaszcz i wyszedł, cicho zamykając drzwi.

Rainbow poruszył się nerwowo.

– To może ja już pójdę? Późno jest…

– Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Severusie, mógłbyś nas zostawić?

To koniec, pomyślał chłopak z rezygnacją. Żegnaj, szkoło, witaj, Czarny Panie. Ciekawe, co jest lepsze: Azkaban czy Malfoy Manor?

Kiedy jednak po wyjściu profesora dyrektor nie kazał mu wywracać na lewą stronę wszystkich kieszeni, chłopak poczuł nieśmiałą nadzieję. A nuż czarodziej o niczym nie wie?

– Widziałem, że zainteresował cię Fawkes – powiedział nagle dyrektor.

Chłopak był tak spięty, że na te słowa zareagował, jakby smagnięto go batem. Żeby ukryć zakłopotanie, przeczesał włosy palcami.

– A tak. Matka mi o nim mówiła. Całkiem ładny kurczak.

Dumbledore zaśmiał się cicho.

– Możesz go pogłaskać, jeśli chcesz. Emily zawsze to robiła, kiedy wzywałem ją do gabinetu.

– A dziobie? – spytał, podchodząc nieco niepewnie do stworzenia. – Fawkes znaczy?

– Tylko złych ludzi.

Kiedy położył dłoń na jego grzbiecie, poczuł się tak, jakby wsunął ją w dym. Feniks był ciepły, lecz nie parzył.

James spojrzał kątem oka na dyrektora. Dumbledore wydawał się pochłonięty dźganiem piórem jakiegoś tajemniczego mechanizmu. Rainbow odważył się więc nachylić nad Fawkesem i wyszeptać:

– Dziękuję za uratowanie życia. Kiedyś ci wszystko opowiem.

Odniósł wrażenie, że feniks go zrozumiał. Zresztą czemu nie? Emily mówiła, że jest inteligentny.

– W pewnym momencie zacząłem podejrzewać, że w połowę kłopotów pakuje się tylko po to, aby go zobaczyć – powiedział Dumbledore z zadumą w głosie. – Lubiła go.

Nic dziwnego. Był jedyną istotą, która potrafiła zapłakać nad jej losem.

Fawkes spróbował dziobnąć Jamesa w kieszeń, więc chłopak odsunął się szybko.

– Wywalę to – wymamrotał. Miał nadzieję, że dyrektor niczego nie zauważył.

Dumbledore wyprostował się, odłożył pióro i spoważniał.

– Chciałbym powiedzieć, że cieszę się, widząc cię w mojej szkole, James. Niestety, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, skłamałbym.

– Snape mówił…? – chłopak znacząco zawiesił głos. Czuł, że serce tłucze mu się w piersi.

– Profesor Snape poinformował mnie, że znajdujesz się tu z rozkazu Voldemorta.

James wzdrygnął się, słysząc to imię.

– To było tylko tak, żeby się wyrwać – zapewnił nerwowo. – Wcale nie chcę nikogo mordować.

Dyrektor westchnął cicho i ściągnął okulary.

– Wiem, chłopcze. Nie będę też tego od ciebie wymagać. Jednak, będę szczery, sytuacja profesora Snape'a jest dosyć delikatna. Nie mogę oczywiście pozwolić, abyś składał raporty Voldemortowi…

– I tak muszę do niego wrócić, jeśli tego zażąda – wtrącił chłopak szybko. – Tam jest moja matka – wytłumaczył.

W pewnym sensie nie było to nawet kłamstwo. Dopóki Emily była wierna Czarnemu Panu, James nie mógł otwarcie się mu sprzeciwić. Nie, póki miał na lewej ręce ten przeklęty tatuaż… ale o nim Dumbledore nie musiał wiedzieć.

Mężczyzna skinął głową krótko, nawet nie próbując z nim dyskutować.

– W tym momencie nie potrafię odsunąć cię od tej wojny, James. Przepraszam.

Wyglądał na starego, zmęczonego człowieka. James przyjrzał się mu z nieufnością. Broda świętego mikołaja, tiara w gwiazdki, kurze łapki wokół oczu, okulary połówki w starczych dłoniach…

Oto jeden z dwóch największych mafiosów Wielkiej Brytanii.

– Nie ma sprawy, to w końcu nie pańska wina, dyrektorze – powiedział z nieco wymuszoną wesołością. Bezmyślnie podrapał po głowie Faweksa, który domagał się pieszczot.

– Mogę mieć jedynie nadzieję, że staniesz po właściwej stronie.

– Znaczy po twojej? – Już w chwili, w której zadał pytanie, pożałował swoich słów. Dyrektor jednak uśmiechnął się tylko.

– Czasem sam nie jestem tego pewien.

James wzruszył ramionami. Uznał, że lepiej będzie dla niego, jeśli nie powie tego, co miał ochotę z siebie wyrzucić. Przede wszystkim wypowiedź zawierałaby niedopuszczalną ilość przekleństw w trzech językach.

– Przemyślę sprawę – zapewnił za to. – Czy mogę już iść?

– Oczywiście. Zaraz odeślę twój kufer.

Chłopak podszedł więc do drzwi i położył dłoń na klamce. Zatrzymały go jednak kolejne słowa dyrektora.

– James, chciałbyś mi coś powiedzieć?

Serce w chłopaku na sekundę zamarło. Szybko jednak się uspokoił. To była tylko psychologiczna zagrywka. Dumbledore nie mógł o niczym wiedzieć, bo i skąd?

– Nie, dyrektorze. Dobranoc – powiedział więc i wyszedł.

Cóż, pomyślał, stając na ruchomych schodach, przeżyłem rozmowę z Czarnym Panem i Dumbledore'em. Teraz już chyba tylko Grindewald został, prawda?

Miał ochotę usiąść gdzieś i śmiać się aż do utraty tchu. Dumbledore zaproponował mu pracę.

**xxx**

Lucjusz pamiętał dzień, w którym Zabini po raz pierwszy przedstawił znajomym swoją przyszłą żonę, choć minęło od niego kilkanaście lat. To było na jednym z tych wieczornych spotkań, o których dżentelmeni woleli nie wspominać za dnia. Płynął alkohol, im późniejsza była godzina, tym podlejszy. Cały pokój przesiąknął dymem, głównie tytoniowym. Na rozstrojonym fortepianie Rosier grał jakąś melancholijną piosenkę. Ruda prostytutka siedziała na krawędzi bilardowego stołu i flirtowała z każdym, kto był na tyle trzeźwy, aby zauważyć, że jest kobietą. Nott próbował się awanturować, lecz nikt go nie słuchał. Położył się więc na kanapie i mamrotał do siebie o polityce, Ameryce i degeneracji jako takiej. Przy kominku arystokraci cięli w karty, oszukując na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Lucjusz pił do obrazu ponurego, cynicznego mężczyzny. Mało, niestety, bo dyskusja z malowanym człowiekiem okazała się wyjątkowo zajmująca.

Nie zauważył Zabiniego, dopóki ten nie klepnął go w ramię. Malfoy odwrócił się wtedy na pięcie, odruchowo wyszarpując z kieszeni różdżkę. Gospodarz spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem, a następnie skinął głową lekko w stronę obrazu.

– Widzę, że poznałeś Robespierre'a.

Lucjusz nie zwrócił uwagi na jego słowa. Zapatrzył się na dziewczynę, którą obejmował starzec. Przytulała się do niego bez wstydu i strachu, choć Zabini był konserwatywnym sukinsynem i nawet niektórzy Śmierciożercy uważali go za przesadnie okrutnego. Dożył stu dwudziestu lat, co było niezwykłe i trochę niepokojące, biorąc pod uwagę ilość osób, które lubiły wyobrażać sobie, jak go ćwiartują, topią lub wieszają.

A ona się go nie bała.

W pierwszej chwili, Malfoy pomyślał: szkoda, to przecież dziecko. W następnej zaś: musiał się wykosztować. Ciekawe, ile mała bierze za noc.

Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że przechylił szklankę i whisky wylewa mu się na szatę.

Zabini zaśmiał się uprzejmie.

– Piękna, prawda? To moja przyjaciółka – ostatnie słowo mężczyzna wypowiedział ze szczególnym naciskiem.

Dziewczyna nie spuściła wzroku skromnie, tak jak zrobiłaby każda panna z dobrego rodu.

– Rzeczywiście, twoja uroda jest niezwykła – zwrócił się do niej, bardzo starając patrzeć wyłącznie w jej oczy. Nosiła skromną szatę, ale, Morgana wie tylko jak, potrafiła sprawić, że człowiek ani przez chwilę nie mógł zapomnieć, że pod nią jest naga. – Nie pamiętam cię z Hogwartu… – powiedział tylko po to, aby ukryć zakłopotanie, w jakie go wprawiła. – Choć muszę przyznać, że zazwyczaj nie zwracałem uwagi na młodszych uczniów.

Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, wtrącił się Zabini. Malfoy zauważył przelotnie, że mężczyzna zacisnął na chwilę dłoń, którą trzymał na jej ramieniu. Raz, krótko, jakby ją ostrzegał.

– Elsa pochodzi z Francji – powiedział ostro, jakby ucinał dyskusję, choć żadna jeszcze się nie rozpoczęła.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się wtedy i udał, że mu uwierzył, bo nie uwierzyć było niebezpiecznie. Nie wiedział, ile osób również tak zrobiło, a ile naprawdę się nabrało. Nie rozmawiano o tym. Zabawne, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo arystokraci lubili plotkować. Być może ludzie podskórnie wyczuwali, że drążenie tego tematu wywołałoby skandal, a to byłoby… niekorzystne dla wszystkich.

Z czasem zresztą Lucjusz zaczął wątpić, czy jego przypuszczenia są prawdziwe. Czy naprawdę zobaczył zaskoczenie w oczach dziewczyny, gdy usłyszała, jak Zabini ją przedstawił? Wszak nie zaprzeczyła jego słowom ani wtedy, ani później.

Może wiedziała, że gdy przychodzisz znikąd, lepiej, abyś pochodził z daleka.

Czy Malfoy uwierzyłby w tamtą noc, gdyby ktoś powiedział mu, że Elsa w ciągu następnych kilkunastu lat stanie się jedną z najbardziej wpływowych czarownic Europy? Chyba nie. Widział w niej tylko dziecko, które schwytał przebiegły, okrutny starzec i żałował trochę, choć nie na tyle, aby spróbować jej pomóc.

Zresztą swego czasu uważał, że Bella jest zbyt delikatna, aby służyć Czarnemu Panu, a Emily tak roztrzepana, że któregoś dnia wróci do szkoły w śmierciożerczej masce. To chyba dobitnie pokazywało, jak beznadziejną intuicję miał, jeśli chodziło o kobiety.

A teraz madame Zabini była na tyle ważna, aby Czarny Pan chciał ją szpiegować.

Lucjusz siedział w gabinecie, czekając, aż świstoklik od niej się aktywuje, i próbował skupić się na równych kolumnach liczb, zapisanych na leżących przed nim pergaminach. Jego myśli wciąż jednak dryfowały w kierunku wspomnień.

W lewej dłoni bezmyślnie obracał uschniętą gałązkę róży jerychońskiej. Przyniosła mu ją wczoraj niepozorna płomykówka, wraz z krótkim, eleganckim liścikiem:

_„Gdybyś znalazł chwilę…"_ oraz data i godzina, dość wczesna, a na samym dole skromne _„Z."_ w roli podpisu.

Na chwilę przed deportacją wstał i wyciągnął różdżkę. Z przyzwyczajenia przejrzał się w szybie, a następnie odetchnął głęboko i rozluźnił się, czekając na szarpnięcie.

Używanie świstoklika nigdy nie było przyjemne. Szczególnie, gdy człowiek nie był pewien, czy nie oczekują go wrogowie.

Wtedy go przenicowało. Czarodzieje zazwyczaj opisywali ten stan ładniejszymi słowami, ale Lucjusz uważał, że nie istnieje bardziej adekwatne określenie. Poczuł, że rzeczywistość ugina się w kolory, atakując wszystkie jego zmysły ciężarem czerwieni, zapachem bieli i słodko kwaśnym błękitem ze szczyptą parzącej zieleni. Ludzki umysł nie powinien tego doświadczać. Nigdy.

Pomimo oszołomienia, jakie zawsze wywoływała wymuszona aportacja, gdy tylko poczuł stały grunt pod nogami, był już gotowy do walki.

W pokoju nikt jednak na niego nie czekał. Rozejrzał się więc spokojnie, pozwalając, aby jego oczy przywykły do półmroku. Znajdował się w chłodnym, kamiennym korytarzu pozbawionym okien. Na ścianie umocowano prowizorycznie dwuramienny świecznik. Nad nim przyklejono do kamieni karteczkę ze strzałką wskazującą w lewo.

Uniósł jedną brew, nie wiedząc, czy czuje się bardziej zirytowany, czy rozbawiony. Mimo wszystko spodziewał się milszego powitania.

Rzucił Lumos i dla spokoju sumienia przeszedł się w prawo. Bardzo szybko znalazł drzwi. Do futryny przyczepiona była kolejna karteczka:

_„Jesteś bardzo przewidywalny, Lucjuszu"_

Nie odważył się ich otworzyć.

Wracając liczył kroki, co dziesięć sprawdzając, czy może się deportować. W miejscu, w którym zaczynała się strefa antydeportacyjna, narysował różdżką na podłodze jarzącą się pręgę. Miał nadzieję, że Zabini wybaczy mu ten drobny wandalizm.

Korytarz łagodnie opadał w dół, a im dłużej szedł mężczyzna, tym zimniej się robiło. W pewnym momencie Lucjusz zauważył, że widzi swój oddech. Dłonie pokrywał mu gęsia skórka i czuł, że mimowolnie zaczyna drżeć z chłodu.

Bardziej interesujące było jednak to, że jego różdżka zaczęła przygasać.

Zwrócił na to uwagę dopiero po chwili, gdy krąg światła, jaki rzucała, zmniejszył się drastycznie. Czarodziej stanął więc i zaczął poważnie rozważać, czy się nie wycofać.

– Zgaś ją po prostu – usłyszał.

Po chwili w ciemnościach błysnął płomyk. Zabini zapaliła świecę.

– Tak już przywykłam do tej drogi, że mogę ją przejść bez światła – odpowiedziała na niezadane pytanie. – Sądziłam, że zabierzesz świecznik ze sobą.

Nie pomyślał o tym.

– Mogłaś przywitać mnie zwyczajnie, zamiast bawić się w te podchody. – Skrzywił się i rzucił Nox. – Nie jesteśmy dziećmi.

– Doprawdy?

Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że stoi przed nim nie madame Zabini, a Elsa. Dziewczyna, która poprosiła Rosiera, aby zagrał dla niej „Dziewczynę Śmierciożercy"* w pokoju pełnym zwolenników Czarnego Pana.

A myśmy klaskali, gdy śpiewała, przypomniał sobie Lucjusz.

– Kartki były na wszelki wypadek. Myślałam, że zdążę wszystko załatwić do tej godziny. Uważaj, zaraz będą schody i zakręt – powiedziała, odwracając się do niego plecami. – Odesłałam moich ludzi, bo chcę porozmawiać w spokoju.

Złudzenie zniknęło, więc przytaknął krótko i zrównał z nią krok. Różdżkę wsadził do kieszeni, a dłonie zaczął rozmasowywać, bezskutecznie próbując je rozgrzać.

Schody okazały się strome i oblodzone. Zeszli po nich bardzo ostrożnie.

– Co to za miejsce? – zapytał wreszcie. – Jeśli próbujesz mnie zabić, zapewniam, że są wygodniejsze sposoby niż wychłodzenie.

– Nie wiesz, że przemrożona ludzina smakuje najlepiej? – zapytała grobowym tonem. Następnie dorzuciła lekko: – To miejsce wybudował jeden z moich mężów. Miał dosyć specyficzne zainteresowania.

– Współczuję.

– Nie takie. Hodował smoki.

Lucjusz zatrzymał się momentalnie. Zabini westchnęła.

– Już ich tam nie ma. Kazałam pozbyć się gadzin, gdy tylko umarł. Ich utrzymywanie było nierentowne. – Milczała przez chwilę, jakby nad czymś się zastanawiała. – Poza tym strasznie śmierdziały.

Lucjusz nie skomentował tego. Inna sprawa chwilowo zajęła jego myśli.

– Dlaczego tobie nie jest zimno? – zainteresował się.

– W szatę wplecione jest zaklęcie rozgrzewające – wyjaśniła. Szybko dodała: – Obiekt nie wpływa na magiczne przedmioty, o ile nie są uszkodzone.

– Obiekt?

– Zobaczysz.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że zaczęło mienić mu się w oczach, ale po paru sekundach uznał, że rzeczywiście widzi błękitne światło. Zabini zdmuchnęła świecę i schowała ostrożnie ogarek do kieszeni.

– Zanim tam wejdziemy, chcę cię o jedno poprosić, Lucjuszu.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, pozwalając, aby zinterpretowała jego milczenie tak, jak chciała.

– Chcę, abyś wszystko, co dzisiaj usłyszysz i zobaczysz, dokładnie zrelacjonował Voldemortowi – powiedziała miękko. – Musisz być precyzyjny.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał.

Roześmiała się, ale cicho i bez radości.

– Ponieważ mam nadzieję, że on wie więcej niż my.

Razem minęli zakręt i weszli na kamienny taras, otoczony żelazną balustradą. Pierwszym, na co zwrócił uwagę mężczyzna, był okrągły stolik i dwa krzesła, stojące przy nim. Wyglądał jak żywcem przeniesiony ze stereotypowej, francuskiej kawiarenki. Leżała nawet na nim serwetka. Następnie Lucjusz przyjrzał się masywnym biurkom, które stały w nieładzie pod ścianą oraz papierom i przyrządom leżącym na nich. Wypatrzył nawet płaszcz przewieszony przez oparcie jednego z krzeseł i nałożył go bez pytania Zabini o zgodę. Przez chwilę po prostu rozkoszował się ciepłem. Kobieta cierpliwie czekała.

Wreszcie, kiedy odzyskał czucie w zgrabiałych palcach, zainteresował się, skąd pochodzi światło. Na pewno wydobywało się zza balustrady, ale przy tym tak tańczyło i zmieniało się, że podświadomie zaczął oczekiwać stosu. Madame Zabini usiadła przy stoliku, zdecydował się więc do niej podejść.

Właśnie wtedy coś uderzyło w taras. Usłyszał huk i poczuł, jak kamienna posadzka zadrżała pod jego stopami. Spojrzał zaskoczony na Elsę, ale ona nie wydawała się zaniepokojona. Uśmiechała się lekko, wyglądając za balustradę.

– Spójrz na niego wreszcie – powiedziała.

Podszedł więc do bariery, zastanawiając się przelotnie, kto zwariował: ona czy on.

W dole, na półokrągłej arenie, stał koń. I płonął.

Lucjusz zdawał sobie sprawę, że artyści lubią przedstawiać rumaki z ognistymi grzywami i kopytami krzeszącymi iskry. Uważał takie obrazki za dosyć ładne, choć nie posiadające większej wartości artystycznej. Nieźle sprawdzały się jako plakaty dla zespółów takich jak Jęczące Wiedźmy albo ilustracje do powieści młodzieżowych. Malfoy jednak już jako dziecko rozumiał, że to tylko estetyczna fikcja literacka.

– Szlag – wymamrotał.

Żaden obraz nie potrafił oddać tego, co właśnie zobaczył. Zupełnie jak z testralami. Nieważne, jak bardzo starali się ilustratorzy, zawsze wychodziły im wychudłe szkapy z pustymi ślepiami. Nie dało się uwiecznić na papierze ich natury.

Lucjusz patrzył na ogień, który wcale nie był magiczny. On by ą. Nie tylko widział płomienie wplecione w grzywę i ogon rumaka, ale i odczuwał każdym możliwym zmysłem. To uczucie przytłaczało go i dusiło. Osunął się na krzesło, czując, że cały drży.

Rumak stanął dęba. Był biały jak śnieg, lecz na jego sierści Malfoy dostrzegł jarzące się runy. Szybko odwrócił wzrok.

Zabini podała mu szklankę z wodą, uśmiechając się ze współczuciem.

– Po pewnym czasie człowiek przywyka – powiedziała – jak do wszystkiego.

– Co to za gatunek? – zdołał wykrztusić.

Pokręciła głową powoli.

– To artefakt – powiedziała cicho.

– Nie gadaj bzdur. On wyrzuca z siebie tyle energii, że… po prostu nie da się naładować przedmiotu tak bardzo…

– Wiem.

Zabini zabębniła palcami o blat stolika, czekając, aż się uspokoi. W końcu, po tym, jak rumak dwukrotnie próbował rozbić ścianę, uznał, że jest w stanie myśleć.

– Opowiadaj – poprosił.

– Manfred, mój czwarty mąż, lubił kolekcjonować ciekawe przedmioty – zaczęła obojętnie i Malfoy domyślił się, że nie jest pierwszym, któremu o tym mówi. – To był prezent od jednego z jego licznych znajomych… mężczyzna już nie żyje… Podobno Manfred wypatrzył go na strychu i uznał, że rzeźba wspaniale będzie prezentowała się w jego ogrodzie, więc gospodarz nie był w stanie mu odmówić.

– Rzeźba? To coś określasz jako rzeźbę?

– Wtedy obiekt był jeszcze nieaktywny. – Wzruszyła ramionami i wstała. Chciał też się poderwać, ale zatrzymała go gestem. Przyniosła tekturową teczkę i przez chwilę mocowała się z tasiemką, nadal mówiąc. – Przy czym nie chodzi mi o to, że był uśpiony. Reagował poprawnie, kiedy ktoś rzucał w jego obecności zaklęcia. Błysk w oczach, płomyk w grzywie. Drobiazgi, oczywiście, ale nigdy nie wystawialiśmy go na działanie naprawdę silnej magii.

Mężczyzna powoli zaczął domyślać się, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa.

– On pochłania magię?

– Owszem. Nadwyżki zaś wypromieniowuje.

– Co robi? – spytał oszołomiony.

Zabini przez chwilę milczała.

– Wybacz, zaczęłam mówić jak moi pracownicy. Chodziło mi o to, że przekształca magię w płomienie. W zasadzie tylko zaklęcia, ponieważ moc uwięziona w przedmiotach jest… cóż, uwięziona. Nie reaguje na nie, podobnie, jak nie zauważa ich Namiar.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że w jego obecności czarodzieje są jak mugole? – Ostatnie słowo wręcz wypluł. – Kto chciałby tworzyć coś takiego?

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

– Myślę, że to efekt uboczny. Mogę oczywiście tylko snuć przypuszczenia, ale podejrzewam, że twórca traktował go jako zabezpieczenie przy używaniu innych artefaktów.

Czasami Lucjusz potrafił naprawdę szybko myśleć.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że gdzieś w okolicy trzymacie przedmiot, który się popsuł, a to zwie… ten obiekt próbuje przerobić wypływającą z niego magię na coś nieszkodliwego?

Przez chwilę się zastanawiała, po czym skinęła głową.

– Slytherinie – szepnął Malfoy.

– Właściwie jest jeszcze gorzej – przyznała się, dziwnie skrępowana. – Nie wiemy, gdzie znajduje się uszkodzony artefakt, choć podejrzewamy, że jest na wyspach. Dokładne zlokalizowanie go jest jednak niemożliwe bez kręgu Rainbowów, a nie mogę przekonać ani Charlesa, ani Williama, aby go dla mnie aktywowali.

– Torturuj ich – zaproponował pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy.

Zabini skrzywiła się lekko.

– Jak zwykle bezpośredni… gdyby było to takie łatwe, dawno już bym to zrobiła. Niestety obaj dobrze się zabezpieczyli, a ich ojciec od miesięcy jest niedostępny.

– Zostaje Emily – stwierdził. – I jej dziecko, o ile wprowadziła chłopaka.

– Tak, zawsze na końcu jest ona – powiedziała, nie całkiem jasno. Następnie podała mu kartkę, na której znajdował się wykres i tabela zapełniona liczbami. – Badaliśmy… jasność jego grzywy, tak chyba najprościej to określić. Jest zmienna, więc myślimy… myślę, że wypływ magii zależy od jakiegoś czynnika. Możliwe, że ktoś mimo wszystko go używa.

– Uważasz, że to Czarny Pan?

– Zerknij na pierwszą datę.

Spojrzał.

– Tak, to pewna wskazówka – przyznał niechętnie.

Czuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Świadomość, że gdzieś na terytorium jego kraju znajduje się artefakt, który wyrwał się spod kontroli, paraliżowała go.

– Elsa… proszę, powiedz mi tylko jedno. Jaka jest szansa, że jego moc wyczerpie się sama z siebie?

– Mówisz o sytuacji, w której nie będzie to spowodowane spektakularnym wyładowaniem, które zniszczy nasz kraj i prawdopodobnie część Europy?

– To chyba mi wystarczy za odpowiedź – powiedział po chwili.

Madame Zabini przesunęła palcami po oszronionym pręcie balustrady.

– Chodźmy – powiedziała – zobaczyłeś już to, co powinieneś.

Pozwolił, aby złapała go za rękę i podniósł się powoli. Patrzył, jak ogier uderza w ścianę, pozostawiając na niej na chwilę jarzące się ślady. Przez moment chciał zapytać Elsę, w jaki sposób zespolone są kamienie w ścianach, ale zapomniał o tym, gdy wspięła się na palcach i go pocałowała.

– Mam żonę – zaprotestował słabo.

– Wiem. Strasznie jej zazdroszczę.

Wracali korytarzem w milczeniu.

*Ponieważ strona cenzuruje link z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy, powiem tylko, że tekst piosenki "Dziewczyna Śmierciożercy" Toroj jest dostępny na mirriel.


	15. Rozdział XV

**Rozdział XV**

Kolejna noc również okazała się dla Jamesa niespokojna. Sama świadomość, że śpi w pokoju pełnym obcych, sprawiła, że budził się co chwilę. Jasne, wiedział, że prawdopodobnie w pomieszczeniu znajduje się tylko jedna niebezpieczna osoba – on sam – ale nie potrafił się odprężyć. Poza tym drażniły go rzeczy, na które wczoraj nie zwrócił uwagi. Kotary jego łóżka wyglądały tak, jakby zaraz miały się zasunąć, więc gdzieś koło drugiej nad ranem wstał i przywiązał je porządnie do kolumienek. Przez siniaki nie potrafił wygodnie się ułożyć. Dean chrapał.

To ostatnie przeważyło. Zwinął się z sypialni, gdy tylko skończyła się cisza nocna. W pierwszej kolejności zawędrował do kuchni, która o tej porze była jeszcze senna i nieco opustoszała. Wyżebrał tam kawę i usiadł ostrożnie na niskiej ławie, przyglądając się, jak skrzaty zaczynają niespiesznie przygotowywać śniadanie. Przed nim w równych rzędach leżał świeżo wypieczony chleb, a nieco dalej stały kosze z owocami. Chłopak zakosił ukradkiem jabłko, ale po chwili uznał, że to głupota i spytał, czy naprawdę może je wziąć. Skrzatka, która wyciągała z pieca bułki, spojrzała na niego wyraźnie zaskoczona, ale się zgodziła.

Pomimo wczorajszego incydentu, James czuł się w kuchni po prostu dobrze. Chyba… nie bał się.

Mógł tutaj zwyczajnie posiedzieć, nie zastanawiając się ciągle z której strony zostanie zaatakowany, nie pilnując każdego słowa, nie obserwując potencjalnych wrogów. Jednak równocześnie nie był sam. Zabawne, nadal ciągnęło go do ludzi. Skrzatów właściwie.

Zdziczałeś, pomyślał, wlepiając wzrok w czeluść kawy.

W pewnym sensie zdawał sobie sprawę, że zmienił się w ostatnim czasie. Choćby takie głupstwo, kłopoty ze snem. Swego czasu bez problemu zasypiał na kanapie w kasynie, ba, pod stołem w barze, pod mostem, na ławce, w bramie, u znajomego lub obcego, gdziekolwiek, gdzie znajdowała się w miarę pozioma powierzchnia. I jakiś inny był w ogóle. A teraz? Kłębek nerwów. Wystarczy szturchnąć, a się rozpadnie, rozklei, rozbeczy. Beczący kłębek. Hm. Owca?

A raczej kompletny baran, stwierdził, dojadając jabłko.

– I paranoik – dodał na głos. Nie zabrzmiało to jak żart, choć powinno.

W dodatku miał wrażenie, że jest bardziej obity niż wczoraj, choć było to niemożliwe. Przy każdym ruchu, gdy ubranie ocierało się o jego skórę, miał ochotę syczeć z bólu.

Powlókł się więc do łazienki Marty, ale ducha na szczęście tam nie było. Dziewczyna była całkiem miła, lecz nie polubił jej na tyle, aby bez skrępowania ściągnąć przy niej zaklęcia maskujące. Chciał zaś przed lekcjami sprawdzić, w jakim stanie jest jego ciało.

Magicznie zaryglował drzwi. Ściągnął szatę i koszulę, a następnie rzucił je na podłogę. W końcu stanął przed lustrem, raz głęboko odetchnął i wyciągnął różdżkę.

Brzydził się swoich blizn.

Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, jakich nauczyła go Javiera, było ukrywanie ich. Właściwie wymusił to na niej tego samego dnia, gdy zrozumiał, że sama używa zaklęcia maskującego. Zapamiętał też, jak zaśmiała się, gdy powiedział, że nigdy w życiu go nie zdejmie.

– Wyluzuj, smarku. Jak mi zdjęli bandaże, też nie mogłam na siebie patrzeć, ale później mi przeszło. To zaklęcie to tylko tak o, dla widowni. Nie lubię, jak ludzie się na mnie gapią – stwierdziła wtedy.

Pamiętał, że nocowali w budynku, który dopiero budowano. Nie było w nim podłogi z prawdziwego zdarzenia, światła ani okien, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to wcale. Javiera załatwiła koc i piwo, zwyczajne, chmielowe, które pili na spółkę. Był wtedy jeszcze dzieckiem i nawet ta odrobina alkoholu uderzyła mu do głowy.

– A co ci się stało? – spytał. – Bo wyglądasz, jakby wpakowali cię do piekarnika.

Wtedy strasznie się na niego obraziła.

Później poznał jej historię, wtedy, gdy już prawie na pewno byli przyjaciółmi. Pewnie dowiedziałby się szybciej, gdyby nie był w tamtym czasie paskudnym, gruboskórnym bachorem.

Javiera była mugolaczką. Rok przed tym, jak poznała Jamesa, dowiedziała się, że jest czarownicą. Znudzona urzędniczka przyszła do jej rodziców, powiedziała, że świat magii istnieje, przetransmutowała szafę w krowę, poinformowała ile kosztuje czesne w meksykańskiej szkole dla czarodziejów i zostawiła ładną, kolorową ulotkę.

Wieczorem mama Javiery kazała córce wsiąść do auta i pojechały na wycieczkę za miasto.

– Poszłyśmy się pomodlić za moją duszę. A później oblała mnie benzyną i podpaliła. – Javiera powiedziała to obojętnie, jakby ta historia jej nie dotyczyła. – Wiesz, myślała, że robi dobrze.

– Podpalając cię?

– Czasem tak bywa. No i później zniknęłam. Dziecięca magia czasem tak działa. – Przez chwilę milczała, rysując palcem koślawego potwora na brudnej szybie. – Tacie zmienili pamięć tak, że w ogóle nie pamięta, że mnie miał. Mamie chyba też. Trochę za nią tęsknie – dodała ciszej.

– Przecież ona…

– I co z tego? Po prostu chciała mnie ocalić. Oczyścić. Na swój sposób… To moja mama, kochała mnie.

Morgano, jacy głupi byliśmy, pomyślał James, dezaktywując zaklęcie.

Skóra mrowiła go, ale poza tym nie było to nieprzyjemne, tylko trochę dziwne. Widział w lustrze, jak powoli na jego skórze wykwitają blizny i kolorowe sińce. Na te pierwsze starał się nie zwracać uwagi, choć było to trudne. Wciąż nie potrafił patrzeć na swe ciało bez wstrętu.

Przynajmniej możesz zrobić karierę jako statysta w jakimś filmie o zombie, pomyślał, uśmiechając się do odbicia ze zmęczeniem.

Ostrożnie dotknął obitego, spuchniętego boku, który był prawie w całości ciemnofioletowy. Wyglądało to gorzej, niż się spodziewał.

Limo pod okiem zdążyło już zżółknąć, podobnie jak siniaki na rękach. Chłopak rozpiął dżinsy i zsunął je na chwilę, aby obejrzeć nogi.

– Cholera – wymamrotał, podsumowując tym słowem całe oględziny.

Powinien wczoraj jednak wyszukać to zaklęcie lecznicze…

Bezmyślnie podrapał się po tatuażu na lewym przedramieniu.

Nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. Narzucił na siebie wymiętą koszulę i zapiął ją byle jak. Następnie wsunął ręce do kieszeni spodni i powiedział cicho, niepewnie, jakby na próbę:

– Mrużko?

Skrzatka aportowała się na środku łazienki z trzaskiem. James natychmiast zauważył różnicę w jej wyglądzie. Mrużka była przede wszystkich czysta i ubrana w…

– Co ty masz na sobie? – spytał, na chwilę zapominając o swoich problemach.

Skrzatka rzuciła mu spłoszone spojrzenie.

– Mrużka wzięła poszewkę na poduszkę, ale jak pa… ale jeśli wolisz, to Mrużka może założyć serwetkę lub chustkę, lub…

– A co z twoją sukienką? – wszedł jej w słowo.

– Skrzatowi nie wolno nosić ubrania – oburzyła się. – Jeśli pani… pa… James da Mrużce ubranie, to Mrużka znów będzie zwolniona.

– Przecież to nie ja podarowałem ci tamtą sukienkę – zauważył nieco oszołomiony. Wcześniej nie zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób czarodzieje pozbywają się skrzatów, ale na pewno nie wpadłby na tak absurdalny pomysł. – Porozmawiajmy o tym później, dobrze? – poprosił, przypominając sobie, że powinien się pospieszyć, jeśli chce zdążyć na lekcje.

– Jak… sobie życzysz – powiedziała, wlepiając w niego spojrzenie wyłupiastych oczu. Jakimś cudem udało jej się nie wypowiedzieć słowa „panicz" w taki sposób, że James i tak je usłyszał.

– Umiałabyś zdobyć może trochę maści na siniaki? Obojętnie jakiej.

Zniknęła, zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej.

Po chwili wróciła, dźwigając słój wypełniony gęstą, ciemnoniebieską substancją, który był większy niż jej głowa. James mrugnął.

– Szybka jesteś – pogratulował.

– Wzięłam to z pokoju Przychodź-Wychodź.

– Aha. – Pokiwał głową mając nadzieję, że nie wygląda na tak skołowanego, jak się czuje. Następnie zawahał się. Chciał grzecznie podziękować i ją wyprosić. Nie był jednak pewien, czy sam dosięgnie wszystkich siniaków… – Mrużko, czy gdybym ci coś pokazał albo powiedział, to mogłabyś o tym nie mówić nikomu?

– Skrzaty nie mogą zdradzać tajemnic swoich panów – powiedziała poważnie.

Miał wrażenie, że gdzieś już o tym słyszał.

Mimo wszystko jednak nie potrafił się przełamać. Myśl, że ktokolwiek zobaczyłby jego blizny, okazała się odstręczająca. Nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o skrzata.

Co prawda nie tak dawno oglądała je Julia, pani Malfoy oraz Czarny Pan, w pewnym sensie, ale i tak…

– Możesz odejść – powiedział.

**xxx**

Chupacabrę obudziły wrzaski umierających ludzi. Zamrugał i uniósł głowę, w jednym momencie przytomniejąc. Zasnął przed komputerem z głową opartą na stosie pergaminów i starych wydań „Proroka Codziennego". Ostatnio zdarzało mu się to coraz częściej.

Ponieważ był optymistą, zajrzał do wszystkich kubków na biurku, szukając choć odrobiny kawy.

Hałas dobiegający z góry wzmagał się. Chupacabra był prawie pewien, że prócz krzyków, słyszy również szczęk oręża. Przetarł zaczerwienione, zmęczone oczy i wydobył swoją różdżkę spod stosu wygniecionych papierów. Przez chwilę kusiło go, aby rzucić na pokój zaklęcie wyciszające, ale nie odważył się. Stosowanie magii w pobliżu komputera zawsze było ryzykowne. Mógł wybuchnąć. Poza tym ostatnią kopię zapasową bazy danych zrobił chyba dwa tygodnie temu, jeśli nie wcześniej. Później nie miał czasu się tym zająć.

Przeciągnął się i rozejrzał półprzytomnie po swojej sypialni. Była brudna. Nie zabałaganiona czy pochłonięta przez artystyczny chaos jak zwykle, lecz zwyczajnie zaniedbana. Ubrania leżały wszędzie, podobnie jak papiery, kołdra na łóżku zbiła się w jeden przepocony kłąb, brudne naczynia okupowały nocną szafkę, taboret i znaczną część podłogi. Po kwiatach na parapecie pozostały tylko suche badyle. Zawsze gdy Chupacabra wracał do swojego mieszkania, obiecywał sobie, że doprowadzi je do porządku. Zaraz po tym, jak upora się z tą częścią swojej pracy, którą nie dał rady zająć się za dnia. Cóż, ostatni miesiąc nauczył go, że sukcesem jest przespanie trzech godzin w ciągu doby.

Co interesujące jedynym przedmiotem, pomijając oczywiście dokumenty, który wyglądał choć odrobinę magicznie, był właśnie komputer. Na pudle jednostki centralnej i monitorze mężczyzna narysował fosforyzującym mazakiem tajemnicze znaki. Nie powodowały absolutnie niczego, ale wyglądały tajemniczo. Chupacabra miał nadzieję, że jeśli Aurorzy kiedykolwiek wpadną do jego mieszkania, zdecydują się przeskanować maszynę pod kątem klątw zabezpieczających i ich czary sondujące spalą całą elektronikę. Wbrew pozorom nie było to tak absurdalne, biorąc pod uwagę jak zacofani byli Aurorzy pod niektórymi względami.

Szturchnął myszkę i zalogował się do systemu. Tuż przed zaśnięciem wklepał do komputera: „_Spr czy Z zwie W przy kr_", choć zupełnie tego nie pamiętał. Na wszelki wypadek zapisał plik i dopiero wtedy sprawdził godzinę. Następnie w myślach przejrzał listę rzeczy do zrobienia i uznał, że ma chwilę spokoju.

Krzyki stawały się coraz bardziej irytujące.

Zaczął zbierać kubki, ostrożnie, aby nie uszkodzić powstających cywilizacji, gdy przypomniał sobie o obietnicy danej Jamesowi. Przynajmniej przepisywanie informacji z komputera do książeczki nie było trudne, choć strasznie nudne. Chupacabra żałował, że nie ma żadnego człowieka, któremu mógłby to zlecić. Jednak wszyscy jego pracownicy byli równocześnie ludźmi jego szefa. Chupacabra zaś nie był pewien, jak ten zareagowałby na wiadomość, że te z trudem zebrane dane zostały przehandlowane na niezbyt konkretną obietnicę. Szczególnie, że sprawa dotyczyła Jamesa.

Mężczyznę od hałasu zaczęła boleć głowa, więc stwierdził, że musi to załatwić.

W domu zawsze chodził ubrany po mugolsku w dżinsach i koszulce, więc przed wyjściem na klatkę schodową narzucił na siebie tylko szarą bluzę i w jej kieszeni schował różdżkę.

Wreszcie wspiął się wąskimi schodami na poddasze i załomotał do jedynych drzwi. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, więc wcisnął do oporu dzwonek. Irytująca melodyjka została i tak prawie całkowicie zagłuszona, ale, o dziwo, podziałała. Po chwili drzwi odemknęły się i w progu stanął pisarz.

Chupacabra spojrzał na niego ze zmęczeniem.

– Można ciszej? – zapytał.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i pomachał dłonią przy uchu, co chyba oznaczało, że nie usłyszał. Był młody, może parę lat starszy od Chupacabry i niewątpliwie o wiele bardziej wyspany. Na grzbiet narzuconą miał kolczugę do której nosił spodnie od taniego garnituru. W jednej ręce trzymał ładnie wykonany, choć plastikowy miecz.

– Ciszej – powtórzył Chupacabra, nieco podnosząc głos.

Jego sąsiad uśmiechnął się wesoło.

– Nie można. Słyszałeś ty kiedykolwiek o cichej bitwie?

Chupacabra włożył dłoń do kieszeni i zacisnął palce na różdżce.

– Słyszałem o bezgłośnych morderstwach – zapewnił.

Pisarz machnął ręką i cofnął się o parę kroków, na oślep prawie wyłączając magnetofon. Był w świetnym humorze.

– Opisuję właśnie najazd orków na Drum ke Lavre i próbuję się wczuć – zapewnił wesoło. – Mówię ci, to będzie bestseller. W jednej scenie Grosster odrąbuje przypadkiem głowę swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, a później pada na kolana, odrzuca miecz i krzyczy do bogów, aby go również zabili.

– I zabijają? – zapytał Chupacabra, odczuwając coś w rodzaju masochistycznej przyjemności.

– Skądże. To dopiero drugi tom.

– Facet bez broni klęczy w czasie bitwy i nikt go nie ubija? Przecież to nieprawdopodobne. Zresztą jak można ściąć komuś łeb przez przypadek? Nie patrzył, gdzie celował?

– Wiesz, twój kłopot polega na tym, że podchodzisz do wszystkiego od złej strony – stwierdził mężczyzna z urazą. – To jest fantastyka. Sceny mają być doniosłe, a nie…

– Logiczne?

Pisarz spojrzał na niego wzrokiem kopniętego szczenięcia.

– W życiu nie spotkałem osoby, która byłaby tak mocno przykuta do tego obmierzłego, szarego świata – stwierdził. – Pewnie nawet gdyby najprawdziwszy mag stanął przed twoim nosem, kazałbyś mu wyprowadzać wzory na zużycie energii przy rzucaniu ognistymi kulami.

– Magia nie istnieje – zauważył Chupacabra uprzejmie.

– Przecież wiem. – Pisarz wzruszył ramionami. – To był tylko przykład. A w ogóle wejdziesz? Próbuję ugotować autentyczny średniowieczny gulasz.

Chupacabra pociągnął nosem i nieco go zemdliło.

– Mam dużo pracy – wymamrotał.

W mieszkaniu otworzył okno i zapalił papierosa, aby pozbyć się wspomnienia obrzydliwego zapachu. Usiadł na obrotowym krześle, nogi położył na biurku tuż obok monitora i sięgnął po książeczkę z Muminkami. Zaczął właśnie opisywać Snape'a, jeśli dobrze pamiętał.

O ile się nie mylił, przestał, ponieważ w tym momencie natrafił na problem.

Chupacabra co prawda założył kiedyś folder tego mężczyzny, w tym samym czasie, kiedy porządkował informacje o wszystkich Śmierciożercach, ale nigdy chyba go nie uzupełniał. Posiadał więc tylko plik z najbardziej podstawowymi informacjami. Data urodzenia, data ukończenia szkoły, orientacyjna data przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku, aktualny zawód. Dosłownie parę linijek treści.

Severus Snape był nieistotny. Przynajmniej do teraz.

Chupacabra próbował przypomnieć sobie, co o nim słyszał. Piesek Dumbledore'a, chyba tak często go określano. Cóż, obelga jak każda inna. Niepewne pochodzenie? Czy też skandaliczne? Czy on w ogóle był czystokrwisty? To wypadałoby sprawdzić. I oczywiście jakaś osoba żaliła się, że ciężko u niego zdać. Dziewczyna…?

Chupacabra zaciągnął się papierosem, zastanawiając się jak nisko musiał upaść, aby infiltrować nauczyciela. W dodatku hogwarckiego. Było to trochę śmieszne, trochę żałosne, a trochę niepokojące.

Przede wszystkim zaś równie satysfakcjonujące, co kopanie króliczka. Chyba prostsze byłoby tylko śledzenie mugola, a i to nie na pewno – oni przynajmniej mieli w miarę logiczną politykę prywatności.

Oczywiście to, że odpowiedział na wezwanie Voldemorta, czyniło Snape'a nieco bardziej interesującym, lecz… nie za bardzo. Chupacabra uważał Śmierciożerców za sektę bez przyszłości i nie rozumiał dlaczego ludzie tak się ich boją. Była to tylko banda okrutnych, słabo zorganizowanych czarnoksiężników, którzy czcili swojego szefa. Chupacabra w swoim życiu parę razu już się z tym spotkał. Wiedział więc, że wystarczy usunąć ich pana, aby poszli w rozsypkę. Albo go zniewolić, jak proponowało parę osób…

Co prawda Chupacabra nie odmawiał Voldemortowi mocy, ale równocześnie nie potrafił uznać go za prawdziwe zagrożenie. Mężczyzna był potężny, ale szalony. Być może inteligentny, ale niedoinformowany. Świat się zmienił, gdy go nie było, a on chyba tego nie zauważył.

Cóż, szkoda, że nie dało się go zatrudnić.

Chupacabra zaciągnął się papierosem i popiół strącił prosto na odrapany blat. Jego mieszkanie i tak nie mogło już wyglądać na bardziej zapuszczone. Matka chyba umarła by na zawał, gdyby zobaczyła jak on żyje…

Szlag, nie dzwonił do niej już chyba od dwóch tygodni. Pewnie myślała, że umarł w tej Anglii. Jakim cudem mógł o tym zapomnieć?

Z góry zaczęły dobiegać pierwsze, nieśmiałe jeszcze dźwięki muzyki, która od dwóch lat – odkąd zamieszkał w tym miejscu – budziła w Chupacabrze najmroczniejszą stronę jego osobowości. Była to zapowiedź wielogodzinnego koncertu szwajcarskiej muzyki ludowej.

Ewakuował się z mieszkania w rekordowym czasie, po drodze zgarniając książeczkę z Muminkami i na marginesie proroka codziennego pisząc notatkę:

„_Spr ile energii wydziela/pochłania kula ogni stopa_"

**xxx**

James nie pozbył się pszczoły. Choć w gabinecie dyrektora obiecał – sobie i Fawkesowi – że to zrobi, ciągle odwlekał zniszczenie jej. Przed lekcją opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami parę razy wyciągał pudełko z kieszeni i chował je z powrotem, bez szczególnego powodu. Tworzył w głowie tysiąc wymówek dla swojego zachowania i w żadną z nich nie wierzył. A później przytrafiła się idealna okazja.

Lekcja opieki odbywała się na dworze, niedaleko niewielkiej chaty, która sprawiała wrażenie opuszczonej. Zajęcia prowadziła stara, siwowłosa kobieta, której nazwiska James nie pamiętał. Kiedy chłopak przybiegł na lekcję, nieco spóźniony, właśnie opowiadała uczniom o badylastych stworzonkach leżących na stole. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy byli już obecni.

James wyhamował tuż przed nią, ślizgając się na rozmokniętej ziemi, a ona uniosła jedną brew z naganą.

– Proszę się odsunąć i nie przeszkadzać, panie…

– Rainbow – powiedział, poprawiając plecak, który zsunął mu się z ramienia.

– Proszę następnym razem się nie spóźnić. A teraz wracając do tematu: czy ktoś wie, czym się żywią nieśmiałki?

James usłyszał śmiech dobiegający mniej więcej z stamtąd, gdzie stał Malfoy ze swoją bandą, ale zignorował to. Podszedł do Hermiony, która stała z ręką uniesioną wysoko w górze. Na ten widok coś mu się przypomniało. Również uniósł dłoń.

– Pan Rainbow? – Nauczycielka skinęła w jego stronę głową.

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał szczerze – ale chciałem o coś zapytać.

– Czy to jest związane z lekcją?

– Nie, ale…

– Więc proszę nie przeszkadzać.

– Co to za konie, które ciągną powozy do szkoły? – wypalił.

Ślizgoni parsknęli śmiechem, czego się spodziewał, ale za to nauczycielka posmutniała, co kompletnie go zaskoczyło.

– Widzi je pan? – zapytała łagodnie. Wzruszył ramionami. Patrzyła na niego tak, że poczuł się skrępowany.

– Ja również – wtrącił się Harry. – Co to jest?

– Mówią panowie o testralach. – Nauczycielka westchnęła cicho, a Hermiona mruknęła pod nosem coś, co zabrzmiało jak „aha". – Te zwierzęta przerabiane są na poziomie owutemów, nie bez powodu zresztą. Dzikie testrale są niezwykle niebezpieczne. W Hogwarcie mamy udomowione osobniki, jedno z największych stad w Europie. Nie przepracowują się, jeśli chcecie znać moje zdanie. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się słabo. – Ich charakterystyczną cechą jest to, że zobaczyć je mogą tylko ci… tak, panno Granger?

Hermiona opuściła rękę i odpowiedziała:

– Tylko ci, którzy widzieli czyjąś śmierć.

Po jej słowach na chwilę zrobiło się cicho i James pomyślał, że mógł się tego domyśleć. Te konie wyglądały właśnie na takie, które pasą się pod cmentarnymi murami. Nie zawracając sobie głowy podnoszeniem ręki, zadał kolejne pytanie:

– Można na nich pojeździć?

– Nie sądzę. Musiałby pan zapytać o zgodę dyrektora. – Kobieta potrząsnęła głową, jakby próbowała pozbyć się z niej nieprzyjemnej myśli. – A teraz wróćmy do lekcji. Proszę wziąć po nieśmiałku i narysować go, jeden na trzy osoby. Nie zapomnijcie o garści korników. Rysunki oddawać będziecie na następnych zajęciach. Ach, dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za odpowiedź panny Granger.

James znalazł się w grupie z Nevillem i Thomasem. Usiadł na trawie i prawie natychmiast stracił zainteresowanie lekcją. Nieśmiałek ciągle się kręcił i próbował gryźć. Chłopak stwierdził więc, że przekopiuje jego wizerunek z jakiegoś podręcznika. Zamiast tego bezmyślnie bazgrał po pergaminie, rozglądając się przy okazji po otoczeniu. Znajdowali się zaledwie paręnaście jardów od Zakazanego Lasu, który z tej odległości sprawiał raczej przyjazne wrażenie. Wysokie drzewa obsypane kolorowymi liśćmi wręcz zachęcały do spaceru. James spojrzał do tyłu. Hermiona, Harry i Ron dyskutowali o czymś zawzięcie, pochylając się nad nieśmiałkiem. Sprawiali wrażenie zagubionych dzieci Stirlitza. Nieco dalej Malfoy rysował w milczeniu, a jego koledzy, tak na oko, próbowali ukradkiem grać w wojnę. James zastygł. Draco siedział do niego odwrócony tyłem, w oddaleniu od innych osób. Wszyscy zajmowali się pracą, pomijając może jego byczków, ale oni również byli zaaferowani pracą. Znajdowali się na świeżym powietrzu. To był moment doskonały. Rainbow spojrzał na Neville'a i Deana, ale obaj nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Wyciągnął pudełeczko po zapałkach i zawahał się lekko. Longbottom spojrzał na niego, jakby na zawołanie.

– Co robisz?

– Nic takiego – powiedział odruchowo. Nagle jednak zmienił zdanie. – Próbuję zatruć życie Malfoyowi – dodał cicho.

To zainteresowało również Deana:

– Powodzenia stary – powiedział. – Pomóc ci jakoś?

– Mów, czy ktoś patrzy – wymamrotał James tylko. Wydobył z pudełeczka pszczołę i ostrożnie uniósł ją do ust. Bardzo cicho wyszeptał: - Draco Malfoy.

Następnie usunął skutki petryfikacji. Pszczółka przez moment kręciła się po jego dłoni niepewnie i był prawie pewien, że coś schrzanił i zaraz to jego ukłuje. Nagle jednak wzbiła się w powietrze i po chwili chłopcy usłyszeli, jak Malfoy zaklął. Dean wyszczerzył się wesoło. Neville za to nie wydawał się zadowolony.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie stracimy przez to znowu punktów – powiedział tylko, wracając do rysunku.

To zepsuło Jamesowi humor. Sam nie był pewien czy dobrze zrobił, więc nie miał ochoty słuchać o konsekwencjach. Jakichkolwiek.

Spojrzał na pergamin pokryty abstrakcyjnymi bazgrołami, w których dopatrzyć się można było naprawdę wielu zębów i pazurów. Zgniótł go i wyciągnął czysty. Od wczoraj zamierzał napisać list, więc równie dobrze mógł zrobić to teraz. Nie bardzo jednak wiedział jak go zacząć.

Z Hewlettem utracił kontakt niedługo po tym, jak przyjechał do Anglii. Najpierw do siebie pisali, później przestali, ot tak. James nie potrafił się przyznać, jak beznadziejnie sobie radzi, a nie chciał kłamać, więc zbywał wszystkie pytania znajomego. Hewlett zawsze był powściągliwy, jeśli chodzi o opowiadanie o sobie. Ich listy stawały się więc coraz bardziej wymuszone i niezręczne. James nie pamiętał, kto pierwszy przestał odpisywać. Nie miało też to chyba większego znaczenia. Przygryzł końcówkę pióra.

„_Cześć, Hewlett_" napisał w końcu. Następnie przeszedł do konkretów: „_Nie miałbyś czasu na namalowanie jednego obrazka?_".

Zanim jego kolega okazał się genialnym fałszerzem, był – cóż – genialnym malarzem. Nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę, że gdy pierwszy raz James go spotkał, chłopak miał trzynaście lat.

James pamiętał to dobrze. Pracował wtedy w knajpie na stanowisku podaj-przynieś-ukryj ciało. Było to paskudne miejsce, w którym zbierały się wszelkie męty z czarodziejskiego świata, ale James je lubił. Niektórzy klienci znali angielski albo rosyjski, więc mógł z nimi swobodnie porozmawiać. Czy też, jeśli o precyzję chodzi, posłuchać, jak przechwalają się swoimi dokonaniami, odkryciami, kradzieżami, oszustwami lub morderstwami. W ciągu miesiąca stał się kimś w rodzaju maskotki czarnoksiężników. Nawet jeśli od czasu do czasu oberwał szmatą przez łeb od właścicielki i tak lubił tę robotę. Nie na tyle jednak, aby nie wypatrywać okazji. James nie chciał być drobnym kieszonkowcem, który odsprzedaje fanty za ułamek ceny paserom albo próbuje je wcisnąć klientom na bazarze. Marzyły mu się wielkie „zlecenia", o których dyskutowano po kątach. Chciał się wykazać. Dlatego czekał, słuchał i próbował przekonać wszystkich, że jest niezwykle utalentowanym nastolatkiem.

Pewnego wiosennego dnia w tej mordowni zjawił się Hewlett. Prawdopodobnie nie zastrzelono go tylko dlatego, że ludzie byli zbyt rozbawieni, aby wykrztusić jakiekolwiek zaklęcie. James stał prawie przy drzwiach, więc mógł się mu dobrze przyjąć. W myślach określił go wtedy jednym słowem.

Hewlett był paniczykiem.

Miał szatę ze śmieszną kryzą wokół szyi, która była modna kilka lat temu, skrojony na miarę płaszcz, lakierki, białe rękawiczki i tiarę wyszywaną w gwiazdki. W jednej ręce trzymał skórzaną teczkę. Wyglądał zupełnie nieodpowiednio w tym miejscu i wydawało się, że nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.

Z półmroku, znad butelek piwa i kieliszków wódki, obserwowali go ludzie, dla których morderstwo przy świadkach było jedynie drobnym faux pas. Byli zaciekawieni.

Hewlett spokojnie położył teczkę na odrapanym, lepiącym się od wina stole i wyjął z niej plik banknotów. Podniósł go wysoko i spytał o coś po polsku. James nie zrozumiał jego słów, ale domyślił się o co chodzi.

– To mugolskie pieniądze – stwierdził po angielsku, opierając się o bar. – I co z tego?

Hewlett uśmiechnął się do niego powściągliwie i wyjął kolejny plik.

– Jeśli domyślisz się, które są… ee… – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Nie znam tego słowa po angielsku – przyznał wreszcie, co zniszczyło nieco efekt, jaki chciał swą wypowiedzią osiągnąć. – Ale jeśli zgadniesz, które pieniądze nie są prawdziwe, zatrudnię cię.

Rzucił mu banknoty, a James złapał je zręcznie.

– Żadne – powiedział, nawet nie spoglądając na nie. – Ktoś, kto ma tyle forsy, nie chodziłby w dziurawych butach.

Hewlett zerknął w dół i to przekonało Rainbowa, że się nie pomylił. Kątem oka zauważył, że niektórzy czarodzieje załapali już, jak łatwy zarobek im się trafił. Złapał więc dzieciaka i jego teczkę, po czym aportował się.

Stracił wtedy pracę, ale było warto.

Neville syknął z bólu, kiedy nieśmiałek podrapał jego dłoń. To sprawiło, że James wrócił do rzeczywistości. Szybko dokończył list:

„_Potrzebuję mały portret wymyślonego szpiega. Obojętnie jaki, ale niech nie wyróżnia się pomiędzy starymi obrazami. Fajnie byłoby, gdyby miał pelerynę niewidkę. Koniecznie musi znać angielski._

_J._"

**xxx**

James nienawidził siebie, kiedy się bał. Wszyscy ludzie, którzy byli dla niego ważni, gardzili tchórzami, więc starał się zachowywać jak ktoś odważny. Uśmiechał się, klął, walczył, pakował w kolejne kłopoty i wiał. Za to go lubili. Po prostu świetnie grał.

Nie potrafił tylko oszukać siebie.

Nienawidził się za chwilę wahania, zanim zapukał do gabinetu Snape'a. Nienawidził za suchość w gardle i spocone ręce.

I za to – zawsze za to – że wciąż był szczeniakiem, który boi się następnego kopniaka.

– Wejść – usłyszał.

Profesor pracował przy biurku, pochylony nas stosem pergaminów. James obserwował go przez krótki moment, zanim zamknął drzwi. Snape wyglądał kiepsko. Skóra o chorobliwym odcieniu, przetłuszczone włosy, worki pod oczami, spękane wargi. Chłopak zastanowił się, czy powinien się tym przejmować i uznał, że tak. Jeśli mężczyzna był przemęczony albo chory, mógł mieć paskudny humor. James zbyt długo żył, aby to zignorować.

– Siadaj – warknął mężczyzna, piórem wskazując na krzesło przed biurkiem. – Znowu się spóźniłeś.

Rainbow wykonał polecenie, po drodze zgarniając z półki mały słoik z czymś, co wyglądało na zakonserwowany w formalinie płód błotoryja. Po pierwsze, aby zająć czymś ręce. Po drugie, by mieć czym rzucić w Snape'a, gdyby mu odbiło.

Profesor spojrzał na zegarek, stojący na krawędzi biurka i powiedział:

– Gryffindor traci osiem punktów, po jednym za każdą minutę twojego spóźnienia.

– Domyśliłem się.

Coś było nie tak. James czuł to przez skórę. Nie spuszczał z mężczyzny wzroku, mimowolnie napinając mięśnie. Snape zachowywał się inaczej niż wczoraj czy przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Nawet sposób, w którym pisał po pergaminie, był niepokojący. Mocno przyciskał pióro, a równocześnie jego ruchy były ostre i szybkie.

Wydawał się… wściekły.

James zacisnął palce na słoiku, zastanawiając się jaką powinien obrać taktykę. Walnięcie mężczyzny w czerep powinno załatwić sprawę.

Szybko jednak rozsądek wziął górę i chłopak zmusił się do rozluźnienia. Nie warto było uciekać z gabinetu, ponieważ nie mógł zwiać z Hogwartu. Nie mógł poprosić dyrektora o pomoc, bo to mogłoby przeszkodzić Snape'owi w szpiegowaniu tego czarodzieja. James nie chciał też walczyć, bo nie był pewien czy wygra. Jedyną rozsądną opcją było czekanie.

– Rozumiem, że pojawisz się jutro na moich zajęciach? – spytał mężczyzna, nie spoglądając na niego. Zabrzmiało to jak groźba.

– Nie bardzo. – Profesor przestał pisać, więc Rainbow szybko kontynuował: – Mam przesłuchanie. Nie wiem ile mi to zajmie.

– Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiem?

James wzruszył ramionami. Nie przyszło mu nawet do głowy, aby poinformować o tym kogokolwiek.

– Powinieneś mówić mi o takich rzeczach – powiedział Snape ze złudnym spokojem w głosie. – Co to za przesłuchanie?

– To moja sprawa. Nic istotnego. – Myśl, że miałby się mu zwierzać, prawie rozbawiła Jamesa. – Dlaczego w ogóle pan profesor pyta?

Snape patrzył na niego tak, że James miał ochotę się skulić. Rozwścieczyło go to. Nienawidził czuć się dzieckiem.

– Jestem twoim ojcem – powiedział profesor.

James wzruszył ramionami.

– Po prostu pieprzyłeś się z moją matką – stwierdził obojętnie.

– Nie będę tolerować takiego słownictwa. – Głos mężczyzny był lodowaty, podobnie jak jego wzrok.

– Kochałeś się – poprawił James z kpiącym uśmiechem. – Gdybym przyjmował to za jedyne kryterium, musiałbym mówić tato również do Czarnego Pana i Dumbledore'a.

– Niezbyt szanujesz swoją matkę – zauważył Snape.

– Skądże. Uważam, że jest niezwykła i ma dobry gust. Zazwyczaj – dorzucił po znaczącej pauzie. Obserwowanie, jak mężczyzna powoli traci nad sobą panowanie, było fascynujące. Zresztą James zabrnął tak daleko, że teraz mógł iść już tylko naprzód z nadzieją, że koniec nie będzie zbyt bolał.

– Więc podziwiasz morderczynię i wiedźmę?

To pytanie było dziwne. Zbyt poważne, jak na odpowiedź na kiepską zaczepkę. Zapowiadało „poważną rozmowę", a tego Rainbow wolałby uniknąć.

– Każdy ma jakieś hobby – powiedział więc tylko.

– Czarna magia, tortury, grabieże…

– Wspomnienia? – chłopak wszedł mu w słowo. – A nauczyciel to podobno taki spokojny zawód.

– Uważa pan, że to zabawne?

James uwielbiał to pytanie. Było najbardziej prostackim sposobem wzbudzania winy i nigdy na niego nie działało.

– Ba. Nie traktuj życia tak poważnie, psorze. Skończy się.

– Traktuję poważnie śmierć. Zmarłym należy się szacunek. – Mężczyzna przycisnął pióro do pergaminu tak mocno, że przebiło go. – Najwyraźniej pan o tym nie wie.

Skąd mu się wzięły trupy? Pomyślał James nieco oszołomiony.

– A skąd mam wiedzieć? Przeze mnie nikt jeszcze nie zginął.

Coś się zmieniło, jakby przekroczyli niesprecyzowaną granicę. Powietrze cuchnęło gniewem.

– Wynoś się – powiedział Snape cicho.

Nie musiał powtarzać. W jednej chwili James znalazł się za drzwiami. Odetchnął głęboko i uświadomił sobie, że zapomniał nawet odłożyć słoik. Wspinając się po schodach, wpatrywał się w niego z nieco głupią miną. Próbował przeanalizować sytuację.

Coś stało się zanim przyszedł do gabinetu, był tego prawie pewien. Czy Snape miał kłopoty? I pytanie ważniejsze: czy jego problemy mogły dotknąć Jamesa?

W holu chłopak zerknął na zegar. Jego szlaban trwał zaledwie parę minut, ale Rainbow nie potrafił się tym cieszyć. Cała ta rozmowa była dziwna, a przez to cholernie niepokojąca.

Poza tym Snape'owi puściły nerwy, gdy James wspomniał o śmierci. Jak dokładnie to powiedział? Nie zabiłem nikogo? Nie, inaczej. Przeze mnie nikt nie umarł?

James zatrzymał się i przygryzł wargę. Czy to znaczyło, że ktoś dzisiaj zginął?

To paranoja, pomyślał. Facet ma pewnie zgagę albo McGonagall nie chciała pójść z nim do łóżka, a ty dobudowujesz mroczne teorie.

Zastanowił się.

McGonagall i Snape w łóżku to już mroczna teoria, uznał, pacyfikując szybko swą wyobraźnię.


End file.
